A Surfers Love
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a normal 17 year old girl meets one of the worlds most well known surfers. What if she befriends this pink haired hottie? What struggles lie ahead when a celebrity and a normal girl clash? Will they stay friends or become something more? Read to find out!
1. Meeting A Surfer

Authors Note:

Eternal Blaze 5! Here with another story! I just had to write this because I suddenly got the inspiration for it. I know,yell at me because I'm trying to write to many stories at once. I hope you like it,although I don't know if I gave it the best start...but read and tell me when your done,kay?

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 1_

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" I asked my mother Layla as I saw her packing her things.

"Lucy, dear, we're going on a vacation!" she clasped hers hands together and her eyes glittered. "Isn't this wonderful?!"

I laughed nervously. "Are we going to the beach?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "We sure are! Oh, it's gonna be so much fun!"

I wearily glanced at her. "Ma...you know I don't like showing a lot of skin...I'm pretty self conscious about myself."

She zipped up her suitcase and stood up patting me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry dear! You look gorgeous and have a wonderful body any man would die for!"

She smiled slyly and I saw a glint in her eye. "I'll even let you pick up a few boys, but don't go to far, okay? I really don't want to be a grandma any time soon."

My cheeks flared. "Ma! Stop teasing!"

She laughed and walked towards the stairs. "Just get packed! We're going whether you like it or not," and with that, she disappeared up the steps.

I let out a long sigh. This is the daily life of Lucy Heartfilia, which is me by the way. Having an hyper active mom isn't always a good thing. But she's fun in her own way. And me, I'm a regular 17 year old girl.

I have a few friends here and there. I wonder, should I invite them?

I walked up to my room grabbing my suitcase and filled it with clothes. I stared out the window as I watched puffy, white, cumulus clouds float in the clear, blue sky. As I watched the birds soar overhead, I decided against inviting them. After all, we shouldn't be here long and this was a a family vacation.

...

_The Next Morning_

"Lucy! Come on! It's time to go!" Ma yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" I yelled back, trudging my large suitcase down the steps.

When I reached the bottom, I wiped off a few beads of sweat. That was a work out!

"Isn't it a beautiful day today?"Layla asked excitedly, springing out the door and admiring the warmth in the air.

"A perfect day to catch some rays!"

I agreed with her, as I walked out the door and closed it, locking it behind me. Then, I threw my suitcase into the back seat of our car. Ma did the same.

"Hop in Lu-tan! Vacation time!" she scooted over into the drivers seat as I did the passenger seat. The car roared to life and now we were on our way to our beautiful suite that sat right on the beach, which just so happened to have have one of the most exotic and magnificent coastlines. I heard you can even see tripods of dolphins, and go snorkeling.

During the whole ride my mom had the radio blasting and was singing old songs from Michael Jackson to Prince and Elvis. It was pure torture especially because of the fact my mom couldn't sing.

The ride was about six hours away, and around the second hour I decided to catch some Z's. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, my consciousness had slipped away.

...

I woke up to the chirps of seagulls, the crashing of waves against the shore, and could smell the salty scent of fresh ocean water.

I immediately perked up, and my mom was putting on her sun glasses and hat. She had her bathing suit in hand. "Get your bathing suit, Lu Lu! We're heading straight to the beach!"

I rubbed my eyes and lazily got out the car. Digging in my suitcase, I grabbed out my swimming suit, towel and goggles, throwing them over my shoulder.

We headed into a nearby bathroom, and I quickly changed, throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I slung my goggles around my neck and tucked my towel under my arm.

I stepped out the bathroom stall and looked into the mirror. I smiled contently, cause it was just the way I liked it. I had on a pink one piece swimming suit with black polka dots on it, and some black swimming shorts.

I don't like to show a lot of skin, remember? I hate when guys stare at me, because of my over sized proportions. Big breasts, wide hips, a skinny waist... all that draws a lot of unwanted attention and I try to keep it at a minimum.

My mom had on a green bikini, paired with her favorite hat and sunglasses to match.

"Time to let loose and relax!" she yelled, as we walked out into the evening sunlight, being welcomed by the hot sand that sunk in between my toes as I walked.

We walked further onto the sand. "I'll be setting up our area here," Ma said, propping up her umbrella.

"Okay," I replied as I looked around.

Now what should I do? Just play around in the sand or something?

I stared into the distance and I saw a huge crowd of people, and I couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of me.

I walked closer to the group of people keeping my eyes on them, and before I knew it, I had collided with something hard and fell onto the ground.

I wiped my butt. "Oh, I'm sorr-"

As I looked up I was at a loss for words. Their was a holy being standing in front of me. An extremely sexy, tanned, pink haired male in orange swimming shorts.

His rippling muscles and toned abs and features were enough to make my eyes pop.

"Uh-Umm..." I stuttered, his affectionate gaze making my tongue twist weirdly so that I couldn't form appropriate words.

He looked down at me worriedly. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he lent a hand down and I reached for it. He started pulling me up. "Than-"

And before I knew it, I had toppled down back onto the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelled out in pain.

I glared up at him. "What was that for?" I yelled, his appearance not affecting me as much anymore.

He slightly chuckled. "Oh, sorry my hand must have slipped."

I stood up. "Yeah, right."

Just as I was walking away, I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"What do you want? You better let go of me before I start screaming," I turned around and looked at him, almost melting under his gaze. Why was this man so hot?!

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I just...couldn't help myself y'know?"

I turned around, more of my attention directing onto him. "Do you need me for something?" I asked him.

"Actually, I do. Come with me for a sec," He began pulling me somewhere isolated. Panic started to rise within me. Was this man a rapist, a pervert?

"Hey, where are you taking me?!" I yelled out struggling to get out his grasp. He kept silent, but held an iron grip on my arm.

We neared a shed and ran into it, and he closed the door, clicking the lock shut. I backed up against the wall.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked my voice trembling. Although, this was an act. I would give him the option of letting me out the easy way, but if he didn't oblige, I could show him just what I was made of. After all, I wasn't afraid to fight for my life, or anything dear to me for that matter.

"I don't have any money! Please don't rape me!" I begged and pleaded.

A sympathetic look etched his features. "Calm down."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and for some reason it eased my hunches. Without really realizing, I had dropped my guard. I stared into his olive green eyes which seemed to calm me down almost instantly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or rape you or anything," He told me in a quiet voice.

"Then...what do you want from me?" I asked as if I were in a trance.

He chuckled quietly. "This may sound stupid, but...I wanted someone to talk to."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Someone to talk to?" He nodded his head in conformation. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

I shook my head signaling I didn't know. "Why would I know you anyways? Have we met before or something?"

"My name's Natsu Dragneel...and I'm one of the most well known surfers in the country. I was just trying to get away from all the chaos, but then...I bumped into you and it seemed that you didn't know me, so I just had to talk to you. Sorry if I scared you."

My mouth hung agape. I must be dreaming. I mean one of the most well known surfers in the country is talking to me? So that basically mean he's a celebrity!

"So...your talking to me—a drab, plain old girl,and your a celebrity?" I asked

He laughed. "Well, I am still a teenager. So its not that weird to talk to someone around your age, is it? Just because I know how to surf doesn't mean I'm a superhuman or anything, I'm just like anybody else. It's just...been a long time since I've actually had a normal conversation with someone without them trying to pummel me down."

I nodded in understatement. "Ah, okay, I see," part of me was still thinking it was a dream while the other half knew this was reality.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" I asked him.

"Uh, I don't know. Why don't you pick something to talk about?" He replied.

I sighed. He kidnaps me and expects me to do all the talking? I should be mad, but I was actually the opposite.

I saw him staring at me again and I let out yet another sigh. "You mind if I talk about one of my family members?"

He shook his head. "Not at all!" he flashed me a grin, "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Lucy Heartfilia," I flashed him a warm smile, I felt incredibly comfortable around him even though he was a complete stranger.

"So..." I started. He took a seat beside me, sitting criss-cross as I begin my rant. "My mom is just so hyper and she acts like a little girl! She's always making me do embarrassing things, or making me dress up and..."

Natsu laughed as I continued to tell him stories about when I was little. When I finished he let out a long, hearty laugh. "Your mom sure does sound fun! I hope I can meet her one day."

I let out a small giggle. "You might one day," his eyes lit up, "Does that mean we get to see each other again?"

I blushed and slightly laughed at his cuteness. "Sure, why not? You seem like a pretty nice guy."

He cheered and fist pumped the air.

"So, what does it feel like to be famous?" I asked rather curious.

He put his hand on his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not fun at all. You always have to go to interviews, you never get any free time, and they always have this super long schedule planned put for you," he stretched his hands out wide to emphasize the fact.

"That sounds like fun though. I wish I was a celebrity. I'm always so bored and have so much time on my hands!" I yelled exasperatedly.

Natsu looked down and the smile fell from his features. "Your lucky you can have free time and go anywhere you want to. Once your famous, you can't go anywhere publicly without people chasing you down or the paparazzi following you. I've always wished I could do things without constantly being stalked. Sometimes, I just wish my life would go back to being normal."

I looked at him sadly, his dull mood bringing mines down too. "Why are you still doing this, then?"

He sighed and a small smile spread across his face. "Because I love to surf. My dad taught me when I was little and ever since then I've fallen in love with it. Surfing is also one of the things I hold precious to me. Since, it's one of the things I can actually call a memento from him."

I turned my head to the side. "What's the other one?"

He held up his arm as I stared at him intently. "This is also something I got from him. I wear it all the time and never take it off. I just don't feel complete without it."

I stared at his arm and he had a silver bracelet rapped around his wrist. It had a small chain hanging off of it and on the chain was a picture of a white, striped muffler.

He clutched his knees to his chest. "I never expected to get famous or anything. I surfed, joined competitions from time to time and before I knew it, I was well known."

As I stared at him I couldn't help but feel saddened. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in a warm hug. He let out a slight gasp, and I pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked a small blush on his cheeks.

I just smiled. "You looked like you needed a hug."

He smiled back and stood up. "It's getting pretty late. We should head back now."

I nodded and stood up to. We walked onto the beach and just as we were about to part ways he called out to me.

I looked back and he had a wide grin etched across his face. "We're having a surfing competition on the beach tomorrow. I'll see you there. Bye Lucy!" He waved and then ran off.

As I stared at his retreating figure, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of happiness in my chest.

* * *

A/N Waaah...so I kinda got this idea from a show called Mermaid Melody,that I watched quite a while ago,but I had the inspiration so I just had to write it! And I might not update this as quickly as I usually would because I have 2 other stories which are currently my top priority right now.

Please review,follow,and fav!

**EDITED: 2/20/15**


	2. Discovering New Things

I stood there staring ahead dumbfoundedly as I watched Natsu run away in the distance. Did he really just invite me to one of his surfing competitions? I felt my face heat up. Why was I so happy anyways? It was just a man I just met today!  
I sighed as I decided to head back to where my mom, Layla was, after all there was no point to over think things.

...

I laid in my bed. We had already arrived in our hotel room and unpacked everything. My room was actually pretty decent. It had a queen sized bed in the center, and the rest was pretty drab. It had a small, white dresser in the corner and the main color theme was a rosy red. Not really my cup of tea, but hey, how much better can it get?

I stared up at the ceiling, blankly. "Natsu Dragneel, huh?" I mumbled as I reached over and grabbed my phone, flipping it onto the internet. I typed in his name to at least see and know some things about him. I searched through a few articles and one particularly caught my eye.

_Natsu Dragneel, Winner of the INA World Surfing Games_

My eyes widened in shock. He was the winner? With curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to read more.

_With more than 100 contenders and ten preliminary rounds, it was quite a fierce competition. In each of those ten rounds Dragneel never went any lower than the top three. On the last round, out of the ten surfers who were there, Dragneel came out on top winning an over four foot tall World Surfing Trophy! It was no easy feat either. Dragneel and Fullbuster; the second place winner; battled fiercely against California's fierce and tall waves._

Wow, Natsu was really something wasn't he? And I knew this guy! Over the excitement, I decided to text my best friend, Levy.

_Omg,Levy you won't believe this! I just became friends with a celebrity! :))) XD_

_-Lucy_

I sent the text and waited for a reply. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

_Kyaaaaa! You did?! For real?! Who was it?_

_-Levy_

I stared at my phone excitedly.

_It's Nats-_

Something stopped me in my tracks. Should I really let Levy know this? Or should I keep it a secret for a while longer? I don't know why, but somewhere in the back of my head was nagging me not to tell anyone until I asked Natsu first. I shrugged.

_I met Justin Timberlake! XD XD_

_-Lucy_

_Haha,very funny. Like I'd believe that, Lu-chan! See you another time, me and Gajeel are actually pretty busy tight now._

_-Levy_

I scrunched up my face. I didn't even wanna think about what they were doing. I hopped out the bed and decided to start on my nightly routine; brush my teeth, take a shower, etc, etc.

Once I was done, I snuggled under the warm covers of my bed as anticipation built up awaiting for the next day to come.

And somehow...I finally got to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

I walked onto the beach in a pair of white, loose shorts that stopped just above my knees. I also had on a loose pink t-shirt that had Shirahima Beach engraved onto it in white letters. After all, that was the beach we were at.

He said there was a surfing competition today, didn't he? I squinted into the distance and faintly, faintly I could see a dot of black in the distance.

With that dot leading me, I ran to it and as I got closer that dot turned into a huge swarm of people, till I was in the midst of it.

I shielded a hand over my eyes to dodge the sun's blinding rays. All I saw where people in swimsuits and stuff and none of those people were Natsu!

I was starting to get mad since he wasn't here as I stomped around in search for him. Where would surfers be right now?

I saw a large tent and I literally slapped myself in the face. How could I miss something so large? There was a long line waiting to get inside. Gosh it was gonna take forever to get in there!

After standing in line for about fifteen minutes, I suddenly heard a lot of girls squealing. I plugged my ears and tried to ignore it, but the screams were just so deafeningly loud I decided to see what all the commotion was about.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the figure walking down the long line. It was Natsu! He had bodyguards surrounding him, pushing girls away from him so no one could touch him. It looked like he was trying to find someone with the way his hands were cupped around his mouth and it looked like he was yelling something.

Lots of people were reaching there hands out to him screaming out his name. He stopped for a moment and sent a few girls bright smiles and touched some of there hands. They fainted on the spot.

As he neared my part of the line I could hear him more clearly.

"..Cy!"

..Ucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy, where are you?!"

He was looking for me? Deciding I should respond, I started waving my hands around wildly. "Natsuu! I'm over here!" I yelled out.

He stopped for a moment and then looked around. "Lucy, is that you?" He yelled out searching back and forth.

I started jumping up and down waving my hands in front of my face. I should have been embarrassed but for some reason I wasn't the slightest.

"Natsu! Natsu, I'm right here!"

He turned his head once more and his eyes immediately brightened up, a wide smile etching his features. He started running over to me, his body guards following close behind.

When he finally made it up to me, he enveloped me in a huge bear hug taking the breath out of me. Suddenly, all the squeals of the girls stopped and they turned into angry snarls.

"Get away from Natsu-sama!"

"Hey, who does this bitch think she is?!"

"Get the fuck away from him you slut!"

"Natsu-sama, who is this girl?!"

All of these hurtful things were streaming into my ears and I felt like beating up all of these girls. Why did these people hate me so much over one little hug?

Natsu sent a glare at them. Something I thought I'd never see on his face. They all shut up that instant.

Taking advantage of the silence, I decided to give them a piece of my mind. "You all are calling me a bitch and a slut? Pitiful! You're just desperate little girls that need to get a life! Geez, no one would ever love snobby, low down people like you," I scoffed and grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him away.

His eyes widened in shock, before he began to laugh hysterically. "Wow, Lucy! Never seen a girl do that before," he chuckled in amusement.

I was about to respond to him, but large arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from him.

"Hey let go of me!" I yelled desperately clawing at there arms. "I'm with Natsu!"

One of them chuckled. "That's what all his little fan girls say."

"She's with me," Natsu reassured, trudging over to us. They immediately let go and I rotated my shoulders a bit to rid myself of the sore muscles.

"Oh, Natsu. Got you a girl now? Cool!" He made this weird sign with his fingers and he looked slightly drunk.

"Aye, Natsu. Good job!" The other stuck his tongue out which was rather weird. They didn't seem like the bodyguard type at all.

I saw a faint blush color Natsu's cheeks. "Bixlow, Bacchus!" He wined to both of them. "She's not my girl, she's just a friend."

"A friend?" I asked

He grinned widely. "Yeah, Lucy. Your my friend."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"A friend...Blonde hair...Pretty face..." Bacchus muttered, then he snapped his fingers in realization. "This is that chick you were blabb-"

Natsu quickly covered up Bacchus's mouth, and looked rather flustered. "Bacchus, don't you _dare_ say anything out of line," he warned.

The Bacchus guy just smirked, apparently unphased by Natsu's tone of voice.

I sat there, unbeknownst of anything, but then a sly smile formed on my face as I crossed my arms. "What were you saying about me Natsu?" I asked coyly.

He froze for a second and then sighed. "I just said I made a friend, okay?!"

I snickered. "Yeah, right."

"Bixlow, Bacchus, you can go back now," Natsu grumbled, pointing to the tent. They just shrugged their shoulders and left us two alone.

In the silence, Natsu looked at me for the first time in a while now. "Just forget they said anything, okay? They always tease me like that."

I nodded my head but still had my suspicions.

_"All Surfers Competing in the Annual Shirahima Surfing Competion, please find your boards and come up to the front!" _A man's voice yelled through the speaker.

"Well, that's my cue!" he sent me a soft smile. "Make sure to cheer for me, kay? I'll make sure to win!" And with that, he ran off closer to the shore.

I felt my cheeks heat up a but from his smile. I couldn't help but wish for the best. I just know he's gonna win!

* * *

**Please review,follow,and fav! They really keep the chters coming and help to motivate me!**

**EDITED: 2/20/15**


	3. Time To Compete

Sorry the update took so long! I'm kinda going through some harsh circumstances right now...

Enjoy!

* * *

_A Surfer's Love_

_Chapter 3_

_"We're down to the last two contenders!_" the man shouted into the speakers. _"Who will win? Will it be Sting Eucliffe? Or Natsu Dragneel? They're both formidable surfers who have earned a great reputation in the sport! Why don't we speak to them and see what they're thinking?"_

I watched the speaker man walk over to Sting and Natsu who were both stretching their muscles. When he reached them he shoved the microphone into Sting's face, the cameramen following close behind.

"Sting Eucliffe. Do you think you will be winning today's competition?" Sting stopped what he was doing and a smug smile spread across his face as he stared at the camera.

"Well...you see, its not really a matter of thinking, its more like I _know _I'm gonna win. I'm not really gonna say my surfing skills are unbeatable, but they're definitely something."

I smacked my lips. _What a show off._

The speaker nodded his head. "I see your pretty confident, Eucliffe. Lets see what Natsu Dragneel has to say," he walked over to Natsu and shoved the microphone in is face. "Dragneel, do you feel that your gonna win this?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "What happens, happens. But...I did make a promise to someone, and I told them I would definitely win this. But, even if I do lose..as long as I tried my best and had fun, then I'll be happy."

Natsu smiled widely at the camera and waved at the girl spectators. They all squealed in delight. I was actually feeling like squealing too. I mean he was talking about _me_. Me, Lucy Heartfilia, on national T.V.! I didn't know if I should be anxious or screaming with joy, but I really liked Natsu's choice of wording.

To be honest, I don't really care if he wins or not. Like he said, as long as he had fun and tried his best, I'll be happy for him. I mean, he doesn't just have to win for me.

_"Sting Eucliffe is up! Now its time for him to show off his moves!" _The speaker man shouted into the microphone. I'm guessing its starting now.

Sting took his board and paddled through the water. When a wave came, he stood on his board to steady himself. Then he rode on top of the high, frothy wave and swerved through it, keeping balance, and causing a big dip in the water to appear.

_"Ohhh! And Sting Eucliffe has made a Bottom Turn!"_

He glided around on the wave, holding himself steady. Then all of a sudden, the wave started to get bigger and bigger till it was curving over him so that he was in a thing that looked like a tunnel. It was like he was in a huge mouth just waiting to engulf him completely._  
_

_"Eucliffe has just went into a Barrel! Will he bail or decide to follow through the wave?" _The speaker man shouts

Stind disappeared into the tunnel, which I had just found out was called a "barrel". A few seconds later, he rode out gripping the end of his board. He sailed back to shore and and stepped off his surfboard.

He walked onto the sand towards Natsu.

"Beat that," He whispered into his ear.

I saw Natsu smirk.

The judges tallied up Sting's performance points. _"Sting Eucliffe gets a 8.3! Natsu Dragneel is up next!"_

Natsu turned around briefly and I sent him a thumbs up. He grinned at me and returned the gesture. Then he grabbed his board and petaled into the water. As soon as a wave came, he steadied himself on his board. I crossed my fingers tightly. This was nerve wracking!

He began to swerve on the wave and made a sharp turn making a deep rift in the water. It was similar to what Sting did.

_"Natsu Dragneel has made a Bottom Turn!"_

Natsu rode up to the top of the wave, and grabbed the front end of his board. He flipped into the air, doing a full 360 degree turn while simultaneously holding _both_ ends of his board, and somehow, he landed back atop the water, gracefully!

_"We all gotta say that was pretty cool!"_ The speaker man shouted. Everyone started clapping and cheering in agreement. Another barrel wave formed, and Natsu disappeared from sight. We sat there in silence as we waited a few seconds and Natsu still hadn't come out.

_"Uh,oh! Where has Dragneel went? The wave is about to break and there is still no sign of him!"_

I started to get scared. Where was he? I stared as the opening got smaller and smaller. I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Natsu, I know you can win!" I shouted, "I..." I swallowed back new found emotions, "I believe in you!"

A millisecond before the wave crashed down, I saw a head of pink hair that just barely made it through the small gap that was left of the wave.

He rides back down swerving to make deep gashes in the water's surface.

_"Dragneel carves the waves and does the Drop-In! How cool is that?" _The speaker man oos and awes.

Natsu makes his way back to shore, drenched in water, panting heavily. He walks over to the bench they set up for all the surfers to rest on.

My fingers were still crossed because I was really hoping that he won. After about twenty minutes, I heard a man clear his throat into the speakerphone.

_"After much debate with the judges we have decided on the winner of the Annual Shirahima Surfing Competition!"_

A lot of applauding is heard throughout the beach. _"And the winner is..._

_"Natsu Drganeel! He comes out with the highest score of 8.7!"_

I raised my fists up into the air and cheered doing a victory dance. Everyone applauded and cheered, for both the winner, and the other surfers who tried their best. Some surfers even congratulated Natsu or shook his hands.

Sting threw down his surfboard and stomped off. He was obviously mad and not happy with the results. _What a sore loser.  
_

One of the judges walked over to Natsu and placed a gold medal over his neck, then congratulated and shook hands with him. The part that hung around his neck was blue with some kind of white writing on it. He turned to me and smiled, and I thought of this as my cue, so I ran over to him.

"Wow! That was so cool, Natsu!" I gushed, "I had no idea you could surf so well!" I eyed him in amazement,smiling widely. i was truly astonished by his abilities.

He slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It's not really a big deal. I mean I've been surfing since I was little."

Then he looked down at me and smiled widely. "I told you I would win, didn't I?" I laughed lightly. "You sure did."

He then placed his hand on his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Do I get anything for winning this?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You got a medal didn't you?"

I saw a smirk ease it's way onto his face."I mean... from you."

My eyes widened in shock. "Something from me?" He nodded his head and had a weird smile on his face. "Uh-huh."

I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. "Like what?"

"How about we hang out tomorrow? Just me and you."

* * *

Please review, follow,and fav! It'll help me to update quicker and really pump me with motivation and happiness!


	4. Going Out

**Whoo! Finally got the next chapter out! Hope you guys like it. It's the longest one yet, even though their are only** **4 chapters...**

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 4_

"How about we hang out tomorrow? Just me and you," Natsu suggested.

I placed my index finger on my chin and thought. "Yeah, guess we could."

His smile widened. "Yay!" He cheered. "But...first I've got to do something, so follow me." I just nodded my head, deciding not to question him, and we headed across the beach towards the tent he was in before.

When we reached it, he looked back at me. "Wait here for a sec, kay Lucy?"

"Okay," I replied, as he disappeared into the tent. While I waited, I started humming a familiar tune as I watched the frothy, blue waves crash against the shore.

Lost in my tunes, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me and I also didn't feel the hand lay on my shoulder.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna come with me somewhere?" I jumped back in surprise, or rather, tried to, but the hand kept me in place. I slowly bought my eyes up to meet the face of who the hand belonged to. It was...

Sting Eucliffe!

A drop of sweat ran down my face as I stared into his deep blue eyes. I didn't feel very comfortable around this man.

"Uh, sorry. Do you need me for something?" I asked. Sting smirked. "I asked if you wanted to go someplace with me."

I narrowed my eyes. Is he trying to pick me up? I looked around nervously. "No thank you. I'm actually waiting for someone."

Sting's smirk turned into a frown. "Well, they can wait for you to come back. Your coming with me," He started to walk away grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. I yanked and tried to pull my hand out of his grasp.

"Let go of me! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I yelled. Sting looked back at me irritated. "Come on, I promise it'll be fun. You'll see. You'll have the time of your life," he said that so boredly I wondered if even he wanted to do this.

He took a strand of my hair and lifted it up to his face. "You might even get something special from me—the Great Eucliffe, if you be a good girl."

I snorted in disgust. This guy is so full of himself! "I don't want anything special from you, you yellow crayon!"

A gasp escaped from Sting's lips as he looked a bit taken back. "Yellow...crayon..." he murmured,"This girl just called me, Sting Eucliffe, a yellow crayon..."

"Yellow crayons don't have muscles and abs...and they don't look sexy!" He continued to mumble things to himself.

This dude needs a serious reality check. Since his grip had loosened on my hand, I snatched it away.

"Lucy!" I turned around to see Natsu running towards me. Geez, how far had this nut dragged me?

When Natsu arrived, I noticed he had on a pair of sunglasses. "Sorry it took so long. I had to convince Bacchus and Bixlow to let me go out by myself. And they said I had to wear these,"' He pointed towards the glasses on his face.

Then he raised his head up farther and I noticed he was looking at Sting, who was still mumbling to himself. He walked towards him.

"Oi,Sting! Nice Surfing," Natsu exclaimed reaching out a hand to pat him on the back. Sting dodged away as quick as lightning and glared at Natsu.

"Don't touch me. Only girls can touch me, and last time I checked, your a guy!" Then he stomped off. "I'm not gay. No, Sting Eucliffe is not gay!" he declared.

Natsu stared as he walked away, then he looked down at me. "Geez, what's his problem?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. He's probably got some rare, contagious disease so let's stay away from him."

Me and Natsu both chuckled at that. Then, Natsu started walking towards the shops that lined the beach. "Where are you going?" I called after him. He looked at me like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. "We're suppose to be hanging out,remember?"

"But I thought you said tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Well, we can still do that too, but the day is still new, so I decided, why wait?"

I just sighed. But something caught my eye and was really bothering and distracting me. A lot.

"Are you really just gonna keep your wetsuit on?" I asked. He had on a skin tight, one piece wetsuit, that really showed just about every curve on his body. And when I say every, I mean _every_.

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He changed his course of direction and started walking towards a big, red tent, the last one being blue. He turned around and smirked at me. "Thanks for the reminder. I mean I already look hot enough, what do you think the girls would do if I walked around in a skin tight suit all day?"

I smacked my lips. "Quite the big shot aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can be when I want to. But usually I'm like this!" He crossed his eyes and made a fish face. Giggles started to erupt from my throat.

"Y'know, your really funny Natsu," He smiled,

"I know,right?"

I started to laugh even harder. "Weren't you suppose to say thank you?"

He laughed, and for some reason I felt my chest flutter. His laugh sounded so warm and inviting...

"Well, my manners are a bit off, so I wouldn't know."

...

Natsu came out of the tent in a orange shirt, a pair of khakis and some flip flops. I eyed him and looked him up and down, and he raised and eyebrow.

"Checking me out?"

I blushed and nodded my head furiously. "No way! I was just..."

"Just what?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering why you wear orange so much."

"Why I wear orange?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yesterday you were wearing orange swimming trunks, you have an orange and black wetsuit, and your wearing an orange shirt today."

He looked at me like I had spouted some nonsense. "Cause orange is my favorite color, duh!" I took my fist and bunked it across his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" He took his hand and rubbed it on the spot I hit. "That's for being a smartass."

"Well, it was pretty obvious..." he replied. Then his eyes widened and he held his arms in front of his face. "Don't hit me again, that hurts!"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Then be quiet and all will be good."

...

"So why are you wearing those sunglasses?" I asked him.

"It's a disguise. So know one will chase after me and stuff."

"It's pretty obvious who you are even with the sunglasses on, especially with your hair."

He just laughed. "You won't believe how clueless people are these days."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the line of shops, _again_.

"Why do you keep pulling me places?" I yelled against the wind.

He let out a light laugh. "Cause it's really fun!"

We made it into the small square and stopped to glance around. I saw a whole bunch of girls walking around in just bikinis that were quite revealing. Such indecency... And the guys, WHOA, the guys. Their were tons of them walking around in just swimming trunks. Some of them made me want to throw up and others...gosh those abs and those biceps...I just wanted to touch them!

Guess you could say I'm a real muscle freak, sometimes I just can't control myself and this place was really tempting me...

"Having fun ogling all the guys?" Natsu snorted with a slight attitude as he crossed his arms. I looked at him slightly amused. "And what if I am? Do you have a problem with it?"

"And what if I do?" He shot back. I shot back a glare at him. "Then, get over it. I'm not your girlfriend or anything so I can look at as many guys as I want to."

Natsu looked a bit taken back as he stared at me, but then he quickly recomposed himself. "Whatever. Come on, I wanna get me a new surfboard."

He started walking towards some kind of store, and I followed behind him. We walked in and I glanced around. The walls were littered with many different types of surfboards, and small fans were placed in the corners of the store to provide some kind of air to counter the scorching heat.

Natsu casually walked around as he started looking at all the different boards they had to offer. His face was ran over with concentration.

"Excuse me, sir. What kind of board are you looking for?" A lady came up and asked him. She must have been an employee since she had the name of the store on her shirt and a name tag that I didn't bother to read.

Natsu turned to look at her with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Do you have any Hydroflex boards in here? Preferably orange or red?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. Hyrdoflex? They had flexible surfboards?

"Yes, right this way," the lady said leading him to the back. I noticed she was walking considerably close to him, her hands slightly brushing his. I narrowed my eyes.

We stopped in front of a wide variety of boards, but they didn't look very flexible...

"This is what we have in stock, sir. I hope you find one to your liking," Natsu nodded his head. "Thanks."

He continued to look at the boards as he went up and down the wall. One thing was still nagging me.

Why was this lady still here and why was she staring at Natsu so god dang much? I got a better look at her face and noticed it was...red. She was blushing! And she was staring at him so hard...this lady must be a pervert!

I walked up to her. "Um, you can go now. I'll help him pick out a board," My voice came out a bit strained. She looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Who I am doesn't concern you. Just know that I'm with him," I said pointing to the only rosy haired male in sight.

"He invited me, personally," I added with a bit of smugness, my voice dripping with taunt.

"Oh," she muttered. "Then just ring if you need any help," she gave a fake smile and stiffly walked away. I smirked and strode over to Natsu. He continued to stare at the boards, completely oblivious to how I had just saved him from potential rape.

He stared at one board in particular. "What was that all about?" He asked

I shrugged. "It was nothing. But seriously Natsu, you should be more suspicious. There are a lot of perverts walking around here..."

He laughed. "Perverts? You always seem to amuse me, Lucy!" He swung an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, I slightly blushed at the contact, which I assumed was him showing a small bit of possessiveness over me.

"So, which one of these should I get?" He pointed to two boards.

One was just plain old orange, and the other was white with a huge red dragon on it.

I pointed, "Get this one. It looks more interesting," he nodded his head. "The white one? Hmm, good choice," Unlatching his arm from my shoulders, he picked it up off the rack, and started carrying it to the counter.

"So why is it called Hydroflex? It doesn't look very flexible to me," I asked him. He let out a light chuckle. "That's just what the brand that made it is called. It doesn't really bend, silly."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh."

He put his board over the counter and the same lady that I told off a few minutes ago was standing right there. "I see you've picked out a board?"

Nah, duh! What else would it be, a dolphin?

Natsu nodded and smiled widely. "Sure did. Thanks by the way," The lady blushed and looked down nervously. "Well, it's my job so...it was nothing."

"I helped him pick it out, by the way," I chimed in. The lady sent a quick glare at me, as she rung up the board. "That will be $234.58, sir," Natsu pulled out his wallet and swiped his debit card. I was still a bit shocked at the price. Why was it so expensive?!

"Thank you, and I hope you come again," Natsu just nodded his head and grabbed his surfboard. Then we started walking out.

"Why is that so expensive?!" I asked him.

"That's a pretty normal price if you want a nice surfboard. It's no big deal," he said shrugging his shoulders with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"You _are_ seventeen, right? What seventeen year old has that kind of money to spend on a surfboard?! I'd understand if it was a iPhone or something, but a board?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked at me slightly agitated. "Well, I _am_ a surfer, Lucy. So it's not just _some board. _Having a good board is a top priority in a surfer's life, and just to be exact, I'm eighteen."

"Seventeen, Eighteen, just a one year difference," I mumbled, crossing my arms and huffing. We walked through the small line of shops, and I heard my stomach growl. My eyes widened in surprise, and I felt my face begin to heat.

Natsu looked at me and smiled, laughing. "If you're hungry, why didn't you just say so?"

I stubbornly swiped my head the other way and slightly pouted, standing still in my spot.

He stopped once he noticed my lack of presense and turned around towards me, then he strode over.

Once he was standing directly in front of me, he leaned down to my level and patted my head lightly. I huffed, his height suddenly agitating me.

"You can be so cute at times, y'know?" he gushed, smiling warmly.

I stared at his pearly white teeth and the warm twinkle in his eyes, that could even outshine the sun.

I felt my face growing hotter as each second passed, but this time,

I wasn't so sure if it was from embarrassment.

* * *

...

We sat down, as we began to eat our food. We were currently in a super packed RcRonalds. The lines were almost a mile long and we had to wait nearly thirty minutes just to get our food. It was just as hard finding a seat.

Natsu had ordered about eight cheeseburgers, five drinks, and six fries, making my Quarter Pounder Combo Meal look small. And I just had to wonder—

"Why are you not fat?" I asked as I ate a fry. He was busy stuffing his face, and had stopped when I asked the question. He quickly gulped down his food.

"Cause, I exercise. Maybe you should try it."

I smacked my lips. "Why?"

"So you can get abs like these," he took a hand and lifted up his shirt.

I inhaled a sharp breath as the drink I had in my other hand slipped from my grasp. I was awestruck by his chiseled to perfection, abdominals.

Oh_ god_, his toned, and _very_ well defined abs. I felt my hands behin to shake, just itching to feel them gliding under my fingertips. My mouth somehow formed an 'o' shape, my eyes glued to the spot.

He took his hands off the hem of his shirt, and it slowly fell back down in a clump of ruffles.

My eyes were still glued though, almost as if I had X-Ray vision.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I snapped out of the alluring trance and looked up at his face, "Huh?"

He looked at me with an amused, cocky smirk lining his features, "Are you one of those perverts you were talking about earlier?"

"Sh-Shut up!" I flusteredly yelled. Dang, I can't believe I just did that in front of him.

His eyes glanced down to the floor. "Look, you even spilled your drink lost in my sexiness,"

I looked down too. When did that happen? I started to reach down to get it, but he held up a hand, "I'll get it for you."

He bent down, and just as he was about to pick it up, his sunglasses slipped off.

His eyes widened in shock as he let out a gasp, "Oh, no..."

"Eeeeekkkk! It's Natsu Dragneel!" A girl yelled out. Everyone else turned their head and their eyes lit up in amazement and excitement.

"Natsu! I love you!"

"Natsu, be my girlfriend!"

"Please marry me!"

"Damn, he is soooo hot."

"Look at me Natsu!" All the girls yelled out. I slightly grimaced at the shrill screams.

He looked at me with a panicked expression. "Come on, Lucy. We gotta get out of here!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me from my seat. As soon as we got up, girls swarmed all around us, blocking our escape. They sent deathly glares at me, as if they were just noticing I was here. Some of them had hurt looks on their faces.

"Natsu, who is she?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?!"

"I thought you were single!" Another girl yelled.

Natsu tried to call them down, but they kept caving in and talking to him, and me too not so surprisingly.

"Get away from him, bitch!" One girl yelled. I guess that remark was aimed at me.

I sent a glare, "If anything, your the bitch!" I shot back.

"Don't call her a bitch you freaking slut!"

"Get the hell away from Natsu!"

Anger started to seeth through me. Gosh I hated these fan girls!

"So she can call me a bitch, but I can't call her one? You all are so unbelievably desperate it's pitiful!" I shot back.

"You think you're all that just cause you get to be with Natsu?" Someone else shouted. Natsu swiped a hand in front of me. "Don't talk about Lucy! She's just a friend, and nothing more," he sent a glare to all of them that shut them up.

They all stared at us in silence, still holding the circle, then some idiot fan girl broke the silence.

"If she's not your girlfriend, then why are you holding hands?!" I looked down at my hand to see Natsu was still holding it. Why?

I felt something hit my cheek, and I looked down to see that it was a ketchup packet. Then I saw a pickle hit my shoe, and before I knew it, the girls had erupted into angry shouts and were throwing things at me. Napkins, ketchup, burgers...

Tears dared to fall out my eyes, but I was gonna stay strong. Natsu continuously tried to stop the angry mob of girls, but nothing seemed to be working.

I was getting real tired of this. So you know what I did? That's right.

I ran up to a girl who had a mustard bottle raised into the air, bought my arm back and punched her square in the jaw. She stumbled back into another girl, squirting out the contents onto her. The girl got angry and pushed her away, making her bump into someone else.

I punched another girl, then another, and another one. And before I knew it, it was an all out brawl. Girls were punching and kicking each other. Natsu was gently pushing girls out the way and trying to block attacks that were coming to me.

I was already on the verge of crying, but what happened next, tipped me over. I felt lots of cold, icy fluid pour onto my head, dripping down my shirt, and soaking it thoroughly. Someone had poured a drink on me!

I felt tears start to trickle down my face, as they mixed in with the drink, allowing me to at least hide my shame.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, wrapping his warm arms around me protectively.

"I understand you like me and all, but do you really have to be so mean?" He yelled, angrily to the girls. "Do I really not even have the right to hang out with friends anymore?!"

"I love all my fans, but you just seriously make me sick sometimes," he hissed, glaring and snorting in disgust.

"Now get out of my way, before I make you," he threatened, a dark tone lacing his words.

I cried in his shirt, soaking it also.

Why was Natsu so angry? Was it because they made me cry?

All the girls spread out to make way for us to get through. As soon as it was enough space to squeeze through, we ran out, him dragging me behind him.

And as we ran throughout the night, even considering the circumstances, I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of happiness as I savored the feeling of his big, warm hands wrapped protectively around mines, leading me to safety.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**As a request from the author, and your friend...Please review, follow, and fav! I really wanna know what you thought about the chapter!**

**EDITED: 2/24/15**


	5. The Past

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 5_

After the whole dilemma in RcRonald's, Natsu and I ran into the small shed where we had first met. It was still nighttime out, and I hadn't exactly checked the time yet, or been able to.

Natsu was propped up against the wall, with me sitting in between his legs. For some reason, Natsu still had me pressed tightly against his chest, holding me close to his body.

I hadn't known how long we had been in here either... so I just closed my eyes as I listened to Natsu's steady heartbeat. It was so soothing...and I could slightly feel his hot breaths fanning over the top of my head. I wonder, why is he still holding on to me? I had stopped crying long ago. I wanted to see what kind of expression he had on his face. Was he sleeping? I couldn't exactly tell since my face was pressed so tightly against his chest. We sat there in silence for a while longer.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

With some extra force, I manged to dislocate my face from his chest, and I looked at him. He stared back at me with pain filled eyes, and it made my heart clench in sadness.

I slightly smiled, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault anyways."

Natsu's eyebrows creased in worry. "I really am sorry, Lucy. I should have known this was gonna happen if my cover was blown. I was just thinking about myself, and not what would happen to you."

I waved my hands in front of my face. "No, Natsu! It's okay, really. I had a fun time today, despite what happened. I mean it wasn't that bad."

He let out a light laugh. "So seeing you crying wasn't 'that bad'? Well, it sure did make me a helluva lot angrier than I thought I'd be. But really, I couldn't believe it when you just started punching people. That really caught me off guard."

He smiled sincerely as he gazed at me. "You really are a strong girl."

I slightly blushed. "I did what I wanted to. I was getting tired of them talking about me and ranting about how I'm your girlfriend and stuff," I turned my head the other way and crossed my arms.

"Do you...not want to be my girlfriend?"

My head jolted back to look at his face, and I let out a slight gasp. He looked serious! I stared into his eyes...his scintillatingly bright olive green eyes that looked even more miraculous with the moonlight shining on his face, making them shimmer. The shadows dancing across his face made him look more mature and just...different.

Without noticing it, my face had suddenly become extremely hot and my heart felt like it was racing a hundred miles a minute. Date him? Natsu? We just met yesterday, so why am I even contemplating this?!

The seriousness flew straight off of Natsu's face in an instant as he erupted in laughter. I looked at him strangely. Why was he laughing?

He patted my head, "I was only playing, silly. Don't think so hard!"

I blushed even harder in embarrassment and punched him in his arm. "Natsu, you jerk!"

He sighed as he rubbed his arm and raised an eyebrow. "So you were actually thinking about it, huh? It's nice to know you see me that way, Lucy."

I huffed. "Don't get your hopes up."

I glanced back at Natsu and noticed he was looking out the window of the small shed. He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Natsu?" I cautiously asked, "What's wrong? You were all playful a few seconds ago."

"I was just...thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"About why I even do this. Why I let my friends get hurt. Why I have to hide myself when I go out in public. Why I have to put up a mask..."

I stared at him as a slight breeze blew in, making his hair sway slightly. With the moonlight shining on him and the breeze ruffling through his hair, it made him look almost mystical.

"Why...do you do it?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause, I'm just curious," I responded.

He chuckled. "Well, if you really wanna know, I'll tell you," he sucked in a deep breath before he continued, " My dad...he has been the reason...for everything," he slowly bought up his wrist and smiled at the bracelet he was wearing, the one with the muffler on it.

"Oh! I remember you telling me a bit about him. Continue please?" I asked.

"Quite impatient, are we?" he asked, lifting up an eyebrow, "But, since you're so eager, I'll tell you."

"Ever since I was little, my dad had always wanted me to be a surfer. At first, I disagreed with him, absolutely refusing every time he attempted to give me surfing lessons. But after about two years of his constant nagging, I finally gave in. I mean, he always boasted about how fun surfing was, and when I would watch him win competitions it made me so proud of him...it made me admire him and wanna try it for myself."

A nostalgic, yet saddened smile crossed his face as he continued,

"That happened when I was around the age of seven, and from that point on I began having surfing lessons everyday. I learned many new, fun, and exciting things. I would burst with joy every time I touched my board, and my adrenaline would rush every time I learned a new technique, or perfected a move. Those feelings were very new to me at the time, and that was when I began to realize that I had fallen in love...with the sport called surfing."

He fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist before he continued, "When I was twelve, I felt I wanted to do more, more than just surf the waves with my dad. Although it was fun, I felt like I was missing out on something, something big and adventurous."

_Flashback_

_Natsu POV_

_"Dad! Dad!" I yelled running into the kitchen, holding up a newspaper. "I heard they're having a surfing competition this weekend! Can I be in it?" I looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He grabbed the newspaper from my hands and scanned over it. Once he was done, he looked at me. "You think you're ready for it?" he asked me. _

_I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Can I do it? Please? Please? Pleeeeeease?" I begged. He let out a light laugh. "Sure. I don't see why not." I jumped up and cheered. Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet, with a strange looking muffler on it. "Hold out your hands," I did as I was told and he dropped it into my hands, and wrapped my fingers around it._

_"Think of it as your good luck charm. Take this and become the best surfer out there, Natsu. I know you can do it. I've known ever since you were born. I'm as proud as a father can be," he smiled at me warmly and ruffled my hair._

_I smiled back just as widely._

_End of Flashback_

Lucy POV

"Later on I actually won that surfing competition. I was the youngest surfer to ever win one where we lived at. I ran to my dad and showed him the medal I had won, and he pulled me into a tight hug and ruffled my hair. And he smiled. The biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. The happiest I had ever seen him."

"I felt like a fire had been lit inside me. I felt that I had taken the first step to accomplishing my fathers dream. The dream that soon became mine and I still carry it out to this day. Ever since then, I trained harder, worked harder to improve my skills _just _so I could see that smile. Just so I could feel the joy of my father being proud of me."

"What happened to your father?" The words slipped from my mouth without me realizing and I quickly bought a hand up to close it, but it was to late.

The smile fell from Natsu's features as it seemed that the brightness in his eyes dimmed.

"He died. Went into a wave and never came out. We searched...and searched and searched, but his body was never found," Natsu said bitterly clutching onto his shirt. It looked as if he was about to cry.

Now it was my turn to comfort him.

I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him closer to my chest. I slightly sifted my fingers through his rosy pink hair.

"I'm sure your father's very proud of you Natsu. You've made it a long way," I whispered encouragingly, as Natsu remained silent.

"But it really is hard for me," he whispered, "I've always asked myself, 'Why do I even surf if I can't see my dad's smile anymore? What's the point of it all?"

"Do I want him to be proud of me wherever he is now?" Natsu sighed, "I've always told myself that if I keep riding the waves, someday...someday I may find an answer, but it's never came to me. I've realized surfing is like...it's a part of me now, and I can't let go of it. It's become my dream to be the best surfer their is, but...there's always that small bit of doubt I have whenever I even touch my surfboard. I feel like their's an important piece missing, but I just dont know what it is."

"Maybe I'll just never find an answer. I'll just continue with my life thinking that I _have _to surf or it won't feel the same. It won't be right," he had a hopeless look in his eyes.

I looked at him sadly. I didn't know what to do or say.

I gave a weak smile.

"It's—it's alright to cry, Natsu," I whispered

He wrapped his arms around me and clutched onto the back of my shirt.

"Idiot, men don't cry."

He stood up. "Come on. It's getting late."

I stood up too, and started to head for the shed door. I noticed Natsu wasn't following behind me, so I slightly turned around.

A sliver of moonlight shined through a small crevice in the window, making a small pillar of light surround him.

My eyes slightly widened as I saw it— I saw the tears run down his face, silvery pearls of light reflecting off of them, making them shine brighter than any star. I didn't see his tears as a sign of shame or pity. They reflected courage...and his will to live on.

Natsu looked surprised for a moment, but then roughly rubbed them away.

I understood he missed his father and I understood he wanted answers, because it was the same for me.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" I yelled.

Nasty blinked away any remaining wetness, "Oh, yeah."

He trotted behind me and we walked out across the beach. After a while, we arrived at the hotel I was staying in. This was where we parted.

"Thanks, Lucy. I really feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, now that I've actually told someone what's been plaguing me for years," he smiled widely.

And what happened next, went by so fast I don't even know if it was real or not.

Natsu ran up to me, and planted a sweet, tender kiss on my cheek, leaving a burning sensation behind. It felt like it lasted forever, but at the same time it didn't.

He smiled with a very slight blush on his face and ran away, across the beach. "See you tomorrow!" he yelled

I just stared at his running figure in a daze. The kiss still lingered on my cheek. It was very warm..and made my insides feel fuzzy.

Maybe...just maybe...I was starting to see Natsu Dragneel...as more than just a friend.

* * *

**Thanks lovelies,for all the reviews you gave me! I'm really super duper happy,so thank you very much. Wow,I'm really surprised this story is doing so well. When I first started on it,I never thought it would make it this far honestly.**

**Anyways,tell me what you thought about the chapter,will ya? I swear it'll make my day. And please...**

**Review,follow,and fav!**

**EDITED:2/26/15**


	6. Some Cheering Up

**Yeah, so I updated this chapter super fast so can I be rewarded with a review? Anyways, I've got like tons of ideas and prompts flowing through my head for this story right now. I've literally already got about 4 chapters written out. And I did it in one day! So I've just been in my room writing, for my whole Saturday. But I do have a life...I really do! Enjoy the chappie!**

**And for the Guest that kept asking if their were gonna be any more shippings in this story, I hope this chapter answers your question!**

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 6_

"Lucy! Where were you?!" My mother cried as I walked into our suite. As soon as I closed the door, she lunged onto me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Oh, Lu-tan! Please don't worry your dear old mother! I thought you had been kidnapped. It's almost twelve in the morning!"

I slightly gasped at the time, but sweat dropped at my mother.

"Ma, I'm sorry. Some things happened and I was out longer than expected," I slightly blushed remembering the kiss Natsu gave me. I could almost still feel the warmth it sent coursing through my body.

My mother stared at me for a few seconds until her face stretched into a huge grin and her eyes brightened. "It's a boy isn't it? You were with a boy werent you?!" She screamed and started jumping around. "A boy, a boy, a boy!" She chanted clapping. "Oh, my daughter has finally got a boyfriend!"

She wrapped me into a breath taking hug and started jumping up and down forcing me to jump with her unless I wanted my head to be yanked off.

"Ma...it's..not..a boy...friend...!" I struggled to say.

She released me and stopped jumping as she stared at me with a puzzled expression. "Then where were you?"

I looked around nervously. "Well...uh, like I said, a lot of stuff happened and I came home a bit late."

She continued to stare at me, until a bright, carefree smile lined her features. "Okay, then. Just make sure to be home sooner."

She turned around and started to walk back into the kitchen.

"But seriously Lucy, you should consider getting a boyfriend soon. It's kinda lonely without a man in the house and adolescents your age should already..."

Blah blah blah and...blah.

I kinda zoned her out cause we had already went over this conversation a million or more times before.

* * *

I walked onto the beach to get some fresh air. At least, that's what I told myself. I think half of me was looking for Natsu and the other half was convinced I was out just to be out.

I dug my feet in the sand kicking up chunks and mounds. Their were a few run down looking sand castles, so I decided to go ahead and finish the demolition of them by kicking them down.

After destroying a few sand castles and playing in the sand a bit, I decided to just sit down and enjoy the ocean breeze. I watched as the frothy water crashed against the shore, and lightly coated by bare feet in its coolness. I stared out farther to see ships sailing by, and upcoming waves forming.

My eyes widened in awe and amazement as I saw a dolphin jump up in the air and then disappear back into the clear, blue water.

Hearing noises behind me, I turned around out of my own curiousity and saw a group of girls walking by. They seemed to be teenagers and since they were so close, I couldn't help but hear some of their conversation.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Natsu Dragneel! I hear he's got a girlfriend now," I turned around more to see she was holding a newspaper and all her friends were crowing around it.

"What? Now way! Natsu is everyone's Natsu. He even stated in one of his interviews that he wasn't interested in love, let alone a girlfriend!"

"Well, this newspaper says they were seen hanging out earlier that day."

One of the friends snatched the newspaper from her and threw it on the ground. "That's crap. The reporters will make up anything to reel people in. Natsu is everyone's. Always is and always will be."

They continued to talk, and as soon as they were far enough I snatched up the newspaper. What was all this talk about Natsu having a girlfriend?

I unraveled it and spread out some of the wrinkles. My face stared at the heading in complete and utter shock.

_Natsu Dragneel's Potential Girlfriend?!_

I stared at the picture. The extremely large picture on the page. Natsu was holding me in his arms as I cried and the angry mob of girls were surrounding us. I almost ripped the paper right there. Seriously?! They took a picture of me crying? Why couldn't they get the picture where I was beating some sense into those girls? Or when I was talking to them like I didn't give a sh*** that they were talking about me?

These stupid reporters just _had _to get the one time I cry in years on the newspaper! Luckily whoever took it, took a bad picture. It was all blurry and fuzzy and stuff, so you couldn't tell it was me.

I decided to continue reading under the heading.

_Yesterday, Natsu Dragneel and a girl were caught at a RcRonalds fast food restaurant in Shirahima, Japan, __being mobbed by an angry group of his fans. It seems before they were interrupted, Natsu and this girl were eating together. It was also reported that their were sitings of them walking around hand in hand. What could this mean?!_

_It seems that as the girl was getting attacked, Natsu stood up for her, telling his fans off and hugging the said girl tightly to his chest. He said, and I quote—_

_"I love all my fans, but you just seriously make me sick sometimes."_

_ In a very hateful demeanor, if I may add._

_Could the kind hearted and sweet Natsu we all know really say these things? What would push him so far? Is it because of this girl? His potential girlfriend? They were even seen leaving, running out the restaurant holding hands. Who is this mysterious girl and what is she to Natsu Dragneel?!_

I angrily ripped up the newspaper into tiny microscopic pieces, making sure no one could read even a _letter_. I knew that effort was futile though, they probably had millions already printed out.

I huffed and stood up. Me? Natsu's girlfriend? That's complete and utter crap! They seemed to have accidentally left out the part where he said,

_"Can I not even hang out with friends?"_

If they wouldn't have "accidentally" forgot to put it in there, they would know what I am to him and all of this crap would be pointless. I'm his friend, that's all.

Although, yesterday... I was even beginning to think of him as "crush" material. He was such an easy guy to talk to, but obviously I was rushing it. We're just gonna have to stay in the "friend" status for now. I mean, we've only known each other for about three days. It was idiotic of me to even consider it judging by the completely different worlds we live in and the fact that I barely know him!

I angrily stomped across the beach. What a load of bull. All of this is nonsense. I never signed up to be in a newspaper. I never agreed to have them write an article about me!

I hope these stupid reporters never find out who I am so I can remain a "mystery" forever!

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," A voice whistled sarcastically beside me.

I turned sharply,"What do you want?!" I hollered, not really caring who it was I was yelling at.

When my eyes actually took notice of who the person was, it did not make my temper any better.

"Hey, loli cakes."

"What do you want, Sting?" I irritatededly huffed.

He held up two hands in front of his face in surrender.

"I just wanted to know why you look like a volcano just threw you up."

"That's none of your business," I said sharply.

"What's your name?" He asked me raising a eyebrow. I was about to tell him off, but he let out a deep sigh interupting me as he scratched his head. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to pick you up or anything. I'm not even interested in you anymore. I just wanted to try to be friends since you seem different from the other girls."

"And how am I different?" I said narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Well, by now, any other girl would have clobbered me, being lured in by my charm. Either that, or she would've fainted from hearing my voice, or seeing my sexy body."

Then he shrugged. "I see you have no interest in me whatsoever so why should I bother trying?"

I continued to stare at him to see if he was playing at something, but he looked innocent enough. I sighed. "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy, huh?" he pondered, sitting down. He patted the spot beside him and I reluctantly sat down making sure to leave about two feet of space in between us, it was awkwardly silent for what seemed like forever.

"Y'know that's a pretty common name. It's kinda boring," He said casually. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him incredulously.

"A name has got to have a little pizzaz to it. Like Sting. It just reminds you of like a ultra fast race car doesn't it?"

"Not really," I replied dryly.

"Lucy just reminds me of..." He started, "Of a blondie."

"Oh, you mean like you?" I replied

"Nah, like you. Your a blondie."

I just sat there in silence. I was feeling very frustrated.

"So,what's got you in the dumps?" Sting asked leaning his hands back in the sand to support his weight. I lifted up an eyebrow.

"So you actually noticed, huh? I had the impression that you were just a self-centered jerk."

He let out a light laugh and it was surprisingly normal and genuine. "I'm not completely heartless. I notice the little things when it counts."

"So my situation counts?" I asked looking at the side of his face. He smiled and turned to look at me. "Yeah, I guess. I mean you've captured my attention enough, so why not?"

I felt my face begin to heat up ever so slightly.

"Well... rumors. That's all," I said answering his question as I stared out at the ocean.

Sting grimaced. "Ugh, I hate rumors."

I laughed. "I know, right?

"Especially when the rumors aren't true," He added, then he glanced at me. "Is yours?"

I sighed. "No, it's not true."

He blinked as if a lightswitch clicked on in his head. "Is the rumor you were talking about, by any chance, the talk going around that Natsu has a girlfriend?"

A gasp escaped my lips as I felt my cheeks reddening. Why was I even blushing?

"Judging from your expression, I'm pretty sure I hit the mark," Sting cockily answered.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. I saw you two walking around yesterday, holding hands, or wrists or whatever. I thought you both had a little something going on too," he answered, an uncharacteristingly embarrassed look on his face.

"You saw us?!" I screeched.

His mouth spread into an amused grin, "So it is true! Your Natsu's gir-"

I swiped a hand over his mouth to keep him from saying the rest. I sent him a glare telling him to shut up. He gave a nod of his head and I slowly took it off his mouth, quickly wiping my hands off in the sand.

Ew, Sting spit.

"So you are his girlfriend..." He whispered looking at his feet as he wiggled them around.

"I am not," I said sharply.

"Then why did you look so panicked just a second ago?" He inquired.

"Because, you dimwit, if you just blurt it out, everyone will know who I am and I won't be a mystery anymore. I really don't want to have news reporters and the paparazzi following me around like your kind."

I saw a nerve tick on Stings forehead. "I'm not a dimwit," he said through gritted teeth. "And I don't know what you mean by, "my kind" but if your referring to all the sexy and rich people in the world, I'll let you slide."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Just quiet down a bit if your gonna talk, okay?"

"Right. For my princess," he responded sarcastically.

He went back to staring at his toes as he wiggled them around some more. "Don't they look beautiful?" He asked breathily. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was off to dreamland...

"Lucy! Hey Lucy! What ya doing?!" I heard a voice yell, but before I could reply, I got the breath knocked out of me.

I went toppling over in the rough, grimy sand and all I could feel was a warm, hard body on top of mines.

"What do you thing your doing?! Get off me you pervert!" I yelled to whoever the person was on top of me.

They rolled off and I let out a few deep breaths. I slowly lifted up my head as my eyes came in contact with the rosy-haired male in front of me. I sigh of relief instantly escaped my lips.

"Oh, Natsu. It's just you," I said sitting back up and trying to wipe the sand off my thighs.

"Just me?" he asked looking slightly disappointed, "Were you expecting someone else?"

I shook my head. "I was actually expecting to find some fat pervert with slob dripping all down his face on top of me."

"A pervert?" he asked, "Is it because I jumped on top off you? That was a friendly greeting!"

"Friendly greeting my butt..." I put a finger on my chin. "But when I really think about it, you could be classified as a pervert," I told him.

He had a hurt look on his face. "Lucy...why would you ever think that?!" He yelled dramatically.

"There's lot of reasons,actually," I began, "You always drag me to deserted places, you're always touching me in some kind of way, such as holding my hand or my wrist or whatever, and you always seem to find me one way or another..." I started to muse aloud talking more to myself than to Natsu.

I looked at him and his cheeks turned bright pink. "Weird...now that I think about it."

"And you two aren't going out?" I turned my head towards the voice. It was Sting. I had completely forgotten he was here!

"How long have you been sitting right there?" I asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Sting sat his head on one knee. "I've been sitting right here from the start, remember? I was here before the Loli came over here, if your tiny brain can remember. And no, I wouldn't really call it eavesdropping since I didn't have to sneak or struggle to hear it. Anyone could know what you were talking about from a mile away. And yeah, you both are kinda showing a public display of affection. Y'know, the weird kind."

"Public display of affection?!" I screeched.

"Loli?!" Natsu yelled.

I felt my face begin to heat up. Damn, this was making me frustrated. As Natsu and Sting bickered about who was the "loli" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered it seeing it was my mom.

"Hello?" I spoke.

_"Lucy, come home immedietly! I have something super important to show you." _

Then, she hung up.

What was that? She never calls me to tell me things like that. Rather, she never calls me at all! I jumped up.

"Sorry, guys. I gotta go!" And with that, I dashed off.

* * *

.

.

I swiped the card to open the door. As soon as I was about to grasp the handle, the door swung open. What I saw was a surprise I was not expecting, not at all. I was beyond surprised I was... I was...

"Lu-chan!"

My friend, Levy yelled in excitement as she lunged on top off me. She didn't knock me down though, since I was so much bigger than her.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"Your mom told me you guys would be staying here a lot longer than expected, so I decided to come over too! I even bought the rest of the gang with me!"

She opened the door wider to reveal many more people that I hadn't been expecting to see any time soon.

Well...guess my life just got a tad bit crazier...

"Yo," Gray greeted casually, waving a lazy hand.

"I only came cause Levy asked..." Gajeel grunted.

"Erza wanted me to come, so I came," Ezra's boyfriend, Jellal said waving and smiling at me politely.

Wait, I hardly even knew this guy. Why did Erza just decide to bring him with her?

"Sorry for this,Lucy," Erza apologized as if she read my mind, "I didn't know how long we'd be staying, and I couldn't possibly stay away from Jellal." She leaned over and demonstrated a loving gesture, slightly grazing her fingers over his cheek and smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back returning her touch.

Gosh, it scared me how much she changed when she was around him...

"Juvia only came because Gray-sama did. Juvia needs to be by Gray-sama at all times," Juvia said nodding her head and smiling brightly. Gray let out an aggravated groan as he shook Juvia off his arm and stepped away. Juvia voiced her discontent as she pouted and tried to advance once again.

Although Gray always inquired he didn't like her, I could tell he was starting to warm up to her at least a little.

I turned to my mother. "Is this the important thing you wanted to talk about? Why did you invite _all _of _them_?" I asked my mother in disbelief pointing to them.

"Hey!" They all shouted in unison.

"No offense guys," I said quickly dismissing any ill intent.

My mother gazed at me with an uncharacteristingly stern look.

"Well...it turns out I was promoted to work over here in Shirahima starting sometime in August. Of course we will still be on vacation for the time being and will stay at this hotel, but in a few months we will be moving into a actual home and officially staying in this area."

I gasped. "Stay here?! What about my school? What about my friends?!" I yelled shocked to a new extent.

"It's no worry, Lu-chan. We will come to visit as much as possible. That's why we came while your still on vacation, so we could be with each other till it's time...to part," she muttered sadly.

I felt tears threatening to fall out my eyes. I didn't want this. I didn't want to have to make new friends! I didn't want to have to move to an entirely new place.

"I...I—" I started.

I turned on my heels as I yanked the door open and ran out. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running. I didn't know how far, I just ran. I just had to get out of there.

.

The wind coursed through my hair making it frail wildly in the wind, batting against my face. My feet hurt and we're probaby blistered from running tediously on the rough, grimy sand and my lungs were ready to collapse begging me to stop and retain enough air for them to continue working.

I complied, giving into their far cries of need as I stopped, panting heavily. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my knees. Tears fell out my eyes freely, I tried to stop them. I really did. But they just kept rolling down my face.

I sat heavily in the sand, hurting my butt in the process but I didn't care. I brought my knees up to my chest and just cried. I didn't know how I could live with moving...moving away from the only things I'd known all my life...

"Lucy?" I brought my head up slowly.

"Natsu..." I whispered as more tears fell out my eyes. He was crouched in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm moving," I muttered.

"Moving?"

"Yeah. My mom got promoted to work somewhere in Shirahima. That means I'll be leaving my friends, my home, my family...I'll have to start over."

He took a seat beside me as the ocean breeze blew through his hair making it sway in the wind.

"Going to new places isn't bad, seeing new things aren't bad, starting anew...isn't bad."

I looked up and glared at him. "How would you know Natsu?" I grumbled angrily, wrongly directing my pent up emotions towards him. "How would you know what it's like to be separated from everybody? Everything you know? Be the outsider, the loner?"

"I know what it's like," he whispered.

"I've actually been the outsider. The loner. I've actually _experienced_ it, and I can tell you I've had it worse than you ever will."

My temper cooled. "What are you talking about?"

"I used to live in Hawaii with my dad. But when he...when he left I was all alone. I had no one to care for me and heaven knows what would have happened if they had left me in that house by myself. Later on, my aunt who was my closest relative at the time took me here to live in Japan with her."

Natsu bitterly chuckled. "My mother couldn't even spare the time to even give me a phone call. It's amazing since it was her husband that passed...the _one_ and _only_ father her son had."

He shook his head. "Anyways, when I came to Japan that's when everything went downhill for me. I was here, in a new country sorrounded by new people, new things, and many new experiences. I didn't know the language, and I looked different from everyone else, especially will my unusual hair color. Put it simply I was the ugly duckling—I believed I was an invalid who didn't belong here."

He turned to me and a soft smile grazed his lips. "But as you can see, that's changed. I learned something. I learned to look on the bright side of things. Not to let anything bring me down. I was always a positive, optimistic type of person. When kids made fun of me, I turned it into a joke. I laughed along with everyone, and people lost interest since I let nothing bring me down. Some started to respect my actions and those people later on became some of my best friends. I properly learned the language, made good grades, continued surfing, and I am where I am today because of it."

"What bright side is their in my situation?" I asked bitterly. "I have no one bullying me, so I can't make a joke of it, I know the language so I can't learn it, and I don't surf and don't ever plan on doing it..."

"Will you make new friends?" Natsu asked.

I nodded my head. "But I don't want to..."

"Think about it, you'll be leaving all the people you didn't like behind. You'll never see them again," Natsu reasoned.

I thought about Jenny. She reminded me of Sting in a way. Always thought she was the best thing in existence. Always boasted about how much better she was than everyone else. I surely wouldn't miss that.

"Yeah, that's one thing I'm happy about," I said quietly.

"Will you be on the beach? The beach is where everything happens y'know."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I will be on the beach."

"Will you be happy to wake up and smell the salty, refreshing ocean breeze, see the crystal blue waves, and hear the seagulls chirping?" He asked.

I nodded, slightly starting to feel better just thinking about it. Waking up to clear blue waters, and bright sunshine...

"The world will continue to move on with time, and many more lives will be born, many wars won, and many more smiles will be shared, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Will you be able to see your old friends?"

"Yes," I agreed, my smile widening.

"Will you still be able to see your family?"

"Yes."

"Won't you still have me?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then their is nothing to worry about. As long as you have something to look forward to everyday, you can always find hope."

I smiled widely. "Thanks. I feel a whole lot better now."

"No problem!" He said smiling back just as widely.

"You really are amazing," I said breathily staring as the sunlight reflected off the water making the sea look as though it were filled with diamonds.

"How so?" He asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"After everything you've been through, you still smile as if you haven't got a care in the world."

He smiled strongly and followed my gaze. "Like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

I laughed.

"Say, Lucy," Natsu started. I lifted up an eyebrow.

"Do you...would you go to the Summer Festival with me next week?"

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Another date! Natsu you joker, you... Anyways, sorry Guest! I didn't do the GrayxCana cause I don't really see it. When I think of Gray being with someone in a fic, I always think about either Juvia or Lucy. In this case, it's Juvia. So sorry! But at least I've got the other shippings...? But of course the spot light will be on Natsu and Lucy since this is a NaLu fic. **

**Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**

**And...please Review, Follow, and Fav! Thanks minna-san!**

**EDITED:2/27/15**


	7. Summer Festival

**I really do have to thank all of you! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I actually get feedback on this story. It makes me feel really...happy. And makes me want to keep writing more. I swear,you all,my readers,are surely my BIGGEST inspiration.**

**And I love all of you! :)) Oh,and this is something I've noticed I've never done in my stories,but I realized I should probably do it more often.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Fairy Tail! This is all made for pure entertainment purposes,with Hiro Mashima's characters! Ooh,Hiro. You have no idea how much I love YOU! He really changed my life when he made the series "Fairy Tail" which I do not own!**

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 7_

"Ouch! Are you sure this isn't to tight?" I yelled at my mother. "Lucy, it's suppose to be this way. Haven't you ever seen anyone wear a kimono before?"

I winced in pain as she tied the obi around my waist, creating a neat bow in the back. "There, all done!" She exclaimed. I looked over into the mirror and slightly gasped at my appearance. I barely recognized the reflection I saw in the mirror.

I had on a black kimono with pink floral printing on it. The big and bright pink flowers really made the outfit pop. My hair was put into a side bun and had a flowered barrette clamped to it as an assesory. Levy even went as far as putting me in makeup! I told her not to do it, but Erza strapped me down and I had no choice but to oblige.

I stared at the artificial blush on my cheeks, my extended eyelashes, and the bright red lipstick on my lips. Ahh, this was to much!

"See, you look beautiful, don't you?" Layla asked, stepping up behind me and laying her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Juvia had on a light blue kimono with a navy blue obi and navy blue flowers on it. Erza had on a dark red kimono with a black obi and black flowers on it, and Levy had on a dark green kimono with a white obi and matching flowers on hers. I guess you could say we tried to go with the same theme. All the guys just had on casual clothes.

What party poopers. Makes the girls look like they're trying to hard.

I blushed slightly as I saw everyone's eyes on me.

"You look...nice." Gray complimented.

"Gray-sama!" Julia yelled lightly hitting him on the arm.

I looked around nervously. "Shall we go?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and started walking out the door. I felt kind of left out since everyone had somebody...but me. Jellal and Erza were arm in arm, Levy and Gajeel, and even Gray and Juvia. Although Gray looked very uncomfortable and was trying to pry his arm away.

We made it out the hotel and walked across the beach and into the city where we were suppose to be meeting Natsu. I already explained to him that my friends were coming too, and we would meet at the entrance. By now, we were almost there.

Levy ran over to me. "I can't wait to meet this guy you've been talking about, Lu-chan! Is he hot? Is he nice?" she asked.

I slightly blushed. "Well he's pretty good looking I could say. And yeah, he's super nice. At least, most of the time."

We walked up to the entrance and I saw Natsu leaning against a pole. My face immediately spread into a smile and I ran over to him.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu!" His head shot up and a smile grazed his features. "Hey Lucy!" I neared him and stopped to catch my breath. When I finally looked up I saw Natsu was staring at me, his face matching the color of his hair.

I started to get worried.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked, "I told Levy she did to much. I should have just—"

"No, you look great Lucy," Natsu stated bashfully, directing his attention elsewhere. One hand covered half of his face.

"You look really, really good," he repeated, whispering, with an expression I couldn't exactly read.

Finally taking in his words I felt my face begin to heat up a thousand degrees a second.

"Uh, t-thanks," I said looking down in embarrassment. "You look good too."

He had on a orange shirt that said, 'I love the sun' in white letters and a pair of khaki shorts. I also noted he had on his sun glasses.

"So this is him, huh?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Levy and the whole gang.

"How long have you all been right there?!" I exclaimed in shock, completely forgetting we traveled here together. I was hoping they hadn't seen anything.

"We saw everything," Levy said wryly with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Natsu looked slightly confused as he stared at the cluster of teens.

"Oh, Natsu, these are my friends," I said waving a hand over to them. "The short blue haired girl is Levy."

"Hey, Natsu! Lu-chan has told me so much about you!"

Natsu lifted up an eyebrow. "Oh, has she now?" he asked in a amused tone. I blushed even deeper. "Levy, be quiet!"

She giggled. "Sorry." Although I knew she didn't mean it.

"The big, mean looking dude is her boyfriend, Gajeel," Gajeel sent a glare to me then looked at Natsu.

"I really don't care about who ya is or anything, so I'd prefer it if ya didn't speak to me."

"Quite a nice fellow aren't you?" Natsu said sarcastically, "And you're her boyfriend?" Natsu asked questioningly pointing to Levy. Gajeel nodded.

"Hmm, you're quite the...unique couple," he said although it looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"The red haired one is Erza, and the light blue haired man beside her is her boyfriend." Natsu nodded towards them and Jellal nodded back. Erza just sent him a glare. "You better not do anything to hurt Lucy or I swear I'll..."

"Erza it's fine. He's done anything but hurt me."

She crossed her arms and huffed, muttering incoherent words.

"And lastly, this is Juvia, and this is Gray," I gestured towards them.

"Juvia is Gray-sama's girlfriend!" she yelled out.

"No your not," Gray stated coldly.

She pouted. "You dont have to deny it..."

I clasped my hands together. "Now that introductions are over, it's time to have some fun!"

Everyone cheered, fist pumping the air. We all began to walk through the entrance towards all the booths. I turned behind me to see Levy and everyone else, excluding Natsu, in a small circle talking to each other.

"Come on guys!" I yelled. They all shot their head up. "Coming!" Then they trotted to catch up with me and Natsu. I narrowed my eyes. Weird...

"So what do you wanna do first?" Natsu asked looking around at the different booths available.

I put a finger on my chin. "Well, I've always wanted to try that fishing game!" He smiled as we walked over to a booth.

"Hey young fella's!" the man working the booth exclaimed. "To play this game, I'll give you six balls and the goal is to get at least three of the six inside one of those jars! If you win, you get to take home a free fish!"

My eyes brightened. "Ooh, Natsu can we do it? Can we do it?!" I exclaimed happily.

Natsu laughed as he took out his wallet.

"What are you getting that out for?" I asked him.

"The game is 100 yen. We can't play for free."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You don't have to pay for it if you don't want to..."

"It's okay, Lucy. I want to pay for it, if it's for you."

I felt my face begin to heat. Why did everything he say have to have such an effect on me?

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Okay..." he handed the money to the man, and he gave Natsu six balls. He then gave the balls to me.

I looked at him slightly surprised. "I can do it?"

He nodded.

"But you paid for it."

"Lucy it's alright. I told you I _want _to do this. No one is forcing me to," I looked at him slightly unsure of myself. He was being incredibly nice to me today. I guess I liked this sweet side to him.

I took the balls from his hand as I tried to line my hand up with one of the jars and threw it, failed miserably. One ball out—five more to go.

.

.

I sighed unhappily. "In the end, I still didn't get my fish."

"It's alright Lucy. There is always next time."

"Whenever that'll be," I muttered.

Now that I thought about it, where did Levy and the rest of them go? I blinked as if a lightbulb went off in my head. I knew they were planning something...

We moved through the crowd of people to try to get to the next booth. It had suddenly gotten jam packed with people filing in from every direction in sight, making walking difficult.

My hand instinctively reached for Natsu's, so I wouldn't be separated from him, but I was a second too late. A guy pushed to get in front on me, separating me from Natsu. I silently cursed under my breath and shoved the person away for me. When I finally caught sight of him, he was far ahead of me and their was no way I could push through all the people. "Natsu! Natsu!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to notice me.

Blinded by the commotion, I didn't see the man beside me and I bumped into him. He spilled the drink he had in his hand all over his shirt.

"I'm sor-"

"Watch where you're going would ya? You made me spill this all over myself," he glared angrily at me and shoved me roughly, sending me toppling over into the shrubs that were behind the booths.

I stood up and dusted myself off. When did people get so rude...?

"Don't just push girls like that, you douche!" I yelled hoping the man who pushed me heard it.

I looked around aimlessly, searching for Natsu with little luck.

I sighed seeing as in this crowd, it was hopeless.

How did I end up all alone?

I trudged over to a bench and sat there. I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my face in my hands.

Why did this have to happen to me? This was suppose to be a fun day out with friends...with Natsu. And now the group of eight I was in, has narrowed down to just one, which so luckily happened to be me. Where did the others even go anyways? I wonder, is Natsu looking for me? Is he worried?

I continued to stare at everyone else having the time of their lives for about another half hour, hoping someone would find me. Or at least someone I knew would walk by. I stared sadly as I saw couples walking by. Feeding each other, laughing, kissing, hugging, holding hands...I had never felt the need to have a boyfriend before, but now I felt so lonely...so left out.

I stared up at the sky as the dazzlingly bright stars winked down at me. I couldn't help but feel that they were mocking me as they danced happily in the sky, whilst my situation was the exact opposite. I bought my eyes down to the world surrounding me, golden and warm lights radiating off of booths and street corners.

I blinked slightly when I saw it—I saw the flash of pink in the crowd. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was him. It had to be. I jumped up so fast, you would think I was Flash, and ran over to him.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I yelled as I pushed through more people until he was right in front of me. We made eye contact, and he looked like he was trying to tell me something his mouth couldn't. But it didn't matter.

I stared at him in anger and disbelief. But what outweighed that was, disappointment and sadness. For some reason, I felt as though I had been betrayed.

Natsu stood there with two busty girls with barely any clothing on, way above his age, latched onto both sides of his arms. I felt anger boil up inside me.

"Natsu, you...you jerk!" I yelled as I turned around and ran away. I ran though the people, knocking over things and pushing people out of my way. How could he do this to me? Everyone is just mocking me. Rubbing in that they have something I don't. I nearly choked on the emotions running dry in my throat.

In the midst of my running, I felt a hand cup mine, holding me in place. Somehow, he had caught up to me.

My cheeks instantly flared, although he had done this to me before.

"Don't run, Lucy," he pleaded, his expression soft.

"Why don't you just go back over there to those pretty girls?" I said mockingly, angrily. "You don't care about me anyways."

"Lucy, I invited you. Not them. I want to spend this night with _you,_" He said, almost pleaded.

I closed my eyes. "Then why were you with them?"

"They attacked me and they wouldn't let go no matter what I did."

I opened my eyes to see his face was written with guilt.

"Hottie-kuuunn! Where'd you go?" I turned to see the girls who were with him. They must have been looking for him.

He tightened the grip he had on my hand. "Come on," he pulled me and we ran through the crowd.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

* * *

We both sat in the grass on a hill, panting hard.

"Phew. That was a close one," Natsu said wiping his forehead.

He turned and smiled at me. "Just to make sure you don't go wondering off again, what's your number?"

"My number?"

He nodded. "Yeah, your cell number. Just in case we get separated again, I can call you."

"Umm, okay," I told him my number and he took out his phone and put it in. He then raised his phone so that it was angled at me.

"What are you—?"

_Click._

"This will be your contact photo," Natsu said pressing a button. I blushed. "Hey, give me that back!" I yelled reaching to grab for it. "Get it yourself!" He teased raising it high up in the air. I reached and stretched my arm out to try and grab my phone, and during my desperate attempt, I ended up falling over right on top of Natsu.

After the impact, I opened my eyes and they met dark green ones. His eyes were wide with shock and I was pretty sure mines were too. Our faces were just millimeters apart, and our lips were even closer...

"Uh, Lucy, mind getting off me?" Natsu asked sheepishly.

"O-Oh. Sorry," I apologized awkwardly, scrambling out of his personal space. My heart was beating so fast.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my number. Y'know, since I have yours and all," he handed me a slip of paper, though his hands were slightly shaking. Then he handed me his phone. "Here, take a picture and I'll send it to you."

I held up the phone and Natsu smiled widely putting up a peace sign. I couldn't help but feel a bit fluttery on the inside. His smile always made me feel that way...

_Click._

"There, now we have each others numbers."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, this'll prove convenient in the long run."

_BOOM!_

I looked up at the starry night sky and saw a charade of colors dancing around in an array of patterns.

"The fireworks have started," Natsu stated breathily, smiling as more fireworks popped into the sky. The vibrant colors danced across his face, creating shadowy hues.

I looked up too and enjoyed the fireworks show as different patterns popped into the sky at each loud burst. They were so beautiful and colorful...

As I stared up at the sky, the stars...they didn't seem to mock me anymore. No, they delivered a message so much more powerful, so much more beautiful than that. They were winking alright, but it was almost as if they were wishing me luck. For what reason, I didn't know yet.

A small smile graced my lips as I savored this moment of bliss because...

Somehow, I didn't feel like the one left out anymore. I felt as if I was _apart_ of it.

I noticed my hand was considerably warm and I glanced down and saw Natsu's hand was still intertwined with mine. Maybe he had forgot to let go, maybe he didnt.

I didn't care though, because I surely wasn't going to tell him to let go.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yayyyy! NaLu fluff in this chapter. Hope it pleased you guys even a bit.**

**Please review,follow,and fav!**

**EDITED:2/27/15**


	8. A Visit to His House

**EDITED: 2/28/15**

Whoooo! Just came back from the beach! I had fun...and I got some ideas for this story, and even started thinking about writing a new one! Yaaaayyyyy!

Oh, and a lot of you were expecting them to kiss last chapter weren't you? Hehe. Don't worry though. It's just gonna take some time. Y'know development, getting to know each other better, actually really starting to like each other? Or, accidents could happen...Who knows! Just stay for the ride, peeps.

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 8_

I woke up with a yawn, stretching out my taut muscles. Levy lay beside, snuggled up in the covers. Erza and Juvia were sleeping in the bed across from us. I reached over to grab my phone off the bed stand and checked the time to see that it was just 7:30. Why did I wake up so early? I also had a message from...Natsu?

My eyes widened in shock. I had totally forgot I gave my number to him! I clicked on it, opening it up.

_"Good Morning, Lucy! I just wanted you to know I had a lot of fun last night. Thanks for the great time. ;)"_

I felt my face begin to heat and a light sqeal escaped from my lips. For some reason my mind interpreted that a whole different way from how it was intended to be. Maybe he did it on purpose? I know how he likes to tease me.

Seeing as I wasn't sleepy anymore I rose from the bed and proceeded to the kitchen.

Memories flooded into my head of what happened yesterday.

Flashback

_"Lu-chan! I got tickets to go to a concert tomorrow!"Levy exclaimed._

_ I slightly smiled. "I hope you and Gajeel have fun."_

_"No, silly. I got four tickets. That mean you and Natsu can come too!"_

_My eyes narrowed as I stared at her. "Why did you ask me when you could have asked someone else?"_

_She glanced to the side nervously. "I-I asked everyone else, but they said they already had plans..."_

_"By the way, during the festival, why did you all just disappear?" I asked, seemingly curious._

_"Just take the tickets, and don't forget to ask him!" She shoved the tickets in my hands and ran off._

End of Flashback

I seriously don't know what goes through her mind sometimes...

I grabbed out a bottle of orange juice and some leftover pizza we had yesterday. I didn't even bother to heat it up. I was too lazy to walk across the kitchen and put it in the microwave so I just took a seat and began to chomp it down—and then I realized—cold pizza and orange juice don't exactly go together.

I made a slight frown as I finished gulping down my juice and I wiped my mouth off. Then, I headed over to the bathroom and proceeded to do my morning routine. Brush my teeth, wash my face, ect.

Once I was done freshening up and putting on clothes, I grabbed my phone and decided to head down to the beach for a morning walk. I caught a glance at the tickets that were lying on the table and shoved them in my other pocket, just for the heck of it. I decided to leave my shoes since I was only gonna be walking on sand anyways.

.

.

I walked onto the beach, letting the cool breeze sway through my hair as I enjoyed the calming natural music the waves sent through my ears. This was the most peaceful I had ever seen the beach, since most people were probably in their beds sleeping right now, so it was actually pretty deserted.

As I continued to walk, I noticed a figure in the waves. As I got closer, I realized it was...

"Natsu!" I yelled. His head jolted up towards my voice and a wave came crashing in, knocking him off his board and into the water. I cringed at the sight.

Darn...I had interrupted his concentration.

He quickly resurfaced from the water, coughing and sputtering a bit as he came up. Then with his board in one hand, he paddled to shore. Once he reached, he stood there and shook his head side to side, making tiny droplets of water propel off his hair and into the air. The light made them shine like pearls and I couldn't help but stare.

Eventually he walked over to where I was standing and I snapped out of my daze.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu," I apologized.

"It not a problem, really. It was about time for me to stop anyways," he reassured, his hair matted to his head.

"Do you usually do this?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I usually start around 5:30 and stop around 8 or until people start coming to the beach. I like being...in the zone. If you wanna call it that."

"Oh," I said.

"Why are you always here anyways? Do you not have anything to do? Or do you really just wanna see me that badly?" He asked smirking.

"I didn't even know you would be up at this time of day!" I yelled.

He laughed. "I was just kidding. Calm down."

I huffed and crossed my arms, turning away from him.

"Can you help me with something?"he asked.

I slightly turned my head. "With what?"

"I need you to fix something for me. Just come, please?"

I hesitantly nodded my head. "Okay, I guess..."

...

We arrived at a humongous house. It looked like a place where the rich would live. It was at least six times bigger than my own home, back in Tokyo.

"Is this...where you live?" I asked breathlessly staring up at the huge house.

"Yeah," He replied causally.

"Wow...didn't know surfers got paid this much..." I breathed, in shock.

"They don't," he inquired, "My mom is sort of like a famous musician. After I moved out of my aunts place, she bought this home for me and basically sends me money every month to pay for necessities. Although I've never talked to her before, she somehow knows all my whereabouts and what's going on in my life. My aunts told me lots of stories and showed me many pictures of her though. So I can imagine what kind of person she is."

"Wow.." I said pretty awestruck. "Your mom's really something..."

His face contorted into a frown. "No she's not," He walked up to the door and opened it. "You coming?"

I was stuck in my tracks for a second, but quickly recovered. I nodded and trotted up the steps and into his home. I was even more amazed on how it looked on the inside. I was surprised it wasn't messy. It was amazingly tidy for it to be a man's home.

And it also had little furniture so it was very spacious. He had about three boards propped against one wall, and I was just now noticing he was using the one I had helped him pick out. Also, the wall on the right was glass from floor to ceiling and you could slide them open and closed, like French doors. You could see an open, clear view of the beach from here and I must say that the sight was breathtaking and mystically beautiful.

"What was it you wanted me to fix?" I asked him, tearing my gaze from the view.

He tossed a shirt into my hands. "Some of the buttons got ripped off slightly, and since you're a girl and all, I was hoping you knew how to sow them back on. By the way, the stuff you need is in that cabinet by the T.V."

"So I'm your house maid or something now?" I asked agitatedly.

"No, No!" He said waving his hands in front of his face. "Can't a good friend just do a deed?"

I sighed. "I guess I will...but _just_ because you've helped me quite a bit."

He smiled widely. "Thanks!" Then he zipped over to what I assumed to be the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower!" and then the door shut closed. I let out a sigh as I walked over and yanked open the draw, taking out the fabric and needle.

Then realization struck me. I was in a house. Alone with a guy. A _naked _guy to be exact, and all I have to do is open that door if I want to see...

I shook my head of any shameful thoughts and desided to get to work. My mind kept unconsciously slipping to other things as I tried to stay focused on sowing the fabric in front of me. But I just couldn't stay focused, and before I knew it, I had slipped into Lala land.

I heard the door creak open and my head shot up, I had just noticed that I had begun to doze off. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at Natsu step out of the steamy room in all his glory.

The black jogging pants he had draped lowly on his waist did a fine job in highlighting his tanned, bare upper body, accentuating all of the artfully crafted muscles. A small, white towel was draped around his neck, with him drying his hair off with one end of it. I had seen Natsu without a shirt on the first time we met, but that time he wasn't _wet_. He didn't have small, sweetly seductive droplets of water traveling down every nook and ridge in his body, and he wasn't radiating such a strong, intoxicatingly addictive smell.

My eyes were glued. Although I don't like Natsu in _that way_, I'm still a perfectly healthy teenage girl. It's not wrong for me to ogle the opposite gender's body is it? And did I tell you how much of a muscle freak I was?

And believe me, I saw _plenty_.

_'Muscles...muscles...abs...pectorals...biceps...triceps..muscles...MUSCLES!' _

The inner Lucy yelled in frustration. I could feel my hands starting to reach towards him against my will.

"Lucy, is you finger bleeding?" Natsu asked worriedly as he crouched in front of me. Oh god, OH GOD. I swear my nose was about to start bleeding if he didn't get away from me. I was about to go crazy!

"Give me your hand," He demanded.

"Huh?" I stupidly uttered.

He grabbed my hand and placed my finger in his mouth as he lightly sucked. I blushed eighteen billion shades darker than the _darkest_ shade of red.

"N-Natsu..." I stuttered as the hot, wetness encased my finger. His tongue slithered across the tip of my finger and it sent a wave of pleasure down my spine. I looked at his lips which were enclosed around my finger and I just realized how plump they looked...they weren't all thin and crispy like other boys I'd seen. My eyes wandered down to his pectorals...his chest. His well-chiseled chest...

I squeezed my eyes shut as I started to back away. This was to much...why was he so perfect?!

I felt my foot hit something, and all of a sudden, sweet, soft music began to waft through the thick silence as Natsu's eyes shot open. I took this time to yank my finger out his mouth and backed away at least five feet from him.

"I-Idiot! How did you know I didn't have aids?! You could have gotten it too!"

"But you don't, do you? So it's safe," he mumbled, distractedly.

My ears tuned into the music that was playing. I could tell it was a professional violinist, by the way they played. The sound vibrating off of the strings went straight to my heart, making it clench tightly. It sounded so unbelievably breathtaking, so sensational... so...real. It made so many emotions swell up in me and I wanted to cry.

I glanced to my right to see their was a stereo right beside me. Why was I just now noticing it...? In front of the stereo was a cd case and I picked it up. The cover had a huge white flower on it and a name was written in cursive on the front.

"Eu-"

"Europa?" I questioned, reading the name.

Natsu nodded his head. "That's...that's my mom's name. This is her composition."

"Wow...this music is so beautiful..." I breathed. Natsu reached over and clicked it off.

"Why'd you stop it?" I asked disappointed

"It makes me mad," he stated bitterly. "She prioritizes music over her own son. Her own creation. She's never once been with me throughout my whole life. I've never seen her in person or even heard her voice before. Yet, she has the nerve to send me stuff every month? To actually try to act a little like a mother after dads gone?"

"I just can't forgive her," Natsu got up and went into his room.

I stared at his silhouette as he walked in and closed the door. It seemed like everyday I was learning more and more about Natsu..and his past. I hate when he tells me about those things because he always has such a pained expression. It always makes me feel guilty when he's always being so open and honest with me, yet I've hardly told him a single thing about my past...

My head shot up when I heard a door creak. Natsu came out with a shirt on. Thank god...

I suddenly remembered the tickets I had in my pocket. I stood up and fidgeted slightly.

"Say Natsu, wanna go to this concert with me today? It's at four."

"Today?" He asked. He put his hand on his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know. How would this benefit me?"

"Natsu! I went when you asked me!" I yelled.

He started walking towards me with a smirk on his face. "Well...that's because you like me right?"

"Uh, I-I..." I said backing away as he got closer. My back pressed up against a wall. I was trapped. He inched his way closer till he was standing directly in front of me. He was so close, I could feel his breath fanning over my face.

"You like me, don't you Lucy?" He breathed in my ear. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

He grabbed a piece of my hair and stroked it. "Maybe I'll go if you provide me with a bit of...service," he whispered huskily.

I felt my knees start to go weak.

"N-Natsu..what are you...?"

I heard him chuckle, and then he burst into a laugh. "Haha! Lucy I swear you are the easiest person to tease!"

I felt my face heat up from anger and embarrassment. "Ugh, whatever," I said stomping away from him. "Your unbelievable." I took a seat at one of the red stools in his kitchen.

He walked over and slid into the seat across from me. "You know I was just kidding Lucy. I always am! I can't believe you always fall for it," he said snickering.

"Well you shouldn't make it sound so believable..." I muttered.

"Anyways, I wasn't kidding about the service," he said looking into my face seriously.

I felt a blush begin to creep onto my cheeks. "You weren't?"

"I want you to cook me something to eat," he said

I don't know why,but I let out a breath of relief. "Oh, so that's what you meant..."

He raised up and eyebrow in amusement. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Well...y'know cause you were doing all that stuff before I just..."

"Oh, so you were thinking about naughty service..." He assumed smirking. "Didn't know you thought about that kind of stuff, Lucy."

"Y-You made me think that way!" I stuttered. "Y-You were backing me up into a wall,a-and whispering stuff in my ear! Who wouldn't think you were talking about that?!" I yelled, feeling my ears growing hot.

"Yeah, sure I did. Just get to making me some food."

I scowled at him as I got up from my seat. Who does he think he's dealing with, teasing me and ordering me around? I let out a huff. But...this is for Levy. I'm pretty sure she paid money for these tickets and I wouldn't want it to go to waste.

"What do you want, _dear_?" I asked in an aggravated voice.

"Well, _honey_, I would like some eggs and sausage. Make it snappy," he added. I felt a nerve tick in my head. He was really pushing my buttons and he seemed to know he was doing it.

I angrily got out a pan and dug in his refrigerator for the sausage and eggs. Now that I thought about it, this was quite simple to make. It should take me no more than five minutes.

I took out the sausage and slapped it on the grill, and set the timer for about three minutes, then I cracked the egg in a bowl and began to whisk. I noticed eyes were boring into me.

"Do you really have to stare?" I asked.

"Yeah, its interesting," he responded continuing to stare. I just sighed.

"Do whatever you want then," I mumbled under my breath.

I poured some butter into the pan and then the eggs over it. Once that was done, I took the sausage off the grill put it on a plate, and slapped the eggs on there, tossing it in front of Natsu.

He stared at it incredulously. "Is this all?" He asked pointing to it.

I nodded."You said egg and sausage right?"

Laughter started to erupt from his throat. I was really getting tired of all this random laughter. What did I do wrong now?!

"D-Do...you r-really think...t-this is enough...for me?" He clutched his stomach as he doubled over with laughter.

"She cooked me one of each!" Natsu yelled rolling on the floor laughing. I felt my face begin to heat.

"Then what do you want?!" I yelled

He stopped rolling around and got back on his stool, snickering. "Cook the whole carton, and the whole package of sausage."

I gaped at him. "For real?"

"For real," he repeated.

"Your gonna get fat, y'know."

He shrugged. "I doubt that would ever happen. I work out."

"Well, if that's what you want," I added. Then I got to work. Never knew Natsu had such an appetite...

.

.

"Mmm,that was delicious!" Natsu exclaimed rubbing his stomach.

"Now that means your going to the concert," I said smiling triumphantly.

He sighed. "Guess so."

.

.

We walked into the auditorium of the concert building. I didnt know wether I should dress up or not, so I just wore a pair of white shorts, and a blue t-shirt.

Levy and Gajeel came pretty dressed up though. Guess I should have followed their example. Natsu was looking around boredly as we found our seat and took it. I sat in between Levy and Natsu.

"When is this thing gonna start?" He asked

"I don't know, but maybe in a few minutes," I whispered back.

He let out a deep sigh. "I hope it starts soon."

As if on que, a man came out with a viloin and everyone started clapping. I clapped too since it was common curtesy.

The applause stopped and the man closed his eyes. Then he began to play. It was sweet and soft at first, but then it became harder and rougher, almost like a raging storm, before it went back to being soft and sweet.

It felt as though he was telling us a story, although there were no words. I closed my eyes becoming seemingly relaxed by it. And before I knew it...I had drifted off to sleep.

NORMAL POV

Natsu stared at the man playing, solemnly. He hated this kind of music. It reminded him too much of his mother and bought back unpleasant memories.

"I'm leaving," he muttered under his breath. As soon as he stood up, he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned around slightly, to see Levy.

"Don't forget to bring this with you," She said pointing to Lucy.

Natsu stared down at Lucy's sleeping figure and he sighed. "Seriously?"

He picked her up and slung her over his back, holding her legs and arms in place so she wouldn't fall.

"See you later, then," he whispered to Levy as he walked out.

...

Lucy POV

I peeked my eyes open a bit. Why was it so bright? Where was I? I opened up my eyes a bit wider and I saw a head of pink. "N-Natsu?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question as he stared down at me.

I jolted up causing our foreheads to knock each other's. "Ouch!" He yelled grasping his forehead. I hardly felt the pain since I was still a bit dazed from waking up.

"Were you—were you staring at me while I was asleep?!" I yelled

"Yep, and you looked so cute too!" He gushed.

I felt my face grow darker. "Pervert..."

I then looked down at my attire. All I had on was a huge, white t-shirt.

"N-Natsu, did you undress me?!" I whispered in a dangerously low tone.

"No Lucy!" He said holding his hands up in front of his face before I smacked him. "Your clothes are under the shirt!"

I bought my hand down and flicked the collar open, peaking inside. Oh, my clothes really were still on.

"Why'd you put this shirt on me then?" I asked.

"For extra warmth," he responded.

"Thanks then, I guess," I paused to look around at my surroundings. Looked like he had bought me back to his place and put me on the couch.

"Where did Levy and Gajeel go?" I asked him.

"They stayed to watch the performance. Unlike you, they didn't fall asleep."

I blushed. It wasn't my fault the music was so soothing...

I looked out at the glass wall to see it was already nighttime. "It looks pretty late. I guess I should go," I said starting to pull the blanket off of me.

Natsu grabbed my wrist, holding me in place. "What?" I asked as I tried to yank my arm away.

"Stay," he demanded, staring directly into my eyes.

"No Natsu. My mom's gonna worry if I don't go back."

"Then call her or something. I want you to stay here with me," he beckoned. Something about the way he said that made me stop resisting.

He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to me. My face instantly started to heat up. Was he gonna kiss me? As he got closer, I shut my eyes intinctively, waiting for his lips to merge with mines. Although I waited, that contact never came.

I heard a 'plop' beside me and I opened an eye to see he was sprawled out on the pillow with his eyes closed. Oh, he was just trying to lay down. I cant believe I thought he was gonna kiss me...

He snuggled into the pillow deeper. "I really don't feel like walking you home, so stay. I'm super tired." A yawn escaped from his lips and he pulled the blanket over him more.

So that's why he wanted me to stay...was I expecting a different reason?

I heard light snoring and my gaze returned to Natsu. "Natsu?" I questioned

He stirred a little but then continued snoring. I reached a finger down and lightly poked his cheek. A giggle erupted from my lips. He was surprisingly cute when he was sleep. This was my payback. I pulled out my phone and started to snap pictures of him in as many angles as I could.

I smirked deviously. I could use these to blackmail him! I sent a quick text to my mom and stifled a yawn.

I laid my head down on the pillow and my face heated up. Natsu's face was so close to mines...and he looked like a baby while he slept. He looked so peaceful and warmth radiated off of his body.

I closed my eyes as I let my body relax.

I guess I could get used to this...


	9. The Talk

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews minna-san! And I can't believe I'm almost at 100 followers! Kyaaaaaa,I'm so happy. This is totally off topic but, I'm going to the Race for the Cure tomorrow! Wish me luck on the 5km run...I think that's a mile.

Anyways,I took some of your suggestions into account from your reviews and added them in this chapter.

* * *

_Recap:_

_I laid my head down on the pillow and my face heated up. Natsu's face was so close to mines...and he looked like a baby while he slept. Looked so peaceful._

_I closed my eyes as I let my body relax._

_I guess I could get used to this..._

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 9_

I woke up to crisp,bright sunlight and different hues of blue swimming on the walls. I blinked and a yawn escaped my lips. Where was I? I tried to move around but something was keeping me smooshed up against the couch and it was rather warm. I could feel light breath fanning my ears. I still couldn't exactly piece the things together since I was still hazed from sleep.

I blinked a few more times,and then rubbed my eyes,turning to my side. I let out a light squeal when I saw who lay beside me. Then realization struck.

I was still at Natsu's house!

When my heart stopped beating a hundred miles a minute from the shock, I let out a deep breath and just continued to stare at him. His eyelashes were longer than I expected them to be. And his pink hair was spread messily across his face. I had the sudden urge to push it back,so I did.

I took the strands that were covering the majority of his face and pushed them back so that his forehead was showing. I gasped when I realized how soft his hair was. It was so silky and felt like lavender. His face looked even more babyish with no hair covering his forehead.

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Without noticing it I had started to lean in closer...to smell his hair.

I closed my eyes as I pressed my nose against his hair taking a big whiff of it. It smelt kinda salty...with a hint of...cinnamon?

I figured the saltyness was probably from being in the ocean all the time,but what was the cinnamon? His shampoo?

Realizing what I was doing,I pulled away blushing. I stared at his face and a drop of sweat fell down my face. He wasn't awake...thankfully. If he caught me doing that he would think I was a real pervert. And...I really didn't have an excuse.

I sat up from the couch and swung my legs over so they were hanging off. Might as well make me some breakfast. Just as I was about to stand up,I felt a hand grasp my arm. I turned my head.

"Natsu?" I asked. He still had his eyes closed. I tried to get up once more,but his grip tightened.

"D-Don't leave me...please stay." He mumbled

My eyes softened as I stared at him. "I was just about to go in the kitchen Natsu."

His voice turned into a slight whimper. "No..stay with me. Please...please don't leave me...again...I'm lonely."

This was new to me. Seeing Natsu this way. I knew he was half asleep. He looked so vulnerable. Like he would break at any moment.

"Okay." I said.

I swung my legs back onto the couch and climbed back to the spot I was in before. I laid down,bringing the covers back over me and I faced Natsu,laying my head on the pillow.

"I'm here Natsu. It's okay. I'm by your side." I whispered. Gently stroking his hair.

A small smile grazed his lips as he looked seemingly relaxed.

"Thanks...Lucy." He mumbled. Then it looked as if he had slipped back into a deep slumber.

I smiled back even though he couldn't see it. "I'm just helping out a friend,right?" I whispered

I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep,my hands unconsciously sifting through his hair.

* * *

I awoke to the still bright sun. I looked to my side and Natsu wasn't there. He must have gotten up. I pulled the covers off me,and stood up,stretching. I dug my phone out my pocket and checked the time. It was 11 in the morning.

I blushed as I remembered what had happened earlier that day. For some reason I wouldn't mind seeing that side of Natsu again. He was really cute in a way.

I looked around in search of Natsu. "Natsuuu!" I yelled creating a microphone with my mouth.

He stepped out of his room. "Oh,Lucy. Your finally awake!" He smiled widely and ran over to me. I noticed he had on an ocean blue shirt and white capris,with his signature sandals and bracelet. I also noticed he had on a shark tooth necklace. Hmm...that's different,especially since there is no orange.

"You ready to head out? I don't know if I can stay in this house any longer! It's sooo boring!" He exclaimed

I chuckled. "Yeah, let me just put on my shoes." He nodded and went over to the door and stood there waiting. I walked over to the couch and slipped on my baby blue converses. Just as I was about to walk to the door,I remembered I still had on Natsu's t-shirt.

I carefully took it off,making sure my shirt underneath wouldn't ride up my stomach. I glanced at Natsu to see if he saw or not,but he was facing the door. Looked like he was on his phone.

When I was trying to get it over my head,the scent of it flew straight threw my nose. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. It smelt so...masculine. It smelt of sweat and cologne. The typical boy smell,but his hair smelt so different. So good...

"What's taking so long,Lucy?!" Natsu yelled. "Oh,coming!" I yelled back. I yanked it off my head and sloppily folded it,throwing it on the couch. I skipped up to the door.

"Kay,I'm ready." I said. "Took,you long enough." He mumbled,pulling the door open. I scowled at his back and we walked out. He turned back around,locking the door.

"I have somewhere important I need to go. It's on the far side of the beach. Where are you going?" He asked me. I glanced around trying to think of where I wanted to go. "I'll just go home. But I can walk on the beach to get there so I'll just follow you."

"Alright." He said. Then he dug his hands in his pockets and started walking down the sidewalk and towards the beach entrance. It was silent most of the time. No one really talked or uttered a word. He didn't even do so much as glance back at me.

"I'll be going now." I said pointing to the hotel that we were walking past. "Kay,see ya Lucy." He smiled warmly at me and gave a gentle wave. "You too." I said then I turned around and started into the lobby of the hotel.

Natsu was acting pretty strange today if you ask me. Usually he would have tried to crack a joke,or tease me or something. Maybe he was thinking about this morning...? Does he even remember that? He was half asleep so there's a 80/50 percent change he doesn't remember. Right now,the odds of him remembering are being outweighed. But he was quiter. He probably just wasn't feeling well or something...

I swiped my key card,and unlocked my door pushing it open. I looked around and I was expecting it to be rowdy but it didn't look like anyone was here.

"Anyone home?" I called. No answer. Well whatever. At least I have the suite to myself. I cooked me some food,which took me about an hour to do,and then I ate which took me another 30 minutes. Seemingly full,I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the t.v.,flipping through the channels. One station particularly caught my eye.

_"So,Natsu. How do you feel about winning yet another competition?" the lady asked him_

_Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well,it definitely feels good to know all my hard work has paid off,but I'm not gonna brag about it. I'm definitely not a bragger. After all, everyone tried their best!" He smiled widely._

_All the girls in the audience screamed._

Eek. Fan girls. It seemed as though Natsu was having an interview. No,I think he was on a talk show. Seeing as he was wearing the same outfit I had just saw him on with today, I figured this was live. My eyes also locked onto the corner of the screen and it had the word LIVE on it too. So this was the important thing he had to go do? Seemingly catching my interest,I continued to watch.

_The lady, Mirajane,giggled. " Just what the Natsu we all know and love would say."_

_Natsu waved a playful hand in front of Mira's face. "Oh,stop it. Your making me blush!" He laughed a cute laugh and the crowd oohed and awed. Some started screaming._

_"So,Natsu, what's all the talk been about you having a girlfriend? Is this true?" She asked. "I'm sure everyone wants to know,right?" She held out the speaker to the crowd and everyone yelled_

_"Yeeeeeeeesssssss!"_

_Natsu laughed and repositioned himself in his seat. I saw a look of uncomfort flash across his face,but he quickly masked it with a smile._

_"No,the rumor about me having a girlfriend isn't true. I was just hanging out with a friend that day."_

_Mira pressed on. "Then what was all the talk about you two holding hands? Their were even pictures in the newspaper."_

_"Oh,that." Natsu started. "She's a really slow walker,so I had to drag her places!" Mira started laughing and so did the crowd. Natsu laughed with them._

He really had a good stage presence and knows how to sway a crowd.

_"What about you hugging her in that restaurant? Was that just an act of kindness? Were their any feelings behind it? I'm sure everyone else wants to know too,right?"_

_"Yeeeeeeeesssss!" _

_Natsu brought his hands up to silence the crowd. They quickly obeyed. "I was just defending her. Isn't that what any good friend would do?"_

_Mira nodded her head. "I see. So,Natsu. Is there anyone that's on your mind right now? Someone you like?"_

_Natsu looked over the crowd and then back to Mira._

_"Actually...there is." He said._

My heart started pounding. Natsu liked someone? I wonder who it is? Have I met her before?

_The crowd gasped. Mira seemed to have became seemingly interested. Bringing the microphone closer to Natsu's mouth._

_"There is someone I like." He repeated. "Someone who has been in my mind ever since I met her." His cheeks were a light pink,almost matching the color of his hair._

_Mira's eyes widened. "Care to give us more details? A name? A description?"_

_Natsu shook his head."No can do." He bought a finger up to his lips and made a shushing noise. A devious glint in his eyes._

_"The rest is a secret."_

_I saw Mira's cheeks begin to darken before she turned back to the crowd. "Okay,fol-"_

I switched the t.v. off. So Natsu has someone he likes,huh? Why does that make me feel weird? Why does it make me feel this way to hear that? It makes me feel...sad.

"He looks a lot like your Natsu doesn't he?" I let out a shrill scream and turned around to see Levy standing behind the couch.

"You..what..how...when did you get in here?" I asked

"I've been here the whole time. I just woke up." She explained

"Where'd the rest of them go?" I asked.

Levy shook her head. "Don't dodge the question,Lu-chan. I asked you first." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"He looks a lot like your Natsu doesn't he? The Natsu we know?" She asked.

"O-Oh. You saw what was on t.v.?" I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow.

"I did. I just find it so amazing that someone who looks just like Natsu was on t.v...what did they say his name was?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"E-Erik? I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Hmmm,that's funny." She started. "Cause he has the same spiky,pink hair,he had the same body and everything. The only thing is his eyes. I've never seen what Natsu's eyes look like cause when I saw him,he had on shades. Maybe it's just all a coincidence?" She asked,eyeing me.

I flinched under her gaze. "Y-Yeah,maybe."

"What color are Natsu's eyes Lucy? I'm pretty sure you would know."

"They're blue." I said plainly. I was really wishing she'd just get off this subject already.

"Blue,huh?" Her eyes flicked down to me once more. "What about this?" She pulled out a newspaper from who knows where and showed me the cover. Of course,it had me and Natsu on the front cover. Damn news reporters,Damn media!

"This girl right here looks strikingly familiar,don't you think?" She pointed to me on the page.

"Actually,I dont think I've ever seen anyone like that before. I mean the picture is so blurry you can't even tell who it is!" I beckoned. Not willing to lose the fight.

She squinted hard at the picture. "Y'know...she kinda looks like...you." Levy turned to me with a smirk on her face. It was almost as if she was challenging me to make up a good excuse. And I sure as hell am gonna.

"Hmm,she does? I don't really see it,Levy. I mean I look like a thousand times better than her. And look,is my butt even that big?" I asked pointing. Goodness,it was so hard to talk about myself.

Levy let out a frustrated yell. "Why won't you just crack already?! I know that's you,Lucy! And I know that's Natsu! It's plain as day. You think a pair of sunglasses is gonna keep me from realizing who he is?!"

I dropped my eyes down to the floor. "It keeps everyone else from realizing..." I mumbled.

"Well,I'm not everyone else." She snapped crossing her arms. "In fact,I'm smarter than the average human. I can't believe you seriously thought I couldn't put two and two together."

"I'm sorry,Levy. It's just that I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anything to happen to Natsu..."

She smiled. "Don't worry,your secret is safe with me. I doubt anyone else will realize who he is as long as he keeps on his sunglasses. We could actually test that theory when everyone gets back. And by the way,I don't know where they went either."

I smiled. "Thanks Levy."

Levy's face contorted into a wide grin. "So tell me,what's it like being so close to a celebrity?!"

I rolled my eyes. I should have know the QA session was coming sooner or later...

I sighed. "It's pretty normal,actually. I mean he's just like any other guy,I guess. He really gets on my nerves sometimes though..." I trailed off,thinking about all the times I'd wanted to punch him in the face.

" Does he wear those sunglasses so no one will know who he is?"Levy asked. "Yeah." I replied.

Levy gasped. "Wow...it amazes me how stupid the human race can really be..."She mumbled. I laughed. "I know right?"

"Does he ever take them off?"she asked. I nodded my head. "He does when he's around me. Other than that,he always has them on."

Levy's eyes narrowed. "Oh,so your special,huh?" A sly smile started to form on her face.

"N-No!" I stuttered. "We just know each other. That's all. Why would he have to conceal his identity?"

Levy put a hand on her chin. "When did he tell you who he was?"

I looked down and felt my cheeks grow hot. "When we...first met."

Levy's eyes brightened into a smile. "He's interested in you,Lu-chan! Just think about it—why would he talk to you,out of all the other girls he could possibly talk to? Why did he expose his identity when he knew it could have been risky? Why would he even bother to ask you out,or go with you to all these places?!" She yelled

I blushed ten times over. "Because! He talked to me,cause he saw I wasn't a fan,he told me his name cause it's only common curtesy,he asked me out to cheer me up about moving,and he went with me to the concert because I cooked him breakfast!" I yelled,desperately trying to defend my position.

"Then do you have a reason for staying over at his house last night?" She inquired.

"H-How do you know I was over his house?" I asked. "Cause,what other "friend" do you have that lives over here?"

I huffed. "Okay,you got me." I confessed. "I did stay over his house last night,but that was only because when I woke up it was late and he didn't feel like taking me home."

"Hmm." Levy hummed. "Since when did you ever need anyone to walk you home? You walked around at night all the time in the streets of Tokyo and you beat up anyone who messed with you."

I was at a loss for words. "W-Well..."

"And how come he chose to bring you to_ his house_? He could have easily woken you up at the auditorium and you could have both went your separate ways."

My eyes darted to the side,not willing to look into her eyes. She was making a pretty good point...

"But instead,he carried you all the way to his house,where only _he_ lives and laid you down on his property. Just admit it Lu-chan. He wanted some alone time with you. Cause he's interested. And you are too." She ended smirking triumphantly.

"No he's not! And I'm not either!" I yelled. Feeling flustered.

_"There is someone I like."_

Natsu's words flashed into my mind. "Besides,he already has someone he likes." I told Levy.

Levy lifted up an eyebrow. "Ever thought that someone could be you?"

My eyes widened. Me? No,that wasnt possible. Natsu's a celebrity. A surfer known all over the country. He must like some other famous girl. _"Yeah,that's right." _I convinced myself. There was no way Natsu could like me. Just no way...

"We're back!" My head darted to the door to see the rest of the gang walk in,including my mom.

"Oh,Lucy! Your back!" She exclaimed "Sorry,it took so long for us to come back,I asked the kiddos to help me with grocery shopping."

"I'm not a kid." Gajeel mumured. They sat the bags on the table.

Levy jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"I have a question to ask all of you!" She exclaimed,grabbing everyone's attention. When all eyes were on her she spoke.

"Raise your hand if you know someone named Natsu Dragneel."

My eyes widened. Was she gonna reveal his identity to them? Everyone raised their hand.

"I went up against him in a surfing competition last year." Gray said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oh yeah,I forgot Gray entered one last year. He's not a surfer,though. He just entered for fun and I was surprised when he came in second. Oh,yeah. Now that I'm thinking about it,Natsu is the one who beat him. I knew his face looked familiar. But why do I feel like I'm forgetting about something? Must not be that important if I can't even remember.

"Juvia has seen him on t.v. a bit." Juvia said.

"As have I." said Erza

"Me too." Jellal chimed in.

"I really don't care..."Gajeel grunted although he had his hand raised which was weird. I guess cause of Levy.

Levy clasped her hands together. "Okay,you remember Lucy's friend right? Y'know the guy who was with us at the festival?"

Our eyes made contact and I was pleading with her not to go any further. She sent back a look that said she knew what she was doing.

"He was a nice guy." Juvia complimented

"What about him?" Gray added digging his hands in his pockets.

"Does he look like Natsu Dragneel to any of you?" Levy asked them

"No way!" Gray exclaimed. "He looked like some kind of secret agent with those shades on,and why would someone like him be associating with Lucy?"

"Yeah,she's to dull for a famous surfer to be hanging out with."Gajeel added.

"Juvia doesn't think that that being Natsu Dragneel is likely."

"Their are tons of pink haired people out there." Added Erza

Jellal stayed silent. He usually always comments something after Erza does. He might be onto something. I always knew he was smart... But dang,did they really have to say it like that? Am I really that dull and boring? I must not be since they hang out with me,but shoot that hurt.

"Well,okay then." Levy said shrugging her shoulders. "I was just trying to convince Lucy that a celebrity wouldn't hang out with her." She started to walk out the kitchen before she sent an apologetic look my way.

Guess what she just said was part of the act. Looks like my friends are people that let sunglasses deceive them.

Everyone else started to disperse into their rooms. I went in the kitchen deciding to put up the groceries since it looked like no one else would.

But I couldn't really pay attention to what I was doing.

Why did the thought of Natsu liking someone else plague my mind?

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

So alot of you guys asked for her friends and stuff to find out about Natsu being well...Natsu Dragneel. So,I fulfilled your wishes! For the most part,at least. As you can see,Lucy's friends and a majority of the population have no idea that he's Natsu Dragneel. JUST because he wears a pair of shades/sunglasses.

I sorta wanted it to be like Sailor Moon,cause all she is wearing is a different outfit,yet no one can tell it's her. I mean,we wear different outfits all the time! Expect,for all you dirty people out there...

Anyways,hope the chapter was at least a bit interesting. **I felt as though it was kinda boring...and if a lot of you feel like this wasn't enough,I can update either tomorrow or the day after!**

**So...leave a review and tell me what you thought! I can almost imagine you all squealing on what I have written in the next chapter...**


	10. A Rainy Day—In and Out

Authors Note:

I think a lot of you will be either really happy, or really mad with this chapter. I'll also take what you said, DoodlePig1220, and add it into one of my later chapters! Not right now, though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the legend in this chapter. I got it from the anime Mermaid Melody. Creation of Michiko Yokote. After all, this story is pretty much based on that show, so things will be similar.

**Disclaimer: **I know I don't do this a lot, but I've realized I should. I don't own Fairy Tail in any way. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima besides of course, my story and my OC's.

Enjoy!

* * *

_A Surfers Love _

_Chapter 10_

I reached into the bag to take out a box of macaroni. Luckily, this was the last grocery I had to put up. It was taking me longer to do things since even out of the seven other people in here, I was the only one with enough decency to not leave the kitchen littered with grocery bags and food that was bound to be spoiled.

Pushing the box into a cabinet, I let out a sigh. My head was hurting since so much had happened in one day.

I turned around as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Ironically, whoever it was came in exactly when I finished with the groceries.

With her golden hair pulled back into a pony tail and her lazier, more home cozy outfit out on display, my mother walked into the kitchen and took a seat. She propped an arm up in her hand as she stared at me.

I stared back for a little bit, before I began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Umm, do you need something, Ma?" I asked as casually as I could.

She smiled widely. "I'm so glad you asked! Actually I've been reading around some and I found out there is a cave here that grants your love wishes."

"A cave?" I questioned, "There is no such thing as a cave that grants your wishes, Ma," I stated, sweat dropping.

"Levy-chann!" She squealed. A minute or so later, Levy walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Heartfilia?"

"I want to tell you and Lucy and old legend. It grants your love wishes," she winked towards Levy with a knowing grin.

"It does?!" Levy screeched, "That means me and Gajeel can always be together!"

I smacked my lips in annoyance, rolling my eyes. All this talk about love was making me sick and slightly...flustered?

"So what is it?" I asked, my perturbed feelings making me sound rather impatient.

My mother cleared her throat.

"Long ago, there was a mermaid who loved a kind-hearted man. Although, this man lived on the Earth," she paused, "You know that means land right?"

"Yes," Me and Levy both agreed, annoyed by the question.

My mother smiled as she continued, "Although the mermaid loved him deeply, she could not reveal herself to him, for if she did, she would turn into bubbles and disappear forever. On one sullen, and cloudy night, a ferocious storm ravaged the seas. The mermaid saw her loved one, who was a fisherman, struggling for his life as he tried to escape from the water and to shore. But the fierce waves didn't let him out easily. They constantly crashed against his boat, causing it to rock further away from shore. Afraid that he would go overboard and drown, or be lost at seas forever, the mermaid threw away her life away to save him. She swam over to the small boat and led him to safety, shielding him from the storm in a small cave on the side of a rocky cliff."

Levy's eyes widened. "Did the mermaid disappear?"

My mother shook her head, solemnly, "No one knows anymore than that. That's where the story ends."

Levy furrowed her eyebrows in sadness. "She had to have lived, right? I mean she loved that man so much she risked her life. If she did disappear...I'm sure her heart still lives in that cave."

"There's more," My mother shushed. Levy immediately went quiet eager to hear.

"The cave is usually filled with water, but once a year, the tide goes down enough to the point where you can go into it. You take a candle and write you and your lover, or loved one's names on it, then light the candle. You make a wish, pray for what you want to happen, and if the candle stays burning until the tide comes up again and fills the cave, your wish will be granted."

"When is it?" The words slipped out my mouth. I blushed as I bought a hand up to my face. Why did I say that so eagerly?

"It's in about a week. On July 8th. You only have that day, though, because the next day the tide will have filled up the cave once more."

Levys eyes glittered. "We have to go, Lu-chan! We just have to go!"

My eyes flickered everywhere but to Levy's face. "But I don't have anyone I like..."

"You have Natsu," Levy inquired, smiling deviously

"Natsu?" My mother's face scrunched in confusion.

"N-No one!" I yelled.

She just chuckled. "You've finally found one!"

I put a hand on my chin, thinking hard. I did want to go, but what would I write on the candle?

I blinked in enlightment as an idea popped into my head. It did say it will grant any love wish, right?

_For Natsu Dragneel and His Loved One_

I've decided that this is what I will write on my candle. If I recall correctly, there was no rule stating that I couldn't wish for my friends happiness. I'm pretty sure Natsu's wish would be to get with that girl, whoever she is, rather than be wasted on me, a girl who has no real love wishes.

"So are you coming with me, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a pout and pleading eyes.

"Yeah," I assured, "I've figured out what I'm gonna write."

"Yayyy!" Levy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Then its decided! We're going to the mermaid cave next week!"

"Oh, one more thing," My mother chimed in.

"You have to go with whoever the person is that you write on the candle."

My mouth dropped wide open. That meant I would have to go with Natsu!

* * *

I walked around on the beach in search of the pink-haired male. I had woken up extra early, just so I could catch him while he was surfing. I continued to walk down the shoreline until I saw a figure moving in the waves.

I quickly ran to him, knowing it was Natsu. When I arrived I was awestruck by the surfing techniques he was demonstrating. He glided in the waves, riding up it and flying straight up and into the air, grabbing the tip of his board and doing a 360 spin. As he spun, I couldn't help but gawk in admirance at his brilliance. Small droplets of water sprayed off of him in shiny orbs of light, contrasting greatly against the dark sky. Natsu landed gracefully back into the water, as he continued to practice even tougher moves.

Wanting to see more, I took a seat in the sand deciding not to interrupt him this time. He was so focused, he hadn't even noticed my presence.

As time went on, I noticed that surfing was a lot like skateboarding. Only, you were riding on water instead of land.

After about an hour, he began to glide back towards the shore, swooping and swerving on his board. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he came closer to me.

"Lucy!" He yelled. He jumped off his board and started running through the water till he was right in front of me. It's amazing how fast he can even run in water.

He was panting hard, like a dog as he held his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

I began laughing, "Y-You didnt have to run here!" I said in between giggles.

He smiled exhaustedly. "I wanted to see you as soon a possible."

I stopped laughing as I felt my cheeks begin to heat. He just wanted to see me cause I'm a friend, right? Yeah, I'm his friend. After all, he already has someone he likes.

My chest began to feel weird as I remembered his bashful expression as he confessed on T.V. , and he was blushing so cutely.

A face he's never shown me.

But wait...why would it matter anyways?

Natsu walked over to his bag that was lying on the sand and he pulled out a towel. He began to dry off his hair and the smell of sea water wafted into my nose.

"You okay? You're looking kind of weird," He asked, eyeing me worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something," I replied looking away from him.

"Mmm, can't be that important if it's you we're talking about," He smiled playfully, his eyes locking onto mine. He was waiting on a reaction, but I wasn't gonna give him the one he was expecting.

"Yeah, you're right. It actually wasn't that important. Matter of fact, I'll stop thinking about it right now. It was really just a waste of my brain power anyways," I sent him a menacing look back, trying to signal it was him I was talking about.

After a while of our staring contest, he turned away, huffing, "Hmph. Whatever."

I sent him a triumphant smirk. "Glad to know that you know your place."

I felt a drop of water fall on my nose. Then another, and another one. I looked up at the sky to see that huge, dark, cumulonimbus clouds had formed.

"Lucy, it's raining," Natsu stated bluntly as he stared up at the sky. The rain droplets began to sprinkle.

"I'm gonna get my hair wet!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly, shielding his head.

I stared at him in unbelief. If anything, I should be the one saying that.

"You get wet all the time," I reasoned, "You just got out the ocean."

"Whatever. Come on, we gotta go!" He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me across the beach.

As if in a blink of an eye, the rain had started pouring. It was raining so hard, it was getting difficult to see.

I saw something shimmer in the distance. "Natsu, I think their is a shed up ahead!" I ran ahead of him, leading the way. It was getting harder and harder to run with wet sand sloshing under my feet, and all the water was making my clothes weigh pounds more than they should.

We neared the door to the shed, and I yanked it open, diving inside. Natsu quickly followed behind me, closing the door shut as rain pelted against it, begging to come in. Thunder roared loudly in the distance.

I took a deep breath as I slumped up against the wall. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, definitely not enjoying the cold coursing through my body. I had been soaked to the bone. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and tried to ring out as much water as I could, but I was still soaking wet, and freezing cold.

I looked over at Natsu who was looking out the window. "Doesn't look like its gonna let up any time soon." His hair was still pretty much spiky, surprisingly, but his bangs were matted to his forehead and out of place.

"Did you know it was gonna storm?" I asked tiredly.

"I had no idea," He replied.

Shivers began to course throughout my body as I tried to rub my arms for warmth, but they were just as cold and damp. My teeth began to chatter and my nose was beginning to run.

I looked around for something to warm me up, but I didn't see anything. Natsu was perched on the other wall, just sitting there.

Just then, something caught my eye. A pile of wood was in the corner. I could make a fire!

"You got a lighter, Natsu?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He reached in his bag and tossed me his lighter. I got up and dragged the wood in the middle of the shed, throwing it into the small pit that was already made. I lit the top few pieces and watched the fire spread, till it became bigger and bigger, ambers flickering away and into nothing. It emitted a warm light. Not to mention much needed heat.

I sat there, trying to warm up, but nothing seemed to be working. I was still freezing cold. At some point, Natsu had came over and sat on the opposite side of me, by the fire.

"ACHOOOO!" I sneezed, snot starting to drip out my nose, as I sucked it back up. I saw Natsu's olive green eyes light up as he turned his head up to look at me. The fire created shadows on his face, highlighting the light in his sharp eyes.

"You should maybe...undress," he whispered.

A flabbergasted expression etched onto my features.

"I mean you don't wanna catch a cold, do you?" He replied quietly, "If it makes you feel better, I'll do it too."

My eyes widened in shock as my cheeks began to burn. I'm not sure if I was blushing or if it was because of the heat from the fire. I took into account, my freezing body and I knew I had to make a decision.

"Okay," I whispered, my voice coming out smaller than I had intended.

He dug in his bag and threw a towel at me. "Use that to cover yourself up, once you're done."

I looked down at the towel he threw at me, then back at him. "T-Turn around okay? Don't go acting like a pervert while I'm changing."

A strained laugh escaped his lips. "I'll try not to."

I didn't know if he was serious or if he was just playing when he said that. He turned around and faced the wall. I turned around to face the wall opposite of him also, and then glanced back at him. "I'm starting. Don't turn around or I swear you won't live to see tomorrow!" I threatened.

"Yes m'am," He responded playfully.

My cheeks were ablaze, they seemed like they had been set on fire as I shimmied my cold, damp clothes off my body. Now, I stood here fully naked, in the same room as Natsu.

I glanced back at Natsu surprised to see his toned bare back come into view. He was sliding his body suit off his body, and I realized he must have been changing too. When his suit had came down to his hips, I turned around, afraid that I would not be innocent anymore if I continued to look.

I told him not to look and I end up looking at him. I'm the pervert!

I took the towel and wrapped it around my body, covering up all indecent parts. Luckily, this towel stopped just above my knees so it was more like I was wearing a dress, instead of a towel.

"Are you done?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," I replied. We both turned around and I saw his face flush into a dark, rosy pink color. He quickly covered up his face and sat down, looking anywhere but me.

I was pretty sure my cheeks were dark too, seeing as he was just in a pair of shorts. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I wasnt. I sat down too, finally taking in the fire's warmth. It felt so good against my bare skin, but this silence did not. It was awkward and very uncomfortable. It was gonna make me go crazy! We sat in silence for what felt like another decade, until I finally decided to break it.

"N-Natsu, I saw your umm interview," I stated. I mentally slapped myself. Of all things I had to say that!

"Oh, you saw?" He asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "So you have someone you like?" I asked quite eager to hear it from his mouth.

He scratched his nose and looked down bashfully. "Yeah, I do."

For some reason, that action angered me.

"What's she like?" I asked, my voice a bit strained.

"Well, she's really cute and she's a real fighter. She does what's on her mind and doesn't care what people think about her. She's a really brave girl," His cheeks matched his hair in color and his gaze looked filled with love. It irritated me that he was like this when talking about her.

"That's nice, I guess," I replied. "When are you gonna tell her you like her?"

Natsu looked down and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, I want that day to be special. Y'know, a day where I can really show how much I care for her. Maybe the day she realizes I have these feelings for her..." His eyes flickered to me, then he looked out the window. What was that for?

Does he want me to say something? Is he mocking me? Somehow, I felt my anger getting the best of me.

I snickered. "It's so funny how you start acting like some lovestruck high school girl when you talk about 'the love of your life'", I said emphasizing the phrase.

"I can't sound happy when I'm talking about the girl I like?" He defended.

"No, you can't," I replied

"Then what am I suppose to be? Sad? Angry? Why would I be anything but happy when I'm talking about someone I like?"

"Oh, I dont know," I said sarcastically, looking up in irritation and rolling my eyes. "Maybe because the girl you like doesn't like you back. Maybe she doesn't care about you. Maybe she doesn't _want you_," I spat at him.

A hurtful, pain filled expression lingered in his eyes as he looked down, and didn't utter a word.

"Did I do something wrong to you, Lucy?" He asked in a quiet voice.

My breath hitched in my throat, not knowing what to say. Maybe I has went too far.

"Why are you mad at me?!" He yelled, his voice rising, "Why are you so mad that you're trying to make me feel lower than I am?"

"Because, it's annoying!" I yelled in exasperation, "How you just magically change when you even think about this girl. How you always blush and utter sappy, uncharacteristic crap when she's mentioned!"

I stood up abruptly. "It's so annoying!"

Natsu stood up too, slowly walking towards me, making me back away from him. His face was contorted into an angry and confused glare.

"Are you jealous or something, Lucy?" He asked, or more like demanded as he backed me up against the wall and slammed a hand beside my head. I slightly flinched, but I couldn't back away any further.

"Are you jealous? Are you? Why are you suddenly bashing me for liking a girl? Are you afraid it's not you?!" He accused. The candlelight flickered on and off his face.

"Why would I be jealous?!" I yelled shutting my eyes. "All you do is annoy me and tease me and just act stupid all the ti—!"

My eyes widened as I felt moist, hot lips slammed against mines, pushing me further into the wall. My eyes squeezed shut tight. Natsu was kissing me. He was _kissing me_. His lips were so demanding and rough with mines...it felt like he was pouring all his frustrations into it.

I tried to back away from him. I didn't want my first kiss to be filled with frustration and anger. I wanted love and passion.

He moved his lips, deepening the kiss, becoming more dominant over mines. I couldn't speak or utter a sound as he pressed me roughly against the wall, rendering me helpless.

I felt my knees go weak as tears began to stream down my face.

I didn't want it like this, no, I didn't want my first kiss with Natsu to be like this!

I bought my hand up...

_SLAP!_

I hit him right across the cheek, and his head whirred to the side as a red mark began to form on his face. I stared at him with weary eyes as I wrapped the towel tighter around my body, breathing heavily. Seeing him like this made me want to cry more. He looked so confused...so frustrated. More tears streamed down my face as I bit my lip, and ran out the shed.

* * *

**A/N Yes, everyone appload Lucy for being stupid. But hey, they finally kissed right? At least that's a good thing... Whoo really had fun writing this chapter, and can't wait to see what you guys think about it!**

**EDITED: 3/7/15**


	11. Emotions

Yayy! I'm so glad I got so many reviews last chapter! XD I swear I almost cried.(from happiness) Thanks for your feedback! It seems a lot of you were really surprised with what happened. I was pretty much expecting that.

I wrote this chapter listening to "I Will" by Chelsey, the piano version. Since it would be hard to write while someone is singing(for me). It's a main track in the anime Ao Haru Ride, and it's really beautiful. The anime is great! So I'm recommending it to you.

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 11_

_I bit my lip, and ran out the shed._

Tears streamed down my face as I ran through the rain. I was getting soaked all over again, but I didn't care. At least the rain shielded my tears. Why? Why?! Why?! WHY?!

Why did this have to happen...Natsu...why did you kiss me? I'm so confused, I'm so scared, I'm so frustrated! Sobs escaped my lips as I ran down the wet beach, sand sinking in between my toes and worsening my mobility.

Not watching where I was going, I tripped over something and then toppled over and into the sand, head first. My body skidded across the ground, making my once white towel, a dirty blonde color. I'm pretty sure my face had a few scratches cause it was burning and throbbing painfully. I just laid there in the sand, taking in everything that had happened.

There was no way I could be mad at Natsu. Ok, maybe a little, but I was more mad at myself than anything.

I reached my hand out and grabbed a fistful of sand and I threw it angrily, miserably, in an attempt to let out my frustrations. I laid there, continuously banging my hands against the wet sand, with rain pelting onto my body, and tears falling freely out my eyes.

This is what I deserve...

This is what was bought back upon me for saying all those things to him...all those things to Natsu!

I said such hurtful and mean things to him, _knowing_ I was hurting him. Knowing I was making him feel pain. I'm despicable, pathetic. I don't even understand why I got so mad.

I don't know what came over me...I just don't know...

_"Are you jealous Lucy? Are you afraid it's not you?!"_

Natsu's words echoed in my mind and stung my heart painfully.

Am I jealous? Am I afraid? I couldn't even answer those questions myself. What do I feel for Natsu? He's just my friend right?

But if he's just a friend...why did he kiss me? Doesn't he like someone else?

This is wrong...it's just all so wrong...I don't understand. I don't get it. What am I supposed to do?!

More tears streamed down my face as I sat up, resting on my knees as I clutched another handful of sand and threw it, forcefully. I let out a desperate wail, looking up at the sky as silent tears fell from the clouds above, sharing my pain.

I don't like feeling like this. I don't like...feeling this way. So confused, so torn.

All because of a kiss. All because of a fight. A fight with one person.

A fight with Natsu.

I clutched my face as I sat there, silent sobs escaping my lips.

Why was I crying so much? Why was I in so much pain? I've never cried like this. Never in my _life_.

_Well, maybe that one other time..._

But why now? What's making me feel this way? So miserable.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia. She's not a crybaby. She's not a coward who runs away. She's not _weak_. She's strong, brave, and fierce.

I let out a sigh as I looked up at the gray, clouded sky hopelessly, as I bit my bottom lip.

What do I do now? How will I ever face Natsu again?

Please...someone answer me.

...

I slumped up the concrete steps of our hotel, not wanting to get on the elevator. I didn't mind all the stares I got as I arrived here, I just didn't want anyone calling the police on me. I mean who wouldn't stare at someone who looks like the walking dead and is only dressed in a towel? A dirty one at that. I'm surprised no one had tried to jump me, or worse.

I reached my room number and swiped my key card, pushing the door open. What I needed right now was a shower. A long one at that.

I dragged myself past the living room and into mine. Erza was perched on the bed, eating some strawberry cake as she watched T.V. Her gaze slowly landed on me as I creaked the door open.

Her eyes widened in shock as she set her cake down on the bedside table and jumped up to approach me.

"Lucy! What happened?! Are you okay?" She asked in a panicked voice. I gave a slight nod of my head before I slumped onto the carpeted floor, landing roughly on my knees. She quickly knelt down beside me.

"Goodness, you're a mess. What happened? What were you doing?" She asked, constantly shaking my shoulders.

"Natsu...he..he kissed me," I mumbled

A dark aura spread around her body. "And I told him not to hurt you! I swear when I get a hold of him I'm gonna beat his face in," she whispered threateningly cracking her knuckles.

"No, Erza. It's okay. If anything, it's him who got hurt. I said terrible things to him. I don't know what I should do! He's in so much pain already. He's got enough to worry about...and I didn't even take it into consideration. I just added to it," I whimpered, feeling ashamed of myself.

Erza wrapped me into a hug, despite the fact she was getting sand all over her body.

"Did you...want him to kiss you?" She asked in a soft voice.

I closed my eyes tightly. "I don't...I can't...I don't know. I just don't...know," I whispered.

She pulled away from me and stared me into the eyes. "I was this way with Jellal, believe it or not. I was just like you before I found my answers. Confused, frustrated, in pain. I understand what you're going through," She stroked my grainy hair softly.

"But Lucy...this feeling will never go away if you can't even answers your own feelings. You'll just always be confused. Throughout my journey...I learned that as long as I have the answer to _this_ one question, I can have an answer to them all."

I fixed my gaze to look into her eyes. "What is it?"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Lucy...do you like him? Natsu?"

My eyes widened in shock, and they immediately shot to the ground. I felt my cheeks begin to heat. Do I like Natsu? What is it like to 'like' someone? Is the emotions I'm feeling right now, what you have when your in love? I'm still so confused.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Erza," I sighed.

She stood up. "Once you find your answer...your _real _answer, let me know okay?" She plopped back onto the bed and continued to eat her cake. "Oh, and take a shower. All that dirt and stuff on you is not very pretty," she stated playfully._  
_

I laughed at her carefreeness. I was gonna decide. I was gonna find my answer, and I was gonna figure out if I liked Natsu or not, today.

I ran into the bathroom, freshening up and putting on one of my sun dresses. It was yellow with white flowers on it, and stopped a few inches above my knees. I paired it with a pair of white flip flops and put my hair up into a messy bun, applying a small amount of lip gloss.

If I was gonna find answers...I was gonna do it confidently. I ran out the bathroom with a huge smile on my face. "Thanks Erza!" I yelled before I disappeared out the door.

...

I ran through the now, partially dry sand. My feet led me to my destination. I didn't know where I was going. The only thought running though my mind was finding Natsu. As soon as possible. As quick as my feet could take me.

Pants erupted from my lips as I ran endlessly. I closed my eyes and felt the wind course through my hair, over my legs, throughout my entire being.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at the place to which my feet had bought me. My eyes widened as a blush formed on my cheeks. It seemed that the wind blew perfectly at that moment—the moment I saw _him._

The moment I saw Natsu.

I walked a few steps till I was right beside him. His gaze was directed at the clear blue ocean, a distant look on his face, as if he was deep in thought.

"Natsu?" I questioned hesitantly. His head turned so that he was staring at me. His eyes looked lifeless.

I took a seat beside him, our eye contact never breaking. "Natsu?" I questioned once more.

Still the same lifeless, emotionless look. Although he was staring directly into my eyes, it was as though he was looking at nothing at all. My heart clenched as a frown began to form on my face.

I waved my hands in front of his face to try to get his attention, but there was still no reaction. He just continued to stare at me blankly.

"Natsu...please snap out of it..." I begged.

Seeing as nothing was working, I closed my eyes and leaned in closer. Closer...and closer...till my lips connected with his cheek.

In that instance, I heard a gasp escape from his lips, as I felt the cheek my lips were in contact with, ever so slightly, get warmer.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were finally full of...life. A smile formed on my face as he stared back at me. Now he was actually looking at _me_.

"Lucy..." He whispered. His eyes became glassy as he buried his head into the crook of my neck, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Lucy...Lucy, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He apologized, hugging me tighter.

I returned the hug, unconsciously taking a whiff of his hair. It smelt of sweet cinnamon.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry..." I whispered, my voice shaking with guilty emotions, "It's my fault. Everything..."

I gripped onto his shirt tighter, as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. I said all those mean, hurtful things to you, made fun of you...I'm terrible," I sobbed, the tears forcing their way out.

"No you're not," He said softly, pulling away and smiling warmly at me, "You're great, Lucy."

_Joy._

I smiled back, but one question was still nagging at my mind.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" I asked him.

He looked down and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Cause...I...I didn't want you talking about her...the girl I like. I wasn't thinking straight...and at the time I thought that was the only way to get you to stop talking..."

_Sadness._

"It angered me that you were talking about her...when you don't even know who she is."

_Anger._

"Oh, I see," I mumbled, a small, saddened smile forming on my face. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't say anything about her again."

I looked out over the ocean as its tranquility washed over me, calming down my senses. "Wanna come with me to the mermaid cave next week?"

"You mean that legend everyone has been talking about?" He asked, softly.

I nodded my head, then I turned to look at him, his eyes shining brightly.

A wide grin spread across his face as he nodded his head. "Sure! I'll go with you, Lucy."

_Happiness._

I smiled widely, a jovial feeling encasing me.

"You will? Thanks Natsu!" I exclaimed, wrapping him in yet another hug. A slight 'oof' escaped his lips, as he fell backwards and into the sand. Then he, surprisingly, returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my back. I felt my cheeks begin to warm.

"They're holding another surfing competition tomorrow. Mind coming to watch me?" He whispered against my ear. The contact made me feel warm and fuzzy.

_Love._

"You betcha! I'll make sure to come!" I exclaimed, smiling against his soft, warm neck as I slightly rubbed my nose against it. A warm laugh erupted from his lips.

"I'll see you there, then."

_Determination._

I was gonna win this, win against whoever this girl was that Natsu liked. I was gonna capture his heart just like he's captured mine.

Cause I've found my answer...the answer to all these emotions...

I'm in love...with Natsu Dragneel.


	12. Constellations

_Oh,gosh. Super long chapter ahead! I hope it's not to boring,but it will get more heated in future chapters. I'm actually still debating on a few things,so we'll see._

_Oh,and I just gotta talk about that new Fairy Tail ending. I love it! Omg,the people sing so good to me. And I swear I squealed at the end when Natsu started running with Lucy,even though after that they showed everyone else...but who cares! It's NaLu time! _

_I didn't really like the opening though,I mean it was mediocre at best,and they really could've kept out the Erza fan service. :/ But I guess they didn't really put a lot of money into a filler opening anyways,so I forgive them._

_Okay,for those of you who actually took the time to read this,here's the chapter!_

* * *

_Surfers Love_

_Chapter 12_

The breeze blew through my hair as I stared at the now setting sun. I looked to my right and saw Natsu had laid back in the sand with his hands folded behind his head,and his eyes were closed. The wind blew light wisps of hair flying across his face. I continued to stare,bewildered.

It just felt so weird. You would think if I realize I like him,I would see him in a different light,or I would feel nervous or awkward when I'm around him,but I don't feel any of that. It just all feels the same,like I'm the same old Lucy,and he's the same old Natsu. Although,I did feel as though a new fire had been lit inside me. Like,now that I've realized these feelings I have for him,I should do something. _Something_ to _convey._

I closed my eyes and laid down beside him,mimicking his position. I took a deep breath of the salty and refreshing air,as I seemingly relaxed. I could feel the warmth radiating off of Natsu's body,probably because we were so close to each other.

A content smile spread across my face. I wouldn't mind if everyday we just had a time of peace like this. I could barely believe the events of yesterday actually happened.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice came out soft. Slightly above a whisper. It sent a small shudder through my body,and I jumped a little since I was caught off gaurd.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response,eyes still closed.

I heard shuffling,and felt the warmth leave my body. "Why were you so close to me?" He asked

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion,as my eyes shot open,meeting forest green orbs. He was so close...so close I could feel his breath fanning over my lips.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled,jolting up,knocking our foreheads together. "Nnhhgg!" Natsu groaned clutching his forehead as his face scrunched in pain,he leaned one hand back in the sand to steady himself.

I bit my lip to hold in my discontent moan of pain. "What kind of question is that?!" I yelled,I felt my face begin to grow hot.

He crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Well,I just need my personal space,y'know," he looked down as his lips pressed into a tight line. "And if your so close...I'll start to think about yesterday..." He buried his face in his hands.

Oh...he was talking about when I had to strip and wear just a towel... Oh gosh. When I actually think about it, that sounds a lot more intimate than it should.

I brought my hands up to my cheeks and gave them light slaps. I was positive my face was as red as a tomato!

Natsu bought his hands off his face and ran them through his hair,pushing his bangs off his forehead. I couldn't help but think he looked cuter this way.

A smirk spread across his face as he trained his eyes on me.

I slightly flinched since his gaze was so intent. "W-What are you staring at?!" I exclaimed,sending him a glare.

"You were sitting so close,cause you can't get enough of me. You just can't stand being away from me,can you?" He asked in a deep,husky voice.

My eyebrow twitched. Here he goes again,always playing with my emotions. One moment he's all sweat and cute,and the next moment I just feel like punching him in the face.

"What's up with you,Natsu?" I asked,my voice coming out a bit strained. "Why are you always teasing me,and saying that I like you?"

Natsu shrugged. "Cause,it's fun to see your expressions. It's amusing."

I clutched my fists at my sides. So to him this is all just a big game,just a circus act. Has he ever thought that his words actually affect me? Has he ever even thought that I actually might like him?

"I don't understand you,Natsu. Not one bit. One moment your all kind and sweet to me,and then the next moment your like this. I just don't understand what's wrong with you! Stop asking me questions,and saying that I like you,cause I don't. I just see you as a friend and nothing else." The words spewed out my mouth without me realizing what I had said. I had just lied through my teeth.

Natsu raised a hand in front of his face. "Woah,calm down. You know I was just joking,Lucy."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "That'd exactly the problem..." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Natsu asked me. I nodded my head furiously. "Your just imaging things!"

"You said your having a surfing competition tomorrow,didn't you?" I asked him,changing the subject. He nodded his head. "Yep,I heard the North's Winner is gonna be competing too! It's gonna be a load of fun!" Natsu exclaimed,with a gleam in his eyes.

"The North's?" I asked.

"It's the winner from North America. His name is Loke Celestial." A grin spread across Natsu's face. "I can't wait to see his moves!"

A small giggle escaped my lips. It was a funny sight seeing Natsu this happy,especially since he's gonna be going against a tough competitor.

Natsu pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"I mean,wouldn't you be nervous or scared to go against the North's winner? Afraid that there will be a higher chance of you losing?" I asked him.

A wide smile stretched across his face,as his eyes shined the brightest I had ever seen them. "Afraid? Nervous? No,I'm anything but that!" A laugh erupted from his lips.

"This is what I live for,Lucy. Surfing. Competition. If there is no one on my level,it would be no fun. So when I hear that the Winner from the North is coming here,do you know how excited I get?"

I slightly shook my head,no.

He looked up into the air,and stretched his arms out wide.

"I get so excited that my happiness could fill the entire sky!"

I looked up at the sky,too and I just now noticed that nighttime had began,and stars littered the sky. They twinkled different hues of colors;red,green,silver. You could even see the Milky Way,a whole trail of nebula's,clusters,and galaxies lied within it.

I let out a breath from awe. "Wow...it's beautiful..." I whispered. Without realizing it,I unconsciously laid back down,in the sand,so that the stars were the only things in my point of view. It felt like I was amongst them,flying through the vast constellations.

A smile spread across my face. I pointed one of my fingers towards a certain one. "Y'know,that's Aquarius!" I exclaimed.

"What is?" Natsu asked,trying to pinpoint where my finger was pointed at.

"The constellation,Aquarius. Its one of the 12 Zodiacs. And if we had a telescope,we would be able to see the Saturn and Helix Nebulas that are within it." I continued to chat on happily.

"It's said that the constellation represents the Babylonian god,Ea,which is said to be holding a vase overflowing with water. And thats Capricornus—!"

"You sure do know a lot about stars,don't you?" Natsu asked

I looked down,noticing how much of a blabber mouth I was being before. He was probably getting bored. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't mean to talk so much."

"Nah,it's actually pretty interesting. I just learned a few things,and..." He paused for a second.

"Somehow,I feel like this is more enjoyable with you here,Lucy." Natsu whispered,letting out a deep sigh. At some point,he had laid down beside me.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat as my heart beat quickened.

"Like it's all the more,better." Natsu continued,in a small,soft voice.

"Me too." I whispered. I turned my head so that I was staring at him,instead of the sky.

"Getting off of the subject of stars,how bout I make you a bento? Y'know,a boost of stamina for the big game tomorrow?"

"Yeah,I'd like that." He muttered. A small smile spreading across his face.

"But,I'll only eat it if I win."

A discontent moan escaped my lips. "But what's the point if you don't eat it before your turn comes?"

He turned his head so that it was facing mines. My eyes widened,as I blushed from our proximity. His eyes were filled with a warm gaze,and for some reason,I felt like I was the only person who had seen it. It made me feel special.

"Cause,I want it to be my prize for my victory. A metal or trophy isn't gonna make me nearly as happy as if I had one of your home cooked meals,Lucy. I want to eat it with you,laughing and playing,and joking around,not being all serious or nervous because your worried I might not win." He answered,still speaking softly. Just hearing his voice,made my heart pound even quicker than it was before.

I still couldn't speak,cause I was too shocked. When Natsu does things like this,it always makes me misunderstand. Always makes me think that he actually _likes_ me. But I know that's not true,it never could be.

"Okay. But make sure to win,okay? I really wouldn't want to make it for no reason." I inquired.

He chuckled. "Yeah,I'll make sure of it."

Our bodies were so close to each other's. Our shoulders were pressed against each other's, and our hands were just _millimeters_ away. I felt that now,was the right time to do it. I could do it right?

I slowly inched my hand closer. I looked at Natsu's face to see his eyes were closed. Feeling more determined,I inched them closer,and closer. When my hand was finally close enough,I cupped my hand around his,as the warmth spread through my hands,and up my arms.

A content sigh escaped my lips. Natsu's hands were suprisingly rough. They actually felt like a _man's_ hands. Well,he was 18,right? So, I guess it was logical.

A surprised grunt came from deep within Natsu's throat. As he slowly opened his eyes. "Lucy,what are you doing?"

"My hands were feeling cold,and I knew you were always warm so..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." I confirmed.

"Hmm,whatever then." Then,he closed his eyes once again.

A wide smile spread across my face,as I had to try my best not to giggle. I was feeling very happy right now. For one,he didn't even attempt to let go of my hand,and he didn't tell me to let go.

And I think his grip...May have tightened just a little.

* * *

"Levy! Gray! Come on!" I yelled,waiting at the door.

"Coming!"

"Hold your horses,sheesh." Gray slung his bag across his shoulder and he strode to the door. Levy soon came skipping behind him,with her own bag of supplies.

I had my bag slung around my neck, which held a picnic sheet,and other things. I had Natsu's bento in my other hand.

"So why are you coming again?" I asked Gray.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard Natsu Dragneel was gonna be competing in this one. It's been a while since I've seen him. It was way back when I went to California last time,and I guess you could say we became pretty good friends." He dug his hands in the pockets of his blue shorts,and wore a bored expression.

"Okay,then. Are you not bringing Juvia?" I asked him

His face twisted into a look of horror as he waved his hands in front of his face,wildly. "No! Do NOT go and wake up Juvia! I really don't want to have to take glances behind my shoulder every minute."

"And Levy,your coming for support right?"

She smiled and gave a swift nod of her head. "Anything,to help my best friend claim her love!"

"He's not my love!" I shot at her,feeling embarrassed since Gray was standing there eying me down.

"Your love?" He raised and eyebrow

"It's nothing." I snapped,twisting the door open and walking out.

We did our usual routine of finding our way out of the hotel,before we stepped out onto the white,hot sand on the beach.

"Shit,why is this sand so god damn hot? My feet are about to melt!" Gray cursed,slightly wincing.

"Language,Gray." I reminded him.

"It's not that bad Gray,get over it." Levy sweat dropped,giving him a tap on the back.

I shielded my eyes from the sun,looking for the site.

Right away,you could tell where the competition was being held. You could hear the commotion from miles away.

"I think it's over there." I said,pointing to it.

We quickly ran to it,being swept into the crowd of people. One guys elbow dug into my stomach.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

Seeing as his elbow was only going in further,I pushed him out of my way,knocking him into someone else.

"Ow,what was that for?!" He yelled.

I sent him a glare. "For touching me."

Levy laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it was on accident,Lu-chan."

I huffed and pushed through the crowd some more. "Where are we going? It's so freaking crowded,and it's making me even hotter." Gray complained.

"Natsu said he would be at that red tent over there." I pointed beyond the crowd. "All we have to do is make it there."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Defeaning screams rung through the air as I shielded my ears in a desperate attempt to drown them out.

My head shot up. Was Natsu over there?

"It's the North's Champion!" One girl yelled

"Where is he? Where is he?!" Another yelled

"Its Loke Celestial! He's so charming and amazing!"

Gray groaned in disgust. "Why is he getting all the attention? I'm here too y'know," He muttered.

The North's Champion? That's who Natsu was talking about,yesterday! I strained my head,before I think—I think I saw him.

Lots of girls were strapped onto his arms and crowded around him. He had orange,spiky hair,wore blue-ish shades,and a black and gold body suit.

He was ogling all the girls,whispering sweet nothings into their ears. He was also sending out a lot of lame pickup lines,and kissing some girls on the cheeks,making them faint.

Ewww,a playboy.

He continued to walk my way,not even realizing I was standing there. Then,suddenly,his eyes trained on me,and then he looked at my bento.

A smirk spread across his face. I suppose it was suppose to be "sexy".

"Aww,you made me lunch? Your not only beautiful on the outside,but your heart must be made out of pure gold."

"Actually,it's made out of cardiac muscle." I corrected.

"And your smart,too. Your just right." He whispered,leaning in closer. His hands somehow,snuck into my bento,taking out 3 egg omelets and plopping them into his mouth.

A gasp escaped from my lips as I watched him chew the omelets _I_ had made. For Natsu,not him.

Anger started to build up inside me,and before he could swallow,I slapped him right across the cheek,with quite a bit of force.

The food flew straight out his mouth and onto the sand. His expression was priceless. I wish I would have bought my camera!

I angrily kicked sand over the bits of food and gave it a hard stomp,then I sent him a glare.

"If you wanna eat it so bad,why don't you dig it up?" I kicked another pile of sand over it,before I crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"Learn not to mess with me. And especially don't take things that aren't yours."

He quickly recovered as an amused look covered his face. "Mmm,well I like fiesty girls too. Y'know,some that will really give me a kick."

He put a hand on his chin as he checked me out. "In your case,I guess I would mean that literally."

I scoffed as I turned on my heels. "Come on,Levy,Gray. We don't have time to deal with jocks like this."

"Woah,I'm not your posse." Gray commented,but still followed anyways.

I laughed. "You get what I meant Gray."

"Lu-chan didn't I tell you to hold back on people you just meet? That was rude!" Levy scolded.

"He was being rude too,how do you expect me to hold back on someone like that?" I questioned,looking at her stupidly.

Suddenly,I felt a hand cup mines. "Wha—" I turned my head to see none other than—Loke Celestial. The North's Champion. Was he just desperate or what?

"Why are you following me? And let go of my hand before I make you. I'm pretty sure you know from our previous encounter that I'm not playing." I added,glaring at him.

"She's not." Gray said. "I've got experience and a whole lot of history to back it up."

"Is this fellow here your boyfriend or something?" Loke asked,eying him with disgust.

"No,he's not."

Loke let go of my hand and shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to get your name. Can I have it please?" He asked me.

"Lu-chan already has someone she likes." Levy blurted out. Ugh,why is Levy's mouth so big?!

Loke glanced at her for a few seconds,and then back at me.

"So what do you think?" He asked. It looks to me like he just dodged the statement.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why would the North's Champion be talking to me? Better yet,why would he even ask for my name?"

Loke lowered his eyelids as a smirk spread across his face. "Maybe it's because I'm interested—In you." He whispered,leaning in closer.

"Personal space,please." Gray grunted,putting a hand in between us and pushing Loke back further. It's a good thing he did that cause my way would not have been so gentle.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now stay away from me,I'm trying to meet up with someone."

I started to walk away again,thankfully,he didn't follow.

"Bye Princess!" I heard him yell in the distance.

I scoffed.

"Dang,your like a natural boy magnet!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

...

"Lucy! What took you so long?" Natsu asked as I stepped into the tent. He picked up his board and jogged up to me.

"Sorry,a lot of stuff happened so..." I glanced to the side,not being able to look into his eyes. Especially after what happened yesterday...

"Natsu?" Natsu looked up and a smile spread across his face.

"Gray!" He exclaimed,walking over to him. They did this weird handshake and bumped shoulders.

"How you doing these days,fire breath?"

Natsu laughed. "A lot better than you,icebox."

They started laughing and chatting and slapping each other and putting each other in head locks. Guess they really were pretty good friends.

I looked around while Natsu and Gray caught up with each other. It looked like this was the surfers' lounging area. People were doing stretches,some were chatting,and others were eating food or drinking bottles of water.

"...Lucy" I turned my head at the mention of my name.

"What about Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I mean,how do you know her? I never would have thought she knew you!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu sent me a glance,as if asking for permission. I nodded my head in his direction,giving him the okay. I mean what was the point of hiding it if they knew each other anyways?

Natsu turned back to Gray,who was looking abit perplexed at our silent agreement.

Natsu sighed. "Okay,Gray,this here is Lucy." He said pointing to me. I literally sweat dropped. Of course he knew who I was!

Gray's eyelids dropped as an annoyed expression crossed his face. "Of course I know that,she's one of my best friends. What,do you have ash for brains now?"

Natsu crossed his arms mimicking Gray's expression. "Of course not,Mr. Freezy Pants! Now let me finish my explanation!"

He heaved a sigh. "So,you know how I'm Natsu Dragneel right?"

Gray nodded.

"Well I'm also Natsu. Lucy's Natsu."

For some reason,I blushed at that comment. It almost sounded as if he were mine.

"Ya'll are goin' out?" Gray asked,lifting up an eyebrow and eyeing us.

"No!" I blurted out. I put my hands on my temples and rubbed them in circular motions.

"Listen,Gray," I started, "This is Natsu. The one I've been talking about! Remember,that pink-headed guy who went to the festival with us? You know,the one I introduced to everybody?"

His mouth made an "o" shape as a look of realization crossed his face.

"That was _you_ Natsu?" Gray yelled.

"Oh,that was _you_ Gray?!" A surprised expression was on Natsu's face. "I couldn't see that well in the dark,especially with my shades on so I didn't know it was you! And I thought Lucy just had a friend with the same name."

Gray looked down as he held his chin in thought. "So...Lucy's Natsu is actually Natsu Dragneel...well that actually makes since now." He muttered.

I nodded,and for some reason couldn't help but smile in triumph. "So now you know," I beamed proudly.

"I'm here to,in case you forgot." Levy deadplanned in an annoyed tone.

_**"All surfers grab your boards! It's time to catch some waves!"**_

An announcer beamed into a microphone. Natsu looked up as the man was talking. "Well,guess that's my cue."

We followed out behind him,preparing to watch the surfers compete. But why was there a huge stage over there?

_**"Weeeeeeeellll,its time for the Miss Mermaid Contest!"**_

The man boomed in an enthusiastic voice. Miss Mermaid?

_**"For those of you who don't know,all the pretty ladies get to compete for a chance to be crowned Miss Mermaid! *Drumroll sounds***********_

_**"The winner gets to give a sweet,passionate kiss to the winner of today's Surfing Tournament! So ladies,come on,and sign up to fulfill those fantasies I know you all have!"**_

Girls started to scream and holler. "I'm signing up! I'm definitely gonna kiss Natsu Dragneel!"

"No Loke is gonna win!"

"What about the other competitors?" I heard someone ask.

A hoard ran up to the yellow tent and crowded around the place with the sign up sheets.

I clenched my fists to my sides and a smirk spread across my face.

Oh,yeah. I'm definitely gonna compete. This is a job for the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

I mean,who doesn't like a good competition?

I sent a glance over to Natsu,and we made eye contact. A smirk spread across his face,as did mine. A devious glint was in his eyes,and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_"May the best player win."_

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Ok,ok,I know the last line could have been better,but cut me some slack,please. I couldn't really think of anything else. Anyways,hope the chapter was enjoyable and it pleased all you NaLu fans out there even a little!_

_Love you!_


	13. Strength, Skill, and Suprises

_Recap:_

_I sent a glance over to Natsu,and we made eye contact. A smirk spread across his face,as did mine. A devious glint was in his eyes,and I knew we were both thinking the same thing._

_"May the best player win."_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 13_

"Levy!" I yelled,shaking her shoulders. "You have to join with me!"

She scrunched up her face. "Why would I,when I have Gajeel? I have no interest in kissing Natsu."

I sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about that,y'know I'm gonna win,I just don't want to go in by myself."

She crossed her arms. "Well sheesh,that sounds kinda rude...but I guess I'll join you."

I smiled widely as I started jumping up and down. "Yayyyyy!" I grabbed her hand as we ran over to the yellow tent.

"How are we gonna get up there if all these girls are crowding around it?" Levy asked

"Okay,you stay right here." I told her,"I'll find a way up there and get our names on one of those sheets."

She sweatdropped. "No violence please..." She said in a small voice. I sent her a thumbs up as I dashed into the crowd. I squeezed my way through people until I made it up to the front area. I scanned the row of sign up sheets,before I saw one that would be fairly easy to fill out.

I dashed to it as quickly as possible,and one girl was trying to scribble her name on there which was not working out so well for her with all the pushing and shoving being done.

"Scuse' me!" I yelled and I swiftly snatched the pen out her hand and jotted down our names on the paper. Suprisingly she did not try to take it back.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I sprung off. She was very pretty and nice. She had pretty white hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Le-vy...I did...I did it." I crouched over as I panted like a dog in front of her.

"That's good." She said nonchalantly. I kinda got irritated at her attitude. I thought she was here to support me? Aren't you suppose to do that with good spirit?

...

All of the contestants of the Miss Mermaid Contest lined up on the stage,while the speaker was in front of us.

I looked ahead a bit to see that the Surfing Competition had started. One surfer just flipped over into the water. I started laughing softly,and Levy shot me a look,so I stopped.

The announcer cleared her throat.

"Okay,ladies. These are the rules. In order to be crowned Miss Mermaid,the audience will decide. Each one of you will perform an act of your own preference,and whoever gets the most applause wins,got it?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Okay,number 1,you are up first." I looked down at the number that had stapled onto my chest,to see that I was number twenty-one. Levy was twenty-two.

"The rest of you,go backstage and practice until it is your turn."

I heaved a sigh as I trudged over to the benches in the back. I sighed.

What kind of act could I do? I'm not really good at much...

"What are you doing,Levy?" I asked.

She looked up from her crouched position. "I'm gonna recite a poem."

I looked at her indifferently. She shrugged. "What? It's not like I'm trying to win anyways."

I let out another sigh. She did have a point. Why am I even thinking so hard for anyways?

Its not like I care if I win or not.I mean I do care...cause their's no way I could go down without a fight. I mean I do like competitions,but it seems like my determination from earlier is seeping away.

"Y'know,whoever wins this gets to kiss the winner of the surfing thingy,right?"

"Yeah..."I mumbled.

"And you know Natsu is gonna win right? Meaning—"

"Meaning that if I don't win,someone else will kiss him!" I exclaimed,my eyes widening in shock. I completely forgot about that part!

I looked down. I have to think of something,and quick!

* * *

"Next up,Number 21!"

I took a deep breath as I stepped out from behind the curtain. I was ready. I had decided what I was gonna do.

If Natsu was doing a test of stamina and skill,then I was gonna do a test of strength.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked over at the crowd of people,staring at me intently. But I was not nervous. My mom had made me be in enough plays when I was little.

"Contestant Number 21,please introduce yourself,and tell us what you will be doing today." The spokeslady asked bringing a microphone up to my face.

My eyes swept over the crowd till they landed on a head of pink,in the line of surfing contestants. It looked like he was the next runner up. He was looking my way.

Natsu was staring at me intently,and I felt a wave of courage pass over me as I smiled triumphantly.

I took the microphone out the lady's hand and beamed proudly,"My name is Lucy Heartfilia,17 years old. I am a female."

I heard a few people laugh and one person clap. Guess that joke was not as funny as I thought it'd be,y'know,since only females can participate.

"Today,I will be demonstrating a test of strength. To show you that not all girls are weak and fragile."

This got a lot of claps and cheers,mostly from the girls.

"Wow,a woman showing us how strong us ladies can be? This is a first! Please show us what you can do,Ms. Heartfilia." The spokes lady beamed.

I leaned over and whispered something in her ear,she nodded and walked off the stage.

"Please wait one second guys." I yelled over the crowd. "Okaaaayyy!" They yelled back.

Two guards rolled the two huge stones I had requested onto the stage. I smirked in satisfaction. They were just the right size.

The crowd oohed and awed. I hope they didn't think I was calling it a "test of strengths" for nothing.

I grabbed one with one of my arms and carefully heaved it up slowly. I did not want to drop it. Actually feeling it in my hands,I realized it weighed at least six bowling balls. This making the job at least three times harder.

I lifted it all the way off the ground with a loud 'oof'.

Sweat dripping off my forehead with determination,I got a firm hold on the next stone and slowly rolled it up my arm. This was even harder to do since my other arm was occupied.

I struggled to lift it all the way off the ground,and for some reason, I looked up. The crowd was staring in silence,but my eyes caught onto a figure moving. Although I could not hear him...I could see it. I could see Natsu jumping up and down and cupping his hands around his mouth.

I could see him cheering for me.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline I heaved the stone up in one swift motion and with one last cry to try to fight my sore muscles,

I lifted the stones above my head,one hand in hand.

With my arms starting to wiggle uncontrollably at the weight of the objects,I looked over at the crowd,to see all of their expressions were filled with shock,amazement,bewilderment. They were seeing something beyond belief. A girl. Lifting something as big and dense as these rocks,with pride and dignity.

It's was basically like I was holding 12 bowling balls up in the air,if you want to have a better picture of the heaviness of the rocks.

I heard one small clap,then another and another...before they roared with applause. People clapped and screamed and I even saw a few crying. My eyes strained for the head of pink hair,before I caught sight of it.

A wide smile was spread across his face,and his gesture was simple.

It was a thumbs up. Such a simple gesture as that made _even me_ feel like crying. I felt my heart swell up as it became hard to breath. This was something only Natsu could do. He was the only one who could make me cry,be it of happiness or sadness.

I dropped the stones down on the cushions they had set under me and slumped over as heavy breaths erupted from my lips.

I raised my head and smiled widely. I loved it. I loved the applause,I loved the cheers,and loved the kind and rewarding statements the people were shouting at me. I sent a thumbs up into the air,hoping it would reach Natsu.

"Thank you...Thank you everyone!" I yelled,wiping the sweat off that was threatening to drip into my eyes.

The lady ran out from behind the curtain excitedly,once the clapping had ceased.

"That was truly inspirational,Ms. Heartfilila. I truly thank you for it."

I smiled and slightly bowed. "It was no problem."

I waved contently to the crowd as I ran off the stage. Applause still showering the air.

I slumped onto the bench,as Levy stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow...Lu-chan. That was really neat!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed a bottle of water as I chugged it down. "Thanks." I said wiping my mouth.

I looked up to see the other girl contestants staring at me,some were glaring,but they didn't say anything.

Ignoring the stares,I turned back to Levy. "I'll see you. I'm gonna go watch Natsu's turn."

She nodded her head as she walked out onto the stage. I sent her a thumbs up before I stood up,and ran towards the beach area.

...

"Go Natsu! You can do it!" I yelled as I watched him,start to ride up on a wave. His eyebrows were wrinkled in concentration,his chest was moving steadily...which showed how calm he was...how confident. I smiled as I stood there in silence,not wanting to interrupt him.

He carved the wave steadily as he rode up it. He reached for the tip of his board,steadily grabbing it and when the right moment came he rode up the wave and straight into the air—an Arial. He landed back into the water gracefully.

I started clapping furiously. "You go,Natsu!" I yelled again. That was pretty big to me,but it seemed like he was preparing for something even bigger.

"You better not lose,Flame freak!" I slightly jumped back to see Gray standing beside me. I forgot he was here!

"What are you looking at? Your supposed to be watching him not—

_**"This is astonishing! Dragneel has just done a 360 degree turn in mid air!" An enthusiastic voice rung.**_

My eyes darted back to Natsu as he carved the wave more,gaining speed. Before he flew up into the air. And what he did next,made my breath catch in my throat.

"One..." I murmured. "Two!" I whispered. My eyes getting bigger every second. "Three!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Natsu had just did three 360 degree turns in midair,and while surfing! I never even knew that was possible.

Everyone erupted in applause and cheers.

He landed back in the water with a load plop,before he dove into a barrel wave. Hidden from sight.

When he came out,he made a bottom turn,coming back to shore so steadily...so effortlessly...it's looked like even a baby could do it and arrive at shore unharmed.

He stepped off his board and walked onto the sand. Immediately,cameras started flashing around him,microphones being shoved into his face, and screaming girls trying to burst through the restrictions of his body gaurds.

Natsu put on a smile and answered every question..and took every picture.

I just noticed it was Loke Celestial's turn to surf,despite all of the commotion. I saw him paddle up through the water and he unsteadily stood on it. Everything was different. From Natsu. Natsu's aura reeked superiority,confidence. But Loke's was...weak and fragile.

He slowly went up the wave and before he could even start to carve it,it crashed down,knocking him off his board and into the water.

A whistle was blown and he slowly paddled back to shore,clearly disappointed he had fell before he even got to make a move. I guess,his determination was shot down as soon as Natsu hit that 360 turn.

Well,so much for the North's Champion.

A heard a chuckle from beside me. Why do I keep forgetting Gray is standing right here?

"The North must have some pretty suckish competitors,if _he's _the champion."

I lightly punched him on the arm. "Don't say that Gray. I'm pretty sure he would have done better if his determination had not been shot down like that."

Gray lifted an eyebrow. "Oh,so now your taking up for that womanizer?"

I pouted. "No,I just feel kinda sorry for him is all. I really believe his pride got shot down too."

Gray shrugged his shoulders,signaling he didn't care. "Your just like a coconut,Lucy."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "A coconut?"

"Yeah. Your hard on the outside,but in the inside,your really just a whole bunch of soft mush."

I sweat dropped. "I'll just take that as a compliment..."

"Lucy!" My head turned towards the direction from which the voice was heard from.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I enveloped him in a congratulatory hug. I quickly pulled away though,seeing as he was making me soaking wet.

"That was awesome,Natsu! I have to admit you were a bit cool."

He looked down sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Not really. What you did was amazing though. I didn't even know you were so strong. We have _got_ to battle one day!"

"Sure thing." I replied. Wait,battle? I did hear him right,right?

**_"Now its time to announce the winner of this summer's Surfing Competition, Mr. Mermaid,and Miss Mermaid!"_**

I started to jump not able to contain my excitement. I already knew me and Natsu had won!

_**"The man crowned Mr. Mermaid is..."**_

_**"Natsu Dragneel!"**_

The crowd erupted into more cheers,and Natsu looked down with a slight blush on his cheeks. "That's a pretty embarrassing title..." He mumbled. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or mad."

"Be happy!" I exclaimed giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You won!" He smiled back at me. And pumped his fists in the air.

"Your damn right I did!" He exclaimed. Finally feeling the weight of his victory.

A lady walked over to him and placed a crown on his head with a red center piece,and eight pillars of gold surrounding it,them all merging at the top. On the top was a small globe with a surfboard carefully mounted to it. The outside was decorated with what I assumed to be fake diamonds,rubies,and other jewels.

Natsu beamed brightly as he adjusted it onto his head,striking silly poses for the cameras,that I was sure were hidden in the crowd somewhere.

**_"And now for the announcement of Miss Mermaid!"_** The man yelled into the bull horn.

I sat there and waited for the name to be called. Go ahead and call it!

**_"And Miss Mermaid is..."_**

_Lucy~Lucy~Lucy~_,I chanted in my head.

_**"Laki Olietta!"**_

My mouth dropped open as I let out a gasp from shock. Laki? Who the hell is that?! Why didn't I win?!

Natsu looked at me just as shocked. "Lucy what happ-

"Natsu!" A purple haired girl wearing a crown yelled,diving into his arms. I'm guessing that's Laki.

"Who—" Natsu tried to say,

Before he could finish, she smashed her lips onto his. My jaw felt like it had dropped to the ground,as I stared in complete and utter disbelief.

I swear,_I swear_ I felt like my heart just stopped,and shattered into a million pieces.

Natsu was being kissed,_right in front of me._ My heart was desperately trying to rebuild itself,but it was a futile attempt.

Natsu's eyes widened,even wider than they were before as he tried to step away from the girl,but she held on tighter. I could do nothing. I was frozen in the spot. Camera's flashed,but it was like they werent even there. I could see nothing.

Nothing but Natsu's lips connecting with someone else's. Someone other than mines.

Natsu tried one more attempt to back away from her,before he forcefully pushed her away from him,sending her tumbling into the sand. She looked at him with pain,as tears filled her eyes. Although,a deep blush was one her face. It made me sick.

Natsu continued to stare back at her,an unreadable expression on his face.

But I did notice one thing...his face was beginning to pale.  
"No...I can't...don't...don't kiss me!" He yelled. Breathing heavily. He wiped his mouth off with a desperate attempt to rid himself of the feeling.

In one swift movement,he turned on his heels and ran.

"N-Natsu! Wait!" I yelled,before quickly following after.

* * *

Hehe. I know I you all were not expecting that! *snirks deviously* So were any on you surprised when you found out Lucy didn't win? Were you not expecting her to do that for her act in the competition? What's wrong with Natsu,I wonder? I would really like to know what you all thought in a review! Thanks guys.

Levy: People sure do run a lot in this story...

Natsu: I know right! Eternal made me like a sissy.

Lucy: Shut your trap,Natsu. She made me look like one too and you don't see me complaining.

Natsu: *Crosses his arms and pouts* Stop talking to me,Lucy or I'll start thinking you like me.

Lucy: No I don't,you jerk! *bonks him on head*

Natsu: Oww! Eternal,Lucy hit me! Make her pay on the next chapter!

Eternal: Stop fighting guys,it's stupid.

Natsu and Lucy: Your stupid!

Eternal: Stop both of you,or I'll make you fall off a cliff next chapter!

Natsu and Lucy: Hai!


	14. His Bento

Wahhh,so I just got lazy with the chapter name...anyways,enjoy the chappie!

* * *

"Natsu wait!" I yelled. As we ran further and further away. He didn't turn around to look at me. He didn't even attempt to slow down. He just kept running in full throttle.

We had been running for nearly ten minutes and I was starting to run out of breath. "N-Natsu!" I panted. "Please slow down!"

"Stop following me!" He yelled over the wind. "No! I yelled back. "Just stop!" By now,he had ran onto a stony part of the beach. A whole bunch of grayish black rocks and ledges were everywhere. Instead of the hot,warm sand,I was now on cold,hard rock.

After a bit,Natsu started to slow down,and I smiled,pulling off the rest of my power to catch up to him.

"Got cha'!" I yelled as I jumped on top of him,causing him to stop so he wouldn't go crashing into the ground.

Natsu tried to pry me off of him. "How long are you gonna hold on to me?" He asked,quite irritated. "Geez,you have already been following me for like the past twenty minutes."

I cautiously slid off him,pulling him down with me so that we were both sitting. He sat criss-crossed and placed both hands on his knees,facing away from me.

I stared at his bare back,and his fresh pink hair that was slightly matted to the nape of his neck.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

Silence.

I took my finger and ran it down the backbone line in the middle of his back. He immediately cringed,and let out a slight "eek".

I snickered,expecting him to turn around and holler at me,but no. Nothing.

My expression softened. "Can you please stop ignoring me,Natsu?" I asked in a small voice. "I don't remember doing anything bad to you."

He heaved a sigh before he turned around. I was slightly surprised.

His cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes held confusion. He had one hand attempting to cover the blush. I must admit it was kinda cute.

"Ah... why are you uh...blushing?" I asked

"Cause'...I'm embarrassed." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"Cause of that huge outburst I had back there. And then I ran away like some kind of coward." He looked down,and his bangs covered his face. "Why do my kisses never turn out right? I hate that."

"Your uh,kisses?" I asked,not sure if I had heard him right.

"Yes!" He exclaimed,slightly shocking me. "First..." He paused and looked to his side. "Well,I can't tell you about that one."

He can't tell me? And wait,he kissed someone else? Why was I just now hearing about this?

"Anyways,next was you." he muttered. "I swear it was just a spark of the moment. I wouldn't have done it if I wasnt feeling so many confusing emotions,Lucy. I swear." He looked into my eyes as if he was confirming my forgiveness.

"I already told you it was alright Natsu."

But I must admit,that hurt a little. To hear it was just a 'spark of the moment'.

"And then last was that girl Laki. I mean,seriously? I know she might like me and all,but was there really a need to just pounce on me? And attack my freaking face?" He slightly shuddered. "And what made it even worse was..." He stopped as he took a shuddery breath.

"Was what?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Sheksmdmskmdkiss"

He said it so fast and so quietly I couldn't understand what he had said.

"A bit clearer please?"

He took both of his hands and covered his face,I could only guess he was blushing,since he did that notion quite a bit.

"She...she tried to uh...tongue kiss." He whispered. I blinked back surprise as I could do nothing but stare.

He took his hand and ran it through his hair. "I mean...that's never happened to me before and I've never done it. And I sure didn't want some girl I had just met to take my first experience away from me."

I felt my face begin to heat. Was Natsu really a romantic?

I mean,just hypothetically speaking here,I wonder if he would have pushed me away? I tried to build up the courage to ask him,but worse case scenarios were the only things popping into my head.

"I feel like such as sissy for running away."He said.

I slightly shook my head,ridding myself of the thoughts,and decided to give him some good advice like any friend should do.

"Natsu,anyone would do that if they were in your situation. I mean if someone just jumped on top of me and kissed me,I would probably punch them. But since your the sweet guy you are,I'm pretty sure you didn't want to hurt her. Anyone would be mad if someone forced a kiss on them. Anyone would run if they're embarrassed or nervous.

"Your not the bad guy,Natsu." I reassured him,smiling.

"Yeah,guess your right,Lucy. I mean I am human after all."

I nodded my head,leaning towards him and stretching out my arms...to touch his crown.

"And look,this is proof of your victory,of your hard work. Your now our Mermaid Prince! Take pride in it."

He gently pushed my arms away from his crown,chuckling.

"Stop that. You know me being called me a "Mermaid Prince" or "Mr. Mermaid" is embarrassing."

I chuckled. "But your my Mermaid Prince!" I yelled laughing. He raised an eyebrow. "Yours huh?"

I quickly got up and started running and he followed behind me. "I'm not yours!" He yelled. "This is a free country!"

I ran around laughing. "Okay,Mr. Mermaid!"

Knowing he would catch up sooner or later,I purposefully stopped and he crashed into me and went sailing through the air towards the ground.

At some point,he wrapped his arms around me and switched our positions so that he was on the bottom,taking the impact of the fall. We landed with a loud "thud."

I tried to catch my breath,not wanting to get up. His hard chest felt so good pressed up against my face. I was slowly starting to get used to seeing his muscles. I relaxed a bit more on his chest,to hear that his heart was beating rapidly,and then I remembered that we had just fallen.

I shot up to see if he was alright. To my utter horror,his eyes were closed,and they were scrunched in pain.

"Natsu...Natsu! Wake up!" I yelled,lightly slapping his face. A small moan escaped his lips as I saw his eyes peak open.

He groaned as he propped himself up on on his elbows.

"Shit,that hurt." he grunted.

I let out a sigh of relief,hugging him closely to my body. My nose was buried into his neck and I could smell the familiar scent of sea salt and cinnamon.

"Oh,God! I'm so glad your okay. I didn't know what happened to you!" I clutched onto his neck tighter. I was so scared that he had bumped his head or something.

He returned the hug,clutching onto my shirt. "Lucy,I'm alright. I'm fine. There's no need to be so worried."

"Yes it is!" I protested. "It was my fault it happened,and if something would have happened to you..." I trailed off,not knowing how to end the sentence.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I told you I'm alright,Lucy. It was nothing major." he reassured me,his hair tickling the side of my face.

We sat there like that for a few moments. I don't know why Natsu didn't try to pull away.

"Say,Lucy. Did you make that bento you promised?" He lifted up his head and looked me in the eyes.

I quickly turned away. His gaze was burning holes through me.

"Yeah,I did." I crawled over to the rock where I had placed my bag and my basket filled with his bento.

I pulled out the red and white checkered sheet and sprawled it across the rock. Then I picked up the basket,and set the contents onto plates and then put them on the sheets.

I saw Natsu's mouth begin to water. I stared at him,then down at the food. "I made enough for both of us so...Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Natsu repeated,grabbing off a sandwich and one of my fried octopus.

He took a bite of of the sandwich and then stuffed two or three octupi into his mouth. He continued to stuff his face,with a content look.

I looked at him expectantly. "How is it?" I asked.

"It's...delicious!" He exclaimed continuing to stuff his face. Reaching for one thing after another. I managed to grab me off a small chicken breast and I nibbled on it while he dived in like a wolf.

I couldn't help but smile. At least my hard work paid off.

He suddenly stopped eating. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why is there...only one omelet?"

"Oh,well someone took the other two I had made."

"Ah,well that's a shame." He grabbed the omelet off the plate and stuffed it in his pocket. "In that case,I'll treasure it. It must be the only one left cause it's special."

I blushed and looked down. Although I think...he was complementing the omelet? I don't know.

He leaned back and let out a content sigh,rubbing his stomach.

"Ah,that hit the spot." He scooted over to the edge of the rocky ledge,where the waves crashed down beneath.

"Uh,Natsu? I don't think you should be sitting there..."

He patted the spot beside him. "Its safe. Come sit next to me."

I cautiously scooted closer till I was sitting right beside him. Both of our legs were hanging off the ledge,swinging lazily in the wind.

"Thanks,Lucy." Natsu said softly.

"For what?"

"For I don't know,just doing what you do. Just being you."

"Thanks,I guess."

"Hey." He started.

"Hmm?" I answered back.

"I think it's about time I told you...who I like."


	15. My Crazy, Hazy, Rollercoaster Ride

_"Hey." Natsu started._

_"Hmm?" I hummed in response._

_"I think it's about time I told you...who I like."_

_..._

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 15_

"Who you...like?" I asked.

He bought his knees up to his chest,and encased his arms around them. "Yeah,who I like."

I continued to stare at him,and eventually he turned his head towards me and stared also. With the sunset's warm light,shone over him,his eyes looked orange. A pretty,vibrant orangish-yellow.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he continued to stare at me,and I had just noticed how intently I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks begin to warm but I didn't break the contact.

"So are you gonna tell me who it is?" I asked him.

He finally broke the contact,and turned away to look at the horizon. A warm gust of wind blew beautifully through his pink locks of hair.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" He asked.

I closed my mouth shut tightly,as I slowly nodded my head.

I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Do you promise not to tease,or make fun of my choice?"

"Yes."

My hands began to get clammy.

"Do you promise that no matter who it is,or how close they may be to you,you and my's friendship won't break or falter?"

I slowly bit on my lip,tucking it in under my teeth.

"...I...don't...kn...yes." I finally muttered,reluctantly. I mean who knows? He could like Levy. And if he did,I don't know if I would be able to look either of them in the eye.

He turned his body towards mine and stared into my eyes. His gaze was so...intense. He sighed.

"This is...the last promise." He looked to his side and then turned back to me,fiddling with his fingers.

"No matter what I say,or who it may be, will you agree...to support me all the way?" He looked at me,eyes full of hope.

What was up with all these promises,anyways? Does he so desperately need my approval?

I turned away from his gaze,feeling guilty. I started to pull on a strand of my blonde hair as I searched desperately for an answer. If I said yes,I would be lying.

"Probably,but I can't guarantee it." I concluded,telling him.

He chuckled. "Well,I guess I was kinda expecting that answer anyways."

We stayed silent for a while longer. I was really getting tired off all the suspention he was putting me through. It was just like watching a game show,and never finding out who won.

He was nervously biting on his lip,as if debating on whether to tell me or not. It was the same. Always the same. Whenever he talks about his crush,he always gets like this—nervous,fidgety. It's like his whole personality changes. Maybe I would like this change more if I knew that the mystery girl was me.

"Natsu...you don't have to tell me if you can't." I whispered,sighing. Although I desperately wanted to know,this was getting us nowhere.

He shook his head. "No! I want to tell you. It's just that...I don't know where to start..."

He put my finger on my chin and thought. "How about you say this—" I paused to make sure he was listening,then continued.

"The girl I like is..."

He took in a deep breath,then let it out with a woosh of hair. "Okay." He said,wiping his palms off on his swimming trunks. Why was he so nervous,anyways? It was making me nervous. I was starting to fidget and move around subconsciously.

"The girl I like is..." He started.

He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's L—"

For some reason,his voice was starting to get farther and farther away and so was he. Wind was batting through my hair and over my body.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. And I realized,I was falling. Falling off the small cliff me and Natsu were sitting on.

And before I could react,cold,blue liquid submerged me,encasing my whole body.

My body racked with pain,from hitting the oceans water so roughly. What made it worse was that I didnt even know how to swim. I kicked and sputtered as I looked around for some kind of ledging to grab onto. My eyes were beginning to burn as the salty water got in them and it was becoming harder to breath. My lungs were begging for air.

"Lucy! I'm...I'm coming!" I heard Natsu voice,it seemed like he was getting closer. He must have jumped in to save me.

With one last attempt to breach the surface,I made a wild kick and must have hit a rock beneath the water. Pain shot through my leg,as my muscles gave up on the fight. Before long,the darkness encased me.

The last thing I remember were strong hands wrapping around me,saving me from the death that awaited me beneath these waters.

* * *

_Darkness. That was all that I could see. All that I could feel._

_It was a very cold and dark place,a place where I was obviously not welcomed._

_Water. So much **water**. I could feel cold,bonny,fingers wrapping around my throat as I struggled to breath._

_I look around. Blue everywhere. A dark,pitch blue. My eyes dart around frantically. All that clouds my vision is more __blue. Blue. Blue. Bubbles. Blue. Air! Air! I need air!  
_

_I was trying desperately to pry my way to the surface,to the light. My fingers had barely grazed it—_

_Then darkness. I was now surrounded in darkness. As dark as tar. Just as I was about to escape. I was so close to **escaping**. _

_But the darkness has consumed me once more._

_ And I realized—This must be the **it**. My fate. My destiny. There is no light. There is no safe haven._

_There is no Natsu._

_Suffocating,paralyzingly, this world with no light. No souls,no spirits. No happiness,no joy,_

_No love._

_But for some reason,I could faintly feel something—warmth. In this darkness in which I thought warmth was just a trick of the imagination,I felt it— I felt the warmth that I knew so well._

_And have become so fond of._

OoooOoooO

My body racked with pain as I coughed up water that had been trapped inside my throat. The hot,wetness,trickled down my chin and onto my shirt.

I propped myself up my elbows as I let out deep,heavy,and ragged breaths. What happened? And why did I feel this fuzzy sensation on my lips?

I groggily looked around,before my eyes trained on the figure beside me. His back was turned to me,so I couldn't see his face.

"N-Natsu?" My voice came out hoarse,and cracked.

He quickly wiped his eyes with his fist and turned around to face me. I noticed his eyes were a pinkish red color.

Was he...crying?

"W-What h-happened?" I struggled to get the words out.

He looked down. "You...fell into the ocean."

"How?"

He looked at me. "I-I don't...it all happened so fast. One moment you were sitting there,and then the next moment you were gone. And then I saw that the rock you sitting on had broke off,and I looked over the edge and you were falling and it's like my body reacted on its own! I jumped in there after you,and all that I could see was you...drowning. Seeing you struggling and sputtering like that... I tried to get to you as fast as I could. And then...and then when you disappeared under the water I got so scared...I was so scared that you might not have made it." He said it so fast and his words were so jumbled I could barely understand him.

He balled his hands up into tight fist,and it looked like he was beating himself up on the inside. I laid a weary hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you,Natsu. So,so much. Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be here right now. So don't beat yourself up about it,cause your...your my hero." I finished with a light blush.

He looked at me and it looked like he was about to start crying all over again. To be honest,it made me feel very happy that he cared this much about me. That he would be sad if I ever were to leave.

"Even though that was pretty cheesy,it definitely made me feel better." Natsu said with a chuckle. A small smile grazed my lips.

"I was scared,Natsu. I thought it was over for me." I looked down sadly. "I had a nightmare. And I feared that that was what the rest of my eternity was gonna be like. I thought I was dead. It was dark,and cold. There was nothing that I could hold onto to act as my lifeline...and worst of all,I was all alone. There was no one with me."

I clutched onto my shirt as I thought about the terrifying loneliness I felt at that time.

"I'm here with you,Lucy. Your not gonna be alone as long as I'm here." Natsu reassured,sending me a soft smile. I smiled back.

I finally took notice of my surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked.

Natsu looked around also. "I think it's a cave that was in the side of the cliff.

I giggled. "Your not even sure of where we are?"

He laughed also. "I was kinda in a panic so...rather be safe than sorry."

We both stopped laughing,noticing the thick atmosphere that statement had bought into the air.

Not liking the silence,I slowly got up. I felt pain course threw my leg,and I looked down to see the cause of it.

There was a long slash mark across my ankle. I would say about 3 inches long. It was nothing major,but it definitely hurt. I winced as I stood up tall and straight,walking around to test it out.

Oh,yeah. It definitely hurt. But I could probably walk out the pain. Y'know,tough it out.

"Does your leg hurt?" Natsu asked. "You've got a slight limp."

I waved my hand,signaling to him that it was okay. "I'm fine. It's just hurts a little."

"If you say so." He got up,and walked towards the front of the cave. I just noticed that the sun had set and if it wasn't for the moon and the stars littering the sky,it would be pitch black.

"It's pretty dark out. Let's get some rest,and we'll find a way back to the top in the morning."

I nodded my head. "Your right. It would be to dangerous to try to travel this way. Besides,I'm exhausted." To many events had happened in one day. Especially my near death experience.

"Me too." He walked over to the side of the cave and got a big rock and propped it up. He laid down and rested his head on the rock,folding his hands together and closing his eyes.

I looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Are you really going to sleep like that?"

He peaked one eye open. "What? You've never slept on a rock before? I used to do it all the time back in the day."

I sweat dropped. "Well,if you wake up with your neck hurting,its not gonna be my fault."

He closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. "It'll be completely my fault. I mean,it was my decision."

"Okay..." I mumbled. I walked over to the other side of the cave and laid on the cold,hard floor. It was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

I used my hands as a pillow,and tried to snuggle up as much as I could. I closed my eyes,beginning to think of the roller coaster I had been on today.

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu's voice whisper.

"Hmm?" I hummed,my voice coming out sleepier than I wanted it to.

"Goodnight."

I smiled. "Goodnight,Natsu."

* * *

The Next Day

We had been walking for about an hour now,on a small pathway at the bottom of the cliff. It was becoming more difficult for me to walk,and I think my pain was becoming more noticeable.

Natsu was walking beside me,and we were trying to find a way back up to the top of the cliff. So far,there was no luck.

Natsu had his hand on his chin and was looking around for any way of escape.

I was starting to lag behind,and he was starting to get further and further away from me. I tried to pick up my pace,but each time I did,my ankle hurt even more than it did before.

In the midst of me trying to gain speed,somehow I slipped on my own footing and fell. I managed to avoid hitting my face,by propping up my knees and elbows.

I let out a slight yell as my face scrunched up. Damn,that hurt. Especially since those places have the least amount of skin.

"Lucy,are you all right?" I turned my head up to see Natsu running towards me. He crouched down in front of me with a worried expression.

I scoffed. "Does it look like I'm alright?" That came out a bit meaner than I expected it to.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Well,since it _does_ looks like your alright,then I guess you are." He got back up and started to walk away.

He stared after him in disbelief. He can clearly see I'm in pain,and yet now he wants to act stubborn?

"Natsu,wait please." I said in a strained voice as I started to get up. He halted in his steps and turned around.

"What?"

"My leg is just kinda hurting,so could you just walk abit slower?"

He stared at me for a second,and then crouched down. I stared at him with a confused expression.

He sighed. "What are you just standing there for? Get on."

I blushed as I started shaking my head furiously. "No! I'm fine. And besides,I'm to heavy anyways."

"Lucy,didn't I tell you that I work out? I lift one hundred pound weights on both my legs and my arms. One for each. Do you know how much weight that equals at a time?"

"Umm...400?" I answered.

He nodded his head. "Correct."

"And I'm pretty sure you don't weigh 400 pounds,so picking you up would be like picking up a feather for me."

I looked down as I rubbed my arm. If I got on his back,I would be showing a sign of weakness. I hate that. I had already shown enough when he had to save me cause I couldn't even swim.

"But I'm not weak,Natsu...I can walk on my own."

He ruffled his hair as he let out yet another,frustrated sigh. "Lucy,your not weak. On the inside or the outside. If your hurt,just let me help you!"

He walked closer to me so he was right in front,and then crouched down.

"Now hop on."

I stared at him in silence. Seeing as I wasn't doing anything,he attempted once more to persuade me.

"How many times do I have to constantly remind you? When I do things it's because I _want_ to do them. Not because I'm being forced to."

"But Natsu..." I whispered,still holding my ground.

"Please,Lucy?" He asked in a desperate voice. "I can't stand to see you hurt. Especially when your forcing yourself and only making the pain worse."

I bit my lip as I stared at his still crouched position. I hesitated for a bit,before I climbed onto his back. He locked his arms around my legs and then stood up. I could tell he was smiling,by the way his cheeks rose.

"Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and then tried my best to lighten my weight for him. I didn't want to seem like a burden. I didn't care if he could lift 400 pounds or not.

He started walking and I stood as stiff as possible as I scanned the area for any signs of inclined I couldn't focus much. Just hearing the oceans waves crash against the rock made me sick. It bought back unpleasant memories,and I could almost taste the saltiness in my mouth,slowly suffocating me.

Natsu suddenly stopped and I was bought back to reality. "Lucy,relax."

I tensed up at his sudden statement. "Relax. Just relax." He repeated. "I told you I can do this. I can carry you. I'm not weak either,so don't treat me like I am."

He must have been saying that since I was slightly lifted off his back,trying my best not to throw my full weight on him.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I slightly relaxed onto his back,and as he continued walking,I felt that I had relaxed my whole body. My ears attuned to his steady heartbeat.

This was pleasant. His body was emitting so much warmth. And he naturally gave off a sweet and salty scent. It was intoxicating.

I cautiously unlatched arm from around his neck as I started to play with the small curls that were on his nape.

He slightly tensed,but didn't say anything. I giggled at how cute this was. The curls on his neck were so cute and soft. It was funny because the rest of his hair was straight and spiky.

"It's so adorable that you still have baby hair back here." I whispered,my breath fanning over his neck. I saw goosebumps appear and his body temperature got just a bit warmer.

"Don't talk about those..." He mumbled. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Why? You don't like them? I swear they make you a whole bunch cuter."

"That's exactly why. But I'm glad it's only a small part of my head. Cause then everyone would laugh. It seems...your the only one who's noticed them."

"Only me?" I asked.

"Yeah. After all,your the only girl who's ever been this close to my neck."

That statement made me feel just a tad bit special. Okay,I'm lying. Maybe a lot.

"Hey! I think I see something up ahead!" He started running ahead further till he reached it. There was a rope hanging off of the top of the ledge.

He crouched down,and I warily got off his back. "Wait for a sec."

He took both of his hands and tugged on the bottom to see if it was sturdy. He pulled and pulled,but it never came down.

"I'm gonna go up,first. Just to make sure it's safe. Do you think you could make it up yourself?"

I nodded my head. "I'm pretty sure I could. It doesn't hurt as much now."

"Okay."

With a slow grunt,he hoisted himself up on the rope,and slowly climbed his way up. It took him about a minute to reach the top. Then he disappeared from sight. After a minute or two,he reappeared.

"Hey! This is the spot where we had our picnic at! All our stuff is still here!" He yelled over the ledge. I smiled. That made things a lot easier.

"Okay! I'm getting ready to come up!" I yelled

"Be careful!" He yelled back.

I grabbed onto the rope and hoisted myself up. It hurt my leg only a bit,not as much as I expected it would. I slowly made my way up to the top and right when I was about to reach the top,my footing slid from beneath my feet and I closed my eyes,preparing for the fall.

Instead,I was held in place and a warm hand cupped mines. I peaked an eye open to see,Natsu had caught me.

"Phew. That was a close one." He breathed,before he hauled me up.

I gave a quick thanks and crawled over to my things. I packed away my checkered red sheet and my basket.

I stood up and Natsu walked over to me. "You want me to continue carrying you? Is your leg still hurting?"

I shook my head. "No,you've already done enough for me. I would feel bad if I kept getting help from you."

I started to walk ahead,remembering the way we came. Natsu quickly followed behind. Now,for the thirty minute walk to the beach.

Although their were many bad experiences in this whole little journey,I feel that the good ones outweighed them.

I stopped in my tracks as one thought grazed my mind. I nearly dropped my basket and bag. I slowly blinked,trying to process something. Something _very _important.

Who did Natsu say he liked?

* * *

_So...this chapter was pretty much up and down,right? I know,I packed a whole bunch of stuff in one! It was actually really fun to write. So I hope you had fun reading!_


	16. Candles and Sweet, Sweet, Memories

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged me tightly to her body.

"Where were you?! You just went missing and everyone was so worried!" She let go of me and scanned my body. Her eyes widened when they reached my ankle.

"Oh my gosh, you got hurt too? Is it infected? Is it causing you pain? Do you need to go to the doctor?!" She yelled frantically, looking around the house to search for bandages.

I sweatdropped. "Levy, I'm alright. It's nothing to serious," I reassured her.

I assessed the living room to my suite to see everyone staring at me worriedly. Besides Gajeel, of course.

"Can you all stop looking at me like that? Sheesh, I'm alright!" I smiled widely to emphasis the fact.

"Lucy, where were you?" My mother asked sternly as she propped her hands on her hips. I slightly flinched. I hated it when my mother actually acted like a _mother. _She's usually like a little sister to me, as odd as that sounds.

I scratched the back of my head and a weary smile spread across my face. "I was over...a friends house and I must have fallen asleep."

She crossed her arms and lifted up her eyebrow suspiciously. "Then where did that gash on your leg come from?" She looked down at my ankle, then back at my face with narrowed eyes.

I quickly averted my gaze from hers. "While I was over there, I was helping...cook dinner and while I was cutting up some carrots, the knife slipped out my hand and it sliced me up," I inwardly high fived myself at the quick save.

"But I'm alright though," I quickly added.

"I seem to recall you staying over at a friends house before too. Just who is this person and why have I never seen them before? I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with you staying at someone's home all the time and me not knowing who it is," My mother stated, sighing.

"So who is it, Lucy?"

I felt a bead of sweat drip lazily down my face. Why was she interrogating me? Since when did she care about who I hung out with?!

"Well, you see, she's a really shy person and she only feels comfortable talking to me. During my time staying here, we've become really great friends and she told me about her dream of becoming a novelist. So, I help her write stories and critique her work, and sometimes we fall asleep during the process."

My mother stared at me for further inspection, before a smile spread across her taut features. She clapped loudly. "Alright then! As long as you're doing something for the greater good, I'm okay with it. I made some soup while you were away, would you like some, Lulu-chin?"

A breathe of relief escaped my lips as I nodded a yes.

As soon as she prepared the bowls of soup from the Crock Pot, everyone crowded at the table and began sitting down.

Levy sat across from me, Gajeel was on her right and Juvia was on her left, athough Juvia had a deep pout on her face. I'm pretty sure she wanted to sit by Gray, who was beside me on my right. Erza was on my left and Jellal was beside her.

Dinner was how it usually was, with the occasional argument between Gray and Gajeel with Levy trying to break them up. The usual compliments from Jellal to Erza, and Juvia's usual wails for her "Gray-sama."

The beef soup was superb. I enjoyed it in silence, savoring all the different flavors, amazed by how well seasoned it was. The celery in here was by far my favorite. I looked around to compliment and give regards to my mother on how well prepared this was, but remembered she had disappeared into her room a while ago.

"So," I started, "How did that Laki girl win? I'm still pretty shocked by that."

Levy stared at me for a second, and then a scowl spread it's way onto her features.

"You won't believe it," she crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"I will," I reassured.

"The top to her bikini "accidentally" fell off," Levy stated with disgust, emphasing it with her fingers.

"That's it?" I asked, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Levy exclaimed. I could tell she was mad. "After all the work you and those other girls put in, she won just because her top fell off! She might as well have been naked! The bottom piece was so small her butt cheeks were hanging out. It might as well have been a thong! And remember? Whoever gets the most applause wins, and the majority of the crowd just so happened to be men. So of course, all the perverts and people with half a brain would clap for her. Ugh! It just makes me so mad!"

It took me a moment to process what she just said, and then I slowly blinked.

So after I almost broke my back, she won with little to no effort at all?

"So much work..." I mumbled, "I almost broke my back, I strained so hard..I endured so much...and lost to _that?"_

"Wow...what a cruel world," I whispered, shaking my head indisbelief. Now I really felt like punching something or _somebody_.

"Were you out with Natsu Dragneel yesterday?" Someone asked.

"Yes," I answered subconsciously, still dazed.

"Ah, I see," The voice, which I finally realized was Jellal's, said in understanding.

My eyes widened in realization. "Wait, what?!"

"I've had my suspicions, Lucy-san, but now it's been confirmed," Jellal nodded.

"You mean that famous surfer?" Erza questioned.

"Juvia, saw him on T.V. the other day," Juvia chimed in.

Gray and Levy both sent me knowing looks.

Oh, not again...I'm am _not_ explaining this again. Now that the secret's out, there is nothing I can do about it.

I stood up from the table abruptly. "Levy, Gray, I leave it to you to explain things, because I am absolutely _not_ going through this every time someone becomes bright enough to connect two and two."

I started to walk away before I sent back a sweet smile. "No offense to you guys."

I placed my dish into the sink, and then walked down the small hallway to my bedroom. I opened the door and flopped down onto the bed as I checked my calendar. Five more day till we go to the mermaid cave...

Although I still wondered who Natsu liked, it was gonna do me no good to keep thinking about it. In the end, I like him anyways, and he can come to like me when his heart tells him too.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a deep sleep.

I hope something good happens...

* * *

_Five Days Later..._

With my white capris, baby blue shirt, and matching flip flops, I rung the doorbell to Natsu's house. It still amazed me that he lived in such a luxurious beachside home.

After a minute or two, the door swung open to reveal Natsu. A smile sprung across my face as I took notice of what he was wearing.

"You wore it!" I exclaimed

He scratched his neck and looked to the side. "Well you told me to, didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would really wear it!"

"Besides, why are you wearing the same thing?" He asked me, assessing my attire.

"Cause, I wanted us to match. Today is a special day for me," The smile was still plastered onto my face as I took in the sight of him wearing his baby blue shirt,(which was quite tight, you could almost see his six pack through it, and his arms were literally about to burst out of the sleeves) white capris, and his usual black sandals.

His hair was done in the usual. All spiky like, with part of his bangs flicked up. I still didn't get how he did that, cause it didn't look like hair gel was the case.

"What are we? A couple or something?" He mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"Yep, we're just a couple of teenagers going to the legendary mermaid cave," I smiled and gave him a hard pat on the back. He let out a surprised gasp as he stumbled forward.

"Come on! Let's get going," I started to skip ahead humming a light tune.

"Hey! I'm not afraid to hit a girl, y'know," he yelled after me. I heard his quick and steady footsteps make their way up to me. As he neared, I glanced at him and smirked coyly.

"Then, why don't you give it your best shot?" I teased.

He lifted up an eyebrow as an amused smirk crossed his own features. "You really want me to hit you?"

I nodded my head with a smile.

He chuckled. "Never knew you were an 'M', Lucy."

"Never knew you were an 'S', Natsu," I shot back.

"Well, guess that was our fun fact of the day," he continued to stare down at me with that same amused smirk.

My eyes widened a little, taken off guard. So was Natsu really a sadist? Or was he just teasing?

He held up his fist and I braced myself for the hit. I shot him my most innocent look, just to make it harder for him to do it.

His fist froze in the air as he continued to stare.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked in a cutesy voice.

He "tched" and realed his arm back. After a few silent seconds of waiting, he let out a sigh as he bought his arm down.

"Alright. You win. I can't do it," He dug his hands in his pockets then began walking once again.

I quickly ran up to him, but it seemed as if he was starting to walk faster. "Why can't you, huh? I promise I won't cry or be mad at you. After all, I asked for it."

"Cause, your Lucy," His answer was quick and short.

"Cause I'm a girl? I thought you said you didn't care if I was a girl or not!" I shot at him angrily.

"No, it's because you're _Lucy_. Just because your Lucy. I would do it if you were just _any_ girl. But...your important to me in a way and I feel as though I have to protect you. What would I look like if I'm the one inflicting the damage?"

"You'd look like a rapist," I said blandly.

Natsu facepalmed. "Do you even know what a rapist is? Don't joke like that, cause it's not funny. I would never do that to anyone, especially not you, because I would never be able to live with myself."

I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks.

Why was I so happy? I shouldn't have a need to feel special! After all, anyone would be guilt ridden if they did something like that.

* * *

We walked into the mermaid cave and I was actually surprised at how many couples and young women their were in here. I mean I expected them, but not this many.

"You and all these sappy girls and their stupid love legends. Why do you even believe this stuff?" Natsu asked grumpily.

I didn't even know why myself. Before I met Natsu, I would have never thought about listening to an old legend. Maybe I'm just desperate, or maybe this is just what love does to you.

I walked over to one of the upraised rocks that was in the center of the small cave. It was littered with hundreds of beautifully luminated candles that were burning brightly, emitting a warmth that warmed the soul. I managed to find an empty spot on the rock and I took out my bright yellow candle. I had already wrote the designated names on it in advance.

_Lucy Heartfilia + Natsu Dragneel_

I smiled contently as I stared at it, a warm feeling spreading throughout my stomach. I turned to look at Natsu who was previously staring over my shoulder to look at all the different candles. Wafts of light floated over his face, making his eyes grow brighter.

"Don't look, okay? I don't want you to know who I like because it's a secret," I felt my cheeks begin to burn as bright as the candles.

Natsu sighed and turned around. "Whatever."

I stared at my candle, and then the other candles. Dang, I forgot my lighter!

"Uh, Natsu?" I asked, putting on my sweetest smile. "Do you have a lighter I could borrow?"

An agitated look crossed his face as he dug into his pocket and tossed me something. I caught it my hands and looked down to see it was a red lighter.

"Thanks!"

I turned back around and quickly lit the candle. I smiled as the warm light spread across my face and our names seemed to light up.

It gave me the feeling like today, something big might happen. Hopefully, it works in my favor.

I set the candle gently onto the upraised rock and I stared lovingly as all the lights lit up the once dark cave. They flickered as steady winds blew into the cave, but none ever died out, signaling the magic of eternal love.

A light smile spread onto my lips as I turned to Natsu. "Alright, I'm done."

I began to walk towards the entrance, but stopped when I noticed the lack of presence.

"Stop lagging behind, Natsu!" I yelled as I began to walk once more.

"Ah, coming!"

As soon as I stepped out, wind slapped me right in the face. I sure did hope it didn't burn out my candle...

We walked up the rocky, inclined hill, till our shoes once again met the sand. We were now back on the beach.

"I didn't know you liked anybody till a few days ago," Natsu stated.

I was slightly shocked at the noise since he hadn't uttered a word since we left.

"Hah, you didn't?" I asked wearily, "I actually just started liking him a few weeks ago."

"Oh, you did? Can I know who it is?" He asked, halting in his steps as he turned around to look to me. I stopped also as his eyes bore holes into me and I quickly shot my head down to avoid his gaze.

"I told you it was a secret, didn't I? You can't know," A weak laugh escaped my lips.

"Aww, why can't I? I promise I won't tell anybody," Natsu whined.

_Why does he even want to know?_

"I don't care if you're not gonna tell anybody, cause I'm not telling you."

"Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were doing pretty good."

I lifted a eyebrow in disbelief. "We are "doing pretty good", but that's no reason to butt your way into my love life. You don't need to know some things, Natsu."

"Well, if I seem to recall, I've told you tons of things about me. Yet, I hardly know anything about you."

"Cause you don't need to know anything!" I snapped. "You know my name and where I live, and that's all you need to know for now."

"But I want to know more," Natsu stated solemnly. I was really getting irked with his little mood swings. What was he, bipolar?

"Natsu, what's wro—"

"I saw what was on your candle."

My eyes widened in shock as I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I tried to process what I had just heard, but all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. All I could see was Natsu's stone cold eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I like Lisanna."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuun! For all of you out there who guessed it was Lisanna, congratulations! You get a cherry,and two cupcakes! Okay, so when I first started writing this, I was positive Natsu was gonna be like an over the edge Lucy lover. But as the story progressed I kinda changed up my set of thinking.**

**And I know ALOT of you are like, "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE SIGNS?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE HINTS?! WHAT ABOUT THE HUGS,AND KISSES?! HE SHOULD LIKE LUCY, NOT LISSANA! Man, this story is wack."**

**Yeah, I would probably be thinking that too. But don't worry, Natsu will explain all of that in the next chapter and Lucy will be just as angry as you are. Oh, and if some of you think me making him like Lisanna is pretty random, don't worry, I'll make a chapter about Natsu and Lissana, to give her some background and more character depth. (And why or when he exactly started liking her) Of course this story will not be turning into NaLi, though. I absolutely hate it!**

**Anyways, please review, follow and fav!**

**EDITED:3/5/15**


	17. Decisions, Decisions

_I'm sorry Lucy,but I like Lisanna._

_._

_._

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 17_

I stared at him and didn't utter a word. Lisanna? Who was Lisanna? I felt my hands begin to get clammy as it felt my heart would burst out my chest. The only thing that bought me even a sense of peace was the calming sound of the oceans waves.

"W-What?" I asked,my voice came out small and weak.

"I can't return your feelings Lucy. I'm sorry." Natsu whispered,staring at the sand.

I felt my eye twitch as my lips curved into a smile. And before long,laughter erupt from my throat and out my mouth. Long,steady laughter.

Natsu stared at me with a perplexed expression.

"Y-You really think I l-like you?" I clutched my stomach as more laughter escaped from my lips. "Natsu,I knew you were gonna peek! I-I just knew it. So I tricked you,and you f-fell for it!"

Natsu started laughing too,as he started to close the distance between us.

"Really? I guess the jokes on me,then!" The words bubbled from his mouth as he continued to laugh.

He took one last step towards me,till we were standing only a few inches apart from each other. I stared at him after my laughter had died out. And in an instant,his face contorted into a frown and the twinkle left his eyes.

"That's what you want me to say,isn't it?" He whispered. He reached up a hand to my face And lightly grazed my cheek. "But your crying Lucy. I know this isn't a joke. It's real."

His gaze was so sweet,so caring. I roughly wiped the tears away that had unconsciously slipped out my eyes. "I'm not crying!" I yelled. When did I even start to?

"Besides,why would you even think I like you? How can you reject me when I haven't even confessed to you? It was a joke! What you saw on the candle was a trick,a prank!" I yelled desperately.

"A woman's tears don't lie,Lucy. Even I know you wouldn't play with your own feelings like that. You would go through all this trouble just for a prank? Just admit it,you like me." Natsu said.

I felt my heart clench at his words,and I narrowed my eyes at him. "See,this is just why I hate you! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Your just making a fool of yourself spouting this nonsense. This crap. Stop acting so full of yourself!" My emotions were starting to get jumbled up and I no longer could control what I was saying.

"But I don't hate you. And I never will." Natsu's smooth voice rung through the air like the ding from a bell. He had a warm smile on his face and it made my insides feel fuzzy.

I bit down on my lip as my eyes softened.

I was confused,no doubt. His words didn't match with his actions.

"Why are you being so nice to me if you don't even like me?" My voice came out small and defeated. I told myself I was gonna win against his crush,but maybe I won't anymore.

"I like you,okay?!" I yelled. "I like your smile. I like your laugh. I like how cool you are when you surf. I love your playful side and even your mean one." I paused for a moment To recollect myself.

"Are you happy now?" I asked quietly. "Do you feel triumphant cause you won over my feelings? I admitted I like you. You win."

"Lu—"

"Shut up!" I yelled,clutching my fists to my sides. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear him say anything. Just hearing his voice made me want to burst into tears. But no,I wouldn't do that. I not running away this time. No,I'm to strong for that.

"How can you even utter such lies? How can you like someone else? You told me you would protect me. You told me you wouldn't leave me alone. How can you possibly do that if your heart is with someone else?" My nails dug into my palms as I had to fight the urge to punch him.

"Lucy,I—"

"I said shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Natsu quickly shut his mouth as his eyes held a look of sadness and guilt.

My stomach renched in disgust. How can he look like he's the victim here? How can he act like he's the one in pain? I was beyond angry,I was now _furious_.

"How can you say these things...to a girl you don't even love? How can you hug me when you don't even have feelings for me? How can you hold hands with me when you don't even care for me?! How can you invite me to a festival without liking me? How can you kiss me when you don't even think about me even a little?!"

I stopped to take a breath. "I thought things were better with me there...you said it yourself when we watched the stars together...What's wrong with you,Natsu? Are you just that twisted..?" I clutched my hands to my sides. My eyes were shut tightly. My emotions were pouring out unwillingly.

"Who ever said I didn't have any feelings for you?"

My eyes shot open as I felt my heart start to beat a hundred miles a minute. Natsu's forest green orbs stared at me so _intently_. With such a ferocity,it felt like if I blinked I would miss something extravagant.

"If you would just let me talk,I could probably explain a few things." Natsu dug his hands in his pockets as he kicked around some sand.

"Go ahead then..." I breathed. The words floated out my mouth.

"No,I'm not happy. I don't feel triumphant in the slightest. I'm not that type of person. I hate to see you hurting...especially if I'm the one who's causing it."

He paused for a second.

"The truth is...I like you too."

"That's why I hugged you,that's why I invite you places, that's why I have more fun when your with me. The truth is...when I kissed you,I actually _meant_ to do it. I wanted to know what you felt like,how your lips felt on mine..." his words trailed off. "But..."

In that moment,I felt my world stop. He...so he likes me?

"But...I thought you said you liked Lisanna...?" I asked in a dazed,confused voice.

He slightly tugged on his hair as he looked anywhere but me. "Thats the thing...that's why its so freaking complicated!"

"So does that mean you like both of us?" I asked him. I was just becoming more and more confused. "If you like two people,then why are you always like, " I have _somebody_ I like,or the _girl_ I like is—" Wouldn't that completely throw someone off?"

"I really don't know,myself." He started,sighing. "When I told Mira on the talk show,I liked somebody...that person was you.I just couldn't help myself,even though I didn't mean to do it. When I told you I kissed you cause I didn't want you talking about the girl I like,in that instance,I was referring to Lisanna. I didn't want to believe I liked you at the time. So I continuously tried to force my feelings away.I didn't want to start liking someone else when I already had another girl on my mind."

"Who's...name would you have said if I hadn't fallen off that cliff the other day?" I asked,wearily. I was still confused. So did he like me,or not?

Natsu placed a hand on the side of his neck as his lips pressed into a tight line.

"I...was gonna say Lisanna."

I felt my eyes begin to get watery once again. So basically,I was just a second choice? Just a rebound for him? Is that all I really was?

"So where am I in your heart,Natsu? You say you like me,yet your trying to force your feelings for me away? Your always referring to this other girl,Lisanna. Every time you talked about her you would always start to blush,or get flustered,or fiddle around with something. Yet,you've never even once acted like that around me and I'm always by you! How can you even say you like me?"

"I told you I'm confused didn't I Lucy?!" He yelled. I flinched at his sudden outburst.

"Lisanna's...different. She's strong-willed,but cute and girly at the same time. And she's so sweet...and kind. It's hard not to get flustered when you talk about her!"

"Then what am I?!" I shot back at him. "What am I to you,Natsu?!"

"I liked Lisanna first!" He shouted back,completely dodging my question.

"I've liked her for a long time...do you just want me to accept that I've fallen in love with a girl I just met a few weeks ago?! She was my first love,my first crush! I don't know what I want. I don't understand what I'm feeling. Maybe in all this instances,I was actually talking about you. Maybe I was,maybe I wasn't. It's just that...I feel that if I start to like you more than Lisanna,I'll be betraying my feelings. I'll be throwing away all the memories I've made with her. But I really hate myself. Cause even though I'm saying these things,_your_ _always_ on my mind. Like,I just can't get you out of my head. Your really all I think about...but I know I like Lisanna! I just know it! I liked her first..."

"So what are you trying to say?" My voice came out with more anger and venom than I expected it to. His indecisiveness was making me very agitated.

"I'm saying,that's why I can't return your feelings. I like you,but I like Lisanna more. At least,that's what my mind is constantly trying to tell me. But every time I say it,my heart hurts. A lot. My mind is to jumbled up right now,so I can't date you."

I tucked my bottom lip under my teeth tightly. I was not just gonna accept this. This was not fair.

"Why did you even have to look at that candle? Things would have been so much better if you hadn't! I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for you to find out yet! Its not fair,Natsu. You cheated! This is so unfair!" I whined like a little girl,but I didn't care. I was mad,I was sad,I was angry,and most of all,I was confused.

"I really didn't try to look...it's just that curiosity kinda got the best of me..."

"I'm getting tired of all your lame excuses,Natsu." I seethed.

"Curiosity? Your blaming this on your own stupid "curiosity"?! I told you not to look at all,so either way your the one in the wrong here!"

"Lucy,I'm sorry.I really am sorry that I'm so stupid..." Natsu said with such sadness,such sorrow,it almost made my heart break.

"But I just can't."

I'm not gonna cry.

I felt my lip start to quiver.

I'm not gonna cry.

Tears started to brim my eyes.

I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry!

Something warm and wet slipped down my cheek. And not even two seconds later,warm arms encased me.

A gasp escaped my lips as I finally processed that Natsu was hugging me.

"L-let go of me! Let go!" I yelled desperately,continuously pounding on his chest. With each hit he tightened his grip.

"Sorry can't fix everything,Natsu." I said with such bitterness,you would think dark chocolate was sweet. I tried to push him away from me,to loosen his grasp,but it just kept getting tighter and tighter.

"Lucy,stop struggling. Cause I'm not letting go of you." Natsu said in a stern voice.

"Please...just let go.." I pleaded in a last desperate attempt. I felt so weak. It was like all my strength and will power just vanished into thin air. This is what Natsu does to me. I wanted to stay in his arms so badly...

After a few moments of me struggling,I finally gave in.

I gripped onto the back of Natsu's shirt as a desperate cry escaped my lips. And somewhere along the way,the tears started to pour like waterfalls. I dug my head into his chest as I let his warmth encase me. Who knows if this'll be the last time or not.

I'll definitely miss it...

Natsu soothingly stroked my hair as he held me tightly to his body. I gripped onto his shirt tighter.

"Why couldn't you just like me? Why? Why does it have to be another girl?" The questions spilled from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so so sorry. I just need...time to sort things out." Natsu whispered against my ear.

No matter how much I wanted to stay close to him,I fought the urge and pushed him away as hard as I could.

"Stop saying your sorry,Natsu! If anything,I hate pity the most...please just go back to how you usually are. Tease me,crack a joke,act crazy,do something! I hate you being like this!"

I awaited an answer,but nothing came.

"How about we just forget this all even happened?" Natsu's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter.

"Forget?!" I yelled angrily. "Do you really just think something like this could be forgotten so easily? Do you think all my problems will just float away in the wind that easily? Natsu,I love you! I don't want to forget. I like these new feelings I have,and there is no way I would want to forget them. I always look forward to waking up,just to come down to this beach and see you! I love talking to Levy about you. I love thinking about you. I even love being around you. It all makes me feel so happy and there's no way I would throw that happiness away. Not now,or ever." I wiped the dried up tears from my eyes as I stared at Natsu. My eyes might of held a look of hope. I didn't know.

Natsu's eyes were widened and his lips were slightly parted. He quickly averted his gaze from mine. And he stood up.

"...I'll see you tomorrow." I stared at him in astonishment. Was he really just gonna leave? Just like that?

I grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him back down. And I stood up. I shot him a glare,hoping it would convey everything he was making me fill at this very moment. I wanted him to know how it felt to get your heart torn and then stomped on again and again. He constantly raised my hopes,just to roll all over them and laugh in my face.

"Find it,Natsu. Find your answer. I want you to think—think long and hard. _Very hard. _Search your heart. Cause I just know I'm in there somewhere. And I'm pretty sure I'm a big part of it."

I turned on my heels as I began to walk away. "I'll be leaving now. See you when I see you,Natsu Dragneel."

When I was far away enough I slightly turned around to see Natsu still sitting there,staring into space. His expression was the thing that caught my eye.

It was contorted with so much pain it made my heart want to break,no it felt as if it would _disintegrate _in any moment.

But thats what he deserves. He deserves my pain one hundred fold. No a _thousand_.

I bit on my lip roughly as my strides became larger and wider.

_"Were having a surfing competition tomorrow. I'll see you there!"_

_"I can't stand to see you hurt,Lucy. Especially when your forcing yourself and making the pain worse."_

_**Shut Up!**_

_"Wanna go to the Summer Festival Together?" _

_"I want to do this,Lucy. No one is forcing me to."_

**_Be quiet. Leave me alone..._**

_"I invited you,not them. I want to spend this night with you."_

_"Well,that's because you like me...right?"_

_"Are you jealous,Lucy?! Are you afraid it's not you?"_

_"Your great Lucy."_

_**I can't forget his smile...that smile that was so sweet...**_

_"Somehow,I feel this is more enjoyable with you here,Lucy."_

_"I'm sorry Lucy,but I can't return your feelings. I like you,but I like Lisanna more."_

"Why didn't you choose me?" I whispered quietly to myself.

I bit down on my lip harder to try to cancel out the aching pain in my chest.

Saturday,July 7th, was the marking...

Of my first heartbreak.

* * *

.

.

.

**Authors Note:**

**Oooh,see what I did there? Y'know,Saturday is the seventh day of the week,July is the seventh month of the year,and the seventh is the seventh day of the month? Just like the anime! 7 Must be Hiros favorite number. Antyways...were you guys expecting that from Natsu? That he likes both of them? Yayy! Another twister! I love doing things that you wouldn't expect to happen. So many of you were so bent and heartbroken on him just liking Lisanna too...Hopefully this lightens up your mood some!**

**So for all of you who guessed Lucy,you get 15 cupcakes and 3 cherries! (Just cause I like NaLu the best ;)) I hope the chapter was good though. Cause I swear I had to rewrite if about 5 different times,cause they just didn't...feel right. To be honest,I wasn't very satisfied with this,but this was the best I could come up with. Without it taking me 7 months to update...**

**Anyways,I really do hope you guys enjoyed it! And Natsu's explanations were good enough,right?...although it's kinda stupid. I know. But Natsu isn't the smartest person is he? I swear,I got confused on so many different levels from writing this. I wouldn't be surprised if you are too.**

**Please review,follow,and fav!**


	18. Lisanna and Lucy

_Okay...so this chapter is gonna be in Natsus POV and it's mostly him just...rekindling his memories,feelings,etc. This is also gonna give Lisanna the much needed "background" as to when and how Natsu really started to like her. This is abit different from what I've usually done because well...it's usually always in Lucy's POV_

_Oh,yeah. **IMPORTANT! This takes place the day after Lucy's confession. Natsu is currently in his home.**_

* * *

.

.

I sighed as I turned over in the bed so that I was facing the ceiling. My head hurt so bad... I placed an arm over my eyes as I closed them and tried to think...think back to what started this whole ordeal...

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 18_

_2 years ago_

_I remember when I first transferred in...in the middle of my 10th grade year._

_._

_._

"Everyone! Please welcome our new student!" The teacher yelled enthusiastically. I sighed as I switched into my cool and collected side.

I walked into the class casually and turned to face all the students. A slight smirk spread onto my face and I slowly lowered my eye lids. I could already see people whispering about me. To be honest,I was really nervous. But I didn't show it.

"My names is Natsu Dragneel. I'll be in your care from today onwards." I winced at the pitch of my voice. It came out higher than expected,but I quickly masked it.

"Mr. Dragneel,please sit by Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna,raise your hand." I saw a girl with white hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes raise her hand. She looked nice enough.

As I walked through the isles,I could feel the eyes boring through me. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

_"Hey,didn't he say his name was Natsu Dragneel?"_

_"You mean that surfer right?"_

_"Wow! Isn't that cool?!"_

_"I bet he's ripped too! You think it would be to bold if I asked to touch his stomach?"_

_"Yes,it would."_ I thought. I definitely wouldn't want a stranger rubbing all over me.

Once I finally reached my seat,I threw my bag on top of the desk,and slipped into my seat.

I propped up an arm and rested my head on it as I stared out the window. Wasn't really much for me to do anyways.

"Natsu?" A soft,unfamiliar voice asked beside me. I turned my head to see the girl,Lisanna,staring at me in question.

"Yeah,that's me." I responded.

"Umm,I'm Lisanna Strauss! I hope we can get along for the rest of the year." She paused for a moment before she continued. "So,I heard you surf?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah,I do."

She placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a light giggle. "Your really funny! You sure don't talk a lot do you?"

I stared at her for a second before I nodded. "I don't. Well,when I'm not in the mood."

"Well could you get in the mood? I'm trying to learn some things about you here!" She exclaimed playfully.

My eyes slightly widened. I must admit,I was amused. "Okay then,Lisanna. I guess I'll fill you in." I replied with a slight smirk.

She raised her eyebrows abit at my sudden change in demeanor. Or probably cause that was the longest sentence I had spoke to her.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

.

_A light smile grazed my lips as I remembered,that,was the start of everything._

.

.

"Natsu Dragneel. I need to see you after class." The teacher yelled. Laxus-sensei. He's always aggravated me cause I felt he treated me differently from all the other students. Like he actually _enjoys_ to see me suffer. I shot him an annoyed look and sighed. "Alright."

It had been about 2 weeks since I transferred in. I had made a few friends here and there. Erik,Alzack,Elfman. They were pretty cool.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. And I turned to my right.

"What does Laxus-sensei want with you?" Lisanna whispered. I shot her an annoyed look. "I don't know. He probably just wants to pick on me again."

She giggled. "Yeah,he's like that isn't he?"

...

I walked up to his desk after school,and slammed my books on it. "What'd ya want?" I asked grumpily.

"Your grades are horrible,brat. You need tutoring."

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. "Should you talk to your students that way you old fart?! Anyways,I don't need tutoring. I'm totally fine."

"Yes,Natsu. You do. You've got the worst grades in the class and you just got here. It's unacceptable. From today onwards,after school,Lisanna Strauss will be tutoring you. If your grades don't show improvement,you will have to retake this class next year."

"What?!" I yelled. "But I surf,Laxus. I surf! I have to practice,build stamina,win competitions! How do expect me to do that if I'm studying all the time?"

"That's exactly your problem!" He boomed. "Your education and future is more important than surfing!"

"Not if surfing is my future!" I shot back. "That's what I wanna do,Laxus. That's what I'm dedicating my life to. There are...personal reasons for that. Education is not my top priority." I explained.

He sighed as he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Well education will become your top priority from now on. You can focus on surfing once you've passed high school. You're having tutoring and that's that. And if you don't come tomorrow,I will notify your guardian. Now get out!" He yelled,taking his overly sized arms and pushing me out the door.

I slumped over,defeated. Guess I'll have to start practicing in the mornings...probably before people start to arrive on the beach. Yeah,I guess there is a bright side to this. No distractions.

.

.

"So what do you have trouble with,Natsu?" Lisanna asked looking down at her text-book.

"Basically,every single formula in existence."

She rolled up her sleeve and struck a triumphant pose. "Then let's get to work! I promise that by the end,you'll be the smarted boy in the class!"

_And from that day onward,she started to tutor me. Slowly..but surely...I began to get attached. I started to look forward to meeting her in the classroom every afternoon._

_I began to notice the little things. Like how when she was angry,her cheeks would puff up so cutely. I always though that was so childish._

Lisanna walked up to the board and wrote down a problem. "How do you distribute this,Natsu?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do!" She pouted.

"No I don't."

"What's two times six?" She asked. Her cheeks were staring to get bigger every second.

"I don't know,twenty?" I responded smartly.

"Incorrect!" She yelled. Her cheeks were beginning to turn red. I sighed. "Twelve?"

A bright smile spread across her face. I always felt that her smile lit up the room..

"That's right!" She put down the marker and walked over to my desk grinning. "Thanks to that,you get a treat!" She took her hand and placed it in my hair,ruffling it around.

"Good boy."

I couldn't help but feel my face begin to heat. "I'm not a dog!"

_Or how,when she smiled big enough,you could see slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. Her eyes would twinkle softly._

"I'm hungry!" I exclaimed,dropping my pencil and leaning back in my chair. "We just started,Natsu!" Lisanna yelled,propping the pencil back up in my hand. I felt my stomach flip at her touch. Her hands were so soft...

At this point in time,I had realized I liked her.

Despite her words,I reached into my bag and pulled out a small bento box. "I'm eating. Itadakimasu!" I clapped my hands together as I pulled out my chopsticks and began to chow down. After a while,I felt eyes boring into me. I turned my head up from my bento to see Lisanna staring at it longingly.

"Want some?" I asked,lifting up an omelet. Her eyes glistened brightly as she smiled the widest I had ever seen. Her expression really made me feel weird. But in a good way.

"Can I really?!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Sure." She happily took my chopsticks out of my hands and plopped the omelet into her mouth. I felt my ears begin to heat. I might sound like a girl when I say this but...that was basically an indirect kiss!

She sat there and chewed on the omelet happily,a content smile on her face. Completely oblivious to her actions.

"You really like omelets don't you?" I asked propping my head on on my hand and staring at her contently.

She nodded her head. "I love em'!"

She stopped chewing and stared at me for a second. I began to get anxious under her gaze.

"What are you staring at?" I asked,raising an eyebrow. She placed a finger on her lip as she continued to stare. And then she started to lean closer to me. Closer and closer. I slowly felt my face beginning to heat every second.

I unconsciously closed my eyes,before I felt her soft fingers trail over the corner of my lips. I cautiously opened one eye. And I saw her stare at the grain on her finger,then her big blue orbs turned to look at me.

"What are you getting all stiff for? I was just getting this off." She smiled as she plopped the rice into her mouth.

"Mmm,delicious!"

I was stopped in my tracks for a second. I was not expecting that and it had even me at a loss for words.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Haha,guess that was all...huh?"

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

I shook my head. "It was nothing!

.

_Didn't she even save me from a bunch of crazy girls?_

_._

I racked through my brain as I stared at the vending machine. I was currently getting snacks for our tutoring session. Without them,I couldn't concentrate.

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to remember. What did Lisanna say she wanted? Juice,Fruit juice,Capri Sun? Or was it Gatorade?

Sighing, I bought myself a Snicker,a Twix,and a Gatorade. For Lisanna,I just went with my first guess and bought a Capri Sun.

I juggled the items in my hands as I began my walk back to the classroom. Not really paying attention to what I was doing...I bumped into someone,or something. All the snacks spilled out my hands and onto the ground.

"Ouch!"

The girl stepped back a few feet trying to catch her balance,but ended up falling flat on her butt.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized,smiling at the brunette in front of me. Her two friends stood beside her. I reached down my hand and she glady accepted it.

Once she was standing on her own two feet,she slowly began to open her eyes and they immediately landed on me. She gasped as her eyes widened. "N-Natsu-sama?" I could see her pupils begin to dilate as her cheeks got redder.

"A-Ah,I forgive you." She said blushing and glancing away from me. "Wow...your even more perfect up close..." She breathed. I scrunched up my face. Woah,this was kinda weird..

"Can I...Can I have your autograph?" She asked me. "I want one too!" Her other friends yelled digging in their bags for a pen and paper.

I sweat dropped. "Sorry...I don't really do that kind of stuff..."

She looked as if she would faint,as she grabbed her head and rested it in her hands letting out a dreamy sigh. "Even your voice is perfect...it's so deep and smooth.."

Okay. This girl looked like she had a huge sign above her head that said STRANGER DANGER! Deciding I should leave,I picked up my fallen snacks and began to walk away. "I'll see you guys later." I said sending a backwards wave.

But a felt a hand grasp my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see the blue eyed brunette,staring at me. She was panting heavily and looked as if she was trying to mentally picture me nude. "Can you autograph my arm then?"

I stared at her for a second before I opened and closed my mouth,then I made a dash for it. I ran down the hallway as quick as I could.

"Natsu-sama,wait! Can you autograph my neck then?! My cheek? My lips!?" She yelled as she chased me down the hallway.

"No!" I shouted back. She must of been a fan girl. They sure are persistent!

I turned a corner and as soon as I did a hand grasped mines pulling me into a closet. I panicked. One had caught me!

"Let go!" I yelled. "You can't get my autograph!"

"Shhh. I'm trying to help." A familiar voice whispered beside me.

"Lisanna?" I whispered back. She took her hand off my mouth and I turned around.

She had a devious smile on her face. "Yeah. It's me."

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Cause you were taking long with the snacks so I went out to look for you,and I kinda heard you and those other girls yelling and stuff so.."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "It was nothing. Anyways,did you mange to get the stuff?"

I nodded and sprawled it out on the floor. She dug through the stuff.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response.

"Where is my Powerade?" She asked a little too sweetly. Sweet venom is what I'd call it.

I glanced away from her. "O-Oh...I thought you said a Capri Sun..."

She took my Twix and slapped it across my head. "How could you get Capri Suns and Powerades confused?!" She took a deep breath and she calmed down. "Whatever. It's the thought that counts right?" It sounded like she was trying to calm her self down with subtle reassurances.

"But I'm not paying you back for this. After all,you didn't get the order right."

I shrugged. "It's good."

She propped up her back onto the wall and I followed this notion sitting beside her. She began to suck the juice out of the straw.

"This is actually pretty good. Maybe I'll start getting these instead of Powerades..." She said thoughtfully.

I smiled. "Yeah. Maybe you should."

And just like that...we continued to have a blast eating and joking around. For once,we had completely forgotten about the shackles of education,and the thing we called tutoring.

.

_I began to like her. A lot. Her laughs,smiles,playfulness,happiness. It all made me happy. At the time,I felt like the happiest man alive. I mean,I got to see the girl I loved everyday and spend time with her. But soon,that blissful ignorance slowly dissipated. We started to grow apart,little by little._

_._

"Natsu,how did you do on your exam?" She asked me. I sent her a thumbs up and smiled. "I aced it! Thanks a bunch, Lisanna."

She smiled back. "At least I won't have to tutor you anymore,right?" She said playfully. But that sentence,that one sentence hit me like a ice cold bucket of water straight in the face. From now on,we won't be able to see each other alot. Just first period. That's it. No after school laughs. No after school jokes. No after school turoring. No after school Lisanna.

I forced a smile. "Your right. Guess that's a weight lifted off of both of us,huh?"

She smiled back. "Yep."

And from then on...we rarely even talked to each other anymore. Our seats got changed in class,know we were on different sides of the class from each other. It was hard to start conversations. Hard to even get close to her. And now,I didn't have the excuse of getting to see her every after noon. I missed her smiles. I missed when she used to ruffle my hair when I got an answer right. I missed sharing my lunches with her. I missed her presence.

And before I knew it. My 11th grade year had began. Me and Lisanna were in different classes. None of them were the same.

And I realized. I should have cherished my 10th grade life more. I shouldnt have taken for granted those afternoons I used to share with her. I should have cherished them. I should've told her how I felt. I should have confessed. But now my chance was gone. It was to late.

On rare occasions we would see each other in the hallway and small chat. But they've never lasted long. Without even noticing...my 11th grade year flew by.

For some reason,I felt that we had somehow...become strangers to one another.

Then, Summer began.

Something unexpected happened on one eventful day in the month of June.

I met another girl. Lucy Heartfilia.

I don't know _why. _But the day I met her,I was attracted. She was like a magnet I couldn't pull myself away from. I told her so many things I've never even _thought_ about telling anyone.

She was like the easiest person to talk to. It was something. Her charm. She was so strong-willed,daring,brave,fierce. Like a heroine out of an action novel. Like a fictional character.

Her determination,pouts,smiles,I began to feel attracted to it. And before long...I'd realized I'd fallen for her.

Her hands made me feel warm. Being in her presence always made me happy and want to laugh. She was really fun to tease too. Things I never really did with Lisanna. Lisanna was just so sweet,it was hard to get close to her. Like if I tried to,things would just break.

But with Lucy,it was different. If I wanted to hug her,I did. If I wanted to hold her hand,I did. If I wanted to kiss her...I did. Although that may not have been the best decision. But Lucy was always so forgiving. When I did things like that,she would just laugh it off. She was really like an inspiration to me. She showed me that not all girls were "weak." But they were strong,and courageous. And that's why I liked her. She just emitted an aura so bright,it could outshine anyone's.

When I'm with her,I always feel as if I'm on an adventure. And that's what I like about her. When she told me she liked me...I couldn't help but feel happy inside. But after the tears began to flow...all that happiness came crashing down. I had never seen Lucy like that. She was always so stubborn. She never liked to cry in front of me,yet she bawled right in my arms.

And then things _really_ hit me. I realized, I really meant that much to her. She really loved me that much. It made me...want to just deny everything and tell her _yes_. Yes to everything. I wanted to be by her side.

But,one question still bugs me.

What about Lisanna?

No matter how much I like Lucy,I feel that it's wrong to still be hanging onto Lisanna. I know I like her. I just know it! I mean...that's the girl who gave me butterflies...made me nervous,made me blush,made me flustered!

_Made..._

Does she make me feel that way now? I wouldn't know cause I never see her...

I tucked my bottom lip under my teeth from frustration.

What if me and Lucy become like that?

What would I do if we...started to drift apart?

* * *

.

.

Yayy! So how was that for the first Natsu POV chapter? Hopefully that made a few things a bit better and understandable. If not...Gomenasai! I hope in this chapter you can better see Natsu's struggle in choosing who he should be with. I mean...afterall,him and Lisanna have a history...they spent a lot more time together. But the year long break from not really getting to associate with her is making him confused...I guess. I don't know. I'll have to sort more things out myself. After all,I want this story to be as awesome as possible!

Next chapter is most likely going to be back to Lucy! So get ready! And a character that hasn't been seen in a while will be making an appearance...


	19. Lucy's Tears—Natsu's Indecision

_I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving Minna-san!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 19_

_Where Chapter 17 Left Off..._

I trudged down the sandy beach mad,irritated,and confused. What's up with Natsu? Ugh,he gets on my nerves.

First he says he likes me,then he says he likes someone else,but he says I'm always on his mind? What kind of sense does that make? And then his argument is, "I liked her first." so what? It's obvious he likes me the most. Why can't he see that?

Why...just why can't he see that?

I felt my chest begin to hurt as I sucked in tears that were forming behind my eyeballs. I'm not gonna cry. Crying is for the _weak_. The people who need help. Pity. I'm not one of them. I shook my head and patted my cheeks. I had already cried enough in one day.

I let out an angry huff of air as I continued to fume silently. See,this is why all my life I've avoided the subject of "love". It's just troublesome,bothersome,and a pain.

Someone like me should have never even experienced it either. All my life I've never cared about boys...so why now? Why does Natsu stand out to me so much? Why is he the only one I look at?! There's nothing special about him. All he is is cute,and hot,and has well defined abs,and big biceps—

Stop it Lucy! This is not about what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside...wait,what do I like about his insides?!

I took my hands and ruffled my hair roughly,stopping in my tracks. I tilted my head up and yelled,

"Why are boys so confusing?!" as loud as I could. Of course people turned and whispered,but I didn't care.

Suddenly,I felt a hand grasp my arm,or rather,a gloved hand.

"What's all this talk about men being confusing? I'm pretty sure females are more complex."

"Sting!" I yelled in surprise. Wow,I had completely forgotten about him. He had on a yellow V-Neck T-shirt,white swimming trunks,and yellow flip flops.

"That's my name." He said smirking. He made a 'whoosh' sound,zooming his hand forward. "Fast and sharp like a race car."

I took a seat in the sand and patted the spot beside me as I stared out over the ocean. The tide was beginning to rise.

"What are you doing?" He asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Sit down." I beckoned. "I really need someone to talk to right now."

"Oh,yeah. I'll sit down." He started in a sarcastic voice. "You ordered me to after all. I mean,it's not like your giving me a choice."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sting,can you please sit down? I really want someone to talk to."

"Fine." He muttered,taking a seat beside me. See,this is why I don't get boys. They're so difficult.

"What's got you down?" He asked me. I was slightly surprised since he was the one who initiated the conversation.

"I...confessed today." I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

"Oh,you did?" Sting asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Your not gonna ask who?"

"Nope. Cause I already know. It was Natsu Dragneel right?" He started leaning his arms back in the sand and propping himself up.

"Yeah...guess it's pretty obvious huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah,pretty much. Anyways,shouldn't you be happy?"

"Just cause I told him doesn't mean he said yes!" I yelled unwillingly.

Sting didnt seem to be fazed by it as he held a straight face. "Wish you wouldn't spit all over my face,but I'll excuse it for now. Off that matter, why wouldn't he say yes? I mean its pretty obvious to everyone that he likes you."

"Well...the thing is...he said he does like me. But..he also likes another girl and he said he chose her over me...that's what makes it so bad."

"Why doesn't he just go out with both of you then?"

I smacked my lips and playfully hit Sting on the arm. "Natsu's not like that!"

He chuckled. "Just kidding. Just kidding. I wouldn't even do that. That's to low."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't? I always thought you were the player type."

"Sure,I like girls,and I wouldn't mind having them around me,but I'll only go out with the one person I really like. Oh,and I forgot. Don't hit my arms. You could spread Blondie germs."

Not in the mood to argue with him being a neat freak,I just sighed.

"Sting...why are men so confusing? Could you tell me what goes on in their heads?"

He snickered. "Their?" You say that as if I'm not one."

I let out an angry huff. "You get what I mean dammit! I'm just...I'm just so confused right now and I don't know what's wrong with me. Please...could you just help me out?" I asked in a small desperate voice.

Stings eyes slightly widened at my desperate tone. "Blondie...what goes on in a mans head..you could never understand it. Just like with women. Sometimes,we don't even know _what_ to think. We act crazy and bashful at times,cause we can't express what we want into words. And when we say stupid and hurtful things...we don't even realize till it's to late. And we want to punch ourselves in the faces for it."

"Is it like that with Natsu?" I asked him.

"I don't really know the entirety of what was said,or what really went down,but it's a posibility he didn't really mean some of the things he said. He's probably just as confused as you are."

I stared at the sand as I saw a small crab bury a hole and disappear beneath it. Did Natsu really mean it? Or was it just misdirected?

"I hope it is..." I whispered. "Just the thought of him liking someone more than me makes me feel really wierd..."

"That's jealousy,right? Sadness,jealousy...your heart is hurting,Blondie. Even I can see it."

I swayed my hand through the water that had reached my feet. I'm...sad? I'm jealous? I thought this was anger...confusion. But its sadness?

It can't be.

I slowly stood up. "I guess I'll see you around then. Thanks,Sting." I said sending him a small smile.

He nodded his head in my direction.

And with that,I began to walk off. It was so hard to do...my legs felt like jelly,and they slightly shook as I walked. I could feel my hands beginning to shake and get clammy too. I reached a hand up to touch my now trembling lip. Whats wrong with me?

_"Who ever said I didn't have any feelings for you?"_

I felt my heart clench. Why did I just think about that?

_"I like you,but I like Lisanna more."_

I tucked my lip under my teeth. Why is all this flooding back to me now?

_"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so,so sorry."_

Dammit. This is bad. Really bad. I think...Natsu's words are starting to take an effect on me. My heart was beating rapidly. So fast it felt as though it would burst out my chest. Which was beginning to clench tightly. All this strain,frustration...sadness,I admit,it was begging for release. And no matter how much I wanted to hold it in,I couldn't.

Please...Please just wait till I get home...please don't break down yet...Please...just wait.

_"But I just can't."_

I felt a tear trail down my face at the words that repeatedly echoed throughout my mind. Then another. And another...And before long,they started to pour out.

I stopped and fell to my knees as I crouched over and cupped my face in my hands.

"Blondie!" Sting yelled as I heard footsteps padding closer.

Sobs began to erupt from my throat and the tears started to pour faster and faster. I tried so hard to stop them...but I had been hit to hard. I felt as though my heart was getting stomped on. _Repeatedly_. _Repeatedly_. _Again. And Again. _With every breath I took,it ached with pain. _Natsu_ was stomping on my heart. Squeezing my lungs. It was even worse then before. The pain I felt when he actually told me,and the pain I'm feeling now. It's way _worse_.

And,then I just...broke.

Arms enveloped me. They didn't provide me with the hot,fiery warmth that Natsu provided. And it made me miss him even more.

"Stop crying,Blondie!" Sting yelled.

Without realizing it,I had gripped onto his shirt. And the sobs started to come out rougher and harder.

"W-Why,Sting?" I sniffled. "I just don't get it! It's...everything is hitting me so hard now and I can't—I cant take it anymore..."

My hearts hurting so bad...its an unbearable pain. "It hurts..." I whispered. "It hurts so bad..."

Sting wrapped his arms around me tighter as he buried his head in my hair. "It's alright...everything's gonna be okay..."

I started to cry even harder. I hated this. I didn't want Sting by my side. I wanted _Natsu_. Even though he's making me feel this way,I still want him.

_"I hate to see you hurting,Lucy...especially if I'm the one who's causing it."_

Natsu...I'm hurting. So where are you now? When I need you most?

_"I liked Lisanna first!"_

_"I...was gonna say Lisanna."_

_"I...like you too,Lucy."_

"Sting...tell me. How could someone cause this much pain to someone they liked?!" I yelled,crying harder. I tried my best not to...I really did...but its hitting me to hard...his words are hitting me so hard...the pain is unbearable...

"Tell me!" I yelled. "Are men just so high and mighty that they think they think they can do whatever they want...without even thinking about the feelings of the other person?"

I began to hit on Stings chest. "Why are you so stupid,Natsu?!" I yelled. "Why are you making me feel like this?!" I bit my lip roughly. "Why did I even fall for you? When somehow I knew,it was gonna cause me pain?"

I let out a shaky sigh. "Please,don't make me start to regret liking you,Natsu..."

Suddenly,I felt hands grasp my shoulders and push me away from them. I stared in shock at Sting.

"Don't say those things,Blondie!" He shook his head as he stared at me with a gaze so fierce...so determined...

"When you like someone,you don't give up on them. You keep striving till you succeed! You don't regret,you don't have second thoughts...you keep loving them till you win over their heart,completely. I know your stronger than this,Blondie. I can tell by the look in your eyes. So don't cry. Heartbreaks...just make you stronger. They make you feel like,you _have_ to win. And I know you can."

I stared at Sting as the tears clouded my vision. I finally processed the words just shouted at me. Words of encouragement.

"Y-Yeah!" I said nodding my head and trying to force a smile. I balled up my fist as I wiped continuously at the tears pouring out my eyes. Never in a million years would I have thought he would say that.

"S-So you really are a g-good person..." I managed to stutter out.

I saw a light blush appear on his cheeks as he glanced away. "I hate to see girls cry...I wouldn't be a man if I just sat there and did nothing."

I glanced away as I wiped the snot off my nose. Silent tears were still pouring out my eyes.

"I thought I was alright...I thought I could just take everything unfazed...but I didn't know all these emotions had welled up inside me,and before I knew it,I just...broke down."

"I thought I could replace my sadness with anger,and I did for a moment,but...I guess even I'm not that strong." A sad smile spread across my lips.

I wiped away my tears. I felt alot better now. I stared into Stings deep blue eyes. They held such care. I don't know why,but I always thought he was void of symphathetic emotions.

"Thanks,Sting. For comforting me. I feel better now." I let out a shaky breath.

He glanced down. "It was nothing...and I can't believe I actually hugged you. Who knows what I've got know!"

I slightly smiled since I wasn't really into the mood for laughing. But,that's what typical Sting would say.

"Anyways," I started, " I'm not giving up on him,Natsu,I mean." I let out a sigh. "It's just that...I'm gonna need time. I just need time away,time to calm down and settle my feelings. Cause I don't want to see him and just break down crying again." I shook my head. "I'm not like that."

Sting smiled. The first genuine smile I had ever seen him wear. He actually looked cuter that way.

"That's good. That's great spirit! And don't worry,I'll be supporting you all the way."

I nodded and smiled back. "Y'know Sting,your actually a better guy than I thought you were. I hope we can become good friends."

He smirked. "Don't count on it. I'm only helping out one of my subjects."

I laughed as I stood up. "Well,I guess I really will be going now."

I started to walk away,but turned to look over my shoulder. "Wait,how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Anyways,see you later!"

I trudged down the sandy shoreline as I hit my cheeks and did weird smiling faces to look normal once again.

I began to skip. I need to lift my spirits some way. It wasn't good to be sad. For now,I'm just gonna forget about Natsu. Just...I'm just gonna be worry free for one day.

Please at least allow me that.

I closed my eyes as I began to hum a light tune. I couldn't wait to get home after such a rough day.

But then...my foot hit something. Something hard...solid. And before I could react my face skidded across the sand,my body following close behind. I layed there limply trying to recall what happened.

Oh,I fell.

"Oh,I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" And angelic voice called from beside me grasping my shoulder.

I slowly lifted my head and my eyes shot open. I was awestruck by the girls radiating beauty. Creamy porcelain skin, silverish-white hair the sun shone on almost perfectly,and—

Dazzling ocean blue eyes.

* * *

.

Ooohhhh,wonder who that is? And I'm seriously sorry if I'm making Lucy seem like a crybaby lately,but...she's been hit pretty hard. I mean even she isn't that strong. What if the boy/girl you liked said he/she couldn't be with you cause they liked someone more than they liked you? I would be pretty sad. But,I'm trying to make Lucy as strong as possible,emotion wise,but someone times that's even to hard for her. And don't worry,she doesn't like Sting or anything. She just kinda needed a shoulder to lean on.

And I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything,but it should start to heat up in about one or two chapters. So don't bail out on me yet! There is more to come!


	20. Striking Change—20th Ch Anniversary

_I was actually planning on holding off this release for another day,but I told my bud Kosmotius that I was gonna update,so here it is!_

_Oh,and this is the 20th chapter anniversary! Yayyyyyy! I actually have a treat. I'm still debating on whate kind of prize I want to award you guys,but just know the winner will be decided by review(s)._

_Im thinking on doing,whoever has posted the most reviews for this story, will get a Special One-Shot of your choice (Only NaLu though) written by me! So post those reviews,lovelies! Im thinking about doing a 2nd and 3rd place too. What do you think?_

* * *

Recap:

"Oh,I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" And angelic voice called from beside me grasping my shoulder.

I slowly lifted my head and my eyes shot open. I was awestruck by the girls radiating beauty. Creamy porcelain skin, silverish-white hair the sun shone on almost perfectly,and—

Dazzling ocean blue eyes.

.

.

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 20_

I stood up and dusted myself off. "N-No, I'm alright." I sent the girl a smile. Upon glancing at her closely...I began to see she looked sort of familiar...

The girl sighed. "Phew. I thought you were hurt. I really am sorry though. I didn't see you coming. I was looking for seashells!" She raised her hand and showed me lots of pretty and small seashells. I noticed some looked like the ones you would see on Spongeboobe.

"Were you at the Miss Mermaid Contest a few days ago? I could've sworn I bumped into you..." I pondered aloud.

She giggled. "Yeah,I was!" She paused and looked at me. "Now that I actually look,aren't you that girl who took the pen out my hand?"

I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. "I was,I was!" I was happy I had bumped into such a nice girl.

She grabbed my hand. "Wanna stop by somewhere to eat? It'll be my treat."

Usually,I would've declined,but I was hungry so I said, "Sure!"

...

We walked into RcRonalds and stared up at the menu.

"What are you getting?" I asked her.

"Hmm,I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about just getting an ice cream cone. I mean,it super hot outside and stuff."

She nodded. "Well,if your getting that,I think I'll get it too. Do you want it plain or with fudge or strawberry?"

"Uhh,plain will do." I mumbled staring at her. She smiled as she walked up to the register. "Could you find a seat while I order?"

"No problem." I said turning around and scanning the restaurant. I found a two-sweater and made my way over to it getting myself situated. Luckily,it was by the window.

I propped up an arm as I stared at all the different shops and people walking around.

No matter how much I tried to wrap my head around it,this was weird.

On a bad day like this,I magically meet some super nice,fairy looking girl and she treats me to eat with her? We don't even know each other. What if she really just looks nice but she's some serial killer waiting till I drop my gaurd? What if she tries to kidnap me and sell me off somewhere?

Or could there really just be a person that's this nice?

"Sorry for the wait." I turned to look at my white haired counterpart. I cautiously grabbed my ice cream from her hand as she took a seat on the other side of me.

She placed a napkin in her lap,then grabbed her strawberry ice cream and began to lick it. I hadn't even touched mines yet.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "With your ice cream?"

"O-Oh,no,nothing's wrong." I sent a forced smile as I stared at the ice cream. How do I know she didnt inject this with some kind of poison? Or crushed pills and sprinkled on the powder? I glanced up at her and she was still staring at me.

_Lucy,just eat the ice cream. Or she'll start to become suspicious._

I gulped down a lump of anticipation as I bought up the ice cream,and began to lick it. It...it tasted alright. No signs of anything wrong.

I continued to eat my ice cream in silence.

"So,got anyone you like?" She asked. I flinched. She just crossed over the forbidden topic.

"Nah,I don't really care about boys." I said hurriedly.

"Aww,you don't?" She pouted. "Well,I like someone."

"Okay..." I mumbled. Why was she already telling me about her love life? We just met!

"He's really tall,and kinda buff and hard looking. But he's nice to me,or at least that's what I like to think."

"Haha..." Trailed a fake laugh. "I hope he does like you."

"Do you see what I'm trying to do here?" She asked,propping up her elbows on the table. Aha! I knew there was a catch! Seemingly interested,I leaned in closer. "No,what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to start a conversation! Yet,you don't seem to want to talk to me..." She trailed. Her cheeks started to puff up and get redder every second.

I sighed. "I'll tell you straight-up then. I feel like your being to nice to me,and I'm guessing there's a catch to this. I'm thinking that your waiting till I put down my gaurd so you can pounce."

"Pfft." She placed a hand over her mouth before she burst out into laughter. I noticed that she had small wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. It was kinda cute.

"Y-You think I'm some k-kind of c-criminal or something?"

"Yes." I stated bluntly.

"Well,rest assured,I'm not. Sorry,if my kindness was kinda creeping you out. I just wanted this to be a form of apology for making you fall earlier."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She assured me. I eyed her for a second before I concluded that she seemed like a nice enough person. For real this time.

"Actually,I do have someone I like. But I was rejected." I stated. Suprisingly,my voice didn't shake,my heart didn't clench,and I didn't feel like crying. I smiled in triumph.

Nothing can bring me down for long!

The girls eyes glittered as she smiled brightly. "Yayy,your finally opening up to me! Anyways,why did he reject you?"

"Cause he likes someone else." I stated bluntly,and in a monotone voice.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

An awkward silence fell into the air. She stared down nervously at her ice cream.

"Mind telling me what his name is? I might know him." She glanced up at me and smiled. "I might beat him up for you!"

I chuckled at her abrasiveness. "His name is Natsu." The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. Just mentioning his name made me want to beat something up.

A heard a gasp escape from her lips. "...Natsu?" She smiled as she placed a hand on her chest. "Wow...that name brings back so many memories..."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Pink hair,right?" She asked. I nodded.

"He's a surfer right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah,I used to tutor him in 10th grade. But I haven't talked to him sense. It's amazing how small this world is! Who would have thought I would meet the girl that has a crush on him?"

I laughed at the girl,who's name I realized I hadn't known. I became more interested,seeing as she knew Natsu. I wondered if she could tell me some things about him...but first,

"Whats your name?" I asked her biting into the cone of my ice cream.

She laughed. "Ah! How could I forget to tell you my name? But still...shouldn't you tell me yours first?"

I forgot,it is common courtesy to give your name before you ask for someone else's.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hmm...Lucy. That's a cute name!" She stretched her arm out across the table. I guess to form a handshake.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. I hope we can become good friends!"

I smiled back at her as I began to reach across the table,but halted in my actions. That name sounded so familiar...

_"I like Lisanna."_

_"I like **Lisanna**__."_

_Lisanna._

_Lisanna!_

My eyes widened in shock as my breath stopped hallway up my throat. Lisanna,the girl Natsu likes. Lisanna,the girl Natsu talks about. _Lisanna_,the girl Natsu chose over me. That Lisanna is the Lisanna sitting in front of me right now. And I was just about to befriend her. So this is the girl Natsu fell for...

Anger started to surge up from within me as I stared at her innocent face. She knew nothing. She didn't know the pain she'd caused me. She didn't know the confusion,the turmoil. She was oblivious. To everything.

I bought my hand down as I felt my fist begin to ball up. I wanted to hit her,punch her,slap her,do something! _So. Freaking. Bad_.

"Lucy?" She asked worriedly.

I gasped as I was bought out of my reverie of hateful thoughts. I paused as I stared into her crystal blue eyes.

And I slowly bought my fist down. This is wrong. I can't hit her. She dosent know what's going on. She doesn't know all the confusion and madness happening in my life right now. It would be wrong.

I abruptly stood up. "Thanks,_Lisanna_." I emphasized the word that felt like poison on my tongue. Even though I tried not to,I _hated_ this girl. With a passion. But I felt so wrong doing so. A girl that was as sweet and kind as this shouldn't be hated. But I guess I'm just messed up.

Without noticing it,I had crushed my halfway eaten ice cream cone,causing all of it to gush down my fingers.

"I'll see you another time." I said as politely as I could. Seeing the worried gaze she sent me made me want to connect my hand with her face _so bad_. But I shouldn't. I couldn't.

I angrily flicked the ice cream out of my hand as I stomped out of RcRonalds and into the busy streets. The moon hung low in the sky and the shop lights illuminated the sidewalks. Once I was far away enough from the restaurant I let out a sigh.

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna become so strong,that nothing will be able to break my heart again. Nothing will make my anger flare out of control. Nothing will make me hate a girl that has done nothing to me.

From now on,I'm the bigger person. I dictate my life and what I want to go down in it. This also works well in my favor. It seems that Lisanna is in no form or fashion interested in the boy named Natsu Dragneel. I _will_ win him over. Cause no matter what,Lucy Heartfilia _never_ loses. (Or at least doesn't try to)

I smirked as I felt my new persona beginning to creep in.

It's my time to strike.

And believe me when I say this. I'm going in _hard_.

* * *

.

.

_1 Week After the Confession_ (Natsu POV)

I flipped through the stations of the t.v. Nothing on but soap operas. Romance,kissing,hugging,confessing. That's all that was on freaking television. Even Cartoon Netpork was showing romantic stuff. What is it,Valentines Day?!

I let out a angry huff as I flipped off the t.v. and walked into the kitchen.

I'm hungry!

I pulled open the refrigerator and searched for valuables to eat. Preferably meat. My eyes landed on a pack of sausage. Nostalgia immediately started to encase me.

I remember when Lucy cooked this for me...

_"D-Do...you r-really think...t-this is enough...for me?" I asked clutching my stomach as I doubled over with laughter._

_"She cooked me one of each!" I yelled rolling on the floor laughing. Lucy's cheeks began to turn a bright red color as she stared at me angrily._

_"Then what do you want?!" She yelled. Her outbursts always made me laugh all the more._

_I stopped rolling around and got back on my stool,snickering. "Cook the whole carton." "And the whole package of sausage."_

_She gaped at me. Her expression was **priceless**. "For real?"_

_"For real." I repeated._

_"Your gonna get fat,y'know." She scolded._

_"It's alright. I work out." I assured her. I blinked after I felt a light bulb switch on in my head,then I turned to her with a smirk clearly evident on my face._

_"Aww,were you worried about me?" I teased._

_"Why would I be worried about you?!" She fumed,turning around and angrily cracking open eggs._

_._

I shook my head as I immediately slammed the fridge door shut and I leant back. I sat down on a stool.

I propped my elbows up on the marble island and rested my head in my hands continuously running my hands through my hair. It's been like this all week. Memories. Memories of everything.

God,I can't take this anymore. Every little thing reminds me of Lucy. The good...the bad...the sad. I can't even concentrate on surfing anymore!

Her crying face keeps reappearing in my mind. It's like it's haunting me!

I just...I just can't stop thinking about her. And it's driving me insane.

But...I have been thinking about Lisanna too. And I can easily recall all the fun and enjoyable moments we've had together. But one question still stands

Lisanna...or Lucy?

_Wasn't Lisanna just an afterthought though? _A voice in my head mocked.

No thats wrong! I've already told Lucy off. It would be stupid if I just ran back to her asking for another chance without properly making a decision.

I've already said,I liked Lisanna more.

I stifled a laugh at my own idiocy. Why am I trying so hard to convince myself? What's the point of this anymore?

Can I really just continue like this,forever? I haven't talked to Lisanna in almost a year,and I don't even really know if I truly like her or not anymore. This could just be plain Dragneel stubbornness.

I just have...such a sense of guilt. Whenever I feel like giving up Lisanna,I just feel so _guilty._

Dont ask me why,cause I truly don't even understand myself.

I've made up my mind. The only way to lift myself of this burden is to confess. To face my true feelings. To see if I still truly care for Lisanna,or if it's all just a dillusion. I have to confess to her. If I don't,I'll just be chained to the restraints of the past forever.

I stood up as I felt a content smile spread it's way across my face.

I think it's about time for a little bit of..._Change_.

* * *

_I'm sorry guys...lately I feel like my chapters have been a bit boring. But...this is just the rising action,I guess? And don't worry,for all of you people out there who are missing the NatsuxLucy action,I can almost,I repeat,almost guarantee that they will be meeting in the next chapter! _

_And it's gonna be super spicy! So...please don't give up on this story just yet! I would be really sad...T-T_

_**And for those of you who didn't read the top:**_

_This is the 20th chapter anniversary! Yayyyyyy! I actually have a treat. I'm still debating on whate kind of prize I want to award you guys,but just know the winner will be decided by review(s)._

_Im thinking on doing,whoever has posted the most reviews for this story, will get a Special One-Shot of your choice (Only NaLu though) written by me! So post those reviews,lovelies! Im thinking about doing a 2nd and 3rd place too. What do you think?_


	21. Arrivals at the Park

_Hey guys,I'm back!_

_Mmm,a few distasteful reviews last chapter...and now that I look back,I totally understand why. A lot of you complained about the way Lucy acted. Well,I have an explanation for that! So since all of this stuff,(her getting rejected,and her crying her eyes out in front on sting) it kinda took a toll on her mind. Made her act waaay different and meaner._

_And she directed all of her hate and frustrations towards Lisanna. Since,that was the girl who "caused" Natsu to reject her. But really she knew the one she was supposed to be mad at was Natsu,not Lisanna,that's why she left RcRonalds so she didn't do anything she'd regret. Therefore she could hold back her hateful feelings and not vent everything on Lisanna. So in a sense,the best thing to do was to leave,cause her feelings were not under control._

_Everyone can agree that I made Lisanna a pretty likeable character right? What would Lucy look like if she just suddenly hit her, when Lisanna had no idea that she was the reason Lucy was rejected?_

_And also,I've never really experienced what Lucy went through before,so I didn't know how to make her act in that situation. I just thought that's what a person rejected would feel like...so im REALLY TRULY sorry that I went a bit overboard. Maybe WAAY overboard. And I'm sorry,that some of you were disappointed._

_And, b2utifulshawol. I didn't mean to offend you in any way._

_So in this chapter,Lucy has calmed down and actually recollected her thoughts and actions. So she will (hopefully) be a much better person in your eyes and not the "bitch" everyone was saying she was. Cause I in no way intended for her to be one. It's just...she was angry...okay? And she just kinda misdirected it. But,she's not that bad. Cause from previous chapters you could tell she would hit anything or anyone without a care. But when it came to Lisanna,she knew what she was doing was wrong._

_I really took your reviews into consideration,and I know you guys were just trying to help me out by not making the story like "Bleach" as Mysto put it. Thanks to all of you who left encouraging reviews! I swear yours, launi9 Almost made me start crying. (In a good way ;))_

_ I tried to fix and change a lot of things,so hope u like this chapter better than the last!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love _

_Chapter 21_

I flipped through the channels of the t.v. station as I layed down in my room with Levy and Erza. Levy was reading a novel and Erza was busy flipping through a magazine.

I yawned as I watched the Health Channel. A doctor was doing surgery on some guy with a tumor on the side of his stomach.

Just in case your wondering,it's been about 2 weeks since I've seen or talked to Natsu or Lisanna. Its just...I've really been trying to get my feelings under control. So when I see either of them again,I won't have any sudden outbursts. Cause I hate being like that. It's just not me.

"Lu-chan,why don't we go to an amusement park or something?" Levy asked closing up her novel and staring at me.

I slowly turned my head from the t.v. to look at her. The amusement park? Wow...I haven't had some real fun in so long...

"Sure,why not?" I said,smiling.

She sprung up from the bed and cheered,dashing into the bathroom. "We'll be leaving in about an hour! So get changed!" she yelled from behind the closed door.

I sighed as I yanked the warm covers off of myself and stood up. I stretched letting out a large yawn. Then I began to walk towards the door as I scratched the side of my stomach.

"Lucy," I heard Erza call from behind me. I turned around to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Come here for a sec." She waved over to herself. I began to walk over to her and Juvia's bed. Well,it used to be her and Juvia's bed,but Juvia's mom found out she had snuck over here with Gray—she was in his car trunk—and she had to go back home. Hopefully she can come back.

I climbed into the bed beside Erza.

"Look at this!" She beamed, pointing to a stuffed frog on an ad page in the magazine. I glanced at her face,to see her cheeks were a cute red. "Isn't this sooo cute? You think I should buy it?"

I laughed as I nodded my head. "Yeah,I think you should. It'll bring out your cute side more!"

She stared at the stuffed frog intently,I guess debating,as my eyes scanned over the heading of the article on the next page.

_Surfers Weekly_

_Shocking News! One of our favorite and most well-known surfers,Natsu Dragneel,took a fall in last weeks competition. It was surely a surprise. He finished in 3rd place,and although that may not sound bad...it's not what you would expect from Dragneel. This loss,broke his 4-year winning streak that he worked so hard and fought so fiercely to get._

__But even though Dragneel lost, he still showed great sportsmanship. He happily congratulated Rogue Cheney,on his win,giving him a strong handshake and a smile that could light the ages.__

_What could have possibly happened to make this surfing celebrity fall from his rank? From number one? Mirajane Strauss even asked for him to join her talk show once more for another interview,but he quickly declined saying it was, "none of their business". Obviously Dragneel was not in the mood for talking._

My eyes slightly widened at the article. Natsu...he lost? How? What about his dream? His father? How will this effect him? All these questions swarmed through my mind as I stared at the picture taken of him shaking Rogue Cheney's hand. His smile was bright,and warm. It's amazing to me how he can smile so truthfully even after he's lost. He really is an amazing person. I felt a smile begin to creep it's way across my face. My anger at him is slowly dissipating...and my respect for him has surely grown.

"I'm done!" Levy popped out the bathroom in a green tee and white shorts that stopped mid-thigh,with black converse shoes.

"I'll be in there in a few." I said hopping off the bed and running down the hallway to the boys room. I slung the door open,peeping inside.

My eyes landed on a half-naked Gray. It was a miracle he still had on his boxers. I looked around and didn't see Gajeel or Jellal.

"Where did Jellal and Gajeel go?" I asked Gray. He turned up from the his laptop and I saw the screen. He was looking at...polar bears?

"Uhh,I think they said somethin' bout going out somewhere. I wasn't really paying attention to the details." He mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Since when did Jellal and Gajeel get close? Weirdest pairing ever.

"Anyways,wanna come to the amusement park with us? We're leaving in about 30 minutes."

"Sure." He said lazily,typing away on his laptop.

I began to exit his room before I turned around. "And make sure to put on clothes,alright?"

"Alright!" He yelled with an annoyed tone. He hated it when we pestered him about his stripping habit.

I laughed as I skipped down the hallway. "Time to get dressed!" I sung happily.

.

.

Erza,Levy,Gray,and I walked though the amusement park gates. We got in free since Levy said one of her cousins worked here and he gave us free admission coupons.

We walked through the large crowds of people. They were everywhere!

"Why the hell are their people walking around with no shirt on?" Gray rambled,sending natsy glares at people. "I'm the only one that can do that."

Me and Levy laughed and Erza just shook her head. "Gray,that shouldn't be acceptable for anyone. Not even you."

"Yeah,yeah." He mumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"What was that?!" Erza yelled angrily.

"N-Nothing,sir!" Gray squeaked,soluting towards nothing.

Levy giggled,patting him on the back.

"What are we getting on first?" I asked glancing at all the tall and exciting rides that were just calling my name.

"How about that red one?" Erza said pointing towards a ride. I looked in that direction and the ride had red flames that danced on some parts of the railings and it looked like the seating could hold only four people at a time.

"_The Rocket Launcher._" I read the name aloud.

"Cool!" Gray shouted. "Let's go!"

We began to speed walk over to the ride and when we actually reached the line,my mouth dropped open and I swear my eye balls almost popped out my head.

Waiting time: _4 hours?_!

I shook my head. "I'm sorry guys,but I cant stand in a line for 4 hours."

I looked at everyone to see their faces were just as mines was. They were staring at it unbelievably.

I walked over to Gray and put my hand under his chin closing his mouth shut. He seemed to of snapped out of it,and looked down at me. "Ah,thanks."

"H-How about we try something different?" Levy stuttered anxiously.

"What about that one over there? The blue one?" Erza said pointing.

"_The Scorcher_." It had about 5 loops in it. I gulped as I thought of the pain my neck would feel once I was off of it. But,the adrenaline rush got me wanting to ride it all the more.

"Let's go!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air and running towards it. After about 10 minutes,we reached it and I was once again...shocked.

_Waiting time: 3 hours_

"What the hell?! What kinda shit are they tryna pull here?!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Language,_Gray_." Erza scolded darkly,giving him the devil's eye glare.

Gray stiffened,but didn't say anything. It was always funny to me how Erza could say something to Gray and he would comply immediately.

I sighed as I crossed my arms. " It seems we picked a pretty busy day. How about we just walk around,or go get something to eat till it clears up some?"

Levy slumped her shoulders. "But I really wanted to ride something..."

"Just get over it,Levy. We can't go against the inevitable." Erza agreed with me. "How about going to a dessert shop?"

I nodded. "Sure,let's go."

"I hope they have slushies." Gray said.

.

We walked into Pauli's Pastries and Icecream. It was super crowded in here.

We went and stood in line and once we got to the register,Erza ordered Strawberry Cake,Levy ordered Lemon Meringue Pie,Gray ordered a Blue Berry flavored Slushy,and I got a Apple Pie.

After a bit,a lady in a blue uniform called our number and we went and grabbed our desserts. As soon as I got the Apple Pie,I stared at it longingly. I wanted to eat it so bad...

Erza scanned around the shop. "There aren't any seats left."

"How about we ask that girl if we can sit with her? She's the only one there and it looks like a booth for six."

I wasn't really paying attention since I was so mesmerized by the pies beauty and intoxicating scent that drifted it's way up my nose.

I unconsciously began to walk as they moved towards the booth,then we stopped.

"Hey,do you mind if we sit here?" Levy asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." A somewhat familiar voice stated.

We slid into the booth,me sitting in between Gray and Erza and Levy sitting across from us.

I finally managed to tear my eyes away from my pie as I reached across the table for a fork.

I paused in my tracks as I stared at the person we were actually _sitting with_.

She turned to face me as her blue eyes widened. "Ah,Lucy! I didnt know you were here!" She exclaimed happily.

"Lisanna..." I gasped more from shock than happiness.

I felt my eyes begin to widen. As I stared,I felt the hateful thoughts begin to surge from within my mind once again.

I quickly shut my eyes tight and took deep breaths.

_In. Out. In. Out. Slowly. Slowly..._

_You practiced this,Lucy. You prepared yourself for this moment. You practiced for weeks._

_It doesn't matter if this girl is aquainted with Natsu or not. It doesn't matter. Cause, You. Don't. Care. Your changing, Becoming a better person._

_Control yourself,Lucy. Don't get angry. Don't think hateful thoughts. Just be calm. Calm and relaxed..._

_Erza helped you. Levy helped you. Even Gajeel helped!_

_Just stay collected...act like everything is alright._

I let out one last breath as I cleared my mind of all negative thoughts and I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me worriedly.

I felt a smile spread it's way across my face. "Don't worry,I was choking on some spit before,but I'm alright now." I reassured.

Their expressions turned from looks of worry to looks of relief.

"Ah,that's great." Lisanna breathed.

Everyone then looked to Lisanna,cluelessly.

"You know her Lucy?" Gray blurted out.

I nodded. I guess it's time to introduce...

"Uh,guys" I started nervously,"this is my...my friend,Lisanna Strauss."

She smiled and waved politely. "Hi! Like Lucy said,my name is Lisanna. We actually just met a few weeks ago."

"Nice to meet you,Lisanna." Levy greeted.

"Same." Erza and Gray said in unison.

I twiddled with my fingers as I had to surge up as much pride as I could.

"Lisanna...I'm...I'm sorry for what I did when we were at RcRonalds. You took time out of your day to buy me ice cream and I just crushed it and walked out...I know that was rude of me."

I leaned in closer as I bought a hand up to my face and whispered, "Truth is, I was PMS-ing and I get super grumpy." I lied straight through my teeth.

I mean,I couldn't tell her the real reason. I just couldnt.

She giggled. "I totally understand you. So,your forgiven." She smiled.

This would be a lot easier on me if she made it easier to hate her...

"So your here alone?" Erza asked,with whip cream smudged on the corners of her lips.

Lisanna looked down at the phone I just know noticed she had in her hand.

"Yeah, I was suppose to have met up with friends,but they couldn't make it..." She mumbled sadly.

"So,I was really happy when I saw Lucy here." She added,turning to me.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Levy asked,finishing off her last bite of pie.

Lisanna's eyes glittered. "Really?!" She exclaimed,clasping her hands together.

I glanced over to Gray who was lazily munching on his blueberry ice.

"Why am I the only man here..." He grumbled. Although,I heard him.

"Mind if I try some of that?" I asked him. His deep,navy blue eyes glanced over to me. "You want some of my slushy?"

I nodded,grabbing a spoon,tearing it open,and dipping it in the cup. I grabbed me out a spoonful of slush and plopped it into my mouth. The flavor and coolness immediately danced around on my tongue and throughout the rest of my mouth.

"Mmm,that's great!" I beemed smiling contently.

Gray tsked,turning away. "I never said you could have any."

I laughed. "Don't be such a—"

"...Lucy?" I paused mid sentence as I registered the deep and smooth voice that called my name.

"...And...L-Lisanna?"

I slowly turned my head and almost jumped up ten feet as I stared at the figure beside our booth. I felt as though I had died and came back to life.

Or was I just hallucinating?

I squinted roughly as I tried to register who this was in front of me.

Pink hair. Tan skin. A bracelet with a small muffler dangling off his wrist. And capris. _His _signature attire.

Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel was right here. He was _right here_. Right in front of me. I stared bewildered. Out of of the places I could have met him,I meet him in a dessert shop at an amusement park. How bizarre.

"Natsu?!" Lisanna exclaimed,breaking the tense silence.

His eyes darted to her as she jumped up and wrapped him into a hug. I gasped so loud I swear,the whole world should have heard it.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She beemed.

Natsu's arms slowly wrapped around her waist as he returned the hug. He made eye contact with me for a split second. And in that second,that one second,I could tell he was trying to tell me something.

Something that I couldn't yet decipher.

But his gaze...it felt...different. In that moment,the only thing I could see was him. I had forgotten about the embrace him and Lisanna were in,I forgot about the noise from the people passing by,I just...zoned out.

I knew. I just knew it.

Natsu was trying to tell me something. Something important that he probably couldn't even put into words himself. His eyes were swarming with so many unreadable feelings. As if he were begging me for help. Almost as if he were _pleading_. His hair was messy and the usual flicked up bang,was hanging low on his forehead. His shirt was super wrinkled and it looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in days. I could tell he was tired.

_What happened in the two weeks we were apart?_

* * *

_A/N Mmm...Mm-Mmmm! How was that for a chapter? I know it was pretty slow,but I wanted to just make a pretty laid back chapter (for the most part) with Lucy hanging out with other friends,and not making her world "revolve around Natsu". I did have a reader or two talk about getting her involved with other people more and not just mourning over Natsu._

_So,as you can see,I really do appreciate your reviews and try to fix things that you want our don't like. But...there WILL DEFINETELY be LOTS of Natsu and Lucy in the next chapter! This chapter was kinda like...the calm before the...emotions kick in,I guess. I hope you liked it,and I'm sorry you had to wait a little more than a week for it! I usually try to update every 3-4 days,so hopefully the next chappie will be out Sunday or Monday._

_What do you think is wrong with Natsu?_

_What events will unfold since Lisanna,Lucy, AND Natsu have arrived in the same place?_

_Leave your theories in a review!_


	22. Mistake

Recap:

_Natsu was trying to tell me something. Something important that he probably couldn't even put into words himself. His eyes were swarming with so many unreadable feelings. As if he were begging me for help. Almost as if he were pleading. His hair was messy and the usual flicked up bang,was hanging low on his forehead. His shirt was super wrinkled and it looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in days. I could tell he was tired._

_What happened in the two weeks we were apart?_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 22 _

"Natsu!" Gray gasped in surprise. He let out a silent cheer. "Now I'm not the only guy here."

Natsu and Lisanna slowly pulled apart from their embrace. I just continued to stare.

Am I dreaming?

"Hey. Long time no see." Natsu sent a awkward wave to my friends. They all waved back politely. Yet,he still didn't look at me. It nagged me that he was looking so...pained and I didn't know the reason why.

He slid into the booth beside Lisanna,when she sat down.

I quickly shot my head down as I took my fork and began to play with imaginary crumbs in my plate.

This is happening to fast. What am I suppose to say? What I'm I suppose to do?

No one talked,no one uttered a word. After all,everyone knew the situation besides Gray and Lisanna. An awkward silence hung in the air.

I snuck a glance at Natsu to see him playing with a strand of his fallen bangs.

How can he just come here and sit down so casually? After what he's done to me?

"S-Soo..." Lisanna stuttered,trying to start conversation. "Do you like your Slushy, Gray-kun?"

I stifled a laugh at the honorifics.

Gray poked around in it. "Yeah. Well,I did. It's starting to melt now though,and it's getting to sweet."

"Oh." Lisanna mumbled,looking down at her failed attempt to start a conversation.

"So,Natsu. Whatcha been doin'?" Gray asked.

Natsu quickly turned his head,his eyes slightly widening. But it was only for a brief second. He quickly averted his gaze. "Oh...nothing really. Just the usual. Y'know,surfing,eating...and other things."

"That's it?"

"Yeah,pretty mu—"

I briskly stood up,making everyone's attention divert to me. Besides,Natsu.

"Dont you think it's about time to go? Everyone is done with their desserts." I said,forcing a smile.

Erza stood up also. "Yes. I think Lucy's right. We're at an amusement park after all."

Levy stood up and everyone followed suit. We stiffly walked out the shop and into the Village Streets.

And ironically,me and Natsu just somehow ended up beside each other. It would seem weird if I just stopped or began speed walking to create a distance,so I took a different approach.

"Hey,Natsu." I greeted casually.

Their was a small silence. "Hey,Lucy." He replied,not even attempting to look at me. I'm not gonna lie,it did tick me off,quite a bit.

We continued to walk in silence,as I felt a presence shuffle it's way towards me.

"Lucy," Lisanna whispered against my shoulder. Did I mention she was shorter than me?

"Hmm?" I asked,raising an eyebrow. I wasnt really in the mood for talking to her right know. Especially since Natsu was right there.

Speaking of him...why hasn't he made any advances on Lisanna?

"Why aren't you talking to Natsu? You have crush on him,right? I know he rejected you and all,but that should give you more fighting spirit!" She whispered,so he wouldn't hear.

My eyes slightly twitched at the mention of rejection. "Lisanna...I really don't want to.." I tried to ease out of the situation.

She winked at me. "That's just nerves. I'll hook you up so you can have some alone time together."

My eyes widened as I shook my head vigorously. "No,you don't have—"

"Hey,guys!" She exclaimed. "How about we ride that? There isn't a long line." She pointed to...a Ferris Wheel. I sweatpdropped. The most cliche thing ever.

"How about it?" Levy said,hopefully.

"I love heights." Erza smiled,crossing her arms,and nodding her head.

"Whatever." Gray mumbled.

"Then it's decided!" Lisanna exclaimed grabbing my wrist in one hand and Natsu's in the other. She sent us both a wink as we began to run at full speed towards the Ferris wheel.

.

.

Once we reached it,I looked up in awestruck amazement at the pure size of it. I felt...overwhelmed.

We stood in the small line as couples,children,and families packed into different carriers.

"We have room for one more couple!" The ride assistant yelled.

Lisanna turned to me and Natsu and I cringed under her gaze. "You two are going,right?" She beemed. She seemed a bit to happy.

"You guys don't mind waiting a bit,do you?" She asked Levy, Erza, and Gray. Erza and Levy sent me a look as smirks creeped their way across their faces. "We sure don't."

I narrowed my eyes,sending them a murderous glare. Traitors.

"Then it's decided!" Lisanna took hold of the back of me and Natsu's shirts and pushed us inside one of the carriers. The man closed the door,shutting it tight.

I desperately tried to open the door. "Let me out!" I yelled. There was no way I could be in her with Natsu! No. Freaking. Way!

"Sit tight." The man said,sending a sweet smile as he pushed the lever,signaling for the ride to start.

I glared at him,making a mental note to send hate mail to the parks inbox. What happened to "Satisfaction of the Customers Guaranteed?"

I huffed as I sat down across from Natsu who had already taken a seat. He seemed to put up no fight at all. And was surprisingly quiet.

I placed a arm on the railing as I stared at the setting sun. The orangish-pink hues were beautiful and caused a sense of peace to wash over me. I slightly smiled at the scene. And then,the ride stopped. Great. Just freaking great.

"Lucy." Natsu said breathily.

My eyes darted to him and he sighed,resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

"I've been wanting to talk to you,Lucy. And we're finally alone."

I felt my heart begin to pound against my chest. What is he talking about?

I stayed silent.

"You won't even believe how much stuff has happened to me,these past two weeks. So much...so much stuff has happened and I just need...someone to talk to."

"Why me? What about Lisanna? She was right there. And you didn't even talk to her." I managed to ask.

"I'll...I'll tell you about that later." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath of air. He looked even worse than before.

"My aunt came over the other day. It was the first time I had seen her in years. And I was shocked at the news she bought with her."

He pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it with a pained expression. "It's from...my dad. Before he passed away."

He held it in front of him. "You can read it. Your one of the only people I can truly trust."

I eyed him wearily. Is he really allowing me access to something so precious to him? If it's one thing Natsu's good at. It's confusing people.

I hesitantly grabbed the paper from his hand and began to unfold it carefully.

I smoothed out the wrinkles and scanned over the paper.

Neat handwriting. The hand writing of Natsu's father.

Letting out a swoosh of air,I began to read.

_Natsu,_

_By the time you read this, I've either greatly aged,or passed on to start a new adventure in a different life. Whichever it may be,my pride wouldn't allow me to say these things to you from my mouth. I'm sure by now,you've become the greatest surfer there is. I was always proud of you,y'know. I always knew you would make it to the top someday._

_Have you become big yet? Did you truly fulfill your dream? I know I taught you the basics,but it's up to you and your will too take you farther. Higher and beyond any other person in the world. No,the universe. I've always had faith in you,Natsu. I'm sure trophies,medals,and certificates litter your home. Cause your just that awesome! Any son of mine would be!_

_I truly love you,Natsu. And you'll always be my number one. No matter what. After all,your my pride and joy. Me and your mother's. I hope you haven't lost your light,your faith,your will. Cause no matter what,if you lose those,your resolve will falter._

_And if you aren't quite at the top yet,don't fret! Don't worry. Cause you have great potential. Just...Just unlock it. And don't stop till you do._

_Best regards. Love,your awesome dad. ;)_

I closed my eyes as I folded the letter back up.

"Natsu..." I whispered,staring at him worriedly.

He ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. "What am I suppose to do after reading that? My dad...he said so faith in me. So much. I feel so ashamed of myself. Disappointed. How am I suppose to keep my cool after coming in third place and reading _that?_

"I've disappointed my dad. I got so worked up and caught up in all this drama that I didn't practice,I didn't even touch my surfboard for almost a week. And for some stupid reason I still decided to be in this competition. I was to distracted."

"Years of hard work. Blood,sweat and tears. I was carrying my fathers dream on my shoulders and I ruined it all in one week." He let out a crazed chuckle.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

_Its karma. For leading me on._

Is what I wanted to say,but I didn't. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to make him feel better but I also wanted to stay mad at him. Just what do I choose?

"Its just one loss. And you came in third place. That shouldn't bring you down,Natsu. It's not that bad. I mean,you were still in the top three." I said

"It is that bad." He mumbled.

"You don't understand,Lucy. I have a reputation. When people see me,they expect a good performance. They expect me to be the winner. So do you know how humiliating it was to have _two_ guys place higher than me?"

I stayed silent not really knowing what to say.

"I was mad,I was angry. More at myself then at them. Cause I know all of this my fault. But still...I had to keep up my mask and act like everything was alright."

_"He gave a firm handshake and a smile that could light the ages_." I recited from the magazine article. "Was that just a lie? A front you put up?"

"No,no it was real. I really did want to congratulate Rogue,I mean,he beat _me_. So I gave him a hand shake and that was all I was really planning on doing. But I kept feeling a aching pain in my chest the longer I held his hand. The more I heard the reporters voices running through my ears. The longer I saw the lights flashing all around me. And the best way to get rid of sadness is happiness,right? So,I smiled. I smiled the best I could. So that I would seem like the happiest man in the world. But really,that smile wasn't for Rogue,it was for me. A way to try to kill the pain and humiliation I was feeling."

"Oh..." I stupidly said.

I pressed my lips into a firm line as I tried to think of encouraging words to say.

"But...you can always rise back up to the top,right? Practice more,go in stronger,harder. Prove to the world that your loss was just a fluke. That nothing can bring you down. Natsu...no one will doubt you. Cause when you...when your surfing...you shine the brightest. When you win,you look like you could take on the world. You may have lost,but your determination should not diminish. Your confidence should not disappear. Prove them wrong. Prove everyone you haven't fallen. You've just become even better than you were before. So don't feel disappointed...I'm sure if your dad were here he would just give you a pat and laugh it off. So don't be sad...don't fee ashamed. Everyone is proud of what you've accomplished,one fall shouldn't bring you down. Your our Prince,right?" I said smiling

Natsu looked down at his hand. He laughed.

"It's funny how you can make me feel so much better with just a few words. My dad...he probaby would do that...I don't know why I've even been so down about all this."

Natsu began to shape his hand so that three of his fingers were down and his index finger and thumb were the ony things pointed upward. He slowly raised his arm above his head and stared at his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"No matter where I am,you'll always be watching me...huh?" He whispered,a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I wonder wherever you are...dad...can you see me? Are you truly proud?" He asked.

He bought his hand down and rested it in his lap,still staring at his fingers. "When I was little...he told me those my first competitive performance. It's been so long since I've even done that hand sign. To think I had almost forgotten and it. Thanks Lucy." He said,a warm smile spread across his face as he stared out the carrier window.

It hadn't started moving yet. We had been in the same spot for quite a while.

The warm hues of light spread across his face. Orange went so well with his frame and hair color.

He suddenly stood up and began closing the distance between us till he was right in front of me. I stared up at him in bewilderment. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. A soft expression on his face. And also...an expression I couldn't recognize.

"Lucy...can I hug you?" He asked quietly.

"H-Huh?" I asked from shock. Did I hear him right?

"I know we've been through a lot...and I know your probably still mad at me...but I really just need a hug. Please...can I have one?" The tone of his voice and the sincerity of his expression made me go weak. I hated that he could break me down so easily.

I slowly nodded my head and a smile graced his lips.

I stood up and he began to wrap his arms around my body. His touch was delicate...soft. He treated me as if I were a fine jewel that would break at the slightest bit of pressure. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. His soft breaths fanned over me. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent I had missed so much. Salty like the sea,sweet like cinnamon.

I love him. Even after all he's done to me,I still love him. And I can't help but feel overjoyed right now. And it's tearing me up on the inside. The more I sit and think,the longer I feel his soft hair brushing against my face,the more wrong I feel. The more I start to hate myself. This is wrong. I know he's just using me. As a way too relieve his pain.

I began to struggle out of the embrace. "N-Natsu,let go."

His grip tightened. I placed my hands on his chest as I began to push him away. "This isn't right,Natsu. You like Lisanna." I began to raise my voice.

His grip only tightened more. "Let go of me!" I yelled. "You can't just use me whenever you please. You can't keep playing with my feelings, Natsu!" I yelled, using all of my strength to force me off of him,but he wouldn't budge. He just kept tightening his grip and now his face was so close that his lips were brushing slightly against my neck.

It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I made a mistake." He whispered.


	23. His Confession

_Recap:_

_I began to struggle out of the embrace. "N-Natsu,let go."_

_His grip tightened. I placed my hands on his chest as I began to push him away. "This isn't right,Natsu. You like Lisanna." I began to raise my voice._

_His grip only tightened more. "Let go of me!" I yelled. "You can't just use me whenever you please. You can't keep playing with my feelings, Natsu!" I yelled, using all of my strength to force me off of him,but he wouldn't budge. He just kept tightening his grip and now his face was so close that his lips were brushing slightly against my neck._

_It sent a shiver down my spine._

_"I made a mistake." He whispered._

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 23_

I gasped as I blinked slowly.

_A...A mistake?_

"A mistake?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"It's about Lisanna. Truth is...I confessed around the time I was preparing for my surfing competition."

My eyes widened. So they're...they're going out know?

"But she rejected me." He finished.

_Flashback_

_Natsu POV_

_"How about we meet at the park?" I asked through the phone._

_"Sure,that's sounds good." Lisanna responded back._

_"Okay,today,at 12,meet me at the swings."_

_"Alright." She said. "Bye then,Natsu."_

_"Bye."_

_I ran a hand through my hair as I pressed the "END" button on my phone. I walked over to my Glass French Door wall and stared out at the clear blue ocean waves crashing against the shore._

_This is it. This is the day I decide. This is the day I sort everything out and make a choice. A decision. I closed my eyes as I slid the door open and the salty breeze flew into my nose._

_I must admit,I'm kinda nervous._

_I took one last breath as I stepped back into my home and checked the time. 11:30._

_Well,guess it's time to head off._

_._

_._

_I stared at my feet as they swayed through the sand. The playground sand. I was on the swings silently waiting for Lisanna. She was about fifteen minutes late. What was taking her so long? This is increasing my nervousness._

_"N-Natsu!" An all to familiar voice rung._

_My head shot up to see Lisanna running towards me waving. Once she neared, she plopped down into the swing beside me._

_"Sorry I'm late. My brother held me up a bit." She said placing her hand on her chest and breathing roughly,still trying to catch her breath._

_Here she was. The girl I have been wanting to see for more than a year. She was right here,yet,there was nothing._

_"So what did you want? Just to hang out? I mean we haven't seen each other in so long!" She beamed smiling. The smile that used to make my heart skip a beat._

_"Actually,I came for a more important matter." I told her._

_"What is it?" She asked. "Is something wrong,Natsu?"_

_I shook my head. "No,but I have to tell you something."_

_She nodded her head. "Go ahead."_

_I turned to face her as I stared at her seriously. I gulped. This is the moment of truth._

_"Lisanna...we've been through a lot together haven't we?"_

_"Yep." She said nodding her head. I stared at the blue eyes I once thought shone brighter than anyone else's. It's amazing how now all I can think about is chocolate._

_"When we were together, I cherished every moment. I used to watch the clock everyday,anticipating our after school hours. I used to hate the weekends cause I never got to see you. I got jealous when other guys talked to you,I wanted to be with you. You and only you. Your smiles brightened my day, and your voice was like music to my ears. You were the only thing that kept me loving school,you were...a very special person to me."_

_I sighed as I grabbed her hand. The hand that now,didnt bring me as much happiness as hers._

_"Lisanna,I loved you." I truthfully said._

_Her eyes widened as tears began to form. She began to shake her head._

_"Natsu...I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I didn't know I made you feel that way...I hope I wasn't leading you on..."_

_She tucked her lip under her teeth. " I'm really sorry...but Natsu,I can't return your feelings. I've always thought of you as a best friend,or another brother,but I could never imagine us being anything more than that. I'm really sorry." She cried,wiping the tears from her face._

_A sigh of relief escaped my lips._

_My eyes widened._

_"Relief?" Why did I just feel that? I just got rejected..._

_I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought even harder. I'm just now noticing...but for some reason I used past tense in my confession._

_Why past tense?_

_I gasped at my realization._

_Ive finally figured it out. Lisanna...my love for Lisanna is in the **past**. I no longer like her in that way._

_A small smile spread it's way across my face._

_Nothing. I felt nothing at all. No pain. No guilt. No sadness. I actually felt happy. I felt overjoyed. Like a thousand bricks had been lifted off of me. I felt light and free._

_My first love was a great experience and I'll treasure it for an eternity,but...I guess_

_My heart has now been captured by someone else._

Present

Lucy POV

"She rejected you?" I asked.

He nodded,smiling. "Yep."

I took this chance to pull myself away from him as I hopped back about 2 feet,making the carrier shake. I grabbed onto the railing as I eyed him.

"You must be really sad then,huh? The girl of your dreams,rejected you. Do you finally understand what I felt when you rejected me? How horrible you made me feel?" I asked,glaring at him.

He dug his hands in his pockets as he looked down. "Actually Lucy...I don't feel bad at all."

"What?!" I yelled angrily. "Are you really that hollow that you don't feel any pain when you were rejected?"

"I don't like Lisanna anymore." He said,his olive green orbs staring into mines.

I felt anger rush through my veins as I stated sarcastically, "I'm sorry Lucy,but I like Lisanna more. I like Lisanna. Lisanna is the girl I like. Blah,Bah,Blah." I began to walk towards him.

"How can you just sit here and lie through your teeth like that? You've pretty much packed it into my brain that you like her!" I seethed,glaring. He was pushing it. He was really pushing it.

"I used to like her. She was my first love. I just...I just didn't know how to let go of her,cause I thought I was obligated to direct all my feelings towards her. But after confessing,I realized that I was really just hanging on to the past. I don't like her anymore. I realized that Lisanna...she's in the past. I really just want to focus on my future right know."

He walked one step closer. Our chests were basically touching each other's.

"I've cleared my mind. I'm not confused anymore,and I've finally chosen what's true to my heart."

I lifted an eyebrow,crossing my arms. "Ohhh,and what's that? Have you fallen in love with some unicorn on My Little Pony? Finally confessed your love to some ant walking down the sidewalk? Go ahead and tell me all about it." I stated,cruelly.

A growl escaped his lips as he latched his hands onto my arms. I slightly winced.

"No Lucy. You've got it all wrong. The only person I have in my eyes is you! The only person I love is you!"

My eyes widened and my lips parted. Then,they slanted into narrow slits as I grabbed the collar of his shirt balling it up in my fist.

"Stop with this nonsense. Stop uttering these lies! I'm done with the crap,Natsu. All of this bull. How many times do I have to tell you not to play with me? How many times must you break me before your satisfied? Raising my hopes,then dropping them in an instant. Your just playing with me cause you know how much I love you!"

"Im not playing with you Lucy!" Natsu yelled,grabbing onto my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I love you. I was stupid. I was an idiot. I was acting retarded! I was confused and stubborn. I thought the only girl I could love was Lisanna. But...but when you showed up in my life all that changed. You were the only one I could tell my secrets to,your the only one that I can truly express myself to. Your the only one that makes me truly happy. Lucy,I love you. I love you so so much...and Im sorry that I put you through all that pain. I'm sorry I rejected you,I'm sorry that I acted like such a douchbag. I just couldn't except the truth. I just couldn't expect that I had fallen for you. But I've excepted it know. And I know that this is the best choice for me. Lucy, I really,truly love you. Please...Please believe me.. I promise I won't ever make you cry again. I promise that I'll treat you right. I promise that I'll only belong to you." He whispered.

A heartful confession. Hearing it from Natsu...it makes me so happy...

But...why is there still pain? Why do I still feel so empty?

I felt something warm and wet slip down my cheeks. I was crying. But this time,I didn't try to wipe them away,I let them fall freely.

"Are you really telling me the truth,Natsu?" I asked.

Natsu closed his eyes as he leaned down...and kissed me.

It was nothing like our first.

His lips pressed softly against mine,sending a course of electricity running through me. They were hot and fiery. He pulled me closer to him as his lips pressed harder against mines...becoming more and more passionate. Our lips moved in sync as I wrapped my arms around his neck,burying my fists into his hair. So soft...so hot...so smooth and passionate. Yes,this is how I wanted our first kiss to be.

He slowly pulled away as he stared lovingly at me.

Eyes widening,I slid my hand over my mouth realizing what we had just done. Natsu...he _kissed_ me. And I kissed him back.

But no matter how much I want to be happy...something is holding me back.

"Lucy..." Natsu breathed huskily.

He dug into his other pocket as he pulled out something. "Close your eyes." He told me.

My eyes hesitantly fluttered closed as I felt something cold,and slick slide onto my middle finger.

"You can open them now."

I opened my eyes as I stared down at my right hand. I immediately clasped my left hand over my mouth as more tears threatened to fall out. It was a white ring with a big red heart decorating the top of it. A ruby,that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Natsu...what is this?" I asked,breath taken by the rings beauty.

A light blush decorated his cheeks as he scratched it and looked away. "I've been wanting to apologize to you for a while now...so I kinda bought this on a whim,just carrying it around with me. I've been hoping that I would be able to see you and give it to you." He directed his gaze back to me a blush still coloring his cheeks,he wrapped me into yet another hug as he buried his nose deep into my hair.

"I missed you,Lucy." He said,heart fully.

_"I missed you too."_

The words were on the tip of my tongue,yet,I couldn't say them. Here he was..Natsu...confessing his love for me. Something I had been waiting on for so long. But even though I've finally grasped his heart...why do I still feel such dissatisfaction?

The Ferris Wheel stopped once again as the doors opened. "That's all,folks." The ride attendant said. I gave a nod as I turned back to look at Natsu.

"Wanna go and celebrate? I think we really just need a break from everything." Natsu implied.

I bit my lip as I directed my gaze away from him.

"Listen...let me think about a few things,okay? You've just put me though so much that I really don't even know how to respond to you...and your feelings."

"I understand you." Natsu said smiling. "So just come over to mine when your ready to talk things out,kay?"

I nodded as I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

And with that, I ran out of the carrier without even stopping to look over my shoulder.

I ran past everyone and everything not even bothering to stop.

I hate this...I hate this so much. Why can't I just be happy?

No...no I know why... I keep thinking...I just can't help thinking...

That I'm his second choice.

* * *

_A/N _

_Merry Christmas,minna-san! Well,early Christmas that is. Yayy,Christmas is on Thursday and I can't wait! I also have a treat for you guys. On Christmas Day,I will be posting a _**NaLu Christmas Special!**_ It'll just be a fluffy little One Shot. And if u decide to read it,I hope you have a good time. Well,I'll discuss this more when I actually post it so...how was this chapter? Did you like it? And don't worry,I haven't forgotten about the 20th chapter anniversary promise I made. I just have to get around to it,cause Ill have to go through every single review page and tally up who reviewed the most. That's a lot of work...  
_

_Anyways, please leave a review!.!_


	24. Eggs and Sausage

**Happy New Years Everyone! Im so happy to be posting this on New Years Day. For me it just makes it all the more special.**

**_Important Notice!_  
**

**In this chapter,I have included a song—Chris Brown-Don't Judge Me.**

**I just have some of the phrases kinda thrown in here an they're in _italics. _I think the lyrics just match up so perfectly with this story. I also recommend checking out the full song. It's beautiful! Oh,and of course,if you dont like the idea of me adding lyrics in this chapter,you can always skip over it. You won't be missing out on anything. The lyrics are just something extra I wanted to add.**

**An just to throw this out there...this is the longest chapter I've ever written! It's more than 4500 words and that's a real feat for me. Hopefully I'll get less complaints on the chapters being to short. ;)**

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 24_

I layed in my bed as I stared up at the ceiling blankly. So many things raced through my mind as the events from this evening played over and over again like a broken record. In times I would find myself squealing in joy,in others I would find myself lightly slapping myself from the frustration that was slowly building. What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly,the door swung open as a fiery red head stomped into the room angrily.

"Lu-cyyyyyyy!" She yelled angrily.

"How could you leave us there?!" Levy yelled.

As Erza stomped over to the bed,eyes glowing with rage, I quickly sat up as I waved my hands wildy in the air as if I had been framed for murder.

"N-No! I have a good reason for that!" I yelled defendingly.

Erza stopped,as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Give me a good reason in the next five seconds. The number of cakes you have to make me depends on your answer."

"Yeah!" Levy yelled in agreement,I guess including herself.

I gulped as I felt a drop of sweat go down my face. I half smiled as I turned my eyes to face the other way.

"Natsu...he confessed to me. And he...he kissed me and even bought me a ring! I didn't know what to do,so I ran away. I'm so sorry I left you guys there!" I clasped my hands together as bowed repeatedly in apology.

After a moment of silence,I peaked an eye open to see just what they were doing.

Levy looked as if she were about to cry and Erza's expression was soft as silk.

"What's wrong?" I asked in pure confusion at their reactions.

Levy ran as she jumped on me into a hug. "He finally confessed to you,Lu-chan!"

"Tell us all about it." Erza implied.

I sighed. How could their mood change so quickly?

.

They sat there with furrowed eyebrows once I finished telling them what happened. I pouted as I rested my head in my hands.

"I don't know what I should do. I mean...I feel like I'm his second choice."

Erza smiled warmly. "Lucy,anyone would feel that way. But...he told you loved you,right? He said that he was even happy when his old crush rejected him. He chose you over her."

"Yeah,Lu-chan," Levy began. "He told you he made a mistake. And from what you said,I'm pretty sure even you could see his regret and pain of rejecting you before. He just didn't know how to let go of the past."

I rubbed my temples still not convinced. "But,Levy,Erza,he made me feel horrible. He made me cry,he mad me mad,frustrated and angry. Even if he has realized his mistakes,I think he should do something...I don't know,to prove himself,I guess? I just don't want to forgive him so easily. I want him to know the weight of the emotional stress he put on me."

Erza nodded in agreement. "That is true...now that I actually think back,you were feeling pretty bad when he rejected you. And we even had to prepare you for your next encounter with him. But what could we possibly do to make him realize the weight of his mistakes?"

"Play hard to get?" Levy inquired.

Erza snapped her fingers as she looked at me. "That's it! Play hard to get."

I shook my head. "I don't want to push him away...I mean I still like him." I said hesitantly_._

"That's exactly it." Erza beamed. "It doesn't have to be prolonged resistance. Just an...experiment."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tomorrow,go to his home. See him,and do whatever you need to do to make a serious atmosphere. Then,tell him you don't love him anymore. And if he really,truly has feelings for you,he'll either get really sad,or really angry. Observe him carefully,his actions his words,his gestures. You'll know if he's really serious abut you or if he still has doubt on who he loves most. If he says he doesn't care about you anymore either,give him up. If he becomes violent,run away as fast as you can. If he even mentions anything about still harboring feelings for his old crush,yet he's still unsure,tell him your tired of waiting for answers,and go."

Then she smiled. "But...if he grabs your hand and tells you not to go,that he loves you,that your the only one for him...accept him with open arms. Accept him for what he is now."

I bit on my lips as I debated. It sounds like a good plan,but..

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh,Erza? I mean...to tell him I don't love him...that would be lying to myself."

Levy grabbed my hand. "I think that's the best thing you could do right now."

She laughed. "Oh,what am I saying? To be honest,I don't think I would even be able to say that to Gajeel. I would be to scared of his reaction." And embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks.

"But you and Erza are a lot stronger and more courageous than I am. So,Lu-chan,I believe you could pull it off." She glanced down nervously.

"But remember...if the pressure becomes too much just drop the plan and tell him how you really feel and what you have problems with."

I smiled. "Thanks Levy," then I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'll...see what I can do to make this right."

Erza nodded. "It's for the greater good,Lucy. It may sound harsh right now,it may be mean or cruel,but if he truly cares for you,he'll fight with all his might to get you to look at him again. He'll tell you everything you mean to him,and...he'll make you feel special. If he doesn't even attempt to win you over,that means he isn't the one for you."

I nodded,feeling better about the whole situation. They're right. This is for the better. And I'll finally get the answers I need.

I smiled as as I hugged my friends. "Thanks,Levy,Erza. If this plan is a success, I swear I'll buy you guys something great!"

.

.

**Later on That Night**

I layed in bed as I tried to go to sleep.

Can I really say those things to Natsu?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ding Doong!

I pressed the doorbell to Natsu's home as I waited patiently,nervously,for him to open the door. Here I was...about to encounter Natsu.

My decision is either gonna make or break us.

After a minute or so,I heard shuffling on the other side of the door. My heart rate increased with each step. And then,the door swung open with a whoosh of air.

My eyes widened as I stared at Natsu's half-naked body. His bronze skin sparkled in the sunlight as sweat trickled down the ridges on his torso.

Natsu stared back at me,his sage green eyes widening in disbelief.

"Lucy..." He mumbled in a daze. "C-Come in." He said slightly flustered.

I nodded my head in embarrassment as I walked into the house. A wave of nastalgia hit me like a cool ocean breeze. This bought back memories...

I heard the door shut behind me and I turned around.

I quickly blushed,turning my head away from his bare upper body.

"Shirt?" I managed to ask.

"Oh!" Natsu gasped in surprise.

"Sorry,I was uh...working out before you got here. I'll go take a quick shower and be right out."

He sped walk out the living room and closed his bedroom door behind him swiftly.

I walked through the room as I took a seat on the couch,slightly dazed.

That did not go as I expected it to!

I took a deep breath as I inhaled the fresh,clear air of his home. I could just barely smell saltiness wafting around the room from his previous workout session. I lazily slid my hand across the thin fabric of the couch.

Me and Natsu slept her once...he was so cute!

My eyes wandered around the room more till they landed on the small stereo that lay beside the flat screen t.v.

That was where I learned about Natsu's mom. Europa. I believe that was her name. I closed my eyes as I nearly drifted into a soft daydream just remembering the emotion filled piece of music that she played. The soft dreams slowly shattered as I remembered Natsu's distaste towards her.

I can't help but wonder why she's never shown her face to him. I understand that she's a traveling musician,but couldn't she stop by to see her son? At least once in his lifetime? I mean,how would I feel if I never even got to see the woman who bore me?

I sighed,bypassing the matter as I got off the couch and strode into the kitchen. My hands grazed against the shiny red stools,and over the slick marble counters.

I tucked my lip under my teeth,as I pulled the refrigerator door open. My eyes darted around almost as if looking for something.

I felt a sense of satisfaction when my eyes landed on their destination.

Eggs and Sausage.

The first meal I ever cooked for Natsu. I had to suppress a giggle from erupting from my lips at how happy I got from just staring at a carton of eggs and a pack of sausage.

"What cha' doin'?"

I nearly jumped back eighteen feet as his slick voice rung through my ears. I quickly slammed the refrigerator door shut as I turned around,no doubt looking suspicious.

"Nothing!" I reassured.

Natsu laughed as he took a seat on one of the red stools.

I couldn't help the warm feeling I got seeing him in a state of happiness. His pearly whites shined like the sun as his chest bobbed up and down.

May I mention,he was in a white tank top and black jogging pants.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "If this wasn't broad daylight,I'd think you were a burglar!"

He picked up a wooden spoon and lightly hit it against his hand. His eyes narrowed as a sexy smirk,played across his face.

"I wonder...should I arrest you?" He asked in a low voice.

I blushed at this side to him I had not seen before. I shook my head. This wasn't the right time to be getting flustered!

"Try to arrest me and see what happens," I threatened,playfully.

He laughed. "I see your still rough and tough."

I nodded,smiling in triumph. "Of course."

"Wanna watch some t.v. or something?" He asked,gesturing his hand towards the soft leather couches. His muscles slightly flexed.

Gosh,I wanted those warm,strong arms to wrap around me so bad. In a romantic,cuddle.

My eyes widened as I mentally slapped myself. That's right,I'm on a mission! I can't get to comfortable.

I began to get nervous as I stared down at my shoes.

"Nats—" I began.

"Want me to whip us something up right quick?" He asked.

"Actually Natsu—"

"Want some eggs?" He pressed,cutting me off.

"No,Natsu I—!"

"How bout' sausage?" He implied,his voice rising as he began to talk faster. Almost in a desperate tone.

"Natsu I wanna—"

"I'll cook you whatever you want,Lucy." A strained smile spread across his face.

I felt a nerve begin to tick. Why did he keep cutting off?!

He shook his head,chucking. "No,no,you must not be hungry. Do you want to play a game? I have an arca—

"Natsu,I came to discuss yesterday!" I yelled,fed up with his interruptions. Natsu stopped talking immediately.

"I came to talk about us." I whispered,in a quieter voice.

I glanced up to see what kind of expression he wore. I was surprised at the sad smile on his face. He reminded me of a lost puppy.

"Yeah... I figured." He laughed to relieve some tension. "I was kinda hoping you didn't come for that. I wanted us to just hang out. Like we used to."

A small smile spread across his face. "Pathetic,right? To be honest, I'm still trying to prepare myself for the worst."

I turned my head to the side,not being able to look at his face. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything I was feeling. But I can't. Not until I'm positive this is right.

"So...what do you have to say?" He asked,with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought hard. How should I even start this? I took a deep breath as I thought of what Erza and Levy told me. I should just do it. And see how he reacts.

"Natsu..." I closed my eyes as I fisted my hands together.

"I don't—" I choked on my words. "I don't...love you like I used to."

A whoosh of air escaped his lips as he he looked away sadly. "It's...it's because of Lisanna isn't it?" He asked in a small voice.

_Just let the past... Just be the past..._

"You think I still like her,don't you? You...you don't believe me." He laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. Not after what I did to you."

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Gosh,this is so stupid. Why was I expecting a different reaction? Did I really want him to tell me not to go? To keep loving him?

_And focus on things...that are gonna make us laugh..._

"I guess I should leave now. Since you know." I whispered harshly.

I put my hand over my mouth as I began to walk towards the door. It's over. We're done.

I heard clattering,before a warm, rough hand clasped onto my arm. Almost desperately. I turned around in shock,and with wide eyes I looked at Natsu.

"What are you—?"

_Take me who I am...and not who I was._

"Don't go." He mumbled quietly.

His gripped tightened. "Please Lucy,dont go!"

My breathed hitched in my throat as I turned away stubbornly. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Cause...I need you. I want you to stay with me. I want you to stay by my side!"

_I promise I'll be—_

_The one that you...can trust._

I snatched my arm away. "Since when was I ever by your side? The whole time we were together you always had another girl on your mind. Do you expect me to go back to you when your feelings are half-baked?"

_I won't deny what your saying...because most of it is true._

Natsu let go as he clenched his fist. "Yeah. It's true. I did like Lisanna. I used to like her a lot. I _used_ to. But Lucy...when I met you,you were the only thing I thought about. You still _are_. I had completely forgotten about her."

_But it was all before I fell for you..._

He sighed. "It's just,that as we started to go deeper and deeper into this...this relationship,I had to rethink a few things. And along the way I got confused. I got stubborn."

_So please don't judge me._

"So?" I asked. "Why should I be with you if your so indesicive? How can I truly know that you feel that way towards me?"

He shook his head. "Lucy,I'm sorry. I truly am. I can't really understand what I put you through. I don't understand how you felt. I can't relate to that."

His eyes burned with a fierce gaze. "But,I can relate to one thing."

"How it feels to love someone so deeply that you don't want to let them go."

That hit me like a stab through the heart. I really just wanted to tell him how much I cared for him...but I needed more. I wanted him to convince me of his love.

"And right now,I can feel pain right here." He placed a hand of his chest and then clutched. "It always hurts right here. Whenever I think of you never wanting to talk to me again. When I see you hurting. When I think of how much of an idiot I am for making such a huge mistake. When you say...you don't love me anymore. It hurts. A lot."

I turned my back to face him not wanting to see his pained expression.

"I don't know what else I can say. I don't know what else I can do. I don't know what to do...to make you believe what I'm saying. To make you realize I'm speaking the truth and not lies."

_So please don't judge me..._

I fet warm arms wrap around my torso. Natsu's hard back pressed against mines as he rested his forehead on the back of my head.

"Lucy,I love you. Just you."

I bought an arm up to wipe my eyes. The back of my arm was wet.

I silently laughed. Here I was showing one of the biggest human weaknesses. Once again.

"I find it amazing your the only one who can make me cry now. Be it of sadness,or of joy it's always you." I whispered. Natsu tensed,finally hearing me speak.

"When I was little...my father left us. Me and my mom. He left to marry another woman. At the time I coudnt believe it. I mean...I was so happy. I thought we had a small,happy family. I loved my father. A lot. He used to bring me lollipops and gifts back from work. He used to pat my head and hold me if I scraped my knee. And he used to smile...all the time. One day he even got me a cute litte doll. And I treasured it."

I felt my mouth begin to tremble as old memories surged up. "So,I was completely in denial when my mom told me he had left us. I constantly cried. For seven days straight. I only stopped if I cried myself to sleep. And the whole time, I was desperately clutching that doll telling myself he would come back home with that same bright smile. People pitied me. They even laughed at how ridiculous I was acting. I hated it. I hated that everyone kept telling me my dad had left us..."

_I won't judge you._

A sad smile spread across my lips. "But...eventually I accepted it. I put my doll away in my closet,hidden from sight and eventually I forgot about it. I stopped looking at the front door every night,awaiting my fathers arrival. And...I stopped crying. I didn't want people to pity any more. I didn't want to think about the father who had abandoned us. I didn't want to seem weak and miserable anymore. So...I just..."

"Lucy..." Natsu murmured worriedly.

I shook my head to silence him. "But,every since I met you...I've cried more times than I can count. I surprised myself,really. I had done so well for so many years. I thought I had finally finished building the steel barriers around my heart. And after I met one person,all those walls just crumbled down."

I placed my hands over Natsu's that were wrapped around my torso.

_If you love me..._

"I want to try...giving you a chance." I whispered.

_You'll let it be beautiful._

Natsu gasped. "Really?"

I nodded escaping his grasp to turn around and look at him. A warm smile played across my face.

"Really." I assured.

Natsu's eyes beamed,as he grabbed my hands in his. "Thanks,Lucy."

I laughed. "There's really no reason to thank me,Natsu."

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't love me anymore?" He asked,hesitantly.

I sighed. "No...it was a little experiment Levy,Erza and I came up with. Y'know...to see how you'd react."

A breath of relief escaped his lips,as he ran his hands through his hair. A wide grin spread across his face as he paced in small circles around the living room.

I watched in amusement.

"What are you doing?" I asked,stifling a laugh.

He walked towards me as he wrapped me into a hug. He picked me up and spun me around in the air. "I'm just so happy!" He exclaimed.

He set me down as he stared at me lovingly. I was still a bit dizzy.

"I'm just so happy that your finally mines." He whispered,placing a hand on my cheek and rubbing it gently.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat as I placed my hands on his,slowly bringing it down.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Yours?" I questioned.

He stared back at me incredulously. "Yeah. I mean...we're going out now,right?"

I stared back at him before it clicked in my head. I had to suppress a chuckle from escaping me lips.

"No,Natsu. I said I would give you a _chance."_

He continued to stare at me wierdly and I realized I needed to clarify.

"Meaning that,we can start hanging out again. I'll give you a chance to prove to me that you can treat me right if I become your girlfriend."

Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "Wait. You like me and I like you...shouldn't we just go out? I thought I already proved that your the only girl I'm looking at?"

I smirked as I playfully poked his cheek. "That's right. This is your punishment. I want you to realize the consequences of your mistakes. I would be going a little to easy on you if I just agreed to become your girlfriend after what you did to me."

Natsu let out a frustrated growl as he ran another hand through his hair. "Haven't I already paid that price?"

"No." I corrected stubbornly.

"Then what do you want me to do? In order for us to be together. Really."

"I want you to show me a good time. Act like you would if I actually was your girlfriend,except you can't hug,kiss,or touch me in any way unless I allow it. Cause y'know...only couples do that."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "But that's not fair!"

"The way you rejected me was not fair either." I said sharply,glaring at him.

I crossed me arms. "When I feel like you've learned your lesson,I'll tell you. Then we can become a true couple."

Natsu pouted slightly. "I guess...that's alright."

"Care to walk me out?" I asked pointing to the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow. "Leaving already?"

"Yep. I might be back once I tell Levy and Erza the news."

He nodded walking towards the doorway as I followed behind him.

.

Our feet padded against the sandy beach as we stopped in front of my suite. The sun shined down brightly and made the ocean sparkle like emeralds.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way here." I said,folding my hands behind my back.

He smiled. "What kinda guy would I be if I didn't see my girl home?"

I laughed as I felt my cheeks begin to warm, "I'm not your girl yet so don't get excited."

"Yet?" He asked smiling even wider. "I can get excited for that can't I?"

I smiled wryly. "Sure."

Natsu clasped my hand in his as he gazed at me warmly. "Hey—!" I began

The warm lips that pressed against my cheek made my words stop short. And slowly Natsu pulled away leaving a warm tingly feeling in that spot.

My hands grazed against my cheek,before I was snapped out of my daze.

I tried my best to glare at him. "Natsu! Your breaking the deal already!"

He smiled slyly. "Sorry,sorry. I'll adhere to your rules from now on."

"Thanks," I said skeptically.

He turned around as he began to run off. "Bye! See ya,Lucy!"

"Bye!" I yelled waving back. Once he was far enough I slowly bought down my hand clutching it to my chest. I began to laugh comically,not being able to suppress my giggles. We're off even better than we were before!

Forget just plain old sausage and eggs.

Life is better with pancakes.

.

.

**_Somewhere in a Newspaper Factory..._**

"Big News! Big News!" A woman ran into the room filled with brainstorming reporters.

Everyones attention averted to her. "I've gotten some of the juciest info of the season!"

Her boss snatched the small notebook from her hand as he read the front page of her report.

_Natsu Dragneel Finds Love! How did Lucy Heartfilia Capture His Heart?!_

The boss raised an eyebrow. "Lucy Heartfilia? Who is that?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically. "I have proof in the report that this is his girlfriends name."

The boss flipped through more pages before a satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"Great work,Carla. You've just gotten yourself a raise."

The white haired woman smiled as she thanked her boss.

The boss clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Get this in format! I want this printed and out for the public to see...ASAP!"


	25. Bombarded and Ripped Away

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! I've just been busy and haven't really felt like writing. Also,thanks for the 300 reviews. *Gushes* That made me squeal with joy!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Great work,Carla. You've just gotten yourself a raise."_

_The white haired woman smiled as she thanked her boss._

_The boss clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention._

_"Get this in format! I want this printed and out for the public to see...ASAP!"_

* * *

.

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 25_

_._

_"Good morning Lucy"_

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I held my phone up to my face. I let out a loud yawn as I continued to stare at the notification.

I blinked as the events from yesterday began to play in my head.

Then I shot up from my bed and looked at my phone again.

Natsu? This is from Natsu! Natsu sent me a Goodmorning text.

My eyes darted around the screen. When was is sent...when was it sent...

I stopped once my eyes landed on the answer. 5 oclock am.

Wow...forgot he woke up so early. I checked my time to see it was 11 am. I glanced to my side to see Levy still sound asleep. And so was Erza.

Anxiously,I began to text Natsu back. I mean,he should be at home by now.

_"Good morning to you too. Did your surf well?"_

I pressed send and sighed. Come on,I could have thought of something better than that!

I hopped out of bed as I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I took my shower,slapped on a pair of white capris and a hot pink shirt,and stood in front of my mirror to do my hair.

Just then,my phone buzzed. I felt my heart leap in excitement. But I quickly calmed down. I'm suppose to be mad at him! Not excited because of a little text.

Despite my thoughts,I picked up my phone eagerly with a inhumanly wide smile on my face.

_"Aye! The waves were pretty steady this morning. I got to sharpen up a lot of minor skills. Y'know...balance,stroke techniques,calming my nerves. Speaking of calming myself, you won't believe how happy I am that you texted me back. I thought you would just ignore me since your still, "so mad"."_

Aww,that's so sweet.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared harder. Wait...quotation marks? Oh,I see. He trying to be funny now,huh?

I glared at my phone as I sat it back down on the counter. First he tries to sweet talk me then ends it off with teasing? I can just feel that smirk he always wears staring at me mockingly. Maybe I really should just ignore him.

I huffed as I put my hair up into a high pony tail,wrapping it around into a bun. I slapped on some sunscreen and smoothed some lip gloss onto my lips.

Slighty smilling at my reflection,I nodded as I walked into the kitchen,left a note on the refrigerator and walked out my suite.

Time to head to the beach.

_Maybe I might see Natsu..._

I shook my head as I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come up. I don't care about seeing him! If I do,that will be fine. If I don't,that will be fine also.

"Are you getting on or what?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts from the voice. I just stood there.

"Whatever." He pushed past me and onto the elevator. I cautiously went in after him.

My eyes narrowed as I eyed him.

His facial features flashed with annoyance. "What are you staring at?"

My eyes narrowed more. "What are you doing here,Sting?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" He asked flabbergastedly. "The question is what are _you_ doing here."

I crossed my arms. " I'm living here for the time being."

He crossed his arms also. "Well,so am I." Then he scoffed. "There is really no reason to lie Blondie. You've been stalking me haven't you? I've always known that deep inside you were one of my secret admirers."

I scoffed right back at him. "No way."

The elevator dinged as five more people crammed into the elevator,pushing me and Sting closer. I glance up at the small screen.

Why are we just on floor thirteen?!

"I knew I should've taken the stairs," Sting growled to himself,but I was close enough to hear. "I hate coming in contact with all these people."

I stifled a small laugh. I forgot Sting was a neat freak.

I began to think about the last time we had met. He had helped and comforted me in such a harsh time in my life. When I really needed someone to lean on. I never would've guessed that person would be him! He encouraged me,and enlightened my spritits.

I shouldn't be mean towards him...I should be grateful.

I smiled as leaned in towards him a bit more. "Thanks Sting."

He gasped as his eyes widened,and he slowly turned his head towards mines.

His deep blue eyes stared into mines. "For what?" He whispered.

"For last time. I really appreciated it,and you really helped me out." I grinned warmly. "So,thanks for that."

His eyes widened a bit more as his cheeks began to redden. He turned away from me. "Idiot...you already thanked me for that."

I laughed. "I know. Just showing my gratitude."

He kept his head turned away from mines. He really can be cute at times. I mean,he gets so embarrassed if I just thank him!

The elevator dinged once more,and I looked up to see the screen read "G". Everyone began to flood out and I followed behind.

"See ya." Sting mumbled, walking down the hallway opposite from my direction.

"Bye." I called back,walking into the lobby and towards the back doors that led to the beach.

There was quite a crowd out there...wonder what's going on.

"Going out again,Lucy?"

I stopped walking as I turned to the lobby desk.

"Yeah,Bisca. I was just going out for a walk." I told the lady who has became sort of like a friend on my stay here.

"Be careful out there." She warned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She raised her hands up in front of her as if she was holding an imaginary gun. She squinted one eye as she aimed her "air gun" towards the doors.

"If I can see correctly,it looks like some paparazzi peeps are over here. I've been hearing word goin' around that some celebrity's girlfriend lives here."

"You know who?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Beats me." Then she placed a hand on her chin. "Wanna come to the shooting range with me sometime? I kinda miss holding my guns."

I sweatpdropped waving my hands in front of my face. "No thanks,Bisca. But uh...maybe when I become of age."

"Bye," I said waving and walking towards the door. "Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem!" She yelled back as I walked towards the doors.

If I didn't know better,I would think that the girl she was talking about was me. But there is no way that's possible. I mean...I'm not going out with Natsu,and even if I was there would be no way they'd know my name. Especially where I live!

I pushed the doors open as the salty sea breeze flew straight into my nose. And now that I was actually out here...I'm realizing just how loud it is!

The Paparrazi,in there black suits despite the heat,were chatting away noisly as civilians crowded around them. I guess asking for info. I thought these guys were suppose to stay hidden and stalk from the shadows or something?

I shrugged. Guess not.

I tilted my head down as I tried to stride quickly past them. I didn't want to get to involved. I smiled as I began to get farther from the chaos. I was so close...so close to escaping the circle of people...

"Hey,isn't that her!" I heard someone yell. I still kept my stride going since I doubted it was me.

"Hey,she's right! It's _Lucy Heartfilia_!"

My eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as I heard my name being called. I felt like my heart had leaped up to my throat. And before I knew it,I was surrounded by the paparazzi. What? What?! WHAAAT?!

I tried to make a dash through the opening that was left,but cameramen and reporters quickly filed in,trapping me.

White lights flashed in my eyes as noises buzzed all around me. Notebooks were being shoved into my face. All of this was happening so fast.

"Ms. Heartfilia! How did you meet Natsu Dragneel?"

"How old are you?!"

"How did you make Natsu Dragneel fall for you?!"

"Who confessed first?!"

Dozens of questions began erupting all around me and I couldn't move. I placed my hands over my ears as I tried to block out the noise.

"When were you both official?!" I man shouted as more lights flashed in my face. Huge cameras were basically towering over me,demanding I give footage for the media.

I shut my eyes as I began to breath heavily. "Get away from me! I'm not answering any of your damn questions!" I yelled. But they didn't listen. They continued to bombard me,and I felt myself begin sweating raindrops.

How did they get my name? How did they find out where I lived? Did Natsu rat me out? How am I suppose to get out of this situation? This stuff isn't even true!

I tried to squat down and just cocoon myself in a tight ball,but I wasn't even allowed to do that. They are so close. They were suffocating me!

And I couldn't fight back. Their was no room to and even if their was,I could be in for federal judgement.

I began to shake my head furiously. "This is all false! Fake! I'm not going out with anyone!" I yelled over the questions they were asking.

"How long have you and Natsu Dragneel known each other?"

"Have you guys been on any dates?!"

I shut my mouth tight as I just held my hands over my ears and kept quiet. I felt so helpless...so defenseless.

I felt like throwing up. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to stop myself from gagging.

I began to call out the name that repeatedly ran through my mind.

"Natsu..." I whispered.

"Natsu." I said a bit louder.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"_Natsu!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And that's what I did repeatedly.

"Please, Ms. Heartfilia. Answer our questions!" Someone yelled. I felt,the edges of paper literally scratching against my skin.

"—y"

"—ucy"

My ears perked up. "Natsu!" I yelled once more,pushing the journals out of my face. I was really tempted to hit someone.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell. I saw a head of pink pushing its way into the circle of people.

"It's Natsu Dragneel!" A reporter yelled.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are here together!" Another squealed,jotting down notes.

I tucked my lips under my teeth. "Natsu!" I yelled again. I was scared...afraid...I wanted to get out of here.

I saw a muscular arm reach out from the swarm of people,before a tanned face and pink hair shot out after it.

"I'm here Lucy!" He reassured grabbing my arm as he began to pull me out from the crowd. With a light to lead me,I began to make my way out of their desperate hold. Natsu's warm hand guiding me to safety.

Once we finally made it out I breathed a sigh of relief. And once we were a few feet away,Natsu stopped as he turned around. My eyes widened in fear.

I don't know if it was the fear of getting caught...or his facial expression,that sent chills through my body.

His face was contorted in such a hateful glare. I wouldn't be suprised if he began to snarl,and foam started to drip out his mouth. It looked as though he wanted to rip every one of their heads off as veins popped in his forehead.

"Is this what you call living?" He snarled—I was right— he gripped onto my hand tighter as he talked. I winced. I was still shaking from the experience earlier.

"Interrogating innocent people and ripping them of their own free will? Scaring the living day lights out of them? Not backing off even when someone tells you to stop?"

He flicked his hand out in anger. "Are you all just _that_ desperate for money? How would you feel if a _mass_ group of people just got all up in your faces flashing lights and talking nonstop?! And your breath doesn't always smell very _pleasant! _Think about how we feel for once! Think about how Lucy was feeling!"

He clenched his fist. "She didn't deserve this. She didn't want to be involved in anything like this! Yet...yet...you could have traumatized her! She could be stuck in some rehabilitation center somewhere while your sitting on your cardboard couches counting the ten dollars you made!"

His eyes sharpened as he scoffed. "If Im going to have to live a life watching the people I love get hurt just because I'm a "celebrity", then I'd just rather not be one!"

All the noises and camera flashing seized at once.

"Come on,Lucy." Natsu urged in a softer voice.

I stood up and we silently...began to walk to his home. Amazingly,not a single camera flash was heard even as we turned our backs.

.

.

Natsu wrapped a blanket around me as I sat on his couch. I clutched it tighter around my body. For some reason,I couldn't stop shaking.

Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder as his eyes furrowed with worry. "Are you alright,Lucy? Do you want me to get you something?" He asked softly.

I swatted his hand away. "No!" I yelled. "Just get away from me!"

He backed away from me as he held his hand. "Oh,sorry." He whispered.

My lip trembled as I shook my head. "No,I'm sorry Natsu. I...I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on you when your just trying to help."

I clutched the covers even tighter. "I'm just...so shaken up. That was actually kinda scary." A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"Now you know what I have to go through at times right?" Natsu awkwardly laughed. "Although,they usually don't gain up on me like that."

"Yeah." I agreed silently.

His eyes widened. "Oh! Dang,I bought up something unpleasant for you,didn't I?"

I remained silent as I slowly bought my hands up to my face. They were shaking. So roughly too.

Natsu took a seat beside me on the couch as he stared at my hands. He slowly began to reach his towards me,but hesitantly looked away.

He looked...conflicted.

And then I remembered—he's honoring our deal and not touching me.

I slightly smiled as I bought my hands down and sat them on my lap. But that smile soon disappeared.

"What do I do now?" I whispered as I stared blankly at the ocean that could be seen just past his deck.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They know who I am. Everyone knows who I am now. They know where I live. They know my name. They know...everything."

"All you have to do is wear some sort of disguise." Natsu reasoned.

I scoffed. "What if my disguise fails? It's just gonna be a repeat of that time we went to RcRonalds. It's gonna be a food/cat fight that's only aimed at me." I frowned. "Sounds great doesn't it?"

"Then just get a better disguise. That was my fault for only wearing a pair of shades."

I stood up abruptly as I glared at Natsu. "How can you just sit here and act so calm about all this? Do you not understand what's happened to me?" I asked quietly,my arms feeling like rubber.

"I—"

"My life is ruined!" I yelled,shutting my eyes tightly. "There is no going back once you've been found out."

I turned around and I walked over to the floor-to-ceiling glass doors. I placed a shaky hand against it as I stared out into the bright,blue sky. Puffy,white clouds floating peacefully.

"How did they even find out? How did they get my name? How did they get my address? How did they find out about our makeup?" I mumbled angrily to myself.

I turned around as I stared at Natsu. "This is all your fault!" I yelled. "If I would've...if you wouldn't have..."

"If you had never met me none of this would've happened,right?" Natsu stated,standing up as he began to walk towards me.

"You would still be living a perfect life,in your own perfect world. You would be happy. It's my fault,Lucy. I know that." He said quietly as he stepped in front of me.

He placed a hand on the door right beside my face,as he learned in closer. So close I coud feel his breath on my ears.

"But it's your fault too."

My eyes widened as my chest began to hurt. "Why would you even say that?"

His olive green eyes stared into mines. "You chose to accept my invitation and go to my competition. You chose to help me buy my surfboard,to come to the Summer Festival with me,to add me in your contacts,to invite me to some piano recital,to stay at _my_ home and make _me_ breakfast,to join the Mermaid Princess contest,to make me a bento...to write my name on that candle..." He trailed.

I blushed.

He placed a finger right in front of my face but not close enough to touch. "_You_ chose to fall in love with me,and give me a chance even after I messed up."

My eyes darted to the side as I tried to come up with something to say.

I placed my hands on his chest as I pushed him away. "I-It's not like I tried to!"

He smiled. "But...you did. This whole ordeal wouldve been avoided if you wouldnt have came to cheer me on back then. But instead, you chose me,and I'm really happy for that. You manage to melt my heart in the most mysterious ways."

I blushed even deeper. "Stop sounding so freaking cheesy." I mumbled.

He laughed,as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"What I'm trying to say is...that it dosent really matter who's fault it is,or what happened in the past. I mean,cause the past is the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. We just need to worry about the future,and change that for the better."

My hand began to inch closer to his,anything to stop the shaking...

"And how will we do that?" I whispered. "They know about me."

He smiled,as he leaned his forehead onto mines. I narrowed my eyes a bit,and he quickly backed off. He's not suppose to touch me,remember?

Awkwardly,he began," Today,I'll call Mira. Y'know,the lady that always interviews me? I'll see if she can hook us up with a time slot for her show. Me _and_ you will go...and be interviewed. Clear up any misunderstandings,and also clarify everything."

My hazel brown orbs stared into his olive ones,as my hand inched close enough to lock with his. A sigh of content escaped my lips,at the comforting warmth. Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you—"

I smiled. "You can't touch me. But I never said anything about me not touching you. In other words, If I'm the one anniciating it,then it's fine."

I grin stretched across his face as I felt his grip tighten around my hand.

"It's not really a punishment then,is it?" He asked slyly.

I smirked. "Don't get your hopes up, cause I won't be doing this very often."

He scoffed.

"Now about that interview," I started," Do you really think everything will go okay if I just suddenly appear on national t.v.?"

He stared at me seriously. "I believe that's the only way."

I glanced to the side. "Alright...I guess. Since I can't really think of anything either. We'll go to the interview,clear up any misunderstandings,and my life will go back to being right again,right?"

"Yep!" Natsu said with a laugh.

I smiled.

I mean,nothing could possibly go wrong!

.

.

.

And for some reason,things did not go _exactly_ as planned...

Can someone please tell me why Natsu had to be so stupid!

* * *

**A/N**

**So,a little bit of foreshadowing at the end. Just in case you couldn't tell. And yes,Natsu will be doing something that totally messes everything up. I hope you guys liked the chapter and Im really sorry for the wait. If there are any typos,please tell me so I can fix them!  
**

**And tell me what you thought about the chappie,Kay?**


	26. Secrets

_Authors Note:_

_Just wanted to give a shoutout! And it's great news._

_I've found a new friend/beta reader. She beta read this chapter and really helped me to improve in certain aspects. I also learned a few new words! So,if your looking for someone to beta read your story, look up **NaLu-4tw**! She's really nice and understanding. Oh,and this is the first,and only chapter as of yet,out of all of my stories that has ever been beta read. So I was really excited when she offered to do it._

_Off of that note,this chapter is way shorter than any of my previous ones. So don't be surprised! _

_And also...pay close attention to this chapter. A lot of the things might seem a bit random,but they will play a very important role in the continuation of this story. So I'll tell you again—pay close attention. _

_And enjoy the chappie!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 26_

I rung the doorbell to Natsu's home.

Once,twice,no...three times.

After no response,I began to knock loudly and yell his name. Still no response.

I crossed my arms as I huffed in agitation. We're suppose to be going to the interview today! How could he possibly sleep in?

I walked around the house till I reached his polished,wooden deck heavily decorated with stylish furniture. I placed my hands on the railing,hoisting myself up.

The wind began to blow wildly as my hair strew all over my face. Stealthily,I walked up to his glass doors,and checked to see if they were locked. A wide grin spread across my face as I slid the door open just enough to squeeze through. Once I was inside his cool home,I slid it closed.

Breathing a sigh of relief,I glanced around to see if by any chance he was in the kitchen or living room.

Guess not.

I tiptoed to a doorway I had never even paid any mind to. When I think about it,I've only ever been in this one section of his house.

Walking through the doorway, it lead to a long hallway with about four doors on each wall.

Should I really look in them? I feel like I'm invading his privacy...

I nodded my head as I convinced myself that if I didn't see him in a room,I'd close the door immediately.

And even more stealthily than before...I tiptoed down the hallway.

The first room was a surprisingly neat bathroom. Not to big,not to small,and not to fancy. Obviously, Natsu wasn't sleeping here.

The second room was a bedroom. Glancing around,I concluded this was not his. Afterall,the bed was bare and the room was decorated a light pink color. It seemed as though...it was a room meant for a little girl. What would a room like this be doing in Natsu's home?

In the third room, there was nothing in it at all,and well...that's pretty strange.

The fourth room was...another bedroom...? Why is this house so huge when there is only one person living in it? I closed the door seeing as Natsu wasn't in it.

I walked a bit further down,until I came to a door with a wooden handle. The rest of the door handles were made out of a shiny silvery metal,so I wonder why this one is different? Maybe it's his room.

I creaked the door open as I peaked my head inside,and blinked in bewilderment.

This was definitely not a bedroom.

It was more like a study,filled with pictures and old antiques. Like souvenirs,I assumed. Old surfboards were neatly stacked against the walls,bookshelves in their company. Their were also weird looking glass vases upon tables, exotic seashells scattered around,vibrantly colored beads sitting next to them...it was almost as if...I were taking a glance at the hidden treasures the world had to offer.

The room felt somewhat...adventurous.

On the small desk,my eyes caught sight of a picture frame. A man with fiery red hair stood bared chested in the bronze glow of the evening sun,and sitting on his shoulder was a small pink haired boy.

Natsu, when he was younger.

Widening my eyes in realization,I quickly shut the door and stood with my back against it. I placed a hand on my chest as I let out fast,unsteady breaths.

A forbidden room. I'm almost positive I was not suppose to be in there. That room probably means a ton to Natsu,because it looked as though it held sentimental value.

Slightly shaking my head,I continued down the hallway till I came to yet another door.

Cautiously grabbing the doorknob,I pushed it open. I instantly gasped as I finally saw just who I was looking for,sleeping on the bed.

Natsu.

I stepped into the room and glanced around,only to be sorrounded by the color of red. The walls were lined with that fiery color. A small white leather love seat sat in the corner of his room,there were two black and white dressers against the walls,and a door on the far right which I was guessing lead to a bathroom.

Natsu's bedposts were obsidian black,and held up a big dark comforter with flames printed onto it. Which,if I should mention,was thrown all over the bed. Their were also huge, white pillows fluffed up nice and big. All expect for one...the one he was laying on,with an orange pillow case.

I stifled a snicker. Of course,he had to throw in his beloved orange somewhere.

I walked over to the bed and gazed down at his disoriented figure. One leg was hanging off the bed,an arm was strewn across his face,while the other was hidden from sight. His mouth was open allowing loud snores to escape.

Smiling,I leaned over the bed and lightly shook his shoulders.

"Natsu. Wake up," I whispered.

I should've been yelling,but he just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to spook him to much.

He stirred a bit but still kept his eyes closed. I shook him once more in an attempt to wake him.

"Natsu. It's time to get up. We're gonna be late," I urged.

He groaned as one eye peaked open. A small smile spread across his lips.

"M-Mom...?" He mumbled,half asleep. "When did...you get...here?"

I awkwardly smiled. "Natsu,this is Lucy."

His face contorted into a small frown.

"Oh...right. My mom...would never...come...to see me...anyways..."

I frowned also. "She'll see you someday..." I whispered,unsure if it was the truth.

"Where's dad...?" Natsu mumbled,his eyes still closed. Was he aware he was saying these things?

"I–I don't know," My voice cracked.

"How could you...not know..Lucy? He told me...he would come back...so where...is he?" His voice got louder,so it was no longer just a small whisper.

"I don't know," I mumbled,afraid to remind him that his dad was gone.

"Where is he?" He asked again,his face contorting into a look of pain as he began to writhe in the covers.

"Natsu—"

"Where is my dad!" Natsu yelled,springing up from the bed. His forehead collided painfully with mines as I tumbled back and fell flat on my butt.

Clenching my forehead in pain,I propped up an elbow and looked straight at Natsu.

He was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead. His eyes were widened as he stared down at the covers. He lightly slapped himself,and shook his head roughly, as if to assure himself that this was reality.

There was a long silence that was bestowed heavily upon us.

"I was—I was dreaming right?" He mumbled to himself,fully awake now. He stared down at his hands blankly.

"Lucy isn't in my room. She didn't hear anything I just said..." He attempted to reassure himself.

He glanced up and his eyes landed straight on mines.

He stared at me for a second,before he rubbed his eyes a bit,and then squinted at me.

Maybe he thought he was seeing things?

Slowly,his eyes began to widen,as they became an almost inhumanly large size. His mouth went agape.

"Did you...did you hear any of that?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

I bit my lip as I glanced over to the side. Yes,I heard what he said,every bit of it.

But I won't tell him that.

"You heard that didn't you?" He asked,letting out a small, forced chuckle.

"No—" I started.

"Now you see how weak I am,right?" He asked softly.

"Na—"

"I'm weak! I know that. Even at my age I'm still hoping to be able to see my parents. I still have nightmares,I still pray to get even a glimpse of just _one_ of their faces! Yet, I know hoping for happiness that doesn't exist is futile. My mom doesn't care about me,and my dad's gone."

He let out a deep breath. "I hate showing my weaknesses,just as much as you do. Especially if _you're _the one who sees it."

He weakly smiled. "Do you have any idea of how much that hurts my pride?"

I winced at his words,because sadly, I understood him. The humiliation and pity one could get from exploiting their weaknesses,is truly terrifying.

Natsu ran his hand over his face in a stressful manner."What are you even doing here?"

"You—You were late so I came to wake you up," I stuttered.

He pointed a hand towards the door.

"Go." He mumbled,agitatedly. "Get out now. Go wait in the living room or something while I get ready."

Should I really just leave? He looked so stressed out.

"Natsu..." I whispered worriedly.

His finger remained pointing at the door.

"_Go,Lucy!_" He shouted angrily,a dark,twisted glare clearly evident on his face. "And forget everything you heard. Just forget it,and I will too."

I stared at him,at a loss for words from his sudden outburst. I unconsciously cowered back,at the ferocious look plastered on his face.

Mustering up my strength, I shakily stood up,and hesitanty... I began to walk out of his room.

Just as I was opening the door, I heard an almost inaudible,

_"I'm sorry."_

Clutching the door handle tightly,I walked out,silently closing the door. Now,I was back in his dark hallway,that for some reason,made me feel so _cold_.

I clenched my hand to my chest,as I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes.

That was the scariest expression Natsu has ever held towards me.

And I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_A/N_

_This is just something I wanted to point out— but if you go back and read the beginning of Chapter 9,this pretty much ties in with it. Also,I've been noticing,but my story is getting way deeper than I had intentionally planned for it to be! _


	27. The Start

**Authors Note:**

**Just a few small notices for this authors note-**

**1)NaLu-4tw also beta read this chapter.**

**2)For all of you sports car fans out there,I think you'll like a small part I have in this chapter! I stepped a bit out of my comfort zone,but thats what makes a writer better right? I also added a more detailed dream sequence than one I have ever done before. I felt pretty good about it so I hope you do too!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I clenched my hand to my chest,as I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes._

_That was the scariest expression Natsu has ever held towards me._

_And I didn't like it one bit._

_._

_._

A Surfers Love

Chapter 27

I sat on the couch,my elbows resting on my knees and my head propped up in my hands.

It had been over thirty minutes since Natsu "kicked me out," of his room.

My lip stuck out stubbornly as the previous events replayed in my mind. Why did he have to get so mad at me? It was his fault for mumbling all that stuff anyways...

But I guess it's also my fault for barging in uninvited. Still though,if he wouldn't have over slept then I wouldn't of had to sneak in here! So in the end,it's still his fault.

"Sorry it took so long," Natsu's smooth voice rung through the air.

I instantly froze upon hearing it. A million questions ran through my mind all at once.

Is he mad at me? Will he yell? Will he still give me that same terrifying glare?

I heard keys jingle,before Natsu's stoic figure appeared directly in front of me. I gasped as I stared at him in anticipation. For...the worst,I guess.

The small frown on his lips slowly upturned into a bright smile. He had an almost...playful glint in his eyes. It totally wasn't what I was expecting.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day,or are we gonna go?" He asked.

I blinked away my shock before I awkwardly smiled and stood up.

"R-Right," I stuttered.

Once I was up,I slightly dusted off my—

"You dressed up pretty nice today,didn't you?" Natsu asked,looking me up and down.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat. "Ah,yeah. Levy told me that if I was gonna be on T.V. that I needed to look special..." I paused as I gulped,

"_Sexy_,as she put it."

That word sounded so inappropriate to say...

I looked down at my outfit,since I saw Natsu was staring quite a bit. Did I have something on it?

I had on a purely white short sleeved,almost skin tight crop top that stopped mid stomach. For my bottoms,I had on a black maxi skirt,with a huge slit on the side that ran up from my foot to the middle of my thigh. For my feet,I had on black sandals and freshly manicured French tip toenails that just so happened to match my fingernails.

My hair was done in light,wavy curls that fell gracefully over my shoulders. It framed my face,almost perfectly.

Levy and Erza had really gone all out. I inwardly cringed,at the thought of what my appearance actually looked like. This was so unlike me!

They almost managed to put me in vivid red lipstick,but I convinced them to just go with simple vanilla scented lip balm.

"Does it not suit me?" I asked wearily. "I know I usually don't wear things like th—

"It looks great on you," Natsu complimented, smiling warmly.

"Really?"

A slight smirk formed on his face as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Absolutely _perfect_."

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks,as he said that. It kinda feels good to be complimented.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He let out a faint chuckle. "Your friends really did a good job of making you look 'sexy',as you put it."

I lightly hit him on the arm. "Don't go all perverted on me,now."

He chuckled. "I was just teasing. Come on,we wouldn't want to be late."

He began to walk towards the door and I followed close behind. I was expecting him to be mad at me...at least say something about _that_! He was just acting like nothing ever happened.

We walked out into the crisp,burning gleam of the sun,and Natsu began to walk towards the back of his house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the garage," he mumbled. "If we get my Moped scooter we can get there quicker."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You have a Moped?"**  
**

"Yep."

We walked around the side of his house till we came to a cobblestone paved driveway. Silver garage doors were built into the walls of the house. Natsu walked up and pressed in a code and the doors rumbled to life.

My eyes began to widen as more of the inside of the garage came into view.

"Seriously,Natsu?" I breathed.

He walked into the garage and went to the side,kicking off the stand on his flaming red Moped,rolling it out.

"What?" He asked rather causally.

I pointed a shaky finger behind him. "You have _those_,yet you choose to ride around on a scooter?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "This is more comfortable," he patted his Moped seat. "I got this when I was little and I don't think anything could ever replace it."

He looked at it as a look of nostalgia crossed his face.

I ran into the garage and covered my mouth since I was about to start squealing.

I ran my hand over the smooth steel of his vehicle,that rested nearby. I was really starting to realize just how well endowed Natsu was. And damn,I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"You like Lamborghinis'?" Natsu asked,revving up the Moped engine.

My eyes beamed in delight. "I love them!"

I stared at the marble white image of the flamboyant car. It shined brighter than any metal and the finish looked smooth and clean. The deep ridges,and arches in the car added a characteristic style,the rough,rigged gills shaped into sharp arrows running down the back frames were breathtaking,and the black stripe running along the side added the perfect touch.

And the wheels...I'm not even gonna get started on how amazing those looked,but looking at the type of car it was,I could conclude that LED lights were built into them. I could only imagine what color they would be,and I was itching to find out how it would look racing through the night.

"Top of the line speed cornering and aerodynamics,lightweight stabilitized driving, mind blowing fun, and it can even become a convertible! This is great," I breathed dreamily.

"Are you a car expert or something?" Natsu asked.

I nodded. "Only on sports cars. I could tell you just about anything about them. I've always wanted one!"

Natsu patted the Moped seat. "I might just get you one,then. Now come on,we've got to go."

I clasped my hands together. "Are you for real?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I've also got a Mustang GT that I've never even ridden in before. After all,my Moped is the best."

He was right. Blinded by my awe in the Veneno Lamborghini,I had completely forgotten about the fiery red Mustang that sat right beside it.

My mouth dropped as I oggled it with longing.

I felt a hand grasp my arm,pulling me along till I was sat on the Moped seat. A helmet clasped around my head,before Natsu sat in front of me.

My eyes were glued stuck to the two fabulous cars sitting dormant in that garage. That weren't even being _used_.

Natsu hastily wrapped my hands around his waist and pressed a button on a remote. Slowly,my dream cars began to disappear from sight before they were...gone.

"Hold on tight," Natsu warned,as I followed his command and gripped onto him tightly.

"You have _got_ to take me on a ride in one those babies someday," I whispered.

He laughed as he pulled out the driveway and wind began to rocket through my hair.

"Yeah,I will...someday."

I smiled.

After some time,we made it into the city. Everything flashed by in a blur of colors. I wrapped my arms tighter around Natsu's waist,as I laid my head against his hard back.

The ride had been mostly silent.

"Hey,Natsu...about earlier today..." I whispered.

"Don't talk about it," he said sternly," Just forget it."

I nodded my head,not really wanting to anger him. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"We both are."

I didn't really understand the meaning behind his words,but the small bumps in the road,the cool wind blowing though my hair, and the lull of the engine was making me feel extremely drowsy.

And eventually,I drifted to sleep.

* * *

.

.

_Where am I?_

_I looked around to see I was standing in a field full of vibrant,colorful flowers. A light breeze blew through my hair,making my yellow sundress flutter._

_I began to walk aimlessly,wondering how in the world I got here. But deep inside I didn't want to leave. This place was just so...peaceful and serene..._

_I heard scuffling to my left and turned to see a small white rabbit had hopped up to me. A smile etched my features,as I bent down and softly petted the furry coat. The rabbit leant into my hand,as if asking for more._

_Suddenly,it's hair stood on end before it got such a scare that it scratched my hand away. Then,it disappeared into the vast field._

_I stared down at the palm of my hand,blankly,and unfazed. I felt no pain at all. I could only see the red liquid oozing out of the small,but deep scratches on my nearly snow white skin.  
_

_Seemingly not bothered by this,I continued down my path. I saw shimmering in the distance,and I picked up my pace. As I got closer,I could see a shadowy figure dancing in clear,crystal blue water. It amazed me that someone could move so fluidly,so gracefully,while in water._

_Before I even noticed,I had begun running. Everything whirred past me. The sky began to darken,and the flowers around me began to turn crow black. I began desperately wanting to reach the small patch of white flowers that circled the pond. It seemed,as though the closer I got the more the snow white flowers dwindled down. Without noticing,my dress had darkened in color and become extremely long,making it harder for me to run. I nearly tripped over my feet but the figure enticed me,driving me onward._

_The lake slowly got darker and darker,the figure turning my way,waving it's arms._

_A dance?_

_A signal?_

_I didn't know. But I heard him yelling something._

_"...dn't...me...er..."_

_I strained to hear his words as I continued running. I grabbed the hem of my dress to somewhat give my legs more freedom to run. I so desperately wanted to grasp the now, only pure white flower left._

_"ont...ome...oser..."_

_I felt tears sting my eyes for some reason I couldn't fathom. They flew back into the wind never to be seen again._

_"Don't...come...closer!" The figure let out a muffled yell._

_The shadows began to slowly unveil,and I saw a small glimpse of pink on his head._

_And then,as fast as a flash of lightning,I suddenly appeared in a small,boxed in room._

_I began to hyperventilate as I realized water was submerging the room,and it was already up to my neck. I tried to swim to the top as a means of escape,but my body felt like lead._

_The water had made it above my head now,and I was running out of air. I thrashed and kicked,tried anything to reach the top. Anything to keep my lungs from burning with need._

_And then I felt it—_

_A hand._

_Strong and rough,but...I took it as my lifeline._

_I grabbed on tightly as the hand began to hoist me up. A warm,bright light washed over me before I broke the surface,gasping in much needed air._

_Without being able to look at the face of my savior, I was pulled into the strong arms that rescued me._

_This familiar sweet and salty scent...made me once again feel..._

_At peace._

_._

"Wake up,Lucy!"

I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself slouched against something hard. Hazed from sleep,I slowly leaned up and rubbed my eyes.

I realized I was lying on Natsu's back.

"We're here," he told me.

I slightly nodded my head as bits and parts of my dream began to resurface in my mind.

Although I can't remember all of it,I can remember enough to know it was a very weird dream...

Natsu handed me a large pair of shades. I looked at him in question as he slipped on his own.

"Wear these,"he insisted.

I nodded my head,not doubting his words and slipped them on. The world around me darkened nearly ten shades of color. It somewhat reminded me of the dream I had.

Natsu stepped off of the red Moped and kicked the stand up. I got off soon after.

I stared up at the large building in front of us. I could tell it was one of those production companies that filmed many shows at once,each in a different room.

It was at least twenty stories high,and it was made with sparkly,black marble looking material. The windows were tinted so that the color resembled the deep sea.

Natsu stood beside me as we both stared up at the building.

"You sure about this? There will be no turning back once the deed is done."

I nodded,a determined look on my face. "I'm sure."

I heard a scuffle in the bushes and I looked towards the noise. There was no one there.

Then,I heard a small click,a flash...more scuffling.

The Paparazzi were here. Well,at least they were attempting to keep their presence hidden this time.

I began to actually feel my nerves,as I heard more clicking,and saw more subtle flashes here or there.

I felt a bead of sweat drip down my forehead as I tucked my lip under my teeth.

My hand unknowingly reached for Natsu's as I felt his large,rough palms merge with my softer,smaller ones. His familiar warmth sent a wave of ease over me,although I was still slightly uncomfortable.

Natsu lifted a eyebrow as he stared at me in bewildered confusion.

I turned to him,not saying a word,but letting my facial expression express my inner turmoil.

He smiled as he solemnly nodded,and squeezed my hand tighter.

It amazed me that we could convey our feelings to one another by just looking.

We began to walk towards the large double doors.

My hair flew back in the wind,as I strode forward. Cars buzzed by loudly,people laughed and bought ice cream in the distance. Businesses flourished as customers piled into estates,and news reporters were surely making tomorrow's biggest story.

The suns warm light shined down brightly,as if wishing us the best.

My dream may have been a premonition,perhaps a past sense of foreboding. It was telling me that once the worst has passed by,I'll be showered with many great wonders.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that...today would be a start to a new future.

A future that I hopefully...won't regret.


	28. Our Interview

**Authors Note:**

**My lovely beta reader, Nalu-4tw also betaed (Don't care if that's a word or not) this chapter! She added great detail and I kinda added a few things here or there to jazz it up a bit. ;)**

**I have a few shoutout and notices for you all.**

**Shoutout: I just wanna thank fairychime-diamond47 and various other reviewers for pointing out that I should put a space after every comma. At first, I was a bit skeptical, but as I paid more attention I noticed everyone does it on everything! And I was just like, 'Why am I the only one who didn't know'? Guess it's cause none of my schools ever required computer classes, bleh.**

**Notice 1: To have a better understanding of this chapter, I would go back and reread the end of chapter 25 if I were you. It'll help tremendously, I believe.**

**Notice 2: I'm trying to improve on my vocabulary! So while writing, I keep and dictionary and thesaurus by me (in other words one of my mobile devices ;)) so I can find more complex words. So instead of saying bright, I could say luminous or brilliant. Or instead of saying 'the wall was lined with diamonds' I could say, 'the wall was embroidered with diamonds.' Sounds a bit more sophisticated, right?**

**_Notice 3: (VERY IMPORTANT!)_**

**I am currently in the process of updating ALL of my chapters. Their are not many major changes, just things to make it more enjoyable. There is added dialogue, more detailed sequences, words flow better, there have been minor changes in scenery or current dialogue, and in some cases, I may have added a paragraph or three. I've made it up to about chapter 9, and you'll know if it's been edited or not by scrolling down to the very bottom. It will say, EDITED, then whatever date I may have edited it on. I also noticed that in the first one or two chapters, I made Lucy seem pretty shy and timid. Well, I'll just tell you that I changed that, so you may want to reread the first chapter or so. I'll keep you updated on things like this, so read the authors notes if you have the time!**

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 28_

As soon as we walked through the large doors of the facility, I was surprised at how quiet it actually was in here. I was expecting the room would be bustling with people and full of life, with actors and models rushing to their appointed destinations.

There was a large lobby, with couches set beside each other nearby. There were a few people with scripts in their hands and furrowed eyebrows. I could only guess that they were rehearsing for some kind of audition, with high hopes for satisfying results.

A huge black desk sat a few steps away from us, and their was a brunette with her hair tied up into a neat bun who sat there in a comfy looking leather chair. The woman seemed to be entirely focused on her screen monitor, as she thoroughly examined the content on it.

I questioningly looked up at Natsu, and he motioned his head towards the desk, pulling me there.

Once we arrived, he took his index finger and lightly tapped a clear space on the finely polished desk. The lady's head shot up as if just noticing our presence. Once her crystal blue eyes landed on us, they widened in surprise.

"Oh! Mr. Dragneel! How are you?" She spoke, offering a sweet smile.

Natsu smiled politely back at her, "Hey Ami, did you get me scheduled for that interview with Mira?"

She raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the clipboard. "Hold on just a second."

"You nervous?" Natsu asked in a hushed whisper, turning to face me.

"Not really," I replied.

He laughed awkwardly. "Ha, you should of saw me when I made my first scheduled appearance on T.V., I was a mess!"

I giggled, "Well, I wouldn't really expect you to be totally composed," I stared at him for a second, "You seem like a pro at it now though. Your vibes are even calming me down."

He chuckled. "That's what experience does for ya."

"Okay, I've found your name listed here," the brunette, Ami, informed.

"There is also a Miss...Heartfilia?" she questioned, as she looked at me.

"May that be you?"

I blinked as I stared, a bit dazed for a second. "Uh...yes."

She smiled. "You're a very pretty young lady, m'am."

I shook my hands in front of my face. "Oh please, there is no need to be so formal with me. I'm just seventeen," I pleaded, somewhat flustered.

Her eyes widened. "Really now? You look very mature for your age."

I felt my cheeks begin to heat. "Ah, thanks."

"Ami, we're kinda short on time," Natsu stated, trying to rush our conversation to a halt.

"Oh! Sorry!" She exclaimed apologetically. She looked at her clipboard once more.

"You'll be in room 567, fifth floor on the right."

Natsu nodded and smiled giving a small, "thank you". Then, with my hand still clutched in his, he pulled me through the lobby and to an elevator. He pressed the button and a few seconds later a ding was heard as the doors slid open soon after.

He swiftly pulled me through them and pressed the button to our floor, on the wall. I glanced around at the steel bars that lined it, and the red, plush Velcro fabric the walls were made of.

The elevator seemed like the ones that you would see in vintage movies, or even fancy ones. These were nothing like the hotel elevators that I was so accustomed to, that were cramped and made purely out of a dull metal. If I could describe my surroundings in one word, classy would be the winner.

The ceiling was embroidered with gold, and warm light showered us in a pleasant mist.

"Did you know her?" I asked Natsu.

"Who?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"That girl at the desk, Ami," I told him, giving him a better description as to who I was asking about.

A light smirk lined his features. "What, why? You're getting jealous so early in our relationship?" He teased, as his hands slightly squeezed mines.

Glaring softly, I snatched my hands from his as I crossed my arms with a huff. "I'm not jealous, I'm just curious. Plus I'm not your girlfriend, yet."

"Yet?" He asked, a hopeful smile spread across his face as I felt my ears beginning to heat in embarrassment.

Dang! That was just a slip of the tongue. Of all the times I could slip up on my words, why did I have to mess up now?

I glared at him even harder, mumbling, "Well...you already know I like you and all...you're just on punishment."

He shrugged. "That doesn't really make sense, but okay. Anyways, I've come here quite a few times, so I've seen her around."

Just then, another ding was heard as two men in dark obsidian suits strode into the elevator. A man with blonde hair, wearing a white T-shirt covered partially by a navy blue cardigan, with black pants and converses followed behind them. The door closed with an almost inaudible 'clank'.

"Yo!" Natsu shouted, in greeting.

"Shut your trap before you burst my eardrums," The man cringed.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" I asked, slightly shocked. We always managed to bump into one another somehow.

He sighed as he placed a hand on his neck. "I'm here for a magazine shoot. They want me to model or whatever."

"You gonna be on the front cover of it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're supposedly writing an article on me too," he stated boredly.

"What's the magazine called?" I curiously asked, feeling happy for him.

"What's up with all the questions?" he asked agitatedly.

I huffed. What's the big deal? Can't a girl just ask questions around here?

"I just wanted to know so if I have any money I could buy it whenever it's released."

He raised an eyebrow as more of his attention focused on me, looking a bit flabbergasted. "Why in the world would you wanna buy it?"

I sighed. "Even though you can be a real douche at times, you still help me out when its needed. I wanna try to support you, too."

"When does Sting ever help you out?" Natsu questioned in confusion.

I sent a glance to Natsu telling him to be quiet, and Sting seemed to have ignored him anyways, no surprise there.

Sting's eyes darted away from mines, an unreadable, uncharacteristic expression on his face. "It's called 'Weekly Sorcerer 'Surfers' Edition'," he mumbled.

I nodded as I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, then."

Sting smirked, reverting back to his normal self, as he directed his gaze towards Natsu with a competitive stare. "Bet you this gumball over here doesn't get offers like this," he retorted, gesturing a thumb over to Natsu. Then, he shrugged.

"Not like I'm bragging or anything."

Natsu glanced up at the small screen as the elevator dinged on floor five and the doors opened, acting as if he hadn't heard Sting at all, for at least that moment.

As we began to walk out he placed a hand on Sting's shoulder and whispered,

"Don't test me Sting. Your pride just might not be able to handle this," he smiled as he patted his shoulder. "See ya around!"

Just before the elevator doors closed I managed to catch the heated glare on Sting's face. His cheeks held a slight tint of red in them.

I questioningly glanced at Natsu. What was that all about?

* * *

.

.

We walked into a dark room with subtle steps. In the near distance I could see the stage set, blue, green, and yellow luminous lights shined down on it in a bright hue. Where I was currently sanding, there were crates, and metal beams slung against walls and on the floor.

"Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia?"

I turned my head towards the voices, to see a energetic lady and man with a mic attached to their ears, connecting to their mouths, dash over to us in a rush.

"Ah! You're finally here!" they exclaimed in relief.

"Please, this way," the lady grabbed my arm as she began to drag me off somewhere. Perplexed, I snatched my arm away from her.

"Where are you taking me?"

She bowed in apology. "I'm sorry m'am, I thought they had already explained the details with you," she smiled, "My name is Kinana. I'll be your make-up artist for today's interview."

I lifted an eyebrow at her announcement, "I've already done my makeup."

She smiled as she lightly nodded her head. "Relax, I'm just here to freshen you up and make you camera ready. I'll just apply a few touches here or there to liven your look. The same goes for Mr. Dragneel, so our other makeup artist will be with him."

So boys have to wear make-up too? I find that to be pretty funny. I mean, imagine what Natsu would look like with blue eyeshadow and deep, red lipstick. I couldn't possibly forget to coat his cheeks with a shade of blush that would perfectly match his hair color.

I may just have to do that while he's asleep one day...

I stiffled a laugh as I imagined the priceless expression Natsu would wear if he woke up to see the masterpiece I had created on his face.

Remembering where I was, I nodded my head in silent agreement, and Kinana led me down into a room lined with mirrors. Many utilities sat around on the small areas and a foldable black seat sat in front of each one.

"Please have a seat."

.

.

My make-up artist, Kinana, guided me towards the stage. She hadn't done too much to my appearance. She just redid my curls, and applied a little blush and mascara onto my face. It was basically just a little touch up.

"Where is Natsu?" I asked, glancing around the wall to see hundreds of people gathered in the audience, and Mirajane Strauss sitting on a red leather couch. Pretty much everyone but him, was in sight.

On the set, a small wooden table was placed in front of the two couches on a plush, mint green rug.

This didn't look anything like I imagined. It just looked like a setup for a school play that you could easily put together and take down at any moment.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Kinana questioned, making sure she didn't mishear my previous question.

I nodded my head.

"You'll be going out first, Mira will ask you a few questions, and then she'll call for Mr. Dragneel to come out."

I felt sweat beginning to form on my forehead as I began to feel uneasy. Go out there by myself? I'm not sure if I can do that...

Just then, I felt a vibration in my purse. It was obviously my phone, so I pulled it out to see I had gotten a text.

_Natsu-_

_Don't sweat it, Lucy. Pretend that you're talking to Levy or someone close to you. I'll be out there as soon as I can. You're a strong girl, you can handle this, I know you can._

A small smile spread across my features as I let out a deep sigh, and placed my phone back in my purse. Natsu is right, I shouldn't sweat it, just go out there and act normal.

I shook my hands out a bit as I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

"You ready?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

She pressed a small button on her microphone and Mira nodded her head in return. She stood up as she smiled, making the audience clap loudly.

"Everyone! Please welcome the talk of season, the alleged mystery girl, 'Lucy Heartfilia!'" Mira exclaimed energetically. The audiences applause became even fiercer, causing some to even howl.

"That's your cue," Kinana whispered. She gave me a light push, making me stumble out and into the bright light. Fixing my posture, I began to walk towards the couches.

"Hey, Lucy!" some people yelled in greeting.

A strained smile etched my features as I stiffly waved. I felt my eyebrows crease in nervousness, as a huge camera attached to a beam began to follow my every movement.

If I made a single mistake, they would definitely catch it.

Somehow, I safely made it to the couch and sat down on the one opposite of Mira. The moment I arrived, I sank down into the plush fabric and nearly felt myself relaxing.

Shaking my head a bit, I sat up straight and angled myself into a comfortable position.

_'Wait, how should I sit? Should I cross my legs or something?'_

I panicked for a small moment, having no clue about stage presense. Should I be formal or casual? Giddy or sophisticated?

I inwardly scolded myself as I decided to just be me, and Lucy Heartfilia was not one to cross her legs, let alone act fakely.

Therfore, I sat with my legs closed together.

Mira raised a hand and all the clapping ceased. Then, she turned her body so it was more angled at me.

Right then, was when I noticed just how beautiful she was. Pure white long, wavy hair, porcelain skin, full eyelashes, and sparkly blue eyes.

She made me feel as if I were looking at a real angel.

I couldn't help but feel she looked somewhat familiar, also. Her attire consisted of a rosy pink blouse, a black pencil skirt, and sparkly diamond embroidered high-heels.

"Hey Lucy!" she tittered, with a bright smile.

"H-Hey Mira," I stuttered. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to calm my nerves. Natsu's encouraging words flowed through my mind as I remembered what he told me, so I can't be a stuttering mess on T.V.!

Mira smiled pleasantly as a light giggle escaped her lips. "Oh dear! There is no reason to be so nervous! After all, we are all family here."

I smiled in relief by her comment, "Thanks."

Her eyes beamed. "I'm pretty sure you know what we've all been waiting to hear, right?"

I nodded solemnly. Well, she really didn't waste any time cutting right to it, did she?

She clapped in excitement, as people in the audience began to cheer. Something about hearing 'my side of the story'.

"So..." she began, "How did you and Natsu Dragneel meet?"

"Well...its kind of a weird story..." I mumbled.

"Tell us all about it!" She exclaimed

I paused as I glanced around once more, feeling slightly paranoid of all the cameras and eyes focused on me.

I gulped as I began, "One day, I was leisurely strolling down the beach and he just kinda came out of nowhere." I laughed, realizing how silly our meeting actually was, "Literally, I somehow bumped into him without realizing it, and then he just started dragging me off until we came to a shed."

Mira lifted an eyebrow. "A s-shed? What did you guys do in there?"

I waved my hands in front of my face, realizing she maybe thought we were doing _that.  
_

"No, it's not really what you think. He told me he wanted someone to talk to, and that he wanted a friend because he constantly had fans chasing him 24/7. So, we shared a few stories with each other and it just kinda took off from there."

"Well that's a very unique way to meet somebody!" Mira giggled, "Have you guys been on any dates?"

I blushed as I nodded my head furiously. "No!"

"Okay then, but I'm pretty sure everyone has been dying to know but...do any of the rumors happen to be true?" she asked cautiously.

"Rumors?" I asked.

She nodded. "At the food fight at RcRonalds a while back, you both were seen holding hands and Natsu had gotten seriously mad at what those girls did to you. Then at that time at the Mermaid Competition, after he was crowned the winner, you both disappeared together. Or the time the paparazzi were on you. Natsu he...said things we never thought we'd here him say."

"Natsu acts differently around you. He's more protective. More...caring."

I felt my face begin to heat, in embarrassment. However, she was still not explaining the rumors she was talking about. These were just past events.

"So...?" I asked.

Mira gulped as she trained her eyes solely on me. "Lucy, I believe there is only one way to say this," she spoke, "Are you and Natsu Dragneel in a relationship?"

My eyes widened, as I was taken back quite a bit. I never expected her to be so direct, but she was clearly proving me wrong.

"A friendship, yes," I clarified smiling.

Her eyes slightly twitched at my stubbornness. "So you two aren't dating? You don't like him in even the slightest way?"

I slightly flinched at that. "N-No, m'am." She seemed so determined to crack my shell.

Mira cocked an eye up at me. "And he dosen't like you either, at all? So you both are just strictly friends?"

"That's correct," I responded.

She straightened out her rosy pink blouse, as she sat up straighter.

"Well then, now it's time for the arrival of our second guest, 'Natsu Dragneel'!" She smiled as she looked at the audience.

Natsu emerged from the darkness in his white, black sleeved shirt, and black capris to match. A stage ready smile was spread widely across his face as he strode confidently to the leather couches.

Many girls howled and roared at his appearance. Some even banged their feet on the floors to make even more noise as if all the clapping and yells weren't enough. I could've sworn I saw a few people faint... like seriously, what was up with his fan girls?

Natsu took a seat beside me and all the the noise silenced.

"How's it going?" he whispered, so only I could here.

"Just fine," I replied, maybe just a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu exclaimed happily, sending her a goofy grin.

Mira smiled back sweetly. "Hey, Natsu."

She leaned in closer to us. "I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore," she said quietly, a uncharacteristic aura emitting off of her.

_This whole time she hasn't been beating around the bush, though._

"I'm just going to get straight down to it."

"Throw whatever you got," Natsu encouraged, not the least bit phased.

"So Natsu...how do you feel about this young lady right here?" She asked, gesturing to me, "Do you like her?"

Natsu smiled. "Sure I do!"

I widened my eyes as I stared at him. What is he saying? The whole reason of coming here, was to get the press off my back!

I subtly nudged his ribs with my elbow, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Mira cleared her throat and furrowed her eyebrows, as she leaned in even closer. She was literally on the edge of her seat!

"What kind of 'like' do you mean? As in friend like...or...like like?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well...to put it bluntly..." He paused, with a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"I love her. As a lot more than a friend."

Everyone gasped in shock and Mira's eyes looked ready to pop out her head.

I just sat there in complete and utter shock. My mouth had probably dropped open about ten feet. Did he really just say that? Is this a dream? Oh, god, please, _please_ let it be a bad dream!

"Y-You love her?" Mira stuttered in unbelief, "Is that a confession?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, I've told her that before."

Mira blinked in surprise, "You were rejected?"

"No, Lucy told me she likes me too, we just aren't really dating yet."

I felt my eardrums shatter as my world shattered with it. Is he serious? Does he not know how his words, as simple as words can be, could completely change my life forever?

Tears stung the back of my eyes, but I didn't feel the familiar wetness slip down my cheeks. No...I felt the burn of betrayal.

"But Lucy told me you both didn't like each other..." Mira contemplated.

Natsu grinned playfully. "She was just being shy!"

I clenched my fist together till I was almost sure I would break the skin. What could I do to stop him?

Mira pressed a hidden speaker on her ear, before she turned to face the cameras. "Don't go away! We'll uncover more of this juicy story when we come back!" She waved off.

A man nodded his head towards her direction from the corner he was standing in, and Mira nodded back. She turned back to face us with a gleam in her eyes.

"I know we're on commercial, but I just have to ask!" She exclaimed.

"So...why aren't you two going out if you both like each other?"

Natsu sighed. "Its complicated."

My face began to heat drastically. Especially because my voice would not work. I was still way too shocked from his previous confessions.

How could he do this to me? Just...just what in the world is he thinking?!

"I wonder what your babies would look like?" Mira teased playfully.

Natsu laughed. "Surely, they'd be—"

"What..." I mumbled, words making their way to my lips. That comment was the last straw.

I was shaking with emotions. Confusion, anger, betrayal...

"Just what are you saying?!" I yelled, standing up abruptly. All attention directed onto me.

"This was not the plan, Natsu!" I inhaled deep, uneven breaths to try to calm down. I looked around at all the curious eyes as I mentally cursed myself for blowing up like that. I wasn't gonna be seen like this, at least not here.

I glared at Natsu, trying to convey to him just how deeply I felt he betrayed me.

With not another word said, I hastily strode off the stage.

* * *

**A/N**

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Don't worry guys, if you still don't understand Natsu's actions, even after carefully rereading the end of chapter 25, then it will all be explained next chapter. And I will tell you, there will be PLENTY of drama and fluff. I'll have it up in about a week or so!**


	29. Our Interview And Just A Bit Extra

_Recap:_

_"What..." I mumbled, words making their way to my lips. That comment was the last straw._

_I was shaking with emotions. Confusion, anger, betrayal..._

_"Just what are you saying?!" I yelled, standing up abruptly. All attention directed onto me._

_"This was not the plan, Natsu!" I inhaled deep, uneven breaths to try to calm down. I looked around at all the curious eyes as I mentally cursed myself for blowing up like that. I wasn't gonna be seen like this, at least not here._

_I glared at Natsu, trying to convey to him just how deeply I felt he betrayed me._

_With not another word said, I hastily strode off the stage._

* * *

_A Surfers Love _

_Chapter 29_

This was unbelievable! Just too unbelievable! This couldn't be happening.

I immedietly stomped off of the set, pushing away anyone who tried to prevent me from leaving.

"Ms. Heartfilia, we're still interviewing you," Kinana said, trying to get me to stay. "We need you back on set, A.S.A.P."

"Make up an excuse or a lie, I don't care. I can't even stand being by Natsu right now!" I huffed as I continued my stride towards the doors.

"Wait!" she called after me.

As soon as I made it the the exit, I swung the door open roughly. As I did so, strong hands gripped around my arms, pulling me back. I glanced up in alarm to see two somewhat familiar men in black suits, and tinted glasses.

"No can do, Lucy. We're filming in here, so you just can't leave on a whim."

I glared at the man, too mad to even think straight. "A whim?!" I exclaimed, "This is no whim. Natsu cheated me. There is no way I'm going back in there! Who do you think you are, laying your hands on me, anyways?"

One smirked, "Who the hell do you think we are? You should show us more respect, after all, we're that bubblegum head's body guards. And we sure as hell know how to handle any opposers."

My eyes widened, as he took off his shades, "Bacchus!" I gasped.

"Finally remembering us, eh?" The other guard mused.

"So you must be Bixlow," I concluded, staring at the two people I hadn't seen in ages.

"Yeah, he is. Now get your little ass back in there, before we really have to force you," Bacchus warned.

I bit my lip as I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at them in contemplation. Should I really go back in there? Could I actually show up now, without completely making a fool of myself?

No, there was no way. Not as long as Natsu was in there.

"Get in there!" Bixlow boomed, "Commercial break is almost over!"

I put on my best puppy dog face, and I pouted. "Can you guys please let me go? Pretty please?"

Bacchus shook his head as he pushed me back in, closing the door shut behind me. "No can do."

I huffed as I angrily stomped back towards the stage. Just because they 'needed' me in here, didn't mean I had to completely oblige to anything they told me to.

I sat back on the red, leather couch with about two feet of space in between Natsu and I.

He stared at me with a rather confused expression, and I must say, it ticked me off.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

Mira looked at me also, probably wondering why I had stormed off of the stage and then came right back.

"Sorry, hormones," I lied.

She nodded her head, understanding what I was trying to say. "You think you'll be alright continuing?"

"I'll be just fine," I falsely assured.

"Whoa, are you really having mood swings?" Natsu whispered. Why in the world was he acting like he didn't understand the real reason as to why I'm mad?

I sent him a glare, but didn't say anything.

"We're back on air in three...two...one!" A lady yelled from the side.

Mira adjusted her posture as she smiled towards the camera, I did so too, despite my foul mood.

The show's signature music began to play and the cameras came closer to us.

"The secret has been revealed!" Mira exclaimed, excitedly. People roared and cheered. I slightly scoffed, but there was nothing I could do about the matter at hand. Natsu had already revealed the truth and no one would believe me if I denied, since they now think I'm just 'shy'.

My life has already changed, and I'm angered at the fact that I'm powerless against it.

"It turns out Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia do indeed like each other!"

She faced us, a bright gleam in her eyes. "Why don't you two just go out already? We all want to know the reason."

"We—" Natsu began.

"That's classified information, Mira," I answered smoothly.

"Classified?" Mira asked in question, "Is there another juicy secret you don't want us to know about?"

"I wouldn't really call it juicy," Natsu told her, "But like I said before, it's very complicated and well...we would be going a bit too deep into our own personal lives if we were to reveal any major details."

"We wouldn't want the world to know everything about us, now would we?" I added.

"Oooh?" she cooed playfully.

I laughed as I felt a warm arm sling around my shoulder, willing me closer to the body it belonged to. I found my head laying comfortably in the nook of Natsu's neck.

Mira giggled. "Oh my. Natsu, you're so bold!"

Natsu grinned. "Yep, so know you my love is requited, and our feelings for each other are genuine and mutual," he lightly squeezed my shoulder and the warmth from his hand sent a wave of heat throughout my body. I still had to refrain from not pushing him off of me, though, because that wouldn't be a very good look for the cameras.

After all, I was still mad that he was saying all these things without a care in the world.

I gently removed his arm, as I lengthened the distance between us once again.

"We're not a couple, Natsu," I reminded him.

He pouted.

"This will be the last time I ask but...would you be willing to tell us why you two aren't dating?" Mira beckoned, "It's just hard for me to believe that two people in love with each other, refuse to make it consensual."

Tired by her constant nagging, and with my bitterness towards Natsu rising, I just decided to tell her.

"He made a mistake," I answered vaguely, "And now he's paying for it."

I smiled, as 'Oh' was the only thing she could say.

**OoooOoooO**

We hopped onto Natsu's Moped as we began to speed away from the facility. Ever since we left, I hadn't said a word to him. Pure silence surrounded us, and all you could hear was the steady lull of the engine. Sure, he tried to talk to me, but I refused to speak in return. As we strode away, everything went by in a blur. The sky suddenly didn't seem as blue anymore, the area not as lively, and...

I noticed that my grip on Natsu's torso wasn't nearly as tight.

**OoooOoooO**

"Want something to eat?" Natsu asked, digging through his refrigerator. I ignored his comment, as I was currently grabbing anything I had left, before leaving.

I checked on the couch, trying to rack through my brain. I felt like I was missing something, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint just exactly what it was. I'll know when I see it, though.

Natsu sighed as he sat down on one of the red stools at the island in his kitchen, unsuccessful on finding anything to eat. He propped up an arm as he rested his head on it.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" He asked, calmly.

I stayed silent as I continued to search.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" he repeated a little louder, as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"Why won't you say anything? I don't really like getting silent treatment."

"Well you should've told yourself that before you went and blew the plan," I answered bitterly.

"Plan? What plan?" he asked, in complete confusion.

Feeling a nerve tick in my head, I exploded.

"Stop acting so freaking clueless! Did you seriously forget the whole reason I even agreed to be interviewed?"

"Of course I remember!" He exclaimed in defense, "I did exactly what we agreed to do."

"What? You mean completely blow every last bit of provisions we could've used? After your big confession there was nothing I could've said as an excuse!"

"Why would you need to make excuses? What I told was the truth," he reasoned.

"That's exactly it," I seethed, "You were suppose to have told them we were just friends so we could get the press off of our backs. I did my part, but you completely blew yours!"

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I never agreed to do that!"

I took a pillow off the couch and threw it straight to is face. It hit with a loud 'plop', and when it slid down, a glare was evident on his features.

"What was that for?!"

"For betraying me," I replied, "Now my life is completely, and utterly ruined."

"Your life is isn't ruined, Lucy. The press won't be on your back. We already clarified that we weren't going out."

"Oh?" I exclaimed sarcastically. "What would you know about my life? You've been self-wallowed in your own fame for years! You're used to this stuff, I'm not. All I wanted to do was live an easy life...why can't I even be allowed an easy life?"

"How should I know?!" Natsu shot back, "It's true, I really don't know much about you, Lucy. You've just kept yourself bottled up and you won't tell me anything. It's true that I'm used to all this stuff, but I can't help it!"

I glared at him. "I've never told you anything about me? Well, I'm not the only one keeping secrets here!"

Natsu looked as if he was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" he whispered, "I've told you more things about myself than I've ever told anybody. Yet you say I'm the one keeping secrets?"

"Those rooms in the back of your house really do paint a pretty confusing picture for me, don't you think?!" I closed my mouth shut as I realized the words I had let slip out.

Natsu gasped. "You...you saw those rooms?"

I kept my mouth shut tight.

A crazed chuckle escaped his lips. "Wow...you even invaded the privacy of my home? Yet you _dare_ try to argue with me about making _you_ mad?"

"Natsu..." I whispered, I was kinda scared. I definitely did not want to see the side to him I had saw this morning again.

"Those rooms weren't suppose to have painted any picture for you at all!" He yelled. "If I wanted to show them to you, then I would've!"

A frustrated breath escaped his lips as he ran his hands through his hair. "Just...just let me calm down for a second, okay?" he whispered quietly. "I really don't _want_ to be mad at you right now, but...I just can't even look at you or I'll yell again."

"You took the words straight from my mouth," I muttered angrily. I was suppose to be mad at him, not the other way around!

He stepped off of the stool as he began to walk towards the entrance to the hallway. He stopped midway.

"By the way, I didn't betray you. I did exactly what we agreed to do..." Natsu paused.

"I agreed to clear up any misunderstandings, and clarify ourselves. I never said I would lie about anything. Especially not us."

He turned around to look at me, an expression of pain clearly evident on his face.

"I just wanted to remind you of that," he muttered, before he disappeared around the corner.

I stared at the doorway, with my mouth agape.

"Damn it!" A frustrated yell escaped my lips, as I roughly tugged on my hair.

I messed up, I...shit...I made a mistake.

God, how could I forget?! In my mind, I thought clearing misunderstandings would be lying, and telling people there was nothing going on between us...but in Natsu's mind...in his mind...

It was coming clean and telling everyone the truth.

I should have specified what I was talking about. I was too vague. Natsu did exactly what I told him we would do!

He wasn't doing the wrong thing, and yet I yelled at him and accused him of lying to me, of betraying our trust.

But it wasn't him...it was me. I've ruined my own life, and for some stupid reason,

I just had to blame it on Natsu.

Without realizing it, I had took off running. I ran straight through the doorway, and made a sharp turn nearly slipping on my footing. I dashed down the long hallway running past his immense bathroom, past the peculiarly pink bedroom, and past the strangely unique wooden door handle, till I reached the familiar door to his room.

I burst the door open to see Natsu lying face down on his bed, his face buried in a pillow.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I ran in, my shoes sinking into the plush carpet. I kicked them off as I lunged onto his bed rolling over so that I was on top of him, me facing his back.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you?"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," I apologized, "I'm so so sorry."

"Oh?" he questioned, his voice muffled, "And why in the world should I believe that? You obviously don't believe a word I say and think I'm some liar."

"I'm sorry," A heartfelt whisper escaped my lips, "I really don't know what else to say, Natsu."

"How about a better apology? Something that will _really _make me believe you?" he answered bitterly.

With the way he was speaking, it made my heart twist into a knot. I hated every word he spoke in this tone, and it made me regret my actions even more.

I tucked my lip under my teeth as I stared down at the back of his head where there were small, rosy pink curls lining the nape of his neck.

A small, yet melancholy smile spread across my lips just as I remembered exactly when I had discovered these curls, which were the exact opposite of the rest of his spiky hair. At that time, his warm arms were wrapped around my slighter colder legs, as my arms wrapped around his broad, muscular shoulders. My head was pressed against his hard back only barely being able to hear his strong, yet steady heartbeat as he carried me up that slope on the side of that rocky cliff.

Slowly, I inched my hand forward, before I lightly caressed his hair. He slightly flinched as I lightly moved my fingers through his pink stresses.

"I was wrong, Natsu," I whispered, "This time, I made the mistake. I'm sorry for saying you betrayed me, for calling you a liar, for yelling at you, for going places where I wasn't wanted, and for...for weakening our trust in one another. I'm sorry for everything."

I waited for a response from him as I stared down with hopeful eyes. He had to say something soon.

Something...Anything!

My lip began to tremble as I closed my eyes, tightly.

"I...I love you, Natsu..." A tear fell from my eye and onto the nape of his neck, as it splattered into small droplets of rain dissipating into the air.

Slowly, Natsu began to turn around. I quickly wiped my eyes and shifted my weight so he could move easier, before I gently sat down on his stomach, whereas I was on his back before.

Now I could fully see his face. His widened, olive green eyes stared back at me, with an unreadable expression.

"Why would you say that when you don't even want to be with me?"

I stared back at him, as my golden hair softly swayed over his face. "I.." I choked on my words. What do I say?

"You what?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"I...I want to be official," I whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu asked in unbelief.

"I want to officially become your girlfriend."

A wide smile spread across Natsu's face. "Are you serious?!"

He wrapped his arms around my torso before he pulled me in a magnetizing grip, I smiled digging my head into his baby soft hair as I inhaled his sweet and salty scent.

"Yeah."

I smiled as I returned the hug, digging my arms under him so I could wrap them around his body.

"We've both made mistakes, so now we're even. I was getting really tired of this kind of confusing relationship anyways. We both like each other, and it already looks like the press won't be giving me a break any time soon so...we might as well just become a real couple," I explained, a giddy smile plastered onto my face.

I used my arms to slowly lift me off of him before I was propped up so that we stared into each others eyes.

The bright smile on his face, made me feel just as happy too. His eyes gleamed with joy.

"About that other matter..." I began

Suddenly, I felt a hand on the back of my head before I was pushed down onto something warm and moist, yet inviting.

Natsu...these were Natsu's lips...he was kissing me!

I gasped at the contact, before I smiled and returned the kiss.

It was sweet...very sweet...and tasted of cinnamon. The warmth he provided shot through me like electricity, heating up my insides and making me feel warm and fuzzy.

My heart rate sped up as he moved his lips in sync with mines. They melded together perfectly and I inwardly smiled in content. His lips were sweet, but then a hint of saltiness would spike up before the two sweet and salty flavors combined, making the kiss so perfect...making my heart beat so uncontrollably...I felt I would go crazy.

Natsu pulled away panting heavily, and I stared back in disappointment at the lack of contact. My breaths came out in small pants.

"I'll tell you about that stuff when I'm ready," Natsu whispered huskily.

"Right now, I just want to enjoy this moment with the girl I love."

My cheeks began to heat rapidly, as if the previous kiss wasn't enough to make them burn.

We laughed as we felt our troubles float away and into the wind.

**OoooOoooO**

I never figured out what it was that I was missing...but maybe, just maybe it was a piece to my heart.

Cause now, I couldn't help but feel complete.

I swiped the key card to my suite emitting a soft 'clicking' sound soon after. I pushed the door handle, stepping into the room.

Silently, I closed the door behind me as I remembered just how late it was. Time had flown by so quickly today.

As soon as I turned around, I saw my mother standing in the kitchen, staring at me with her arms crossed.

No...she wasn't just staring at me, she was _glaring_. My mom...my hyper active mom, was _glaring_?

My eyes widened at the glare I hadn't received in ages. She held a look I was _positive_ I would never see again in my life.

I cowered back in fear as old memories began to resurface. All previous feelings of happiness vanished in an instance, and I felt like I was once again, that same helpless, little girl.

"Where have you been?!" she barked.

"I—"

Before I could even reply, I felt flesh smack against flesh as my head whipped to the side. The stinging pain burned through every nerve in my cheek before it spread throughout my whole face.

I hesitantly turned towards my mother, as tears stung my eyes, on the verge of slipping out. We agreed never to do this again...I thought she had changed!

A weary hand slowly made its way up to my burning cheek as I lightly cupped it.

A hoarse whisper croaked from my lips...

"W-Why?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehe! BAM! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Of course you all know, I can't leave my fic all cute and mushy for an extended period of time. I like to have that 'darker' tone sometimes. At least, after nearly 30 chapters, they're finally together right? I think that should get me a few more bonus points. (Reviews XP) Well, in the next chapter or two, we will be venturing into Lucy's past! Yaaay. (Cause if you've ever noticed, I've hardly told anything about it, in comparison to Natsu)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise it won't change so drastically that you'll want to quit the fic because of the abrasiveness.**

**Blaze-chan, OUT! Love you all!**


	30. A Sad Past

_NaLu-4tw did a great job in beta-reading this chapter!_

_Just a quick announcement, but I wanted to tell you guys that I've posted a New Story! It's called, "The Love That Blossomed."_

_Summary: It all started on that day. Everything was the usual. It was the same time, same place, and the same train. Yet, as the blonde stepped on, she noticed there was something different about today. Why was there a pink-haired male in her seat? "Hey...mind if I sit here?"_

_And...that's pretty much it! So check it out if you can, and don't worry, I will continue to regularly update this story every 2 weeks or so._

_Thanks, and enjoy the long awaited chapter about Lucy!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 30_

"Where's Daddy?" A five year old Lucy asked in confusion, as she stood at the front of her elementary school, waiting on someone to take her home.

Her teacher squeezed her small hand tightly, as she gazed down at the young girl, with an encouraging smile. "Your daddy had to work late today, so your mommy is coming to pick you up instead."

Lucy pouted as she stared down at her shoes, a saddened expression lining her youthful features. "Mommy is coming to get me?"

Her teacher smiled as she edged Lucy onwards. " Come on, she has just arrived."

With reluctant steps, Lucy followed behind her down the sidewalk until they reached her mother's red Jeep.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she smiled warmly at Lucy as she began to walk back towards the school, leaving the girl alone with her mother.

_No, I want her to stay...I dont want to be left alone with mommy..._

Lucy stared up at the door handle hesitantly, then she gazed back towards the school. To her disappointment, her teacher had already disappeared from sight.

_Why didn't she stay to protect me?_

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Layla hollered angrily. Lucy jumped at the sudden noise which frightened her. She yanked the door open and hurriedly climbed in as she sat in her seat. They both sat there in silence as the young blonde buckled her seat belt.

She always had to buckle up when she was in the car. This was a rule her father had taught her to ensure her safety. After the child strapped in, Layla turned the key in the ignition, starting up the vehicle. And with that, she pulled away from the school and continued down the paved, charcoal colored road.

Lucy liked this silence much better than her mother's angry yells. She would do anything for peace like this everyday...

The young girl glanced over to see her mother's hair done up into a messy hairdo, and deep, purple bags solemnly hung from beneath her eyes. Her eyes would droop ever so slightly, and even in Lucy's young, and naive mind, she could tell her mother hadn't recieved much sleep last night.

She never recieved much sleep any night, for that matter. Lucy always heard shouts in the kitchen, late at night. Loud banging, and boisterous clattering too. However, her father had always told her to ignore everything and sleep.

But how could she sleep through all of the unknown turmoil, all of the fights, and all of the desperate cries? Yet, that's exactly what she did, or at least, tried to do.

She didn't want to hear any of it.

She didn't want to know what caused the shouts.

She didnt want to know what cause the cries.

She didn't want to know what made the pots clatter loudly, depriving her of her sleep.

She didn't know why, and she absolutely didn't want to learn the reason. She would rather stay oblivious to the situation.

Because ignorance was bliss. Especially in the Heartfilia residence.

"What did you do in school today?" Laya asked, breaking the silence.

Lucy slightly smiled as she heard the supposedly motherly question. A question she had heard other kid's mother's ask them, daily. Most of those kids wouldn't think much on the boring inquiry, but Lucy hardly heard it, so when she was asked that, she couldn't help but feel jovial.

"I'm getting better with my 'ABC's', and I'm learning how to color in between the lines!" The young girl exclaimed happily.

Layla gripped the steering wheel harder. "That's all?"

Lucy hummed, with a smile, "Yep!"

She stared in a mixture of worry and fear as she saw her mother's knuckles turn white.

"I'm sitting here working my ass off all day, filing papers and taxes to provide for our family, and yet all you do is color?!"

The blonde haired girl had no idea what she was talking about, or why her mother was so angry, but was getting scared by her tone of voice. "We haven't learned about taxies yet..." Lucy whimpered.

Layla banged her hand on the stearing wheel and the car slightly swerved. Lucy screamed at the jolt, and looked out the window with widened eyes as she saw they had almost ran into an eighteen wheeler.

"Shut up!" Layla shouted, "Everything is your fault, yet you're so oblivious to everything that you don't even realize it. And that irritates me so much," she briefly glared at the small girl before huffing and turning to look back at the road.

_That glare. There it is again. I hate that glare._

Lucy sunk back farther into her seat, "I'm sorry, mommy," she whispered, as tears dripped down her reddened cheeks.

"Stop crying, Its annoying," her mother spat angrily.

Lucy sniffled as she sucked back in her tears and wiped her eyes. She never understood what she did to make her mother so enraged towards her all of the time, but with each time Layla acted this way, the child knew that all she wanted was to see _him_.

She wanted to see her caring and loving father. He always took her pain away, and even if it was for only a short time, those moments were the happiest in her life.

* * *

Lucy laid in her bed as she practiced her coloring skills. She knew even if her mother didn't appreciate it, surely her dad would welcome it with a smile.

"Lucy! I'm home!" A cheerful voice announced. The young blonde knew the voice so well, and loved it so much more.

She squealed with delight as she grabbed her drawing and ran down the steps. Her eyes lit up as she saw her dad, standing in his neatly fixed, chocolate brown business suit, standing by the doorway.

"Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed with joy as she jumped into her father's arms.

A jovial laugh erupted from his lips as he hugged her back just as tightly. Lucy happily inhaled her father's welcoming scent, which smelled of leather and sugary berries.

"How's my favorite little girl doing?" He asked, cheerfully, with warmth lacing his fatherly tone.

The ecstatic blonde displayed her picture for him. "I'm learning how to color neatly!"

A twinge of sadness crossed Jude's face, but he expertly covered it up with an amazed expression. "Wow, Lucy! This is great. You could become an aspiring artist once you become older."

"Artist?" Lucy questioned. Her young mind had not yet attained that vocabulary word.

Jude petted her head as he rubbed it ever so softly. The blonde sighed in content as she leaned in more to his loving touches.

"An artist is a person who draws pictures, and colors them for a living," he explained, in simpler terms so Lucy could understand.

Lucy knew her drawings skills were not good enough to possibly continue to create them for a living, and she had in fact, taken more of an interest in the words of storybooks her father had read her, rather than the pictures. The creative stories always seemed to fascinate her, and she had hoped that maybe one day, she would be able to make something like that. Yet, since her father had praised her she smiled brightly and agreed.

"Dinner is ready!" Layla shouted from the kitchen.

Lucy grabbed her father's hand as they both walked into the room, smelling the delicious scent radiating through their nostrils. Jude began to help Layla set the table with silverware, as Lucy happily posted her drawing on the refrigerator.

Once she placed it there, she walked over to their small table as she sat in her seat, which was across from her father and mother.

Layla put food on her husband and daughter's plates before she served herself and took a seat.

They said grace, and did things normal families would do. They talked about work, and what odd or miraculous things they had seen that day. They talked about plans for the future, and how extravagantly tasty the meal was.

Both parents chatted away jubilantly, but the younger blonde stared down vacantly at her food. She hated Mondays because the only thing her mother cooked were unfortunately...

Yep, you guessed it...vegetables.

Indeed...today was Veggie Day. Unluckily for the girl, she hated the carrots, and radishes placed on her marble smooth plate.

"Lucy, why aren't you eating?" Her father asked her worriedly.

Lucy forked around the vegetables, "I want meat..."

"Lucy you've got to eat your vegetables. If you don't you wont grow up to be healthy and strong."

Lucy whimpered, as she still did not want to eat, because there was no way the two could convince her to taste her food.

"Eat your vegetables, Lucy," Layla ordered.

"I don't want to..." The young girl whined.

"Stop being so ungrateful!" Layla exclaimed heatedly, "After all of the hard work and money I've put into feeding you quality food, you still whine and complain about not wanting to eat because of your own selfishness!" She stood up abruptly from the table, as Jude grabbed her arm in a calming manner.

Lucy flinched as her fork dropped from her tremulous, clammy fingers.

Layla reached over the table as she took a carrot and pushed it into the small opening of Lucy's mouth. On reflex, Lucy tried to spit it back out, but Layla closed her mouth shut tight, so nothing would escape.

"Now chew, and swallow," Layla flatly ordered. Lucy nodded her head, edged on by fear, as she began to chew, with tears brimming her eyes. In all honesty, Lucy knew that it really didn't taste that bad, but what made her upset was the fact that she knew she was not suppose to be treated this way, so harshly. She_ knew_ that.

"Layla!" Jude exclaimed as he removed her hands from Lucy's mouth, allowing her more mobility.

"What?" Layla innocently asked, as she snatched her hands from Jude's.

"Don't just shove food down her throat, she could have choked!" He sent her a stern look as she pouted and turned away, picking up her plate and setting it in the dishwasher, before she disappeared out the door.

Jude stared at the doorway for a few seconds in disbelief at his wife's actions, before he decided to attend to his crying, and emotionally wounded daughter.

He nealed beside Lucy as he tried to soothe her. He displayed the best smile he could muster as he reached into his pockets, and pulled out one of Lucy's favorite flavored lollipops.

"Apple..." She muttered, as a forced smile made way onto her lips.

Although Lucy adored the attention and care she got from her father...

She just wished she could experience a real mother's love, at least once in her life.

* * *

Jude tucked Lucy in snugly after reading her a bedtime story. She clutched her new present to her side, which was a small, blonde-haired doll, clad in a ruffly blue dress.

The young girl mumbled a small, "thank you", as she sleepily smiled at him with glazed, hazy eyes. Her father gazed down lovingly at her, pleased that she was content with her present.

He clicked the lamp off, before leaning down to give her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lucy, and sweet dreams."

Lucy's eyes closed as light breaths escaped her lips, fast asleep.

Jude continued to gaze at his beloved daughter. Her golden hair was sprawled around her face, like a curtain of silk. Her soft features and peaceful demeanor caused a joyful, yet saddened smile to cross the man's face.

Jude held a hand up to his mouth as emotions began to swell in his chest, becoming overwhelming.

Lucy didn't deserve this.

His daughter did not deserve a life like this.

Jude couldn't take it anymore. He could no longer sit here and watch her suffer.

He wanted to help, but what could he do? His wife was beyond help.

His wife. His _wife_. A wife he no longer cherished.

Jude loved Lucy dearly and he didn't want to leave her, but...

What else could he do?

Silent rivelets of water slipped out of the corners of the burly man's eyes as he choked on his own tears, barely managing to contain them as they fell. The moonlight reflected each silvery droplet, which were as brilliant as the stars, as they dropped like rain on a warm spring's day, before dissapearing into Lucy's bedsheets.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so, so sorry," he choked, as he turned around and silently exited her room.

* * *

Jude walked into the kitchen to see Layla at the table paying bills and filing taxes. Her head was propped in her arm as she looked completely worn out.

Her husband sat across from her in a silent manner.

"What are we gonna do, Jude? We're running low on money and still have so much to pay..."

Jude grabbed his wife's hand in a soothing manner. "We're just going to have to borrow more money," he said softly, "I'm so close to building up my business...I just need another year or so to make a deal with a partnering company. Once I get there, I'm sure we'll have enough money to pay everything off."

A frustrated sigh escaped Laya's lips. "We don't have a year's worth of time. If we borrow money now, then we're gonna be too far indebt to come out."

A growl escaped her lips as she scowled at nothing, "This is all Lucy's fault."

Angered by her accusation, Jude spoke up, "And how is this Lucy's fault? These are our own personal matters, Layla."

Layla ran a hand through her hair as she angrily threw her pen against the wall.

"Before she was born, we didn't have any of these problems!"

Jude angrily slammed his hands against the table. "Are you saying you regret having her as your child?!"

Layla crossed her arms as she huffed in anger, "You're right. I shouldn't be mad at Lucy, I should be mad at you."

Her husband lifted an eyebrow, "Why should anyone have to take blame for our circumstances?"

Ignoring his question, the blonde woman continued, "If you never would have gotten me pregnant, then I wouldn't have to stress over everything everyday of my life!"

Jude stood up abruptly, his temper rising by the fact that she had made it sound like he raped her or something of the like.

"We both agreed to have a child. We _both_ wanted to start a family together. What happened that made you so twisted? You're not the Layla I once knew. You're not the Layla I fell in love with. Where is she?!"

"The Layla from the past is gone!" Layla yelled as she swiped out her hand, "Times can change a person, Jude. The Layla from then wasn't constantly reminded every morning that she needed money for food. She wasn't reminded that she had a daughter to care for, and necessities to buy. She wasn't reminded everyday when she checked the mail, that she needed thousands of dollars the next day to pay off bills. She didn't have so much to stress about!"

Jude walked towards the doorway, "Well, from today onwards, you'll have one less thing to stress over," he sighed as he placed a hand over his eyes.

Layla blinked back confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving, Layla. I no longer feel what we once had and I can't bear to live watching my daughter suffer this way."

Layla stood there, frozen, trying to process what she had just heard.

"You're...leaving? You mean...for like a day or so right? A business trip?"

Jude shook his head solemly. "For good."

Layla shook her head in denial, "No! You can't leave!"

"I plan on taking Lucy with me," he interrupted, "That girl has no reason to grow up here, in such a place, with you."

"No! You can't take Lucy from me too!" She wailed as desperate tears began to fall from her eyes. She stepped back, as she bumped into the sink, making the dishes clatter.

"Why would you care? You show nothing but hate towards her anyways," Jude spat.

Layla shook her head as she clutched her hair tightly. No...she only did those things because she was always so stressed...always so frustrated. Her life was all jumbled and she had so much weight on her shoulders that it was even hard to stand at times. So when she saw Lucy...so carefree and ignorant to all of these matters, it just made her feel bitter towards her...

"Please, I promise I'll treat her better Jude, just please don't leave me. I still love you."

"My love for you has long since dissipated, Layla, I can no longer continue to live such a life of unhappiness."

After his words had completely soaked into her tired, and frazzled mind, Layla crouched down in defeat as she wailed into her hands. She knew all of this was her fault. She knew her life had been thrown into chaos long ago, and how it would eventually affect her family.

She suddenly remembered things she had forgotten amidst her hectic life. The happy and sad times...

How could she have forgotten their foolish teenage love, their first hugs and fist kisses?The sweet dates, and the hardships they faced together. How could she have forgotten their blissful wedding, and their passionate nights shared together?

How they fantasized about their own silly dreams, and the hope to one day have a small bundle of joy of their own. It was amazing to her that she had let her own life crumble and fade away into dust, ultimately ruining it. But now it was too late for her to grasp the concept of that family she had always dreamed of. Because although she was finally realizing her mistakes, it was to late. She had been so caught up in the money, that she didn't realize the treasures she had within her own home.

"I'll give you three months," Jude stated, "If I come back in three months to see that Lucy is still unhappy here, and being treated unfairly, I'm bringing her with me."

Layla subtly nodded her head as tried to stop the tears from falling, and her nose from dripping.

She didn't want to lose Jude, but what could she say to a man who didn't even love her anymore? She wouldn't want to be left all alone, and live a life of solitude and depression. She would much rather try to mend the broken connection between her and her daughter.

Jude walked over to the door, as he grabbed his coat off of the hanger. He clutched the door handle tightly as his emotions began to get the best of him, once again.

It was hard for a husband to leave his wife, but it was even harder for a father to leave his family.

He couldn't help but feel wetness begin to paint his clutched fingers, as he imagined just how sad Lucy would be with his departure.

"I'll never forget you and Lucy, Layla. I'll care for you both dearly, for the rest of my life. Lucy's smiles and laughs, nor the tender memories we shared with one another. It pains me greatly to leave my beloved daughter, but I hope that my abscence strikes a change in your heart. Hopefully you will come to love like I once knew you could, Layla. I loved you with all my heart, and even know, I will never forget the feeling of adjoining your hands in mines."

Layla stood at the kitchen doorway, with a hand clutched to her mouth as she tried to silence the waterfalls of tears streaming down her face.

She watched as the door opened, and the man who was once her lover, disappeared behind it.

Layla dropped to her knees in anguish, as loud sobs choked her throat.

She felt as though her heart had been ripped apart, and now she regretted everything she had done that had unintentionally made her family fall apart.

She had made many mistakes, and now the weight of her actions were even heavier than lead.

Somehow, her eyes had caught sight of the messily colored picture clipped onto the refrigerator, that was colored somewhat in between the lines.

She could faintly make out two figures, one taller than the other, standing hand in hand, clothed in pink dresses. Huge, radiant smiles decorated their faces as they looked truly...happy.

Layla found her chest shaking violently with guilt as she broke down.

She had realized that the two figures...just so happened to have vibrant, yellow hair.

* * *

_A/N_

_Ummm...so did you like it? *_*_

_Were you expecting this? :?_

_Tell me so I'll know! ^_^_

_Also, I added this little plot twist, because I wanted this to be different. In most stories, and in the actual manga/anime, Jude is the bad guy and Layla is the kind mother. And Lucy ends up mending her split ends with Jude. In this story, I wanted it to be opposite, as you can see! :)_


	31. Ignorance

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 31_

Lucy tossed and turned in her bed, getting tangled in the sheets. For what seemed like the millionth time, she was unable to fall asleep. She had woken up once again that night. This was only one of the many nights where bothersome noises had awoken her, the commotion just so happened to be coming from downstairs.

The young girl gripped her doll closer to her chest, as she tried her hardest to fall back asleep.

But she just couldn't. She could hear the shouts so clearly, so _vividly_. Although she couldn't make out exact words being shouted, the angry snarls heard caused her to jump ever so slightly with each outburst.

She hated this so much. The young girl detested when her parents argued with each other.

She flipped over as she heard more yells, and then dishes clatter heavily above the sink.

Lucy grabbed one of the many huge, fluffy pillows off of her bed and placed it over her head. Yet, although muffled, she could still hear the shouts, and banging against the table.

The young blonde sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, realizing her endeavors in trying to fall asleep were futile.

Curiosity always struck the child, as she wondered what the reason was for their arguments every night. Arguments that sometimes led to a bit _more_.

She always wanted to know what was going on, but she could never find mobility in her legs at times like these. For, the truth scared her. She was terrified of what she would discover if she were ever to peak into that unknown world.

Indeed, in her mind, she thought disregarding the situation would be best. It honestly was the safest choice, the healthiest decision. Because ignorance was bliss, and she didn't want it any other way.

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard something strange. Something...different.

She strained her ears, as she heard it again-the clicking of a door.

Her father was here...and her mother was here. Who could be coming at this time of night? Or was someone leaving the household?

If she thought back far enough, she could've sworn she heard the heavy thudding of formal business shoes, and then ultimately came the deafening sound of a creaking door.

Was it her father? Where could he possibly be going this late at night?

Lucy sat up in bed as she heard something else, which riddled her mind.

She had heard something similar to this many times, but couldn't exactly pinpoint why it sounded somewhat unfamiliar in this instance.

The little girl viciously yanked the covers off of her, as she gripped her doll tightly to her side and trudged slowly over to the door.

Her legs wobbled, as she hastily tried to steady herself before gently placing her ear against the hollow, polished wood of her door.

Her breath caught in her throat, as the doll slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Lucy's breathing got heavier and more rapid as her heart began to beat at an uncontrollable pace.

Crying...she heard crying.

Feminine crying...no...these were sobs that were so laced with pain that it tore the young girls heart. This was too much. It was way too much for her!

Lucy tucked her lip under her teeth as her own salty tears began to fall down her face.

Why...why was her mother crying? Who had left? What was happening down there?

Lucy gripped the door handle as she contemplated what she would do. Should she go down there? Or just ignore this is and go back to sleep?

The girl patted her cheeks lightly, ridding herself of the thoughts. Sleep was definitely not an option in this situation.

She could stay ignorant no longer. She needed answers, and most importantly, she needed to know what was going on.

A shuddery breath escaped from her lips, as she swallowed down her fear, and doubts. She needed to be strong, she needed to go help her mother!

_But why should I help her?_

Lucy's hands became clammy as negative thoughts clouded her mind.

_She doesn't care about me. So why should I bother?_

Lucy shook her head roughly as she tried to break away from the thoughts.

_No! She does care about me! Mommy is just going through rough times right now, and I have to find out what's going on!_

Her clammy hands clenched the doorknob tightly, before she yanked the door open.

A brisk wave of cool air enveloped her as she fumbled out the door, and ran down the dark hallway.

Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to get a steady footing, but failed. She slipped, as she flew into the air and landed flat on her stomach.

More tears streamed down her face, but she fought the urge to give up. There was no way she could turn back now.

She huffed deeply, as she willed power to her arms and legs. She hoisted herself off the ground, before she grabbed one knee and stood each leg up slowly.

_Why am I trying so hard?_

After recollecting herself, with determination coursing through her veins, she sprung back into action as she sharply turned a corner, and hopped down the carpeted steps two at a time.

She ran through the living room, with her night gown fluttering in the wind, as she felt her pace slowing ever so slightly.

She could see the light from the kitchen, oozing out the doorway, and the sobs and desperate cries got louder with each step. Her heart clenched tightly at the pain filled noises, that she knew were coming from her mother.

With one last stride, she stepped through the doorway of the kitchen. The bright light washed over her like rain, the thickness in the air nearly choking her.

On reflex, she shielded her eyes from the light, since they had long since adjusted to the darkness of the rest of her home.

She slowly bought her arms down, as her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. The wails, that flooded her ears were still very much present, but the sight was far worse.

Lucy unconsciously took a step back, as she nearly turned on her heels and ran away right then and there.

She was always used to seeing her mother with such a stern look in her eyes. She was never one to look weak in front of others.

But, as Layla turned to look up at Lucy, the little girl didn't know what to believe. Was this really her mother?

She looked...broken...completely and utterly defeated. Almost as fragile as a new, clean plate of China. It looked as though a gentle push would make her fall and break into tiny, unmeandable pieces. Her features showed even more fatigue than ever before, and in a small instance, Lucy actually wanted to see the old Layla. This lady in front of her...it was like she was a complete stranger.

Lucy's eyes wandered down till they landed on a tear-smeared sheet of paper. She realized this was the drawing of her and her mother...the one she had drawn.

Suddenly, the little girl snapped out of her reverie of thoughts as she took more notice of the situation.

Her mother had been down on her hands and knees, crying her eyes out before she had arrived down here. She needed to know...why?

"M-Mommy, what's wrong?" Lucy stuttered out in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Layla sighed as she wiped her eyes, the crying had long since stopped when the girl arrived.

She propped herself up on her knees as she rested her hands in her lap. She stared ahead blankly, lifelessly. Lucy briefly worried that she had been replaced with a doll, but she knew that was only in cartoons.

"Lucy," Layla stated, in a calm, monotone voice, "Your father has left us."

A nervous laugh erupted from the young girls lips, as she figured what she had concluded before was right. So she _had_ heard her father walk out the door.

"Why did he go to work so late at night?" Lucy asked, and for some reason, she felt her heart beat painfully against her chest.

"He didn't go to work. He left us," Layla muttered.

"H-He went to the store right?" Lucy stuttered, "Yeah, we were running out of peaches..."

The girl breathed in fast, deep breaths, as she looked down, her vision becoming clouded with unshed tears. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest any moment now. She didn't want to believe it...she couldn't!

"He's gone!" Layla yelled, "Your father is gone for good! He's abandoned us!"

A whimper escaped Lucy's lips, as the tears unwillingly fell from her eyes. "H-He'll be back in the morning right? After all, Daddy told me he loved me!"

Lucy clutched her fists to her side as she shook her head in denial. She couldn't believe it! She wouldn't believe it! Her dad loved her! He cherished her! She loved him in return, unconditionally. He was her knight in shining armor, her calm against the storm, her only light in this cruel world. Why would he possibly leave her?

"He left for some other woman," Layla muttered bitterly, "He won't be coming back, and that's the end of it."

"Why would you lie?!" Lucy shouted as her eyes shut tightly. "This is too mean! Please mommy, don't lie to me like this..." Lucy choked on her sobs.

Layla clutched the drawing to her chest, before she stood up.

She gazed down at Lucy, an unfamiliaristic expression on her face. It was...softer. So much softer, than what Lucy was used to.

"He's not coming back, Lucy. From now on, it's just gonna be you and I...," A single tear rolled down Layla's cheeks, before she wiped it away and walked out of the kitchen.

Lucy stood there dumbfoundedly, and too shocked to move. Her father would never leave her, and she refused to believe her mothers absurdity. He would surely be back by tomorrow.

There was no doubt about it!

...

...

At least...in Lucy's ignorant mind their wasn't.

* * *

**A/N**

**Extremely sorry for the wait, guys. Just to get this mini flashback arc out the way, I'll have the next chapter posted before Wednesday! I know this may seem a bit angsty, or depressing but it won't be like this for long. The next chapter will be the last, and it gets extremely brighter by the ending. Thanks for holding out with me for so long, and I love you guys!**

**Until next time~~**


	32. Time

Authors Note:

Okay, let me explain why I'm a day late in posting this. A lot happened to me yesterday after I received some really bad news from quite a few reviewers and friends( thanks you guys). Turns out, someone on Wattpad has stolen my story, and I was working to get it taken down. Also, sometime last night when I was planning on posting it, my Internet went out and it wouldn't let me connect. So...that's my reason.

Im planning on leaking the name of the person who stole my story if its not removed by Sunday, by the way.

Notes: NaLu-4tw and her sis NIshiki on both contributed to beta reading this chapter.

Special thanks to these people yet again— _** , Ellie-016, NaLu-4tw, and lonestorm**( Who actually made a Tumblr post)_

* * *

_A Surfer's Love_

_Chapter 32_

"Lucy...wake up. Breakfast is ready," Layla peaked her head through the door, as she made the morning announcement.

The little girl immediately awoke, since one thing had been constantly nagging her mind, even throughout her slumber.

She had been up all night, awaiting the reassuring click of the front door, signaling her father had arrived. Somewhere along the way, she must have fallen asleep.

She sprang out of bed as she held her doll protectively against her side. Lucy gripped the door handle as she pulled her door open and ran down the hallway towards her parents room.

Knowing from prior knowledge to not barge in, she cautiously peaked around the corner of the door. She expected to see her father standing by the bed, expertly fastening one of his odd, yet fancy ties.

The girl's eyes drooped in disappoint as she realized...the room was barren of any people.

Suddenly loosing all previous energy, Lucy slumped through the hallways and down the steps, before reaching the kitchen. Layla had already seated herself, set both of their plates. The older woman had already begun to eat her food.

Lucy gazed at the table solemly. Her father would always greet her happily, and carry her over to the table. Sometimes, he even allowed her to sit on his lap as he told her goofy stories, or made funny faces on the plates with his own food.

Mornings were filled with laughter and happiness for her, but as she hoisted herself up into her chair, she could barely stand the current silence. It nagged on her heart strings, slowly pulling them apart.

Lucy stared down at her plate sadly, wishing she had a warm lap to sit on. She grabbed her fork as she picked at her eggs, and sparingly ate her sausage and grits.

"Is Daddy not home, yet?" Lucy asked quietly, breaking the depressing silence.

Layla abruptly stood up from the table at the question. "He's not coming back, Lucy. I told you, your father is gone."

Lucy bit her lip, as her little heart began to swell. She didn't want to believe her mothers words...but maybe...she was telling the truth.

* * *

The next day, Lucy awoke without her mother even needing to bother.

She immediately sprung out of her bed, as she checked her parents room. There was still no sign of her father, but the lack of items, today, made her breath catch in her throat and her heart plummet into her stomach.

She ran into the room as tears tore at the back of her eyes.

Where were they?

Where?

_Where?!_

The little girl crawled across the floor, till she reached their bed. She lowered her head just a bit more, till she could see what was under it.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. His shoes...all of those leather pairs of business shoes, that once lined the floor, were gone. The only thing left were her mother's small pairs of flats and sneakers.

Lucy shook her head. There was still hope. There was still...!

She ran over to the closet as she yanked the doors open.

As she walked in, she gripped her face in agony.

No, no, no, no, _no_!

She desperately ran her small, tremulous fingers through the racks. There was nothing. None of her father's clothes were there. Everything in this closet was her mother's. She didn't see his business suits or causal clothes anywhere.

Tears were wildly running down her face as she scanned the room. Then she ran into the bathroom, checked hall closets, searched beds...but she got the same result every time.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing here to prove her father's existence.

She hopelessly wiped her eyes, clearing the way for more tears to fall. She ran down the stairs, and into the living room where she spotted her mother sitting on the couch, with something in her lap. From what Lucy could see, it looked as though it were a photo album. Her mother stared melancholicly at the pages, as she softly ran her hands over the laminated sheets.

Lucy walked over to Layla, until she was standing directly in front of her.

"I-Is...is he really gone?" She whispered, although she feared the answer that would come out of her mother's mouth. This whole time she had wanted to believe this was all just a lie. This would not be the first time her mother had done so. But, as the little girl scanned the house, she realized that all of her fathers belongings were indeed, gone.

Layla sighed. "Sometime last night, he came back and got all of his things. I was asleep so I didn't realize, and only found out this morning from a note he had left me. Your father has made it clear to both me and you...that he won't be coming back."

Layla averted her eyes as she remembered that that particular statement was false. He would be back in three months...

Lucy desperately tried to hold in her sobs as they racked through her chest, before she ran upstairs and into her room. She wailed into her pillow as endless cries escaped her lips, for the truth had finally sunken in.

Her father was gone...the man to which she had loved so much. She believed in his love for her, but was it all really fake? Were his warm laughs and smiles really all make believe?

Lucy refused to believe they were...but she had to face the enevitavble.

He father had left her and her mother, and that was a fact.

* * *

Lucy continued to cry for days on end. She refused to get out of bed, and go to school, or anywhere, for that matter.

She gripped her doll tightly to her chest, as she cried herself to sleep every night.

On the first night, Layla had attempted to get her to stop.

She walked into Lucy's room as she knelt bestide her.

"Lucy, stop crying," she told her in a rough, demanding tone. One which she used quite often.

The little girl flinched at this, and Layla's expression softened as she realized she needed to be gentler because she now had no husband to come and cheer the girl up. It was either her, or no one.

"Stop crying, Lucy," she said in a softer voice. Layla's hand reached to caress her hair, but she quickly retracted it, fearing how the girl may react.

"Can you stop crying, for mommy?" She asked her.

"B-Bring Daddy back..." Lucy whimpered.

Layla's lips pressed into a firm line, before she stood up. She didn't know how she could possibly respond to that, so she decided to give Lucy more time to get over this on her own.

Each day, Layla would visit Lucy.

"Stop crying, Lucy."

"Can you stop crying?"

"Could you be quiet for at least today?"

"Lucy...stop crying..."

On the seventh day, Layla stood in the doorway to Lucy's room. The wails and cries coming from her daughter had not yet stopped. Feeding and cleaning her daughter were becoming a real challenge, and Layla was beginning to feel stretched and worn out. Each day she witnessed Lucy like this, a small piece of her heart was was ripped away and torn to shreds. Had Lucy really depended on her father that much? Did she not realize that Layla was there with her? Had she really been...that bad of a parent?

She walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down. With a burst of courage, she grabbed Lucy around her waist and cradled her as she sat the young girl down on her lap.

Layla wrapped her arms around the small body, as she bought her closer to her chest.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, as her cries temporarily stopped.

Her mother...

Her mother was...she was _hugging_ her?

Lucy found the sensation weird. Her mother was warm...she didn't smell of leather and berries, she smelled like sweet apples and lavender. Her chest, was soft. It wasn't hard like her fathers. And her arms were small and scrawny, much like her own. Her father's arms were big and muscular, so this was new to her.

For, she had never been hugged by her mother before. At least, from what she could remember. Was this a hug? Or was it called something entirely different when a mother initiated it?

"Mommy..." Lucy mumbled, a mixture of emotions swirling throughout her.

"Lucy...please...don't cry anymore..." Layla whimpered, as tears fell into Lucy's golden hair.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Not once in her life had her mother ever pleaded her for anything, let alone cry for her. The little girl briefly wondered what she had done to deserve so many gifts in one day.

Layla placed her hand in Lucy's hair, and enveloped her in a warmer, tighter embrace, as their heads rested on each other's shoulders.

"I know, all these years, I haven't been the best mother I could be, and I have no excuse for that. But please, try to acknowledge me. I'm here with you." Layla squeezed Lucy tight as tears of guilt rolled down her face.

This whole week, she had been too scared to approach her daughter. She didn't know how exactly it was that she could rekindle their broken connection, but she knew she wanted to. She _needed_ to. What held her back, was the fear of rejection. She feared her daughter would never forgive her.

"I love you, Lucy," A heartfelt whisper escaped her lips, "Even if I've never really showed it, I do. It's just that...life hit me so hard, that I didn't know how to handle it, and I ended up throwing my frustrations onto you. But now, I've got a clearer mind, and I've realized how much you really mean to me. You are my beloved daughter, and you always will be."

Lucy sniffled as she heard the words she had been longing to hear for ages. Why couldn't her father be here to rejoice with her on such a happy occasion?

"I know you're sad because your father has left us...but I promise, from now on, I'll treat you right. I'll be the best mother I can be, and what I should've been from the start. Afterall, I have to at least be worthy to hold my title as a parent."

Lucy cried tears of joy as she swung her arms around her mother's back, squeezing her tighter.

"I-I forgive you, mommy."

They continued to cry both tears of joy and sadness, till they could cry no more.

.

.

Lucy wiped her red, poofy eyes as she pulled back from their embrace and gazed at her mother.

"From today and for the rest of my life, I promise to be stronger. I'll no longer be weak, and fragile. I won't cry anymore. I'll become the strong and independent daughter that you can be proud of."

Lucy held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear?"

Layla smiled as she hooked her pinky with Lucy's smaller one.

"It's...a promise."

* * *

_3 months later..._

_Slowly but surely, Layla began to uphold to her promise, becoming the caring and loving mother that you see today. Her husband also sent small payments of money in every month or so, and explained how his business was ever so slowly flourishing into something bigger than he had ever imagined. Layla was happy for him, and glad that he hadn't completely abandoned them, but cared for their well-being._

_Lucy also let go of a small fragment of her past. She stood in front of her closet as she gazed at the doll she had kept with her to help her through the sad times after her father's departure._

_With one last fond smile, she climbed up onto a chair, and gently placed her doll in the corner of the top of her closet. She could never bring herself to throw it away, for it meant too much to her. Afterall, it was the last present her father had given her, and it would always be a valuable treasure in her eyes._

_With one last glance at the doll, Lucy stepped off of her chair, and smiled widely as she raced down the stairs._

_Today, her and her mother were going to color and draw pictures together!_

* * *

Jude stood outside the window of his former home. He had come back, just like he promised he would.

Yet, as he stared into the house, he saw Lucy happily chatting away as her hands worked heatedly on her art, and Layla happily smiling as she tried to race Lucy to see who could finish theirs first.

Of course, Lucy won, and when she did Layla congratulated her, pulling her into a playful hug, as she laughed and ruffled her hair.

A jovial, but sad smile lined the mans features. He was glad to see both Layla and Lucy looking so happy. He had never seen them direct those looks at each other, because before it was either looks of hate, or fear.

Jude missed them both, but he felt as though his decision was for the better. Afterall, if he wouldn't have left, things would've stayed the same.

Now Layla had indeed, became the loving parent he always knew she could be.

He tipped his hat, before turning around and walking down the moonlit, paved driveway.

A small smile grazed his lips as he disappeared into the night, leaving his past behind.

* * *

Present Time—12 years later.

Lucy POV

"W-Why?" I stuttered out as I gripped my cheek. Tons of possible reasons floated through my mind.

But then, I realized.

I couldn't really blame Ma, because I had broken my end of the promise long before today. Guilt began to wash over me, as I felt that with whatever she did, I deserved it.

She walked towards me, as I closed my eyes and braced myself for more yells, or hits.

I waited, but nothing came. Out of curiosity, I peaked an eye open, and I gasped as her expression truly shocked me.

It was considerably soft, and her eyes held a genuine look of worry. For...me? Why?

In the blink of an eye, she wrapped her arms around me as embraced me into a hug. Although puzzled, I inwardly smiled as I realized her smell had not changed, even after all these years.

She gripped me so tightly I could barely breath.

"You..." she whispered, her voice slightly cracking, "Why in the world were you on T.V.?"

My eyes widened in a mix of bewilderment and suprise.

Wait...what?!


	33. Talks and Eternity

Whooo! I'm back! I had some people complaining about shorter chapters and longer updates. Well...here you go! This is a longer chapter and I even updated it pretty quick! (I think). Anyways, in about 18 days the updates will be much quicker because I won't be in school. Yaaaayy! Next week will be busy though...

Also I have 2 announcements.

1) The person who had stole my story has successfully taken it down. Although, they never apologized to me(do they usually do that?)...welp whatevs.

2) Hip Hip! HORRAY! *Cries tears of joy* I've reached 100,000 words guys! Ahh, I'm so proud of myself and I also have to thank you guys because if it weren't for your support, I would've never continued with the story!

Anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

_Recap:_

_"You..." she whispered, her voice slightly cracking, "Why in the world were you on T.V.?"_

_My eyes widened in a mix of bewilderment and suprise._

_Wait...what?!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 33_

"T-T.V.?" I stuttered, "That's why you were mad at me?" I asked, truly flabbergasted.

My mom pulled me out of her embrace as she gazed at me, her eyes ridden with hurt. I could could tell she had been crying earlier today, from the red puffiness that had become of her eyelids.

"Lucy...I...do you even understand what you've gotten yourself into?" She ran a hand through her hair as she nibbled on her finger in frustrated contemplattion.

After a bit, she closed her eyes as she began to shake her head, in disbelief I was guessing. She took a deep breath, and with her head still down, she spoke.

"...How long have you been hiding things from me?"

I gulped as suddenly I began to feel guilty.

"No...how _much _have you been hiding from me?"

She turned her head up as she stared me directly in the face, her hazel brown orbs fixated on me.

I began to get hot under her gaze, and very highly uncomfortable. I didn't know how to act in an instance like this, probably because my mother never truly acts this way with me anymore.

"I uh...it's nothing really..."

"Lucy Heartfilia!" My mother yelled, startling me, "I don't have time for excuses, so just tell me everything." She sighed as she placed a hand over her face. "Please...just tell me."

"Ma...I..." I paused as my words kept getting stuck in my throat. Where could I start? Now that I'm actually paying attention...I've never even told her about Natsu... about _anything_.

"I knew I was too lenient..." She began to mumble under her breath, "Now look what's happened."

"Do you not realize how this could effect your life, Lucy?" My mom stated louder, her voice laced with anguish.

"Have you never even thought about your future? You're just willinginly showing up on T.V., with some random guy that you've never even introduced to me! Yet, all I heard her talking about was you two "liking each other" or going out, or being a potential girlfriend? Did you really not even think about me at all before you took such a huge leap? Dating a celebrity, being interviewed...and God knows what else you've done."

She grabbed something off of the table as she held it out to me. "Just what have you been doing behind my back?" She whispered, as tears dropped down her cheeks and onto the newspaper.

I looked down, not sure what to say.

I stared at the newspaper, and on the front cover it had Natsu hugging me close to his body. The photo that had been taken nearly a month ago when we were at RcRonalds. I looked around the room to see their were newspapers scattered all across the floor.

Pain immedietely racked at my heart as I realized how much of a shock this was to her..and how hurt she must of been since I hadn't told her anything.

"How long..." My mother whispered, crying into her hand.

"Do you not even trust me anymore...Lucy?"

I bent down as I picked up a newspaper from the floor and my hands grazed over the heading.

_**"Natsu Dragneel's Potential Girlfirend?!"**_

I narrowed my eyes as I crumbled the paper up, then I walked over to my mom. I grabbed the paper from her as I gently took it from her hand, sat it on the table, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll tell you everything, Ma. From...the begining."

"It was sometime in June, after we got here...I met him...Natsu Dragneel. We were just friends at first, and I thought it was pretty cool to know a famous surfer. But as time went on...I don't know. Maybe it was his smile, maybe it was his personality, maybe it was just because...he was him, but...I fell in love with him."

I laughed slightly, "It was pretty ironic because it was something you had been pestering me about for years. It wasn't easy though, Ma. I had to struggle, I had to persevere, I had to fight for what I wanted to hold dear to me. Many tears were shed, and I'm sorry for breaking my end of the promise. Time flew by, and everything seemed to happen so quickly. Before I knew it, the reporters and paparazzi were always finding info some kind of way. To clear up some of their misunderstandings, we decided to be interviewed, just to tell our side of the story."

I closed my eyes as I hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry I never told you anything, Im sorry for keeping things from you, I'm...sorry."

My mom wiped her eyes, "It's not just that, Lucy. What really has me torn on the inside...is the fact that once you're in this mess, it's extremely hard to get out. I just...I just really don't want your life to be controlled by the media. I want you to have a great future, one that you can be proud of. The more you publicize yourself, the harder it's gonna be to get away. I don't want you to be forever branded as "Natsu Dragneel's Girlfriend". I want you to have your own title. "Lucy...the Girl Who Can Move Mountains," or "Lucy, the Girl Who Invented Something Great."

My mother grabbed my shoulders as she held me at arms length. "I just...want your future to be bright, that's all. I'm sorry for slapping you earlier...it's just that, I felt kinda betrayed since you hadn't told me anything, and I had no idea what was going on. When I finally saw all the newspapers in the store today, and then I saw you on T.V., I didn't know whether to be worried, or mad."

I slightly smiled at her confession, "It's alright. It's my fault for never telling you anything. I never even thought about how harshly all of this would affect you."

She wiped her eyes as she smiled warmly at me, "I love you Lucy...so just know I'm always worrying about you, even if it isn't always evident to you."

A laugh of relief escaped my lips, "Yeah, Ma, I understand."

I looked around the room as I began to walk around and pick up fallen newspapers. I crumbled them up as I tossed them in the trash can.

"It's better to get those out of sight, right?" I mumbled, loud enough so my mother could hear.

A strained laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah...I nearly had a heart attack when I read them."

_***Ding Dong* **_

My head shot towards the door at the sudden noise.

"Who could be here at this time of night?" My mother mused aloud.

I shrugged as I walked over to the door and peeped through the door hole.

I gasped as my eyes widened in disbelief.

With one swift movement, I swung the door open, and out in the hallway stood the man who I would have never thought would actually _come_ to my place.

"Natsu!" I whispered under my breath.

I stepped out into the hallway and left the door slightly cracked.

"What are you doing here?" I exasperatedly whispered. He decided to show up after such a conversation!

"Hey," he jokingly raised a hand in front of him, "What did I do wrong, now?"

He smirked slightly as he reached that hand out towards me and lightly stroked a piece of my hair.

"Y'know, I never realized how soft your hair was..." He mumbled.

"W-What?!" I yelled as I lightly hit his has away, blushing profusely.

"I can touch you now, right?" He asked, "Afterall, I'm with you now."

I crossed my arms as I looked away, happiness unwillingly bubbling up from my chest. Why in the world did I feel like dancing?

I smiled widely as I shuffled my feet together, looking down at them.

Ahh, I'm too happy for my own good...I feel like so much previous stress has just vanished.

"Lucy?"

"Oh!" I whispered loudly, breaking from...whatever that was. "Anyways, why are you here?"

Natsu scratched his cheek as his eyes directed their gaze elsewhere. "Well...I bought you some food. I thought you be hungry'n stuff, so I got some sausage."

He pulled out an unopened package of pork sausage from his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

I took the pack from his hand as I stared down at it.

"Waah, uh...gee, thanks Natsu. This is umm, really sweet of you!" I smiled as I pat his arm.

He smiled widely and I could've sworn I saw a pink tint on his cheeks.

I gazed back down at the sausage pack as I squished it around a bit in my hands.

A genuine smile spread across my lips as memories flooded into my mind. It felt like it happened so long ago...

"Do you remember that day?" I whispered.

Natsu nodded his head. "Of course! I was hoping you would too. All we need is eggs now, right?"

A light-hearted laugh escaped my lips. "Yep! It's so funny how me've made such good memories over breakfast food."

"Haha, I know!" Natsu walked closer to me as he grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb gently over my palms, "But...no matter how silly it may be, I'll always cherish those times because they were moments I spent with you."

He smiled warmly as he squeezed my hand tighter. I felt my heart flutter in delight as my cheeks began to burn. I squeezed his hand back tenderly.

"This will also be a moment I'll treasure..." I whispered, placing my head against his chest.

Instantly, his strong and slightly musky scent wafted into my nose.

"Natsu, was it?"

I jumped away in suprise as I heard a feminine voice from behind me.

I slightly turned around to see my mother smiling at us from the doorway.

"M-Ma?!" I felt my face begin to heat from embarrassment. How much had she seen?

She held her phone up. "I took a lot of pics and videos. Omg, you two are so adorable!"

"Nice to meet you!" Natsu greeted loudly, as he slightly bowed.

My mom grabbed his arm as she led him towards the doorway. "Come in, come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Natsu stumbled through the doorway, and I followed close behind.

I ran over to the refrigerator as I placed my sausage in there, and then walked over to the couch where Natsu and Ma were already seated.

I sat down beside Natsu as Ma sat across from us.

Here comes the long anticipated talk...

My moms care free expression dropped as her features became more stern.

"Now, tell me about yourself and your relationship with my daughter."

"I—"

"By the way," My mother stated cutting Natsu off, "I hope you'll leave a good impression on me because if not, your future with her will not be very bright." She smiled, "Continue, please."

Natsu gulped as he lightly tugged on his shirt collar.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilia," He strained a smile, "My name is Natsu Dragneel. My dream is to become the best surfer their is. Currently, I'm the most "famous" in Japan, but I don't want to just be the most liked. I want to be the _greatest _in the world." He smiled widely as his eyes began to gleam in honor. "Surely...that is an attainable title for me and I'll continue to believe so until it becomes a reality."

My mother smiled as she nodded her head. "In my eyes, your determination is beautiful, Natsu. I can't help but want to cheer you on."

I smiled also. At first. I couldn't believe that he was already meeting my mom on the first day we got together, and I thought we weren't ready for the leap. But now, I'm glad he did decide to come over because it seems she's already warming up to him.

"Thank you, Ms. Heartfilia."

"You're welcome. Now, tell me your relationship with Lucy."

Natsu placed one hand on his knee as he grasped it tightly, and with the other, he placed it over my own which was resting on my lap.

My eyes slightly widened, not prepared for the notion.

He grinned widely, "I'm proud to say that I'm her boyfriend."

My mother looked as taken aback as I was. "I wasn't expecting such a direct answer. Quite bold, aren't you?"

"Too much?" Natsu asked cautiously.

My mom shook her head. "No, no, it was fine. It's great to know that you're no coward or person who likes to procrastinate."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, and I sent him a comforting glance. Once he caught my gaze, a soft smile lined his features.

"Do you love her?" My mother asked.

Natsu nodded his head and stated in a clear voice, "I love her a lot. I cherish her, and she has become someone very precious to me."

"What exactly is it that you like about her?" My mother pressed on, "Is it her body? You wouldn't be the first that's flocked to her because of that. I know she has all the right curves, y'know, wide hips, big—"

"Ma!" I yelled, interrupting her. My face was most likely flustered.

"What?" She asked innocently, "You know it wouldn't be the first time!"

"Ms. Heartfilia, I can assure you, her body was definitely not the aspect of her that reeled me in. It had to be...her charm. She emitted a light so bright, it dazzled me. It made me want to see more. She oozed confidence, she's so...strong-willed. She's kind and even in times of weakness, she's still tries to stay brave. She's so determined to live life the way she wants to. She doesn't care what anyone says, or what anyone thinks, she's her own person and I respect that."

He smiled a bit wider before he continued, "To be frank, she amazes me. She showed me a totally different side to what I originally thought woman were like. I thought they were weak...the ones who needed to be protected. I mean, that's just what life had taught me. In movies and on all the T.V. shows, it was always the woman getting saved by a man, never the other way around. But Lucy...she showed me that...that when I need a hand, she'll always be that person to grasp it with a smile, pulling me over that last hurdle. I would do the same for her. There is no weak link in our relationship. We're both equal, and we balance each other out."

"Natsu..." I whispered, truly moved by his words.

"You have quite a way with words, young man," My mother spoke, softly.

"Lucy, you love him too?"

I nodded. "Very much so."

"Would you mind if I asked why?"

"I'll explain, with pleasure." I grinned towards Natsu as I began.

"He's like a everlasting flame. He burns so brightly, your spirits can't help but liven when you're around him. He's strong, and his smile is always enough to give me strength. In times when I was down, he always managed to cheer me up in some way, no matter the circumstance. His actions always surprise me. His sudden expressions are always enough to melt my heart...one word alone can make a thousand emotions flood within me."

I squeezed his hand tighter, as I gazed down at him. "He's been through so much in his life, more than I could ever imagine. Yet, his will is unfaltering. His downfalls make him stronger. He keeps moving forward, no matter how rough the situation. He keeps smiling, no matter how bad the circumstance. He just continues to stay...a burning flame. His determination, his kindness, and skill, are the things that attracted me to him. I admire him, I love him...he's also someone very precious to me. At first, I thought he was nothing more than a famous surfer. But I soon realized he was much more than that. He smiles, laughs, cries, gets angry and frustrated with himself...he's normal. Just like us. But...I can't help but feel that he's so much more luminous and vibrant than myself. He's exactly that—a flame that flickers and burns, never dying down. And somewhere along the way, it consumed me, causing his own small flame to light in my heart."

I gazed at Natsu and his eyes were directed elsewhere, not sure how to act. A pink tint that matched the color of his hair was very much evident on his face.

I slightly giggled at his cuteness.

My mother sighed as she stood up and walked closer to Natsu.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. His olive green eyes were gazing into her hazel ones.

"I can tell that you both truly care for one another," She closed her eyes as she smiled warmly. "You pass the test. Natsu, welcome to the family."

Natsu's eyes shined as his features widened into a jubilant smile. He let out a loud cheer as he raised his fist into the air.

I also cheered, as I wrapped him into a hug. "We did it!" I exclaimed, pulling away.

My mother smiled as she ruffled his hair. She pulled him into a quick hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please, take good care of her."

Natsu nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

She pulled away from him as she then walked over to me.

"You've gotten quite the nice catch, Lucy. Make sure you take care of him also."

"I will!" I exclaimed happily.

Tears began to stream down my mother's face and I looked in worry as her eyes widened in suprise.

"Ma?"

"Ms. Heartfilia!"

She quickly wiped her tears away as she began to sniffle, more rivelets of water streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy, and relieved..." She wiped her face more as she slowly began to sob.

"I-If you'll excuse me," She mumbled, running out of the room.

Me and Natsu glanced at each other, and couldn't help but burst into grins.

We passed!

.

.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked from the doorway as Natsu stood in the hallway.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled as he began to walk away.

Just as a I was closing the door, he sharply turned around before running to me and grabbing both my arms tightly.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, loosening up.

"Bringing that sausage here was really just an excuse to see you!" He exclaimed, hurriedly.

I smiled softly as I slightly chuckled. "...Really? That makes me extremely happy."

He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing I wasn't mad at him.

"How long are you gonna hold my arms like this?" I asked, glancing down to them.

"I wanna give you a hug..." He whispered.

"You're suppose to wrap your arms around my back then," I stated playfully.

"Even though I want to...it seems like every time I give you a hug, either something bad is happening or something bad happens. I don't want that."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, it won't."

Hesitantly, his hands removed themselves from my arms as they began to slowly wrap around the middle of my back.

After a bit, my head was resting snuggly against his chest, his head resting in my hair. His warmth encased me completely.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content as I wrapped my arms around his own torso.

"I love giving you hugs, cause you smell good." Natsu mumbled.

"Believe it or not, you do too." I complimented, smiling.

We stood there in silence as we embraced each other for what felt like an eternity.

But in that moment, it seemed as though eternity was just...not enough.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked this! I felt as though this story was seriously needing some more fluff and stuff after all those sad chapters. And since I've made it to 100,000 words, please leave some lov****ely reviews and tell me what you** **thought about the chapter!**


	34. Confusion

Whoooo! Omg I'm still super excited from reading the new chapters today. Like, I just cant get over how awesome and plot-twisting it was. Anyone who wants to chat about the greatness, just hit me up with a pm, or review about it and I'll respond back! It would be great to have someone to share the excitement with.

Also, I've posted a few things on my new Tumblr account if you wanna check it out (Just made it like 2 weeks ago) My url is

natsu-lucy-love8-dot-Tumblr-dot-com / natsu-lucy-love8 being my actual name.

* * *

_A Surfer's Love_

_Chapter 34_

I brushed my bangs over slightly so that they were out of my eyes. Glancing into the mirror, I smiled as I found my appearance to be presentable.

My hair was tied up into two half ponytails, my fringes shaping my face nicely, and the back of my hair flowing over my shoulders and onto my back.

I had on a white baseball style shirt with pink sleeves, and blue jean shorts that stopped mid thigh, with shredded ends to give it more of a fashionable look. On my feet, I had on my brand new pale pink converses. I rather liked them, too.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed where my night stand stood. Smiling, I picked up a crystalline piece of jewelry, the red ruby sparkling in the morning light.

Slipping it on my finger, I closed my eyes as I bought my hand up to my chest.

Every since me and Natsu became a couple, I've worn this everyday. Sounds cheesy right? Who cares!

I never want to forget my first present from him. I'll always cherish this beautiful ring that he got for me, and he was so thoughtful to even get an accurate birthstone!

Grabbing my phone and purse, I tiptoed out the room and gently closed the door, not wanting to wake Levy and Erza.

About a week ago, when me and Natsu finally got together, they got so happy that they'd even cried for me. We were up all night gossiping and just playing around with each other, and they welcomed me into the "group." (Of couples I guess)

I began to do a victory dance to the door as I sung happily to myself. I finally wasn't the one left out anymore!

"What the hell are you doin'?"

I paused during the middle of my dance as my eyes shot over to the direction of the voice.

"G-Gajeel!" I squeaked, not sensing his presence at all.

"That's me," a gruff laugh escaped his lips as he paused his task and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He directed his gaze elsewhere as his cheeks began to...redden? What the...

"Whats it look like?" He mumbled.

I just now noticed he was wearing a black apron, had a spatula in his hand, he was standing in front of the stove in the kitchen, and if I could see clearly, their was a pancake in the skillet.

"Cooking?" I questioned.

His cheeks got just a bit darker, and I squinted my eyes as a sly smile spread across my face.

"For, Levy, perhaps?" I teased, loving the reactions I usually never see from him.

"You're damn right I am," he mumbled in embarrassment, turning back around to flip the fluffy cake.

"Awww, that's so cute!" I gushed, exageratingly.

"I'm not cute!" He yelled in a rush.

"Hmm, sure you aren't," I hummed as I shrugged, "Anyways, I'm heading out so see you later."

I walked towards the door as I pulled it open, but before I walked out, I turned around and winked.

"Good luck with that."

"Shut! Up!"

.

.

"Lucy?"

I turned around just as I was about to walk out of the hotel's main doors.

"Sting?"

He jogged over to me as he smiled and lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Long time no see!"

I gaped at him, before my eyes trailed down to the body party in which his fist had just made contact with.

He stared at me in confusion, before wiping his hands off on his pants.

"O-Oh, sorry if that was too hard...or something."

I shook my head in denial as my features brightened into a smile.

"No, no, I barely felt it." I placed a hand on his shoulder as I wiped away a false tear.

"Ah, you're finally warming up to me. It's so touching."

"What?" Sting asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Before, whenever you touched me, or were even near me for that matter, you always wore gloves or something. Now, you can be near me without any barrier, and you're even allowing me to make contact with you!"

Sting looked at my hand placed on his shoulder, and then scratched his cheek.

"I guess I've realized you don't carry any parasitic diseases or anything..."

I smiled as I gazed at him. "Yeah, yeah. Any more excuses?"

He glanced at me before crossing his arms, "That wasn't an excuse!"

"Anyways, where are you headed?" He looked at me once again, and I swore I could practically see his ears straining to take in what I was gonna say.

I looked down as I began to fiddle with my thumbs. I could practically feel the heat beginning to radiate off my face.

"I'm about to go out and meet Natsu at a cafe."

Sting slightly chuckled, "Finally stated dating yet?" He joked.

I smiled as I lightly pulled on a lock of hair. "Actually...yeah."

Stings eyes slightly widened before a weird laugh began to erupt from his throat.

"Is that so? Haha, I thought it would never happen at the pace you two were going."

His features softened into a soft smile. "Well, congratulations."

I smiled too. "Thanks a bunch, Sting. You really helped me out with this too. If I weren't for you, things may not have ended up this way."

I waved, "Anyways, I'll be on my way now." I grinned as I sent him a thumbs up. "Bye bye!"

.

Once Lucy was out the door, Sting's smile fell as he turned around and headed into the opposite direction.

"Che," he scoffed, "Why am I always so late?" His teeth grinded as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Dammit."

.

Walking up to the doors of the pastry shop, I pulled them open as I surveyed the area in search of Natsu.

I smiled as I saw the head of pink hair, but immediately halted in my steps as I saw someone else.

It was very beautiful woman, and looked only a few years older than him. She had short, deep purple hair that was cut into a bob, and stern, honey golden eyes. Red lipstick decorated her lips, and a mature atmosphere radiated off of her.

Her and Natsu were sitting at the booths talking, and I couldn't see Natsu's face because he was turned in the opposite direction.

The lady would laugh, then talk, then her look would become more serious. I tried to read her lips to at least get a gist of what their conversation was about, but failed greatly.

Noticing I was hiding behind one of the store plants, I immediately shot up.

Why was I trying to conceal myself anyways? This was me and Natsu's date!

Dusting off my knees, I walked over to the booth and I stood there, placing a hand on my hip.

The lady stopped talking as she looked up at me. "Do you need anything, mam? I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of an important discussion."

I glanced at Natsu to see him staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. Did he not notice I was here?

"Me and Natsu scheduled to come here with each other today," I told her, "He told me to meet him here."

"Oh? Is that so?" She turned to Natsu as she grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Natsu, if that's the case, I'll take my leave now. We can talk later, okay?"

I felt my eye flinch at this notion. Who was she...?

Natsu turned towards her as he nodded his head. "Okay."

She slid out of the booth as she lightly bowed her head, "Pardon me."

And just like that, she was out the door. I stared after her for a second before sliding into the booth.

"Natsu, who was that?" I asked, weary of her.

"It was no one," He assured, smiling.

I crooked a brow. "No one? Do you really expect me to believe that? Natsu, she was over here having a conversation with you. She even grabbed your hand."

"Now tell me, who was she?"

"It was no one!" Natsu yelled, making me jump a bit.

He ran a hand through his hair as he blew out a jet of warm air. "Sorry about that," he whispered, "I'm just feeling a bit unstable right now. Can we reschedule?"

"Y-You mean our date?" My words fumbled.

"Yeah." He said softly.

A strained smile lined my features as my eyes dropped in disappointment.

"Ah, sure. I wasn't really feeling up to it anyways," A poor excuse bubbled from my lips.

"See you then." I slid back out of the booth as I practically ran out of the cafe. I had to catch up to that woman!

.

I panted as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. After twenty minutes of running around, I still hadn't found her.

Giving up, I began to slump back to the hotel. It was no point in staying out here any longer anyways.

Just then, I squinted in the distance as I could've sworn I saw her. She was sitting on a bench, her arms propped up on the back railings.

I began to walk over to her, and seeing as she was beginning to leave, I started running.

"W-Wait!" I called as I caught up. She stopped as she turned around to face me, her eyes widening slightly.

"W-Who are you to Natsu?" I panted as I gazed at her, awaiting a answer.

She slightly smirked as she crossed her arms. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know." I said taking one last breath and straightening my posture.

"What did you say to Natsu? Who are you?" I questioned.

"Quite protective of him, are we? What are you, his girl?"

"Respectively, that's none of your business."

"Then respectively, who I am is none of your business." She answered, sharply.

"Yes, it is!"

"Oh? And why is that?" She questioned mockingly.

"Because! Because...Natsu wasn't like himself. His temper was high, and he looked kind of...off. I don't like seeing him that way and whatever you said to him made him like that."

"Do you think you know, Natsu?" The lady questioned, "How do you know it wasn't you who bought his mood down?"

"I _do_ know Natsu!" I retorted. "At least...I know more than you do."

"Hmm, maybe I'd believe you if you showed me proof."

"I've seen his baby pictures," the words flowed from my mouth. "I know all about his past and who he's become because of it."

"Baby pictures?" She mused. "Ah, he is a very handsome young man. I'd love to see how cute he was as a baby!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"I'll make a wager with you," she proposed, ignoring my question. "If you can show me a baby picture of him, I'll tell you who I am, and exactly _what_ I am to him. I'll give you a hint, though. We used to be _extremely_ close with one another."

Close? Was she an ex or something?

I slightly smirked as a competitive gleam shined in my eyes. "I'll take you up on your offer. Tomorrow, at this same time and place, we'll exchange secrets."

"That sounds perfect." She agreed, smiling. "Well, until then."

I changed my course of direction to head towards Natsu's house. This would surely be a piece of cake!

.

"H-Hey Natsu!" I squeaked, as the door opened to his home. He was clad in black jogging pants and a tight white tank top that showed off his jaw-dropping muscles.

I felt my hand slowly reaching towards his bicep, and realizing what I was doing, I immediately retracted it so fast that it slapped against my cheek.

I let out a deep breath as I inwardly scolded myself.

_Lucy, control yourself!_

_This is not the time for you to be ogling his perfect figure!_

After much inward debate, my hand finally stopped moving on its own (weird right) and dropped limply to my side. Goodness, I need to get that checked out...

"You alright?" Natsu's smooth voice rung through my ears immediately making me snap out of it.

"Uh, yeah. So, you must be wondering why I'm here right?"

"Not really, since you're my girlfriend and all. But...I'm not really feeling the best right now so..."

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you when you've got something troublesome on your mind but...canyouletmeborrowoneofyourbabypictures?"

"What?" His face scrunched in confusion.

"Sorry bout that," I sweat dropped, "but I was trying to ask if you'd let me borrow one of your baby pictures?"

Natsu eyes slightly widened before they hardened and he glanced elsewhere. "What for?"

"Well you see...me and this lady kinda made a bet or whatever or something, and I told her that I knew some stuff about you. And uhh I kinda need the picture as proof?"

"A baby picture? How do you even know I have one of those?" He asked.

"I just figured..." I responded, playing with my thumbs, "I mean, everyone has at least one baby picture hidden somewhere."

Natsu scoffed, "Well, they sure did do a pretty good job of hiding it, because I've never even seen it myself."

"Huh?" I gasped, "O-Oh...sorry about this then..."

He grinned as he ruffled my hair, "Really, don't worry about it Lucy. It's alright."

I smiled back as I turned around to take my leave.

"Well I'll see you later, Natsu. I have somewhere I need to get going."

He nodded as he waved me off, and after a bit, he disappeared back into his house.

My smile dropped as my eyes furrowed in confusion and worry.

Anyone could tell just by looking that his smiles and laughs had all been strained and forced. And in moments, it would look like he would just burst into a fit of anger. Really...what was going on with him today?

Gosh...I'm so tired. I'm so tired of always trying to solve every little thing _every_ freaking day.

I know! Maybe if I bought him a present he'd cheer up!

.

I walked through the city streets as I stared up at the starry night sky. The stars, orbs of soft, colorful light contrasted well with the dark background.

I wiped away a bit of sweat from the humidity of the air as I glanced down at the present placed neatly in a decorative box. Goodness, I told that lady not to wrap it, but she insisted anyways.

I wonder if this would really cheer him up? I really do hope so...

I turned a corner before heading back over to the beach. I walked down the paved sidewalk, gripping the railing as I stared down at the sand and ocean waves crashing against the shore below.

I stopped as I gazed at the ocean, admiring the scenery. I blew out an stream of air, causing my bangs to fan ever so slightly.

It took me forever to find the right present for Natsu, but I know it was worth it. I'd do anything to help him get his smile back. _Anything_.

My ears perked, becoming more aware of my surroundings, as I heard voices slowly nearing me. I turned my head towards the noises, and what I saw made my eyes widen in shock.

There she was...that lady...and Natsu.

They were about twenty feet away from me, and Natsu's arms were crossed over the railing as he stared over the ocean blankly.

A small smile spread across the lady's face as she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Her lips moved, but since I was so far way I couldn't tell what she was saying.

After a bit, she nodded her head as she readjusted her purse strap, then she turned around and began to head my way.

Frozen in place, I didn't know what to do. Should I run? Hide?

I shook my head as I cleared the thoughts. Their was no reason to feel guilty about anything. I should just stand here normally.

Once she neared me, I gulped despite my previous words of self indulgemeant. Would she try to get the baby picture earlier than we agreed upon? What could I say as an excuse?

The purple haired woman walked up to me and she lightly smiled. I gasped, not expecting something so...gentle from her.

"Um..." I mumbled, not sure what to say.

She waved a hand in front of her face, apologetically. "It's alright, you don't have to be so tight around me. Just forget about that little bet we made before. And I'm sorry for acting so meanly towards you. I just wanted to see what kind of girl my nephew was hanging around. Y'know, he talks about you a lot." A warm smile lined her features as she gazed at me.

I blinked back surprise and shock as I stared at the woman. "Nephew...?" I questioned.

She hummed a yes. "That's right. I'm his mom's older sister, in other words, his aunt. I took care of Natsu when he didn't really have...a family to look after him."

She looked to the side as her eyes drooped in a failed attempt to hide sadness.

"Thank you so much!" I suddenly yelled, lightly bowing.

Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I bit my lip as I felt a bitterness rise within me. "Natsu's told me a few things about his past, and I can't even imagine how hard it was on him. It's great to finally meet the person who took care of him in such times."

"You're a really kind and funny girl, just like he described," she chuckled slightly.

"I wish you and him the best but...I must be on my way now."

"About him," she whispered, edging her head towards Natsu, "A lot is going through his mind right now, and I can't even imagine the pain he must be feeling, not after the news I delivered to him...Anyways, I think having someone by his side is the best thing for him now."

With a sorrowful smile lining her features, and the clicks of her heels hitting the pavement as they resonated throughout the air, she disappeared down the long, dark road.

Once she was far away, I turned back to face Natsu. My eyebrows creased in worry as I noticed he was still staring out over the ocean, pain swirling through his sage green orbs. I slowly walked over, standing behind him.

Tearing the package open, I took the black wristband out of the wrapping paper and slipped it onto his wrist, smiling at the sight of it. Just as I was about to pull my hand away, he gripped onto it tightly, nearly crushing,my fingers in his grip.

I slightly winced. "N-Natsu?" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"A bit longer..."

"Please," he begged softly, "Just let me hold you like this for a little longer."

His grip loosened just enough so that it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," I mumbled softly, wrapping my other arm around his torso from his back.

We stood like that for a while, until he finally broke the silence.

"Lucy," he breathed, as he placed his free hand over mines, which was attached to his torso. He caressed my fingers lightly, and I could feel his hands...trembling? His hands were shaking...why?

"I...I'm not my parents real child," he began, in a shaky voice. I could tell tears were on the verge of slipping out.

"I'm adopted."

* * *

A/N

(Minor spoilers for those who haven't read manga)

So originally, I had already planned on having this chapter include Natsu as a baby. But I had no idea he would be a baby in the actual chapter. So I was like, I just HAVE to post this today!

And uhh...make this the second plot twist (sorta) of the day!


	35. Confessions, Surprises, and the Past

Yaay! My quickest update in a while!

* * *

_A Surfer's Love_

_Chapter 35_

My breath caught in my throat as his words repeated in my mind.

Natsu he's...adopted? I stiffly glanced up to look at him. His lips were pressed into a hard line as he rapidly blinked. His hands were still trembling roughly, and the only thing I could think of doing was holding onto that hand...as tightly as I could muster.

They were clamy, but still so warm.

"Natsu..." I whispered, gazing at him sympathetically. His eyelids were hastily working as he tried to hold in his own tears.

"It's okay to cry. I promise...I promise I won't look." I assured him.

"I was so scared and so incredibly happy I didn't know how to react," He began softly. "When my aunt had came, I was extremely shocked since she never comes to visit," he chuckled half-heartedly, "She asked me how I was doing...how life was going for me...she asked me about you, too."

"And then," He swiped his thumb across the corner of his eye, "She tells me she has something serious to discuss with me about my father. Of course, I got so happy I nearly choked on my own joy. I mean...I thought the news was gonna be good. I thought, "How could it be any worse than what it is? He's gone already, right?"

He let out a sigh as I felt his chest jolt heavily. And I could tell, he was holding in sobs.

"I got the smallest sliver of hope," he whispered. "I thought they may have found him. I thought some odd miracle had occurred and they found him stranded on an island or something." He chuckled, "It's weird right? How I got my hopes up for nothing, just to be told...t-to be told..."

He gripped my hand tighter as he tried his best to keep himself together.

"I-I'm," he choked in between a sob, "I'm adopted. That's the greatest surprise ever i-isn't it?"

Although he was laughing, tears were streaming down his now rosy cheeks. His glossy green orbs gleaming in the moonlight.

I bit my lip as I couldn't think of anything to say. What could I do to cheer him up?

He let go of my hand as he furiously wiped at his eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry, dammit! I'm not gonna sit here and cry like some baby!" He continued to wipe at his eyes as sobs violently racked his body.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his torso and held him tightly. His heart beat so rapidly against my ears.

"Natsu please...just stop. You were hit with something like this. It's only natural to feel sad!" I tried to calm him.

"But I...I can handle this!" He shouted. "I've already been hit and shoved around too many times in my life, I can do this Lucy, I can...I can overcome..."

"Anything," I whispered, completing his sentence.

I held him at arms length as I gripped onto his shoulders.

"But you're still human. It doesn't matter what you've been through, no person's heart is made of steel. We have feelings and emotions, and the more you bottle them up the worse it'll effect you and your life!"

Natsu gazed down at me as he sniffled, and a sob racked his throat. "Men don't cry," he muttered.

"_True_ men cry," I told him, "Just because you're a male doesn't mean you have to be the dominant part in this relationship. We help the other get over their struggles. We balance each other out, Natsu. That's just how we are, so you don't have to try and act tough, for me."

I slightly smiled. "I have a shoulder," I gestured towards it, "Lean on it."

He stared for a second of uncertainty before he began to get closer. In an instance, his head was resting in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back to help him relax a bit since I could feel his tenseness. We stood there in silence for a moment, until I felt his body jolt slightly.

And then, out came suppressed sobs. My shoulder began to dampen as salty tears stained it.

Bringing up a hand, I lightly sifted through his hair as his crying became louder and his sobs got just a bit harder.

His hands gripped onto the back of my shirt as he basically dropped all of his weight on me. I didn't care though, because I just fine with being his support.

He was pouring out all of his feelings. All of his grief, sadness, happiness...

I wanted to be here with him as he battled through such a rough time.

I want to understand him more. So much_ more_. And maybe... one day we I could ease all the pain that's buried so deeply in his heart.

One day...

.

.

.

"Do you need to talk some more?" I asked Natsu as he sat on his couch, elbows propped onto his knees, with his face buried in his hands, deep in thought. I was currently sitting beside him, a hand soothingly rubbing circles on his back. I had already notified my mom that I probably wouldn't be coming home tonight.

After no response to my question, I sighed as I layed my hands in my own lap, staring down at the floor.

"I just...I just really don't want you to suffer alone anymore, Natsu. I want to help, in any way I can. I can't even imagine what I would do if I was told such news."

"I had a feeling," he began sighing.

"About what?" I questioned.

"I used to always wonder when I was little, and even now. Where did I get my looks from? I looked nothing like either of my parents. One day I had asked my dad, and he just laughed replying, _'You probably inherited genes from your mother's side. She had relatives with pink hair.'_"

"At that time, I just laughed it off also and fully believed it, although now I don't even know if those words were true or not..." Natsu rubbed the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed in anguish.

"How long were they gonna lie to me? What did my real parents even look like?" He asked himself.

"Do you know why...they gave you to someone else?" I asked cautiously, hoping I wasn't treading on unwanted territory.

"My aunt told me my dad used to be hooked on drugs, and my mom was a frail person who didn't have enough money to take care of me by herself. They said it was a miracle that I even survived the birth and came out as strong as I am."

"I'm glad you made it," I whispered, "Without you...I know I would be missing a great part in my life. Thank you for surviving." I slightly smiled.

A small chuckle came from Natsu's lips as he turned towards me. He smiled as his fingers slightly grazed across my cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs gently over my skin as he leaned forward and chastely kissed it, leaving behind a warm, burning sensation.

His other hand gripped my other cheek as he bought our faces so close that our noses were touching.

"Thank you, Lucy, for staying beside a mess like me."

"We're both a mess," I chuckled, smiling.

Natsu pulled away as the smile still lingered on his face. "I know my dad, Igneel, loved me a lot and was proud of me. I won't be sad anymore about it. I was just kind of... shocked to know I wasn't really...**_his_**."

"And about those rooms in the back," he motioned towards the hallway.

"Rooms?" I asked, lifting a eyebrow.

"You know, the rooms I told you I would tell you about when I was ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"Well, at first, this house that I'm currently living in right now was originally intended to be my parent's home. It's so big because they were expecting kids...two girls and a boy."

"Two girls...and a boy?" I gasped.

He nodded his head. "My mom...well adoptive mom, was pregnant with twin girls. They both died at birth."

I placed a hand over my mouth at the news, "And the boy...?"

"They had him, and he only lived a few months before he died from a rare illness."

My eyes widened as I shook my head in disbelief. How would I cope with losing three children?

"My mother gave up completely, but my dad still wanted to try. My mom figured that if three children had been taken away from her, then she just wasn't fated to be happy with a family. I'm not really sure how or when it happened but...they got me."

"No one really knows why my mom left. My dad probably did but I can't ask him now...I think it's because of me. She didn't believe in adoption. She wanted children of her own and if she couldn't have them, then she didn't want any at all."

His hands reached over as they laced with mines. I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of happiness since they were no longer trembling.

"At least, that's what I think. I don't know her reasons for a fact, although I do wish someday I could meet her and ask her personally."

I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "There will come a day. I'll make sure of it." I smiled as my eyebrows creased in determination.

"You always make me feel so at ease, Lucy." He whispered.

He leaned in closer, and before I could comprehend what was happening, warm arms were wrapped around my own. I felt myself being pulled back till I was lying directly on top of him, Natsu's head was propped on a pillow on the couch underneath me.

He squeezed me tightly to his chest as his nose rested in my hair. His body heat sent waves of comforting warmth throughout my body, and I felt as though I was snuggled up in a plush blanket.

"You're so warm..." I breathed, closing my eyes in content.

He slightly shivered as my breath hit his skin. He moved one hand as he sifted his fingers threw my golden strands of hair.

"Your hair is so soft..." he mumbled.

I hummed in delight as I listened to his heart that was beating just a bit faster than normal.

"Do you feel better now? Your heart is still beating so fast..."

"It's because of you," he stated, without any hesitation.

My eyes widened as I propped myself up to better see his expression.

"W-What?" I stuttered, I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat.

"I love you, Lucy. You've been my biggest support through all of this, and I'm really grateful that I've had you with me."

"Natsu..." I whispered, truly touched.

He leaned forward and my eyes fluttered closed as our lips touched. It was warm...very warm...and so sweet. It was a different sensation to me, feeling something so soft and inviting against my own lips. But then again, it was exhilarating, enticing, and always kept we wanting more.

I pulled away after a bit a I gazed down lovingly at him. "I love you too, Natsu. You've done a lot more for me than you might think."

I placed my head in the crook of his neck as I lightly kissed the thin skin.

"Ahh!" He shouted, jolting. I looked up in surprise, worried if I had hurt him somehow.

Instead of what I was expecting, my eyes met a flushed face as his gaze was directed elsewhere. "D-Don't do that. I'm sensitive there."

An extra wide grin spread across my features as I had to contain myself from squealing.

"Awww, you're so cute!" I exclaimed, lightly patting his hair.

"Am not," he mumbled, adorably. He grabbed my head as he gently guided it back down to his chest. He secured his arms around me once again and I couldn't help but laugh because he didn't want me to see his embarrassed expression.

"Shhh so we can go to sleep," he muttered, the fatigue of the day suddenly becoming evident in his voice.

He snapped, and the light instantly shut off, causing the ceiling fan to blow a cool and refreshing wind over us.

"Ohh, fancy," I stated, playfully.

"You bet'cha," he chuckled. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose deeper into my hair. "It would be great if I could have you here with me every night," He whispered, softly.

I smiled as my insides began to feel warm and have a pleasurably tingly feeling. "Me too," I responded, happily.

"Oh, and Lucy? I forgot to tell you something."

"Hmmm?" I hummed in question.

His heart was beating furiously as he whispered, "I'm going to Hawaii."


	36. I Promise

_A quick announcement: I've published a new story called So Dense!_

_Its A Nalu 3-Shot and its already completed. Hehe, it's Rated M, so it's for all you people that like some NatsuxLucy smut! Don't be shy, I know it's alot of you out there, so check it out! *wink wink* ;) I have a feeling you'll like it. ;)_

_Description: _Lucy has had a major crush on Natsu for the longest time, yet he's too dense to respond to her advances...or is he? What will Natsu do when the temptation becomes too great?

_WARNING: Dangerously sexy scenes ;)_

_And here is the next chapter to this story! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 36_

_._

_1 Week Later_

Levy, Erza, and I hurried through the corridors of the airport. My heart was beating furiously against my chest, my pulse radiating like a siren in my ears. My legs felt wobbly as I tried my best to pull them forward. I closed my eyes as heavy pants escaped my lips.I had to get there...I had to see him!

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy stuttered behind me, "Just go on ahead, I-I can't run anymore."

"I'll stay with her, you go and see Natsu." I turned around briefly to see Erza sending me an encouraging smile as she slowed her pace to match Levy's.

I smiled back, sending a thumbs up, before bolting through various amounts of people and heavy suitcases.

I need to, no, I have to make it in time. Dammit, I can't believe I'm late!

"Natsu!" I yelled as I darted through the lines of people.

My face brightened into a smile as I saw his pink stresses fluttering gently against the strong air conditioners.

He turned to look at me at the sound of my voice, a warm smile spreading onto his cheeks.

He let go of his suitcase as I flew into his arms, wrapping my own around him and burrying my head in his chest.

"Natsu..." I whispered, burrying my head in deeper into the comforting warmth.

He returned the embrace, lying his head on top of mines.

"Lucy," he muttered softly

I turned my head up so I could look at him. At the face I wouldn't see anymore...

I held in tears that were on the verge of slipping out, begging for release.

"Do you really have to go?" I whispered.

A sad smile spread onto Natsu's face as his eyebrows creased. "Lucy, I have to...its the only way."

My lip trembled as I tucked it under my teeth. "I know this sounds selfish but...I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay! I...Hawaii is just...I just want you to be safe."

Natsu lightly cupped my cheek as he gazed into my eyes. "I don't care if it's selfish or not, after all, we're the same." He grinned widely. "I wish I could be selfish and take you with me...but I know that's impossible."

A sob raked my throat as I tried my hardest to fight it.

"Natsu, you can! I'll come with you, I'll stay by your side, I'll _help_ you!" Words desperately rushed out of my mouth.

His grip tightened on my waist as he pulled me back into his chest.

He exhaled a shaky breath. "You can't, Lucy. You know that. I have to do this, alone."

I sniffled as unwanted tears began to slip from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him so tightly I was afraid I would crush him, but even more afraid of what would happen if I let him go.

"Natsu, I'm scared! It's just that...I've been thinking about all the worst things. What if the plane crashes? What if you drown? What if you can't make it back? What if I never see you again?" By now, the tears were staining his shirt. They wouldn't stop even if I willed them to.

"I wanted to send you off with a smile. I tried, but I just can't!"

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled softly, calmly.

"It'll be alright, I promise I'll come back. I _promise_ I'll come back to _you_."

He grabbed my shoulders as he held them tightly, causing me to look up at him with reddened eyes.

"You believe me don't you?"

I directed my gaze elsewhere as I gave a slight nod of my head.

"How long will you be gone?" I whispered, grabbing his hand. He wrapped his large, warm fingers around mine, clutching them tightly.

He leaned in, placing his forehead against mines as he closed his eyes. "I'd like to say no more than a month, but I'm not sure. I'll be back...when I find myself. Figure out who I really am. I need to know...the truth."

I raised my fist as I wiped my eyes off furiously, biting my lip even harder to hold in unneeded sobs.

I had to stay strong. I need to stay...strong! I have to endure this.

"I understand," I mumbled.

A doleful smile eased onto Natsu's face as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Lucy. I promise I won't be long."

I closed my eyes as I stood on my toes and planted a soft, gentle kiss against his lips. His eyes widened, not expecting it, before they closed and he returned it, pulling me closer.

In that moment, I felt his desperation and longing to stay. He kissed me as if he'd never see me again. I could feel the longing passion, the love, the tenderness.

And that terrified me.

I didn't want to separate. I didn't want to leave this comforting warmth for not even a second, and hour, or a day!

I closed my eyes tighter, pressing against his scorching mouth just a bit harder as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, trying to explain in that one kiss, all the emotions that were swirling through me.

We pulled away with a light smack, and I nearly broke at the loving expression he wore proudly on his face.

_"All Hawaii Flight Attendants, Please Begin to Board Your Plane"_

I whoosh of air escaped my lips as I forced a smile. "Well...I guess that's your que."

Natsu wistfully smiled also, "Yeah..."

He dug around in his pockets for a bit as he searched for something. His face lit up as I guessed he found whatever he was looking for.

He pulled the object out with a closed fist.

"Hold out your hand," he urged.

I obeyed his request, curious as to what it could be.

I opened my palm out in front of him.

"Close your eyes."

I did so, and after a bit of shuffling, I felt something cool and hard fall into my hands. Metal?

"You can open them now."

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I gazed down in bewilderment at the shiny object.

"A key?" I questioned.

He nodded as a wide smile spread across his features. "Yep! It's the key to my home."

I gasped. "Your...home?"

His smile slightly dropped as his gaze became more sincere. "Whenever you're feeling down or lonely, you can always drop by. You can do anything you want. It's yours till I come back. I trust you'll take great care of it."

"Natsu..." I whispered, truly touched. He was...he was entrusting me with something of as much value as his home!

He gave me one last kiss before he darted away, lugging his suitcase behind him.

He smiled widely at me as he turned around, his pink hair dancing around his face as his bright, green eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Well...I'm off!"

.

I remember staring at his silhouette, as he disappeared into a dark corridor. I heard a loud cry, although I wasn't sure if it had come from me or not. I felt one of my body parts collide with the ground. It was most likely my knees, since they stung with a pain that I just barely noticed.

I faintly remember my vision going black, flooding with gallons of tears that I had refused to shed in front of him. Previously suppressed sobs racked my throat violently, maybe due to the delay of their release, nearly cutting off my airway. People surrounded me, and the only thing I could think of was holding some form of my pride. I raised my hands to shield my face as pitiful wails escaped my throat. I know I tried to stop them. I really did.

I also remember the cool feel of metal wrapped tightly in one of my palms.

_His_ key. In that instance, I realized that such a small, and otherwise, invaluable object was the only thing keeping me from breaking...

Completely.

.

_One Week Earlier_

"Hawaii?!" I yelled as I sprung off of Natsu's chest, staring down at him with wide eyes.

A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he turned away. An anxious laugh bubbled out of his mouth. "Y-Yeah...I thought I told you?"

I took my fist as I lightly bumped it against the side of his head. "No, you idiot! How could you forget to tell me something so important?!"

"Lucy, calm down," Natsu urged, slowly propping himself up on his elbows, causing me to slide in between his legs.

"Calm down? How could you expect me to calm down?!" I hollered.

I placed a hand on my chest as I closed my eyes. I counted for ten seconds as I inhaled deep breaths and let them out as slowly as possible. Once I was done, I redirected my gaze onto Natsu who had one eyebrow raised.

"I'm calm now," I breathed, "Now explain."

Natsu let out a whoosh of air. "Turns out, they're having a surfing competition there. A big one. I could get the Grand Champion Trophy this year..."

My eyes lit up as my face brightened into a smile. "Wahhhh, thats great! I can come too, right? I would love to go and cheer you on. I also haven't seen you surf in any competitions in a while."

I smirked as I leaned down into his ear and I whispered, "Afterall, now you're my Mermaid Prince."

Heat radiated off of him as his ears turned red. I smiled as I pulled away to see his expression. I could tell he was flustered and couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" He mumbled stubbornly, "That sounds waaay too fruity."

I smiled as I craned my neck to the side, slightly confused by the term. "But you are fruity," I reasoned. "Sometimes you're sweet," I lightly kissed his reddened cheeks, "And sometimes you're bitter and sour. Like now." I pointed my finger towards the scowl etched onto his face.

"That's the wrong 'fruity'!" He yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What else is there?"

Natsu sighed as he shook his head. "Nevermind...just don't call me that anymore. Please." He added, through clenched teeth.

I nodded my head. "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you. But when's the match so I can buy plane tickets and such?"

Natsu scratched his cheek. He was looking rather nervous...

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but...you can't come." He stared at me for a second before he burst into a wide grin. "Okay?"

I picked up my shoe from the ground as I tried to slap him in the head with it, yet he easily dodged.

"Don't "okay", me," I mumbled through gritted teeth. "This is not okay! Why can't I come?"

"Because!" He yelled. He crossed his arms as he gazed over stubbornly. "Because..." he began in a softer voice, "You just can't."

As I stared down at him, I realized something was definitely bothering him. I eased the stern look off of my face as I lowered my voice, instead of yelling at him.

Reaching my arm out, I lightly rubbed his calf, in a soothing manner. His eyes darted towards me at this notion, and I smiled warmly at him.

"Natsu, what's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing," he replied quickly, putting his hand over mine to stop my movements, "I just can't take you...I'm low on money and I would hate to make you pay."

I sighed. What did he take me for, a fool? I could hear it in his voice, and see it in his actions. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Natsu, don't lie. I can read you like an open book right now. It's obvious that there's a reason other than that. And even so, I could pay for myself."

"You really wanna know?" He quietly asked.

"I need to know," I assured him, "You're my boyfriend. The one person outside of family that I care most about. You're an irreplaceable aspect in my life, so I think its vital that I know exactly why it is you're going to Hawaii—somewhere on the other side of the world."

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. "Okay, well...it has something to do with this whole...situation," he began slowly.

I nodded my head in undrstandment.

"With my aunt coming up here and telling me all of those things, its given me a lot to think about, a lot to regret, and a lot more confusion than what I feel comfortsble with. Actually, I don't feel comfortable...at all. I've just been so clueless my whole life. It just makes me feel...fake or something. And I don't like that."

"Natsu, you know-"

"Yes, Lucy, I know," Natsu cut me off, "I am who I am and I've worked hard to be that. I won't start to doubt my existence, because I know I'm real. It's just, all this time, I've believed that Igneel's blood was flowing through my veins. I thought I was a surfer's kid. I thought I was _his_ flesh and blood. I believed that with all of my heart and I was proud of it. I never hesitated to tell anyone who my father was, and even boasted about it at times," he chuckled remebering past memories.

"Now, knowing that he's not my real father, I just feel like _that_ kid. Not_ his_ kid. Knowing that I have strangers...my biological parents blood flowing in me...I hate to admit this, but it almost frightens me. Not knowing who I belong to."

He caressed my hand as he smiled. "I need to go to Hawaii to find answers. That's where everything began. That's where I can find out more info on my adoptive parents. Maybe someone could tell me some things about Igneel. Maybe someone knows my mother's whereabouts. Maybe I could learn more about my real parents," he laughed, "Really, the surfing competition is just a good way to have some fun so I don't get drowned in tedious work."

I crossed my arms as my eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Well...if that's what you must do, then do it. I'll send you off with a smile." I grinned.

Natsu smiled jovially as he wrapped me into a hug. "Thank you, Lucy! For some reason I thought you'd pick up more a fight and I was too nervous to tell you."

I returned the hug. "There is no way I could turn you down when you're this determined. Go for it. I want you to truly find yourself. I don't like to see you having doubts just as much as yourself."

Natsu laughed. "I'll bring back a souvenier, hopefully. It depends on how much money it takes me to get around."

"Don't stress yourself," I warned. "I just want _you_ to come back. That's all I need."

"Just me?" he smiled, I could see a smug glint in his eyes.

"Yes, Natsu, just you," I laughed lightly. It was funny how just a few words could boost his ego.

.

.

_Present—At the Airport_

"You're alright now, Lucy?" Erza asked as she lightly patted my back.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I placed my hand on one of the large windows of the airport, as I stared out at the beautiful scenery. A clear blue sky, with puffy white clouds dancing around, and fresh, green grass fluttering in the wind.

I couldn't help but feel saddened that that wind was caused by a plane taking off.

Natsu's plane.

I watched as it flew down the runway, before lifting off of the ground and going higher and higher into the air, before it disappeared into the sky, hidden behind clouds.

He was gone. Just like that.

It's funny how last week we were having such a light hearted conversation about his departure, me even telling him it was perfectly fine to leave, giving him my full support.

Yet, when the time actually arrived for him to depart, all of that previous strength crashed down and I stuck to him like a insect to light, begging him not to leave.

How _pitiful_. I would be lying if I said I weren't ashamed of myself.

I probably made Natsu feel even worse than he already did.

But...this is his decision. He's left for an honorable reason. And I wouldn't dare blame him for it.

"I'm ready," I turned around as I smiled at my two best friends. They smiled also as they stood up from the small benches.

"Want ice cream?" Levy asked in an attempt to cheer me up.

I laughed, causing her to gasp in suprise. "You know, right now that really dosen't sound too bad."

"Yaaayy!" she yelled.

"Great choice, Lucy." Erza complimented.

I smiled as I took one last glance out the window, staring up into the sky.

...

_"Hurry back home, Natsu."_


	37. A Belief in One's Own

_A Surfer's Love_

_Chapter 37_

I rested on the couch, waiting anxiously as numerous commercials flashed upon my vision. Everyone sat around, crowded in the living room. My mom was beside me, while Erza sat on Jellal's lap, on top of the love seat. Gajeel lay propped up against the arm of the couch, with Levy situated in between his legs as he cradled her. My only other, singlular partner, Gray Fullbuster, sat on the other side of me.

After taking a glance at him, I gradually took the bowl of popcorn from his hands as he passed it over, collecting a big handful before handing it on to my mom.

My phone buzzed as I reached into my pocket, noticing that I had received a text message from Lisanna.

_'Hey, has it started yet?'_

My fingers got to work as I quickly replied a text back.

_'No, commercials are on right now. You are on Channel 13, right? Make sure you are, cause you don't want to miss it! :)_

After a few seconds, my phone rumbled again, notifying me of her reply.

_'Lol, don't worry, I am. Let's both cheer him on!'_

_'Yep, you can count on it!'_ I responded_,_ with a light chuckle, causing Gray to curiously glance at my phone screen. "Who are you talking to?"

"Lisanna," I told him, "Her and her siblings are gonna be watching too."

"Lisanna?" Levy beamed, "Tell her I said hi!"

"Kay," I said as I pulled my phone back out, typing in her comment.

It's been a month since Natsu left, and its currently the middle of August. School is bound to start in roughly three weeks, so I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with my friends before they have to go. Over the past month, Lisanna and I have become pretty close with each other, along with Levy, Gray, and Erza.

Natsu usually sends me a letter weekly to tell me how he's doing, because our cells wouldn't work over the long distance. It was good to hear that he was doing pretty well too. He recently told me that he'd be coming back in about a week, and that he'd met a few people who'd known his real parents. I was happy for him since he'd gotten to know more about them, and had even been told more about the day they given him up to his foster parents. In the letter, he began writing in all caps, in excitement, as he told me he had so much stuff he couldn't possibly express on paper, and that he couldn't wait till he came back so he could tell me everything he'd discovered.

"It's on!" Levy cheered as she pointed excitedly to the screen, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Today was the day of Natsu's Surfing Tournament. Apparently, this was the nationals, called the, "The Reef's World Cup."

_"And the tournament begins!"_ yelled a speaker on the television screen,_ "We have some of the top surfers, coming in from any and every country! Who will win? Who are our highlights of the show this season?!"_

Another man spoke, _"We have Loke Celestial from our mother state, America! He's swift on his feet, and smooth on the waves."_

My eyes widened as they showed a side view of the ginger haired male, the one I had briefly met over a month ago. He squatted down as he stretched out his leg muscles, most likely warming up for the big competition ahead.

_"Sting Eucliffe from East Japan! A sharp athlete, who's well experienced in the sport. His confidence shines like no other!"_

I gasped as the camera zoomed in on Sting. I didn't even know he was participating! No wonder I hadn't seen him around.

He smirked as his eyes locked with us, viewers, through the camera, shrugging triumphantly as he swiped his thumb across his nose. The harsh sun beat down on him, making his golden hair shine in the light.

I slightly chuckled at the smug expression he wore, that was so like him.

_"Rogue Cheney from China! He's quite the stoic type, but channels all of his energy to the board. They say his grip is so magnetic, he's never even once fell off of the board. Not even during his first competitions!"_

_"Apparently, him and Sting Eucliffe are cousins_," the other man announced, _"Fierce family rivalry, perhaps?"_

He was the man who won against Natsu last time. I had no idea him and Sting were related!

Rogue lightly scoffed as he tied his semi-long, obsidian black hair into a small ponytail behind his head, collecting it all out of his face.

_"Also, we can't forget about one of Japan's top surfers, Natsu Dragneel!"_

Everyone in the room joyfully hollered and cheered in excitement. I immediately jumped up and fisted my hands, yelling his name out loud, causing the popcorn in my lap to spill all over the place. Levy joined in as we chanted for him, everyone else applauding, except for Gray, who was giving a few proud nods of his head.

_"He's the surfer that dosent let up! He's an extremely optimistic character, but gets seriously aggressive when the time calls for it! He's won nearly every match he's ever been in, and is easily one of Japan's favorites!"_

"You go Natsu!" I yelled as the camera focused on him. I watched closely as he inhaled, taking a deep breath and releasing it with a woosh. He jumped up and down, shaking his hands out and rotating his shoulders.

"Relax, relax!" Erza shouted, waving her whip cream covered fork into the air.

They zoomed off of Natsu as they showed an aerial view of the Hawaiian beach. The gigantic blue waves crashed into white froth as they hit the sandy beach. Thousands of people were scattered on the terrain, the heat so extreme you could see the waves radiate throughout the air as it pounded down on the contenders. They zoomed in on the whole line up of surfers, huge droplets of sweat dripping down their cheeks and foreheads, warming up for the upcoming battle.

I didn't really pay much attention as they mentioned other contenders, my focus only on the people I had knew or heard of.

_"Now that_ _introductions are over, how about we get the show started? The Reef's World Cup now begins, now!"_

And so it began. Time after time, we watched as surfers fell from their boards, or got swallowed up by huge waves, forcing them to relinquish their stances. We cheered and shouted as Natsu stood tall against the rough waves throughout each round, riding gracefully over them, his eyes furrowed in concentration as he flipped into the air, and swerved deeply, curving sharp ridges into the water.

"Go Natsu!"

"You better not fall!"

"Ride like your life depends on it!"

"Don't loose your pace. Stay focused!"

"Build momentum! Make other's feel your pressure!"

"Don't go easy on em'. Keep fighting you flame brain!"

"We're supporting you, Natsu!"

Throats became hoarse, popcorn was thrown into the air in frustration and happiness, saliva and words of encouragement flew from our open mouths as he rode fiercely on the waves each round. The contenders dropped one by one, and before we knew it, hours had passed.

It was now down to three surfers, the finalists. Commercial break came on, making everyone growl in anticipation.

Just then, a loud ring was heard as the doorbell sounded. My mother sprung up as she ran over to it. "I got it!"

She immediately swung the door open, a wide, jovial smile spreading across her features as she gazed at the visitor. "You've finally made it! Hurry and sit, the competition has already started."

"Sorry for the late arrival," a soft, feminine voice sounded from the doorway.

The door closed as the woman stepped in, everyone turning around to see who it was.

"This is Lucy," my mom said motioning towards me, "And these are her friends."

The woman had vibrant, wavy pink hair that stopped just below her shoulders, and large blue, gorgeous eyes. She looked to be in her thirties, and she oozed a certain confidence, a mature aura surrounding her.

She smiled as she slightly waved towards us. "Hello, my name is Reia. After hearing Layla gush about her daughter's boyfriend's competition, I wanted to see it for myself."

"I met Reia at a cafe a few days back, and we instantly connected!" My mom exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she led her over to the couch.

We all introduced ourselves, and Reia took a seat next to me, my mother sitting on the other side. "He made it to the finals," Layla whispered as commercial break went off, "He's the one with pink hair."

She chuckled. "Like mine? How ironic!"

_"And we're down to the last three contestants!"_

_"Sting Eucliffe!"_ Sting stepped forward panting, large droplets of water slidding down his body. He fist pumped the air as he held his board tightly to his side.

_"How do you feel making it to the finals?"_ The announcer asked.

Sting wiped a bit of sweat off of his neck, leaning in closer to the microphone presented in front of him. "I'm really grateful for being out here today, and like everyone else here, I came hoping to return home with a gold trophy. I'll surf the waves and play my hardest till the end, whatever the outcome may be."

I was slightly taken a back at his words, and the man widened his eyes at Sting's answer. _"Based on all of the other competitions we've seen you in, I wasn't expecting something so humble from you."_

Sting laughed as he lightly scratched his cheek. "Well...I guess it's because someone changed me."

"_Phew_," the man whistled, "_And there you have it! Love stricken Eucliffe has spoken!_"

"L-Love? What, no-!" Sting stuttered, frantically trying to get more time to talk and deny the accusation.

Someone...changed him?

_"Natsu Dragneel!"_ Natsu stepped forward, shaking out his hair as large droplets of water and perspiration fell onto his brow, wiping it off with the back of his hand. Despite the heavy breaths floating from his partly opened lips, he grinned at then man.

Then, suddenly, his cheerful expression fell, to be replaced with a small, yet soft smile. He was staring directly at the screen. Almost as if he were looking directly at _me_. I felt my heart race at the loving gaze, that maybe only I could decipher.

"T-That's him?" Reia hushly whispered. I nodded my head as I smiled.

"Natsu...Dragneel..." she mumbled.

"Yep, that's his name," I proudly told her, gazing back at the screen.

_"How do you feel about making it to the finals of the, 'Reef's World Cup?'"_ the speaker asked him.

"There's only one thing I'd like to do to...express my words," Natsu said as he patted the mike head.

Slowly, he closed his fist as he placed it over his heart, shutting his eyes tightly.

My eyes widened at the notion. Was he...?

.

_Listen, Lucy. When I make it to the finals, I'll signal you._

_"How?" I asked him in curiosity._

_"Like this," he placed a fisted hand over his heart. "When I do this, know that it means I'm believing in the faith you have in me. Know that I'll be riding on that, and throwing my heart and soul into whatever I have to do next. Know that it's...only for you."_

_I nodded my head, smiling at his words._

_"I'll tap my chest four times. They each mean..."_

_._

He raised his fist as he lightly hit his chest. _The first tap means... 'I'm"._

He raised his hand again, connecting his fist with the skin of his chest. _The second tap means... 'here'._

_The third tap means...'because of'._

He hit his chest just a little harder, smiling softly as his fingers tightly clenched together._ The fourth tap means... 'you.'_

"What is he doing?" Gray asked as he stared at the screen in bewilderment.

My eyes glittered as I smiled blissfully, nearly laughing to myself. I stared in admiration as his pink hair blew in the ocean breeze, his face shining as showers of bright sunlight fell onto his proud silhouette.

Slowly, I raised my fist into the air, turning my palms towards my face as I uncurled my index finger, my thumb following close behind.

Everyone stared in wonder at first, then, without question, Levy raised her hand also, and in a matter of seconds, everyone followed suite. Arms raised high into the air as proud smiles rung on our faces. Everyone voicing their silent words of encouragement.

_'No matter where you are, I'll always be watching over you.'_

Natsu lowered his hand, closing his eyes as he let out a fast stream of air.

_"What does that mean?"_ The man asked,_ "Is that some sort of signal?"_

_._

_'I'm here because of you.'  
_

_._

"Lucy, watch me. I'm about to become one step closer to that dream!"

_"Dragneel?"_ The speaker questioned, confused as to what he was talking about, and who he was talking to exactly.

Natsu waved him off as he picked up his board from the sand, a secretive, yet triumphant smile lining his features. "I've relayed the message. As long as she knows, then that's all I have to do."

I heard a sniffle from beside me, and my eyes widened as I saw Reia's face hidden behind her hands. Her chest was shaking roughly as a light sob racked her throat.

Crystalline tears trailed over her pale fingers as she sniffled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Natsu...Dragneel..."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with another story lately, and lets just say its a lot of work, but also a lot of fun to write. I also had a small case of writers block on this chapter, and I can't guarantee quicker updates because starting next week, my summer will be over. Yaaayy band camp rocks. (note the extreme sarcasm) I can't believe I've almost made it to 40 chapters on this story though!

To be honest, I never expected it to be this long, or that I'd still have so much I want to write out for it. I've enjoyed the ride, and I hope you are looking forward to future chapters!

For those of you who celebrate the holiday, Happy Fourth of July!

Also, this chapter was beta read by the lovely nalu-4tw. Thanks!

Anyone curious about Layla's friend? ^^


	38. Broken Family

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 38_

"Natsu...Dragneel..."

"Reia?" My mom immediately jumped up from the couch as she grabbed the sakura haired woman, "What's wrong?"

Everyone gazed at her with worried expressions as she continued to cry into her hands, shaking her head in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Is it something to do with Natsu?" I asked, my expression soft, yet stern.

Her body stopped shaking as she stiffened. Slowly, she lifted her head as she turned to me. I nearly gasped at the torn expression on her face, her runny nose, and swollen, puffy eyes. She looked completely different to how she was when she walked in.

Hurt...guilty maybe? Why? Why would she feel guilty about Natsu?

"Who...who are you?" I asked, feeling my hands begin to tremble. Could she have something to do with his past?

"I'm his...his mo-" she choked on a sob, desperately wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, this is just really hard to take in...you're his girlfriend, right?"

I nodded my head. The whole room had gone deafly silent, waiting for the truth to unfold.

Reia pushed her hair out of her face, letting out a deep breath. She slightly glanced around the room, before looking my mom in the eye.

"Layla, would you mind if me and Lucy discussed something?"

My mom's eyes slightly widened before they narrowed in a look of seriousness. "It's something you can only tell someone who's close to Natsu, right?" She whispered, softly.

Reia solemnly nodded her head, her ruby eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, I was suppose to have come and had a good time and I'm just messing everything up..."

My mom smiled as she lightly squeezed the woman's shoulders. "It's alright, do what you need to."

"Lucy, do you mind me taking you somewhere more private?" Reia asked me.

Hesitanty, I glanced towards the T.V. screen, "But..."

"It's alright, Lu-chan, we'll watch for you. This seems really important," Levy smiled.

"I'll record," Gray stated, lifting up his phone as he softly grinned towards me.

"We'll relay anything that happens," Erza told me, nodding her head.

A smile spread across my lips, thankful for such friends. My attention redirected to the rosy haired woman, us staring each other in the eyes.

"Okay."

.

.

We sat on my bed, a thick atmosphere surrounding us. It was completely silent, seeing as we were quite a few doors down from the living area.

"How much has Natsu...told you about himself?" She asked, "Anything about his past?"

"Everything," I replied, "I know his inner turmoil enough to where it even pains me to think about it."

"So you know," she stated, glancing at me, "I wonder, where should I start?"

"How about telling me how you know Natsu?" I asked, quite eager to find out.

She softly laughed, running a hand through her hair. The notion gave me a sense of déjà vu, because it sort of reminded me of Nastu. Afterall, it was a habit he exhibited quite a lot.

"How do I know him?" She laughed a bit, before continuing. "I knew him before he was even born. He's apart of me."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be...but then again it could. She did have pink hair, and her skin was tanned..."Are yo-"

"I'm his mom's...elder sister. His real aunt."

"B-but.." I stuttered, the information completely taking me off gaurd, "You're...his birth mom's sister? I thought you were-"

"His mom, right?" A sorrowful smile spread across her features, "I got that a lot. He doesn't share many of his mother's feautures. With her fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Although, he got his eyes from Sophie, and his hair from me," she slightly grimaced, "Luckily, he didn't inherit any of his fathers vile traits."

"Sophie?" I questioned.

She sighed, a flush of sadness spreading over her, "That was my sister's name," she gazed at me, placing her hand over mines, "I guess I'll begin with how we met Igneel in the first place," A melancholy twinkle gleamed in her eyes. "Back then, we had no idea what was bound to happen in the future..."

She shook her head, erasing the thoughts.

"When we were little, we were neighbors. Her and Igneel were the same age, while I was two years older than them both. Naturally, we grew up together. We all were the bestest of friends."

She lightly laughed as a nostalgic smile spread across her lips. "Everyone used to always believe Igneel and Sophie were twins. They looked identical, with the same eyes and hair, it was ironic because their personalities were totally different. Igneel was hot-tempered, loud, and a complete idiot, while Sophie was a quiet, yet joyful girl. I was always in between the two, breaking them up in arguments, or joining in."

"Everyone thought they'd get married when they got older, but hence, their relationship was purely platonic. Now, I wish they would've gotten together... but, we both shared a brotherly love with him, and we wanted to stay that way forever. We were quite the comical trio," she smiled.

"Did you guys separate?" I asked her worriedly.

Reia shook her head. "Although, I guess you could say that. When we got older, in our later teens, Sophie got a boyfriend. Igneel also found someone he liked. Grandine was her name. She had the prettiest aqua colored hair, and her eyes shimmered as brightly as the sea, matching her glossy personality. As for me, I never found a lover, because I didn't believe in love, and didn't want children."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you?" I questioned, curiousity nagging at me.

Reia sighed. "I just didn't see the need for anything so bothersome, and it was nothing I desired."

"Oh..." I muttered, then a thought flashed through my mind, "Wait, I thought Igneel's wife's name was Europa?"

Reia's eyes slightly widened, before a soft smile graced her features. "That name brings back memories...Of course you know, Grandine was a musician. Anything that made a sound, she could always find a way to play it. For some reason, she was always infatuated with Greek mythology, especially Europa. She thought the name was beautiful, and if she ever set music as an official career, it would be her stage name. Often, she liked us to call her that, because she insisted Grandine sounded too old. But...even then, we called her Euri. Both Grandine and Europa were just too long."

"Oh, I never knew that!" I exclaimed.

Reia laughed, "Back to the story," she began lightly, "I liked Grandine, but Sophie's boyfriend was another story. I had a bad feeling about him, because I always thought he was hiding something. She fell for his good looks, raven hair, gentle, dark eyes, and his nice personality. He was extremely gentle, and had great manners. Yet sometimes...he would just change. He would get violent, or angry, but my idiotic sister always dismissed it for him being under too much stress."

"Years passed, I believe I was 24 when Igneel and Grandine finally got married. It was beautiful...to say the least. Yet, when they began trying to have children, everything went haywire. Every attempt ended in failure, and we later found out that Grandine was incapable of bearing. This happened about two years after their marriage."

"Meanwhile, Sophie was still with that other guy, they hadn't married yet, thankfully, because he had...issues. Yet, she refused to take notice of them and always dismissed it as nothing. I always told her to leave him and find someone else, yet she insisted that she loved him, and that she could see past his flaws."

Reia looked down, a shaky breath wafting from her trembling lips. "As time went on, we noticed Sophie beginning to change. She got paler every day, she was beginning to look frail. Yet, that soft smile she always wore never waivered. Eventually, we took her to the doctor, and he told us that she...she was ill, and two months pregnant. Of course just that news alone both shocked and devastated us. But that wasn't the worst of it..."

Reia trembled as she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "The doctor asked is if she'd been taking any drugs, and she told him she didn't, but that her boyfriend smoked and drunk alchohol. It was...it was horrible when he relayed to us just what he'd actually been doing."

_"It seems that you have a small amount of various types of deadly drugs flowing through your system. Yet, with a baby, any amount could be fatal. Meth and cocoaine, which is the worst of it. It seems that when you and your partner had sexual intercourse, he transferred what was in him, to you. The baby your body is trying to provide nutrients to is only making you weaker, and at this point, both you and the offspring are at risk of dying. If you were to have an abortion, your body would stop trying to supply for two people, and we could better cure you."_

_Sophie, Reia, and Igneel's eyes widened at the news. Reia grabbed her sister's hand, tears threatening to fall out. _

_"I want to...to have this baby," Sophie coughed loudly, before faintly smiling, "There is no way I could...c-could kill such a small, valuable life. I'll take the risk."_

_"You could die!" Igneel yelled, lightly grabbing her shoulders. "Why would you want to have a child made from that man?! He's done nothing but hurt you!"_

_Reia stood there numbed, the information still trying to sink in._

_A smile crossed Sophie's chapped lips. "I still love him, no matter what he's done. The baby will be born, and he'll live on."_

_Tears slipped down Igneel's cheeks, as he buried his head in her neck._

_"Why...why do you love him so much that you've been so blinded? Sophie, you have poeple who care for you."_

_The red haired woman coughed, lightly cupping Igneel's hair. "I love you, Igneel, Reia, mom and dad, everyone. That will never change. You'll learn someday. Real love...never dies."_

_Igneel shook as he cried into her neck, Reia staring down at her sister blankly, unable to cope with the situation._

_Sophie turned to look at her older sis, smiling. "Just in case I don't get to tell you when that time comes, Thank you for everything. I lived a great life."_

_Reia slightly shook her head, rivulets of tears finally streaming from her eyes._

_"No, Sophie! Please don't..." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her younger sisters slender neck, crying into her soft hair. Sophie held her bestest friends, old, yet happy times flashing through her memory. In that instance, she finally realized that they would never share those moments again. Silent tears slid down her own cheeks as the three held each other, crying together, just like they'd shared so many other emotions. Growing up together, experiencing hardships, laughing during happy times, cheering as they graduated and became adults... It hurt, having to separate from family...knowing you'd never see them again._

_"Natsu..." She whispered, "I want the baby's name to be Natsu. Whether it's a boy or a girl. The name...reminds me of us," the cherry haired woman laughed, "Hot and fiery like the summer, wild and timid like the bloomed buds of flowers, and as gentle as a breeze that blows through, countering the warm rays of light that shower down, flower petals dancing in the wind as they sway to the soft harmony."_

_"I want this child to be free, like the clear, blue summer sky. Their will be no limit to how high he can go. Has a nice ring to it, dosent it?" She asked softly, trying to cheer them up, yet not being able to stop her own tears._

_They responded by gripping her tighter, not wanting to let their only little sister go._

"As time went on, both Sophie and her boyfriends conditions only got worse. He openly began to inject drugs into himself, not caring about anything anymore. Then, seven months later Sophie went into labor," Reia wiped a few tears from her eyes, before continuing.

"She passed. They said she died before the baby was even delivered. They had to do a C-section to get him out. Although, it was a miracle. When he came out, he was perfectly healthy, a bit underweight, yet crying. We cried also, for the loss of my sister and good friend, and for the birth of a new life."

"By the sixth month of her pregnancy, Sophie knew she wasn't gonna make it, so she entrusted the boys life to Igneel. He humbly accepted the responsibility, and took pride in raising him."

Her lips pressed into a firm line as she grasped a strand on her hair. "Sadly, Grandine didn't want a child in which she hadn't bore herself, and she refused to stay with Igneel if he took Natsu in. It was a hard decision for him...I remember him coming to me so frustrated and confused, he even began sobbing like a baby. Yet, in the end, Igneel decided he couldn't possibly abandon Natsu, not the son his little sister had died to have. So...she left him. I still don't understnad why she would go to such an extent..."

"Eventually, Igneel pursued his career in surfing, and as Natsu grew older he began to teach him. I stayed with Igneel and helped around when Natsu was a baby, but eventually I left for Japan to pursue my own career in fashion. Of course, I always sent postcards to check up on them, but for some reason, they stopped coming. I think around the time Natsu became a teenager. I recieved news that Igneel had went missing while getting caught in a wave, and that they'd never found him."

Tears streamed down Reia's cheeks as she began crying again. "I had no idea what to do. I didn't know where Natsu was, and at the time, I couldn't afford a flight back to Hawaii. So, I sent letters and called, yet they always got sent back to me, and calls were never answered," she sniffled some more, wiping her eyes.

"I had no idea what had happened to Natsu...and I was so scared. Everyday of my life I've thought about him. I've felt guilty since I wasn't there when Igneel went missing, I hated myself because I couldn't care for him, and give him the life my sister wanted him to have. So...to see him today, alive and healthy with so many friends, and even having someone by his side...it's more than overwhelming."

"Yes...he has many people who care for him, so you no longer have to worry. I'm really sorry for your loses...it must be really hard to lose the people who are closest to you." I mumbled, not sure how to comfort her.

"No...it's alright," she whispered, "It's been years now. I'll never get over it, but I've learned to accept what can't be undone. I can finally look forward now that I know Natsu is alright."

"Does Natsu remember you?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Really, I don't know. I stayed with Igneel and Natsu till he was about three, then came back to visit when he was six or seven. It's up to him if he remembers or not..."

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, bursting into the room, a panicked expression on her face, "Natsu's fell into the water, and he hasn't come back up!"

My heart skipped a beat as the news flooded into my ears, then began to pound against my chest rapidly as I sprung from the bed, down the hallway, and into the living room.

"What's happening?!" I yelled, Reia standing beside as she gazed at the screen worriedly.

I looked at the T.V. only to see a huge crowd around the shore and lifeguards padding through the waves.

"He was surfing up a wave, and then it just crashed down on him," Gray explained.

"No, no, no, not again..." Reia mumbled into her hand, her eyes widened.

_"Dragneel has fell off of his board and hasn't resurfaced!"_ The speaker shot into the microphone, panickedly.

"Natsu..." I whispered, clasping my hands together as I prayed for him to be all right. That was all I could do in this situation.

"Why hasn't he come up?" Levy asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

My mother hugged Reia as she mumbled things to herself, and I stood there, my eyes shut tightly, hoping everything would be all right.

There was a knock on the door, and immedietly, I ran over to it, it being the only thing to distract me from the terrifying acts on the television screen.

Please...please be alright!

Hastily, I unlocked the door, completely forgetting to look through the peep hole first as I swung it open, my eyes shut, not wanting the tears to fall out.

"I'm back!" The person exclaimed, happily.

My eyes immedietly shot open. This voice...

Slowly I raised my head, and tears began to fall from my eyes as tanned skin, pearly white teeth, narrow, yet bright green eyes, and vibrant, pink hair came into view.

I cried in happiness, immedietly clasping my arms around his waist. He smelled salty...fresh...yet so, so sweet...

He returned the hug, resting his head in my hair.

"Missed me?" He breathed.

* * *

A/N

Plot twist! XD In all honesty, Reia was intended to be Natsu's real mom, but then, EVERY SINGLE REVIEW was like 'that's Natsu's mom, she's Natsu's mom, OMG, Natsu's mom!' So then, I couldn't possibly make it that easy for you guys. XD

Hope you liked this chapter, and tell me what you thought!


	39. Jumping Over Stones and Rainbows

_A Surfers Love_

_Chapter 39_

"Missed me that much?" Natsu asked in slight shock, as he held the sniffling girl in his arms.

Lucy squeezed him tighter, burying her head in his chest.

"But what...how...you were just drowning!" Lucy cried.

"Drowning?" Natsu questioned. He scratched his hair, humming as he thought. "I don't know what you're talking about...but I came home early to suprise you! I didn't think you'd cry this much..."

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled. "Do you know how much we worried about you? How did you get here? You were just on T.V! You'd fell off your board, and they went searching and...and then you just show up at the door."

"Woah, Lucy, calm down," Natsu mumbled softly, sifting his fingers through her soft hair, "I never said the competition was gonna be live, silly. I knew you were expecting me to come back in a week, so I left for my plane yesterday so I could get here early. I wanted it to be a suprise! I wanted you to be happy to see me."

Lucy gripped him tighter, her arms trembling as she held him. "Of course I'm happy to see you," she mumbled, "I'm so...so happy. Especially after what happened. I thought you'd..."

Natsu's eyes widened as he gasped. "Oh...now I know what you're talking about. You mean when I fell into the water?"

"Yeah...I thought...to see you here now, it's more than a huge relief." she whispered.

"Damn," he hissed, running a hand through his pink hair, "They told me they'd cut that part out. I definetely didn't want you to see it cause I knew you'd be worried. It was nothing major, I just got swept under a bit deep, but I eventually swam back to the top. I can hold my breath for a while, y'know?"

"Still," she muttered, teeth clenched, "It terrified me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, trying to ease her.

He lifted his head from the crown of her hair, and into the many faces filled with worry that surrounded him.

He awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry, I had no idea about this. I really didn't mean to worry you guys."

"I knew you were alright," Gray smoothly flicked out, "Wasn't even worried."

Dismissing Gray's obvious lie, Natsu perked up as he glanced around the room. "I'm alright, guys, really. Why is everyone so quiet? And Lucy, you don't have to hug me so tightly." He lightly smiled, grabbing her shoulders.

"But I want to," she pouted.

Natsu didn't deny the girl anymore as his gaze landed on her mother. She looked tadly stressed out, as she held a woman with vibrant, wavy pink hair close to her body, who was buried in her chest.

"Who's that?" Natsu whispered to Lucy, "She has hair just like me."

Lucy finally pulled away from him as she gazed into his confused, yet gentle deep green eyes, pursing her lips.

Slowly, she pulled her arms from around him.

"You'll see," she whispered, walking over to Reia.

Once Lucy reached her, she grabbed her shoulder, lightly turning her so that she faced her.

My mom took the signal as she let go of Reia, backing away.

Reia's bright azure eyes were wild and panicked as she bit on her nail, gazing at Lucy flusterdly.

"You need to talk to him," Lucy told her softly, "Wouldn't that be the best thing to do?"

"But what if he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me? What could I possibly say?" She hurriedly asked.

The blonde sent an encouraging smile, squeezing her shoulder. "It'll come to you when you see him... turn around, Reia."

She inhaled a deep breath as she placed a hand over her chest, closing her eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

Slowly she began to turn, before she was full facing Natsu. With a sudden nervousness, her eyes shot down unable to look into the face she'd thought she lost.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the room had become so tense.

"And you are?" He asked, with a hint of a laugh edging on his voice. He wasn't one to stay serious in situations like these. The lady's hair was striking, but he had yet to see her face.

Reia fiddled with her fingers, stilling her mind. Quickly, her head shot up, eyes shut tightly.

"I'm..." She mumbled, her eyelids slowly rising, "I'm someone you know." Now her eyes were fully open as she stared at Natsu.

Emotions rose within her as she gazed at him, her nearly gasping at the significant change from the last time she's seen him, over 10 years ago. His hair has grown longer, and his features were sharper, yet still had a boyish flare. He had gotten much taller, and was no longer small and skinny, yet know extremely healthy and muscular. Relief, guilt, sadness, happiness, and so much more washed over her, making her want to burst into tears again. Yet, she couldn't. She had to be strong for him, and make up for what she'd failed to do.

"I'm Reia," she softly stated, a small smile spreading over her lips.

Everyone took the que, and decided to give the two some privacy as they quietly exited the living room. Lucy stayed close by, yet out of sight, since she already knew the situation.

"Reia...?" The words rolled off of Natsu's tongue as he savored the feel. He'd felt it before...it was familiar. And her eyes, so vibrantly blue, with her glossy pink hair that was such a close match to his...it couldn't be...it _couldn't_.

But...could there really be such a coincidence?

"A-Aunt...Rei?" Natsu stuttered, his eyes widening.

Reia bit her lip as happiness flushed her face and a wide, tearful grin spread across her cheeks. That name bought back so many memories.

"Yeah," she whispered, wiping a quick tear from her eye, "You've really grown, Natsu."

Natsu slightly rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. It was really her?

He slowly began to walk over to her, thousands of emotions swirling through his wide, olive green orbs. He hadn't seen her in years! What was she even doing at Lucy's place?

Once he reached, he quickly encased her smaller body in his arms, laughing from happiness as tears threatened to fall out of his own eyes. Her smell was still the same, relaxing even.

She wrapped her arms around the boy who stood inches taller then her, remembering the times when he was just below her waist.

"Is it really you?" He asked through clenched teeth, holding in his emotions.

"Yeah," Reia nodded, hugging him tighter, she couldn't help herself as silent tears unwillingly rolled from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm so so sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not staying by your side. The guilt has been eating me for years...I...I tried to get in contact but I couldn't, I'm sorry...Natsu...I'm so..."

She sobbed and he hugged her tighter, his eyes beginning to water as he heard her apology, one he had never expected to hear.

"I forgive you, dad had told me how you went out to pursue your career. I knew how much you cared for me, so I've never once felt a grudge towards you. It's just that...after not hearing from you for so long, this moment nearly feels like a dream, its surreal..."

Reia nodded her head, a sudden ease spreading over her as she heard the forgiveness she'd been craving for years. She just needed to know it was alright.

"I thought you would've forgotten about me," she muttered tearfully.

"How could I forget?" Natsu softly laughed, grabbing a strand of her hair, "You do look a lot different, but I could never forget your hair, afterall you're the only person I've ever met who has hair so similar to mines."

Reia pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her face before they dried.

She lightly smiled, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. "Yeah...it's probably not hard to tell that I look different. I cut that dangerously long hair I used to have, and I stopped straightening it. I've always hated my wild hair, but I decided to let it back out after my kin passed. They used to always tell me to stop hiding behind those flat irons," she shrugged, a soft laugh bubbling from her throat, "They were no good anyways."

"You mean mom and dad?" Natsu asked, interested by the topic of their past.

Reia laughed as his eyes glittered, leading him towards the couch. Lucy smiled, and with one last glance towards the pair, she headed over to her room.

Wide grins and hearty laughter filled the living room as the family caught up on each other's lives, as they talked about their wild adventures, Reia sharing light on her comedic childhood and success in the fashion industry. Natsu informed her of his surfing feats, and just how much he'd progressed over time.

After what felt like hours, the sun had set, and stars glistened in the sky.

The sight was quite beautiful, having two people who loved each other so dearly, reunite.

Reia bowed towards Layla, as she and Natsu stood at the door, bidding Reia goodbye.

The pink haired woman smiled as she grabbed my moms hand. "Really...thank you, Layla. If I never met you, I'm sure I never would've saw Natsu again."

Layla smiled warmly, as she squeezed Reia's hand. "I'm glad I met you, also. You'll come again, right?"

"Of course. I'll try my best to visit before I have to head off again."

Reia removed her hand from Layla's grip, turning towards Natsu as she wrapped him into a tight hug, lightly patting his back. She smiled briefly, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Lucy, can you come here for a second?"

Lucy, who had been standing in the kitchen, walked over to the three, and glanced at Reia in question.

"Thank you for taking care of Natsu, dear. It really means a lot to me." She glanced to the side, before nervously pressing her lips together. "You...truly love Natsu, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the question, not at all expecting it. Yet, she grinned either way. "Yeah, I love him a lot."

Reia sighed in relief, "That's great to hear. Since I'm pretty new to this, I don't really know how to feel about him having a girlfriend, nor how to approach the subject. But, as long as he's in your heart, I feel like that's good enough. I hope you and him continue your stride to happiness."

Lucy smiled as Reia held her hand out, and she grasped it firmly, shaking it.

Reia looked up at Natsu. "It was nice finally getting to see you again, Natsu. We'll keep in touch, alright?" She asked, holding her phone up.

Natsu nodded as he smiled, and Reia chuckled, slipping her phone back in her purse.

She walked towards the door, pulling it open as she stepped out into the hallway.

She turned back around one last time, sending a small wave.

They waved back, each exchanging a 'goodbye' or 'see you again', and Reia disappeared down the hallway.

LUCY POV

My mom closed the door, heading towards the kitchen. "You kids hungry?" She asked.

Natsu and I both nodded as Layla walked down the hallway to see who else wanted to eat.

Natsu smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, he turned to me with a wide grin on his face.

I laughed at the funny expression, yet felt overjoyed to finally see it again.

"I can't stop smiling." Natsu laughed, suddenly wrapping me into a warm hug.

I hugged him back, laughing along with him. "Of course not. You're happy."

He laughed some more, picking me up as he spun me around in the air.

"You're right!"

We both erupted into a crazy fit of laughter, wide smiles stretching across our faces in happiness, relief, and pure satisfaction.

Natsu gently placed me back on the ground, before ruffling my hair.

I pouted, immedietly ruffling his hair, and we began laughing again as we both tried to straighten out the messy mops on our heads.

Natsu smiled even bigger as his hands fell over his eyes.

I was about to tell him to stop grinning like a clown, before I heard a sniffle sound.

"God I'm...I'm so freaking...happy," he wiped his eyes roughly, "Sheesh, what's wrong with me?" He wiped his eyes more as silvery tears slipped down his cheeks, and he began to laugh.

"This is so uncool," he sniffled. A small, knowing smile graced my lips, before I pulled him into a hug, bringing his head town till it rest on the crook of my neck. Lightly, I sifted my fingers through his messy, yet incredibly soft locks.

"I've told you before. It's okay for men to cry. Crying shows you're human, and that you're brave enough not to hide. I've...come to accept that."

I felt Natsu's cheeks move against my shoulder, and I dug my nose into his hair.

"You're really strong, Natsu. That's one of the things I really love about you. So...cry if you need too. It'd probably we weird if you didn't, seeing what went on today."

Natsu grasped my shirt tighter. "Damn...I can't stop smiling, my chest hurts, and I feel like screaming. Yet, the feeling is so great..."

He laughed again, wiping his eyes off.

"Thanks, Lucy. You...you've really helped me out."

I smiled, warmth filling my heart at his words of gratitude. An idea suddenly popped into my mind, and I grinned widely at the thought.

"Natsu, do you wanna go stargazing?"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! It's been a while and I really missed you. The chapter was a bit short, but hey, I didn't really want to make this too long, or it ruin the next chapter. Speaking of which, you can probably tell, but sadly, this story is coming to an end.

A year ago, when I first started writing, I never expected it to even be this long, and I'm suprised by this story's success and the amount of chapters. Depending on how the next chapter goes, it may be the last, maybe not.

I'm pretty sure I could wrap everything up, but you guys jog my memory and make sure I don't leave anything out! Thanks for reading, and tell me what you thought about the chappie. Until next time~~


End file.
